Lost and Found
by punklau
Summary: He thinks he has life all figured out until passing time shows otherwise. He finds light in a different direction. Will he take the risk and chase it? Or is there too many things in the way? (Explicit language and chapters of a seuxal nature) AU
1. Miserable

**Miserable**

* * *

"What do you want?" A woman behind a bar asked Phil firmly as he sat on the bar stool, twirling his wedding band around his finger.

"Water." Punk said, a nickname he'd been born with. He was Phil to those who knew him personally, which were very few.

"Can't you go to the store for that and take it home?" Jeanette, an older woman asked behind the bar, fetching him a bottle of water.

"Do you ever just smile?" Punk asked. Normally he wouldn't be so rude, but he was having a pretty shit day, and sitting in silence in his house was something he needed to get away from for a little while.

"No, because I work serving people like you every day." Jeanette said, sitting the bottle of water down as Punk nodded to himself.

"Get a different job then." Punk suggested.

"I own this bar." Jeanette said, "Now if you excuse me, I have other idiot men to serve." She said, walking down the opposite end of the bar.

"Oh, hi Phil." A younger girl appeared from the back of the bar.

"Hi, April." Punk smiled sweetly, "You picking up shifts?" He asked.

"More like being forced since my brother has gone AWOL on us. Again." April or AJ to some said.

"You want me to put out a search warrant for him?" Punk asked.

"No, we're not worried just yet. He does this all the time." AJ nodded to him, "What are you doing here by yourself?" She asked, changing the barrels underneath as Punk shook his head.

"Needed to get out of my house for a couple hours." Punk told her as she nodded.

"You know for someone who doesn't drink, you sure do spend an awful lot of time in here." She smiled.

"Well it's because I love the warmth that I get from your lovely mother every time she sees me." Punk smiled, "I used to think it was because I was a cop but… I think she just hates me."

"Nothing impresses her, don't worry." AJ assured him, "Where is Janine tonight then?"

"At home." Punk nodded, playing with his wedding band on his finger, "I got the impression that she didn't want to be around me tonight."

"What'd you do?" AJ asked him.

"I don't know. If you find out please let me know so I can fix it." Punk rolled his eyes.

"One of those fights, huh?" AJ said sympathetically.

"It's always one of those fights." Punk nodded.

"Every time I talk to you, you just give me more reasons not to get married." AJ scoffed.

"You're like sixteen. You don't gotta think about that stuff." Punk shook his head.

"Hey, I just turned twenty." AJ defended.

"Practically an old lady." Punk nodded.

"I know, right?" AJ smiled, "Just biding my time until I can get out of this bar and… away from my family." She shook her head.

"Maybe you were adopted or something." Punk said, "Because you are not like them in any way."

"Thank you, I take that as a compliment." AJ nodded.

"I'm serious." Punk said, "You're a ray of sunshine compared to them." He shook his head as AJ smiled.

"I'd say the same about you but… you seem to be pretty down lately." AJ shrugged as Punk nodded.

"It's just my marriage." Punk shook his head.

"Not how you expected it?" AJ asked him, leaning over the bar, resting her head against her head as she gave him full attention. She liked listening to him talk. He had a soothing voice, and he got her personality. She was aware he was married, but she also thought he was the most handsome guy she'd ever laid eyes on.

"It was good at the beginning, don't get me wrong." Punk said, "But… I don't know, have you ever jumped into something too quickly when you were blinded by the good stuff? And then… started realising there's a lot of bad stuff too?"

"No, I'm sixteen remember." AJ teased as Punk nodded to himself, "So you got married too quick." She shrugged, "It happens." She said, "I'm sure you'll work things out, right?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded to himself, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you want to work things out?" AJ asked him curiously as Punk looked across at her.

"April, stop talking to the weird man who doesn't drink alcohol." Jeanette walked past, "And why are you wearing those shorts? It just screams attention, baby. You know that." Jeanette sighed as AJ stood up straight, rolling her eyes as Punk watched.

He'd been coming to the bar for long enough to know that April was severely mentally abused by both her parents. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know if it was his place.

"I'll go change." AJ shrugged, watching her mother disappear in the back as she turned to Punk who just looked at her awkwardly.

"You can wear whatever you want, you know." Punk nodded.

"I'm lucky it was her and not my dad." AJ rolled her eyes as Punk smiled sympathetically, "I should… go get changed."

"I'm gonna go anyway." Punk said, getting up from the stool and leaving as AJ walked into the back of the bar to head upstairs where she lived with her family. Their apartment was above the bar which made it convenient for sure.

"April." Jeanette caught AJ before she headed upstairs, "I warned you to stop talking to that cop." She said.

"What?" AJ shook her head, "He's just a friend."

"He's married, he's a police officer, he looks like trouble." Jeanette said.

"Mom, I can talk to whoever I want." AJ said, making her way upstairs angrily.

There was no hiding she didn't get along with her parents or he siblings. She felt like the punching bag of the family at times, with no freedom or voice to be heard. She wanted out.

* * *

Punk got home after driving around for a little while, parking up outside his house and making his way in.

"Hey." Punk said, noticing his wife coming downstairs with a bag, "Where you going?" He shook his head.

"To stay with my mom for a while." Janine, his wife said. She was brunette, slim and at times, the most annoying person in the world to him.

"Is that really necessary?" Punk shook his head.

"Well you just don't listen to me." Janine said, "You never have."

"What don't listen to you about?" Punk shook his head with confusion, "I swear you just make up this shit in your head to make me look like the bad guy." He said, walking to the kitchen as Janine followed.

"I do not." Janine chased after him, "I am sick of having a relationship with you through your answering machine. You are always at work, and when you're not at work, you're here sleeping." She said.

"I work night shifts sometimes. So yeah, when I get home at 6am after a twelve hour shift, I wanna go to bed." Punk nodded, "You're the one who decided to take a yearlong break from work. I mean… who does that?"

"I thought it'd be good for us." Janine spat, "Obviously I thought wrong."

They'd been together for five years, married for three. They weren't childhood sweethearts, more so young adults who jumped into something too quickly without thinking about what both of them actually wanted.

"Don't go to your mom's." Punk shook his head, "That woman already hates me enough."

"Well I don't even think you wanna be around me anymore, Phil." Janine said.

"That's not true." Punk said, "I love you." He nodded, "And I think we're just… at different points in our life right now and it's not syncing up, but it will. Right?" He said.

"You tell me." Janine shrugged, folding her arms, "I'm twenty-eight. I… I wanna have kids soon but I don't even feel like bringing things like that up to you because you don't…" She sighed to herself as Punk looked at her, "You don't even want to talk to me sometimes."

"That's not true." Punk sighed, "I love you and you know I do." He said, walking over to her, "Work has been difficult lately and… maybe I've took it out on you." He nodded to himself. At times he knew he was the one who was causing the fights. But she wasn't innocent.

"You think?" Janine said sarcastically.

"Just… don't go to your moms." Punk cupped her cheeks as she looked at him sadly, "Stay here and… and we'll work this out." He nodded. He'd lost count of how many times they'd had to 'work things out' over the past year.

"I just want it to be how it used to be." Janine nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Punk whispered, "Don't go." He shook his head, taking her bag out of her hand, sitting it over on the kitchen table, "We'll work it out."

* * *

"She was almost going to her mom's last night but I managed to stop her." Punk said, standing outside the police station where he worked, talking to his brother who was having a cigarette.

"I would have just let her go." Dean grumbled, "Dude… she's manipulative as fuck. She knew that her walking out would make you look like the bad guy, like you'd told her to leave and let her go." Dean said, "She's sick in the head."

"She's my wife, Dean." Punk said, "And I… I love her."

"Tell yourself that." Dean shook his head, "You gotta be honest with her, otherwise it's just gonna keep getting worse as time goes by. Be honest with yourself. I hate seeing you miserable like this."

"I just don't know what happened. Where it all went wrong. I mean… is it me? Did I do something?" Punk shook his head. He couldn't figure it out.

"Look, some things just aren't meant to be. It's the way it is." Dean said, "You two jumped into marriage pretty quickly, before you realised that maybe you don't have a lot in common."

"She's making me go to dinner with a couple from her work tonight." Punk nodded.

"Of course she is. But when you asked her to come along to that charity dance for the station, she didn't wanna hear it." Dean said, "Works both fucking ways." He said. He did not get along with his sister-in-law. At all.

"I shouldn't be mad that she wants to make things work. Maybe it's me. Maybe I need someone to kick me up the ass. Wake me up a little." Punk shook his head.

"Well me and some of the guys are going to the bar tonight so… if it all goes to shit you'll find me there." Dean nodded, putting his cigarette out and standing on it.

"Do you ever just go straight home after a shift? Do you always have to go to the pub for a drink?" Punk questioned.

"Yeah. It's good for my soul. Vodka a day keeps the doctor away." Dean nodded.

"Oh, shut up." Punk shook his head, shoving him into the station.

* * *

**A/N: Excited for this one! Drama to come as always. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Difficult

**Difficult**

* * *

"Here, you can take these empty glasses away, April." Dean nodded, handing AJ some empty glasses from their table in the bar.

"Oh, thanks." AJ took the glasses in each of her fingers, "Where's your brother tonight?" She asked.

She knew all the regular customers by name. All of them were friendly and chatted to her politely. The bar her family owned was a local for many of them, and it was always extremely busy come night time.

"Out with the wife." Dean nodded, "I'm sure he'll show up later." He said as AJ smiled.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked them.

"No, I've just got a round." Dean nodded to her, "Thanks."

"No problem." AJ smiled, going around the bar to collect any more empty glasses.

Even though she loathed every second of it, and she felt suffocated by her family and their business, she still put a smile on her face when greeting people. It was just in her nature. She liked to dream about what their lives were like. How free they all must have felt.

She'd grew up in the bar. Her parents owned it from when she was just baby. She felt like she'd never really been outside of it. She always thought her parents were just fiercely protective of her, which in some ways they were, but as she grew older she realised their behaviour towards her wasn't right. It wasn't fair.

She'd thought so many times over the years about running away. Packing a bag and leaving, but she was too stubborn to let all the hard work she'd done at college go down the drain. She had one more year of studying, and then she was free.

"Have you heard from Robbie yet?" AJ asked her mother, referring to her brother who was pretty much a liability, and yet, somehow it was always her fault.

"No." Jeanette said worriedly.

"Those guys over there are cops, maybe we could-"

"No, he will come home. He always does. He just needs a bit of space from us and that's ok." Jeanette nodded as AJ looked at her mother.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go put these glasses in the wash." AJ said, walking in behind the bar, pulling the dish washer down to load the empty glasses in.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" Jeanette questioned.

"I did some this morning. You told me you needed help down here tonight since dad is out." AJ said.

"No you told me you'd help. I didn't ask." Jeanette shook her head as AJ sighed. It was always a battle. Even the simple things. And she was used to her words being twisted at this point.

"Well it's the same thing." AJ shook her head.

"Lose the attitude with me." Jeanette warned, walking by AJ as she shook her head, continuing to load the glasses into the dishwasher.

Meanwhile Dean noticed Punk walking into the bar, smiling to himself at first and then losing his smile as he saw Janine was with him

"Hey." Punk nodded to them, "Thought you'd still be here." He said, holding Janine's hand as Dean nodded.

"Hey." Dean grumbled, finishing his whiskey in one swift gulp, "Have fun at dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was good." Punk nodded, "What do you want to drink?" Punk turned to his wife.

"I'll go up and see what they have." Janine nodded.

"They have the same as they did the last time you were here." Dean mumbled to himself.

"Water for you?" Janine asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, walking over to the table and taking a seat as Janine walked over to the bar. She wasn't pretentious as such, but she came from a good family and had been financially stable all her life. She liked the fine things in life and she wasn't shy about showing it.

"Hi, Janine." AJ said, walking down the bar, "What can I get you?"

"Do you have a wine list?" Janine smiled.

"No, but I can tell you what wines we have." AJ said.

"Just give me your driest one." Janine nodded, "Oh and a water." She added.

"I'll bring it over." AJ nodded.

"Thanks, sweetie." Janine smiled, walking over to the table where her husband and his friends were sitting, "That little girl should not be serving alcohol."

"Yeah, we turn a blind eye to it because we like her." Dean nodded, "She's like a year out, it's fine."

"Phil, you should really talk to the owners about it. She shouldn't be serving alcohol." Janine turned to Punk.

"She's fine." Punk shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

"I wouldn't wanna mess with her dad anyway." Dean added, "That dude scares me."

"Her mom scares me more." Punk admitted, looking over at AJ pouring the glass of wine.

"Have you all been here all night?" Janine asked, taking her coat off as Punk helped her.

"Yes, having a good time until you showed up." Dean smiled to her.

"Oh, stop." Janine smiled as Dean shook his head, "We had a great idea tonight." She nodded.

"I suppose we're about to hear it." Dean mumbled as Punk kicked him under the table.

"Next year we're gonna all go away for the weekend for Phil's thirtieth birthday." She smiled excitedly as Punk nodded along. He saw how happy it was making her so he went along. If she knew the real him, she'd know that something lowkey and private would be something he preferred.

"That's how you wanna spend your birthday?" Dean asked Punk.

"Of course it is." Janine interrupted.

"I was talking to Phil." Dean said.

"Yeah, it could be fun." Punk shrugged.

"It will be." Janine smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Here you go." AJ said, walking over with the wine and water, sitting it down on the table, "Will I keep the tab open?" She smiled pleasantly.

"Oh, no honey, we're only staying for one." Janine nodded.

"Just keep it open." Punk nodded to her as AJ smiled to him.

"Ok." AJ said.

"We're just staying for one drink." Janine whispered to Punk with confusion.

"Well we can decide then." Punk turned to her.

"Another whiskey, April. Please." Dean handed her another empty glass.

"Sure." AJ nodded, walking back over to the bar.

"We just said we'd have one drink." Janine said to Punk.

"So then we'll pay for it when we leave." Punk shrugged, "I might… stay for another one with the guys, you should stay too." He said as Janine just looked away from him angrily as Dean watched, shaking his head.

* * *

Time passed by where Janine finished her drink and was ready to go home. She expected Punk to join her and was offended that he wanted to stay out with his brother and friends. She wasn't a fan of things not going her way.

"Come on, why don't you just come home?" Janine smiled.

"It's like 8pm." Punk said, "Why don't you just stay?" He smiled sweetly, "Hmm?" He said, kissing her cheek, "We're having fun." He pointed out.

"No, I'm going home." Janine shook her head, standing up as Punk sighed to himself, "I'd really rather if you came with me."

"What? You afraid Mister straight edge is gonna get too drunk?" Dean chuckled.

"Fine. Do what you want." Janine nodded, grabbing her purse and heading for the door as Punk ran his hand through his slicked back hair.

"And it was going so well too." Punk shook his head.

"So maybe she just wanted to home. What's the big deal?" Kasey, one of their work buddy's said, "Maybe she wanted some private time." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Believe me, she doesn't want that." Punk nodded.

"When's the last time you had sex?" Dean asked.

"Like a month ago." Punk said.

"You poor boy." Dean said.

"I thought we were having a good time tonight." Punk shook his head, "I swear it's her way or the highway."

"You're just realising that?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, ok. Just… lay off a bit." Punk shook his head.

"Hey, what you feeling, man?" Kasey asked, "Do you… not love her anymore?" He asked.

"I love her." Punk nodded, "It's just… it shouldn't be this difficult, should it?" He asked them, "Is it just me? Am I just a shit husband?"

"Hey, you're not." Dean said, "You're always doing what she asks like a fucking dog. I'm sick of seeing you get treated that way."

"I'm no saint." Punk said, "I know I can be selfish too."

"Yeah well there's gotta be compromise. If you really do love her you gotta have a serious conversation." Dean said.

"She wants kids soon." Punk nodded.

"Well you better work this shit out before you jump into that. Don't bring a kid into something ugly like this right now." Dean shook his head, "And don't think that a kid will save your marriage." He made clear.

"Phil's not an idiot." Kasey shook his head, "He knows that."

"Well… I'm just putting it out there." Dean said.

"I know." Punk said, "I gotta make it work. I care about her and I… I want her to be happy." He said as Dean just nodded.

"Hey, can I take these glasses away?" AJ asked, walking over to their table.

"Yeah, here." Dean nodded, collecting the glasses up and passing her them, "Another whiskey for me, please."

"Coming up." AJ smiled, "You all watered out?" She asked Punk.

"Yeah. You got any soda?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, a ton." AJ nodded.

"Ok, just pick me one. I'm too indecisive." Punk said as she smiled.

"I'm gonna bring you the shittiest flavour we have." AJ said as Punk chuckled.

"Thank you, April." He smiled as she nodded, walking away. There was something about her energy that made him smile. She was fun and charismatic. Even though he knew she was the black sheep of the family, she powered through and let her beauty shine. Not to mention she was absolutely gorgeous. He watched her as she walked all the way down the bar talking to customers.

"Dude." Dean shook his head, "Stop staring at little April."

"Why do you call her that?" Punk shook his head.

"Little in size. Little in age." Dean shrugged.

"She's not that much younger than us." Punk said.

"Almost ten years younger." Dean said.

"Oh and you have limits when it comes to women?" Punk questioned.

"Yes. I don't go below twenty three." Dean nodded, "That's a safe age."

"Whatever. She's just… always so happy." Punk said, looking over at AJ behind the bar. He found it inspiring that someone who had so little support and love around her, still managed to let her personality shine through.

"Yeah, it's sickening." Dean nodded as Punk looked over at AJ, watching her arguing with her mom.

"You gotta go home and make things right now." Kasey said as Punk turned to him.

"Story of my life these days." Punk said, "No, I gotta… I gotta make it right." Punk said, "And she wants to plan this birthday getaway for next year. She's excited about it, it's sweet." He said, "It's just… when it's good with us, it's really good. When it's bad, it's fucking awful." Punk said.

"I think that's normal." Kasey nodded, "I think every married couple goes through that from time to time. I mean, sometimes you just want your own space, right?" He shrugged.

"I guess." Punk nodded.

"Here, whiskey for you." AJ passed the glass to Dean, "Cherry soda for you." She passed to Punk.

"Hey, I don't mind cherry." Punk shrugged.

"Really? It's too sweet for me." AJ shook her head, "Enjoy." She smiled, waling to the next table to collect some empty glasses as Punk smiled to himself.


	3. Priorities

**Priorities**

* * *

"April, what are you doing?" Robert, AJ's father walked into her bedroom where AJ was sitting on her bed studying.

"Studying." AJ said, "But I could have been getting changed or something." She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." Robert realised, "When are your exams?" He asked her. They were very pushy parents in terms of education. It was the be all end all to them.

"Next month but I'm just getting a head start." AJ smiled. Part of her had developed this need to impress her parents, but she put that down to them never being impressed with her or anything she did. She still had self-respect and wanted them to be proud of her, even when she knew their attitude and behaviour wasn't fair on her. She felt like she was seriously in a toxic relationship.

"That's a good idea." Robert nodded, walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed, "Thank you for helping your mother in the bar these past few days. I'm not a big fan of you serving but… with your brother not around, it was very helpful of you to set aside your studies to help." He said.

"It's no problem. I never mind it." AJ shrugged, "So you haven't heard from Robbie?"

"No." Robert said, "But… he'll come back. It's just your brother being your brother." He said as AJ nodded slowly, "So what are these exams about?" He asked, looking at all her books sitting opened on her bed.

"Oh, you wouldn't really care." AJ shook her head.

"Tell me." Robert nodded as AJ looked at him.

"It's just a lot of essay writing." AJ said as Robert nodded.

"My baby girl becoming a chemist." Robert smiled proudly, "I knew the second you were born you would do big things."

"Well I'm not one yet." AJ said modestly.

"But you will be." Robert nodded, "And we'll be so proud." He said as AJ smiled.

"Well you've always supported me." AJ nodded. It wasn't entirely true but she was trained to be grateful.

"I'll leave you to study. Make sure you're staying hydrated." Robert nodded, leaning over and kissing her head as AJ smiled.

"I am." AJ pointed to the bottle of water on her night stand as he smiled, leaving her bedroom and closing the door over as she sighed to herself. She really felt like she hadn't lived a life outside of her bedroom and family bar. She didn't have any friends because she wasn't allowed to go meet them. Her mother didn't trust anyone and that had caused an effect on her own life. If she was a second late home from her college class her mother would freak out. She only dreamed about all the things she could do when she could leave home.

* * *

"Morning." Punk said, walking into the kitchen where Janine was sitting with a coffee, reading the paper.

"Morning." She said bluntly as he took a mug from the cupboard and poured himself some coffee.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked her.

"Fine." Janine said, "When did you get home? I never heard you."

"About 1ish." Punk said.

"Late." Janine nodded as he sat down at the table, "What's your shift today?"

"9 until 6." Punk said, "I was thinking I could cook dinner for us when I get home. I'll go to the store on my way home."

"Apology dinner?" Janine looked up at him.

"No, just… doing something nice." Punk shrugged.

"Sorry I'm going for dinner with my sister tonight." Janine said as Punk nodded slowly.

"Fine." He nodded, "Tell Sadie I said hi."

"I will." Janine said as Punk sighed to himself.

"Janine, what do you want me to do? I don't even know what I did wrong. Are you that mad at me because I wanted to stay out with my buddy's and my brother for a little longer?" Punk asked, "We spent the entire night out with your friends and I… I went along with it. I had no problem with it. But when it's something I wanna do you don't even give it a second thought."

"Excuse me?" Janine raised a brow, "Forgive me for wanting to go home with my husband after a fun night, and maybe… have some of our own time in the house. How selfish of me." She shook her head.

"No, you just didn't want to stay out with them. I know you." Punk said.

"I'm tired of arguing with you." Janine shook her head, "Just go to work."

"Yeah, gladly." Punk nodded, pouring his coffee down the sink and leaving the kitchen, heading to work.

* * *

"I was hoping to find my brother in here." Punk said, walking over to the bar which AJ was cleaning.

"He hasn't been in tonight. Maybe he's on his way." AJ said, watching him sit down on the stool, leaning his head on the bar top, "Tough day at work?" She questioned, sitting the spray and cloth over.

"Yeah, something like that." Punk nodded. He didn't imagine she could understand what he was going through.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way but… you look like you need a drink." AJ nodded as he smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Punk said, "Lucky I have self-control or I'd be a raging alcoholic by now." Punk nodded as she smiled.

"Can I get you something?" AJ asked, "Our kitchen is still open? John is still sending out some meals if you wanna put in a last minute order?"

"Yeah, go on. Bring some fries out here." Punk nodded as she smiled, heading away into the back to put in the order to the kitchen. For some reason, he just enjoyed talking to her. He wasn't lusting over her. He didn't think about her like that. It was just nice to talk to someone who actually listened.

"They shouldn't be too long." AJ came back through to the bar, getting him a bottle of water and sitting it down.

"Your brother came back home yet?" Punk asked her, opening up the bottle of water.

"Not yet." AJ shook her head, "Typical Robbie. Jumps off the face of the earth and returns like nothing happened. And my parents just let it go by them." She said, "If I did something like that it'd be a completely different story." She said as Punk nodded. She looked across at him and noticed he looked worried for her, "They're just protective of me, I guess." She said. She felt the need to defend her parents, even when she didn't want to.

"Yeah." Punk nodded. But he'd saw the way her parents spoke to her. It was obsessive and controlling. He wanted to say something but part of him just didn't want involved with that kind of drama. He had his own drama.

"It was nice to see Janine here last night. I haven't saw her in a while." AJ said.

"Oh, yeah. It was great." Punk nodded bluntly as she looked at him, "She said the wine tasted like shit." He nodded, looking up at her.

"Well… I wouldn't know." AJ shrugged as he nodded.

"Yeah well nothing is ever good enough for her." Punk mumbled quietly as AJ looked across at him, cleaning the bar pipes.

"How long have you two been together?" AJ asked casually. He was probably one of her favourite customers. She was in awe that he could come into a bar and not sway into the norm of drinking. He had his morals and beliefs and she found that incredibly sexy. She also loved the way he gave her his full attention.

"Been together for five years. Married for three." Punk nodded.

"That's still fairly new." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"I guess so." Punk said.

"How'd you meet?" AJ asked.

"Dentist." Punk nodded.

"That's… a funny place to meet your wife." AJ laughed a little.

"No, she… she works there. She's a dentist." Punk said, "I, the paying customer, needed a filling. Got talking and asked her out on a date. Rest his history."

"Oh, that's sweet." AJ smiled, "A good story to tell your kids." She nodded as Punk sighed to himself.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "She took a year off from work. She was getting stressed and still lives off her dead dad's money so… she's around a lot."

"Stepping on each other's toes?" AJ wondered.

"Yeah, kinda." Punk nodded, "I don't know. I just feel like I'm walking on eggshells around her all the time."

"Well that's not fair." AJ frowned, "Maybe it's just a phase. Couples can go through phases, right?" She shrugged.

"I guess." Punk nodded, "Everything just feels up in the air right now."

"I'm sure it'll work out." AJ said as he nodded, "I'm gonna go check on the fries." She smiled, walking away as Punk nodded, shaking his head as he realised he was talking to a poor twenty year old girl about his failing marriage, who probably didn't give a shit.

"Hey." Janine said, walking into the bar as Punk turned around.

"Hey." Punk said with confusion, "Thought you were having dinner with your sister?" He asked.

"I cancelled." Janine said, walking over to him at the bar, "I realised I would rather have dinner with you." She nodded as he smiled.

"You don't have to." Punk shook his head.

"No, I want to." Janine said, "You cooking dinner for me sounds really good. Like when we first started going out." She said as he smiled, "And then I'll take care of dessert." She whispered, kissing his cheek as Punk smiled to himself, "What do you say?"

"I say… there's nothing else I'd rather do with my night." He smiled as she cupped his face sweetly.

"Me neither." She said, "We can go to the store on our way home." She nodded.

"Ok." Punk nodded.

"Let's go." Janine said, taking his hand as he stood up.

"Oh, I better wait and say bye to April." Punk said.

"I'm sure she'll get the point when she sees your gone." Janine chuckled, "Come on." She said, pulling him away as he followed her out of the bar, wrapping his arms around her from behind as she chuckled, kissing his cheek.

Meanwhile AJ had come back from the kitchen with the fries, "Ok, these are just out the fryer so-" She paused as she noticed he was gone, sitting the fries down on the bar top and frowning a little.

She shrugged it off and began eating the fries herself.

"April, I told you, you're gaining weight." Jeanette said, "I told John to stop giving you food throughout the day." She said.

"Mom, it's just some fries." AJ shook her head. She was very thin and in no way shape or form was she gaining weight.

"Well honey, some fries can add up." Jeanette said, "And men don't really like a big ass. It's a myth." She said, taking the fries away as AJ rolled her eyes and shook her head. She was wondering if there would come a point where she was even allowed to breathe.


	4. Space

**Space**

* * *

"Hey, where is your brother? I haven't seen him in a few days." AJ said, standing behind the bar whilst Dean sat on the stool across from her, finishing his drink as she poured him another.

"Away from the weekend with the wife." Dean nodded.

"Oh. Well that's nice." AJ shrugged, "He's seemed pretty down for a while. Maybe a vacation is what he needed."

"Not a vacation with her." Dean scoffed.

"Why don't you like her?" AJ questioned. She knew all of them well enough from them constantly coming into the bar. She knew there was some conflict between Dean and Janine.

"She's so self-centred. Treats my brother like he's a piece of shit." Dean shook his head, "And they literally have nothing in common. Phil deserves someone who treats him better, that's all I'm saying."

"Well he's a grown man. Surely if he was that unhappy he would just walk away." AJ said.

"Well yeah, you'd think." Dean nodded, "I think he wants to make it work, though. He doesn't want a failed marriage."

"Well I don't think anyone wants a failed marriage to be honest." AJ said, "But sometimes it just doesn't work out. He should know it's ok. It's not his fault."

"Yeah, I know." Dean said, "I just think he could be happier with someone else. And I know I should probably just accept that he loves this girl… sometimes… but he's just so miserable." He shook his head.

"I will say that… she isn't really the type of woman I thought he would be with. When I first met her I was really shocked." AJ laughed a little.

"Oh, you and me both, kid." Dean nodded.

"I expected him to be with someone… laid back and cool, like him." AJ shrugged.

"Yeah Janine is not laid back." Dean chuckled to himself as AJ just smiled, making sure she didn't say too much, "She's a lot like our mom."

"That's not weird at all." AJ said sarcastically.

"She is." Dean said, "And Phil doesn't get along with our mom so… surely he sees it."

"You know sometimes it's hard to see things that are blatantly obvious." AJ said, "I think as his brother it's your job to just make sure he's happy and… support him whatever he decides." She said.

"Yeah, I know." Dean said, "As long as he's happy."

"Exactly." AJ smiled.

"Hey, is your brother home yet? I heard he's gone missing again." Dean said.

"He came home last night." AJ nodded, "Panic over." She said.

"Good. No one needs that kind of worry." Dean said, "Bet your parents are relieved."

"Oh, he got a big welcome home breakfast this morning." AJ said moodily as Dean smiled a little.

"You seem thrilled with that." Dean said, sliding his empty glass to her as he went onto his next drink.

"I just don't know what gives him a free pass, that's all." AJ said, "Cause I certainly don't get them." She said.

"Yeah I don't see you sticking around here for much longer." Dean nodded, "I bet you got bigger dreams than this place."

"I wouldn't call them big dreams." AJ scoffed modestly, "I just wanna start living for myself for once. Do things for myself." She said.

"You know… it's not all that out there." Dean shook his head, swirling his whiskey around, "You got the right idea staying tucked up in here."

"Well you can't say that. You're a cop. You see the worst of the worst, right?" AJ shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so." Dean nodded.

"How come you and Phil both wound up being cops?" AJ asked.

"Well he's only a year older than me. And everything he did as a kid, I apparently followed. Carried over into adult life, I guess." Dean said, "We weren't the greatest behaved kids in the world."

"Shocking." AJ nodded sarcastically.

"So this job kinda disciplines you." Dean said, "It was good for both of us, and turns out we're not so bad at it either." He said, "Despite working at the same place we actually rarely see each other."

"Why's that?" AJ asked curiously.

"Different shifts. And we don't get put on calls together or in cars together." Dean said, "It's just the way it is."

"Here I was imagining you both as the perfect dream team." AJ said.

"Perfect?" Dean chuckled.

"Well… the dream team." AJ rephrased as he smiled, "Can I get you anything else?" She asked politely.

"No thank you, April." Dean smiled sweetly, watching her head down the bar to communicate with other customers. He thought she was sweet as hell. The most innocent barmaid he'd ever came across in his time.

* * *

"This was so nice, baby." Janine smiled, sitting in the passenger's seat as Punk drove them off after their weekend away. A spontaneous decision to pack their bags for a few nights and get out of town.

"It was." Punk smiled. He couldn't deny it. They had zero arguments and a ton of sex. It gave him hope that maybe they just needed to talk things out more and spend more time with one another.

"My mom called this morning when you were showering. She's rented a cabin for the holidays and saved us a room." She smiled as Punk nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"That's months away." Punk chuckled, "You sure like to plan ahead."

"It's nice to look forward to things." Janine said, "Don't you think?"

"Yeah, of course." Punk said, "But… I normally spend Christmas with my own family-"

"Oh, the family that you hate?" Janine laughed a little.

"I don't hate them." Punk defended.

"Oh, please. Your father is an abrasive drunk and your mother is… psychotic." Janine shook her head, "It's like spending Christmas with the Addams Family." She said as Punk laughed a little.

"Ok, I know you and I aren't a big fan of them but… it's important to Dean. That's why I go." He said.

"And what Dean wants, Dean gets." Janine hummed.

"You know I'd love it if you two just at least tried to like each other." Punk said.

"Oh, I try." Janine said, "He doesn't."

"I'll work something out where I can see my folks and then we can… go to this cabin." He said as Janine smiled.

"Perfect." Janine smiled happily, "This weekend was such a good idea." She said, taking his free hand as he smiled, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, it was good. We should do it more often." Punk nodded.

* * *

"I don't know how much more I can take." Punk shook his head, the next morning sitting at his work desk as Dean sat across from him with folded arms.

"I thought you said the weekend was good?" Dean shook his head.

"It was. The weekend was great. We talked. We had sex. We didn't fight. It was going so well." Punk said, "And then we got home and she started talking about or bank accounts and how we should join them. I said that's a little pointless and she said well it's for when we have kids and I said… well that's something we can discuss when we have kids. Then she flipped out on me." Punk said, "Started saying that I don't love her."

"The woman is insane." Dean concluded as Punk scoffed, "I'm serious. She should be evaluated." He said.

"Hey, I'm serious. I don't know what to do anymore. It's like a constant losing battle with her." Punk shook his head, "She packed a bag and went to her mom's." He said, "I thought when I got married it would make me less nervous to speak my opinion. Now I don't wanna say shit." He said as Dean sighed.

"Phil, you gotta… think about all of this. I hate seeing you so miserable. I haven't seen you genuinely happy in so long." Dean said, "Gotta think about what you want."

"I want her." Punk said.

"Do you?" Dean questioned, "Because she seems to be the source of all your problems right now. And look, I know maybe it's bias coming from me since I don't get along with the woman, but if she was making you happy then I'd stay out of it… but she's not, and you know she isn't."

"I'm just not gonna be the one to give up on us. I know we can work. When we're good, we're good." Punk sighed.

"Yeah well you're not good, that's the whole point." Dean said, "I'm not gonna sit back and watch you try and live up to her standards and tiptoe around her to keep her happy. That's not a marriage."

"I love her." Punk defended.

"I've had girlfriends that I've loved too." Dean said, "But I didn't marry them and they never worked out."

"What are you saying? That if… if we weren't married we'd be over?" Punk asked.

"No, I'm just saying… things can change." Dean said, "You met her when you were still young. Maybe you followed your heart too much instead of your head." He said, "You gotta figure out what you want, and where you want to be in five years, ten years time." Dean nodded.

"She's probably gonna stay at her mom's for a while. She said she needs time to think on her own. I don't know what that means." Punk shrugged.

"Maybe this time on your own well be good for you." Dean said, "It might help you figure out how you really feel and what you really want."

"Yeah, maybe." Punk nodded to himself, "I'm just… I'm still thinking about her. I mean she's my wife. I love her and care about her."

"I know you do but… maybe that's not enough anymore." Dean said.

* * *

"Hey, you're back." AJ smiled happily as she saw Punk come into the bar, walking over to the counter where she stood behind, "I missed my only sober customer."

"You did?" Punk smiled.

"Mhm." AJ nodded, "You here with your brother?" She asked, "He's over there." She pointed to a table where Dean and Kasey were at.

"Yeah, I'll go join them. Just got finished up at the station." Punk said.

"Busy day?" AJ smiled, grabbing him a bottle of water from the fridge. She knew how to small talk with all the customers, but with him it was a little more. She liked talking to him. She just felt like he was paying her attention. The way he kept eye contact and smiled whenever she made a silly joke. She loved it. She wasn't ashamed to admit she probably had a crush on him. He was charming, even when she knew he was sad.

"Yeah, busy enough." Punk said, "What about you? I seem to be seeing a lot of you in here lately." He realised.

For a while he only ever saw her once or twice a week, but it seemed like she was picking up shifts every other day now.

"Well my dad's been out of town a lot recently. My grandma is sick in New Jersey so he's back and forth." AJ said, "So I've been helping out."

"Oh, well that's too bad." Punk said as she nodded, "I heard your brother is back, though. That's good."

"Yeah. Back and pretending like nothing happened." AJ nodded as Punk smiled, sensing her frustration.

"April, there are customers waiting at the other end of the bar." Jeanette said unhappily as AJ turned to her, "Go." She demanded.

"Sorry." Punk whispered to AJ for keeping her back as AJ just shook her head and walked down the bar.

He was about to get up and go join his brother at the table they were sitting at when Jeanette approached him from behind the bar.

"I don't want to see you talking to my daughter like that anymore." Jeanette said.

"Like what?" Punk chuckled, "Friends?"

"Paying her that sort of attention won't do her any favours." Jeanette made clear as Punk looked down the bar at AJ pouring drinks.

"Yeah, well suffocating her the way you do probably won't do her any favours either." Punk shook his head as Jeanette stared at him angrily, "We were just chatting."

"She's a child." Jeanette said as Punk scoffed.

"She's a grown ass woman. I can't wait to see her get out of this place." Punk nodded, turning around and walking over to the table where his brother was as Jeanette glared at him.


	5. Protection

**Protection**

* * *

"I got you something." AJ smiled as Punk sat at the bar.

"You got me something?" Punk chuckled.

"Yeah." AJ said, lifting up the crate filled with bottles of water, "We over ordered this month and we haven't got any room so… I figured, I know a guy who drinks water." She said as Punk chuckled to himself.

"This might just be the best gift anyone has ever gotten me." Punk nodded as AJ chuckled.

"I would have tied it up with a big bow but I figured that might have been a bit much." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"Well thanks." Punk laughed to himself, "I hope this isn't you telling me to stop coming here, though." He teased.

"No, of course not." AJ shook her head, looking down the bar where her mother was wearily. Punk noticed this and could see she was scared talking to him, more than before.

"She has… no right to tell you what to do." Punk said as AJ turned to him, "You talk to whoever you want. You're not a kid." He reminded her. He could see how she was treated. How her parents still acted like she was a little girl. It wasn't fair and he couldn't help worry about her. She was so bubbly, naturally funny and beautiful, yet she seemed so trapped.

"She just worries about me." AJ defended.

"Don't you ever think about getting out of here? You're old enough." Punk said.

"They probably wouldn't let me." AJ shook her head, "I've… never even stayed over at a friend's house before." She admitted as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Why not?" Punk questioned. He found it odd that she really hadn't been anywhere outside of the bar and education.

"My mom just worries too much and I don't like to see her worry about me." AJ nodded calmly.

"Yeah but you… gotta live your life, right?" Punk said as she looked across at him. On some level, she could sense he knew how trapped she felt. How her smile said one thing, but beneath it was so much sadness and desperation for help.

"I am living my life." AJ smiled, trying to act cool, "I go to college. I work here sometimes which is always fun." She said as Punk nodded. He could see he was making her uncomfortable by talking about her family.

"What do you study at college?" Punk asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Medicine." AJ said.

"Oh, so you're smart?" Punk asked as she chuckled, "So what's the end goal? Doctor?"

"Chemist." AJ said as Punk nodded, "I was always good with that kind of stuff at school. Biology and chemistry." She said.

"Interesting." Punk nodded sarcastically.

"Don't be a jerk." She smiled.

"Hey, you're the one that's gonna be getting big fat pay cheques with a job like that." Punk put his hands up, "You gonna move out when you graduate?"

"Yeah, probably. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." AJ nodded, "You waiting for your brother?" She asked him.

"Yeah, he gets off at 7." Punk nodded. The bar was their local. Although he didn't drink, it was a place he could talk to his brother and friends. A place he could be social and have fun, and talk to the very interesting girl behind the bar.

"I'll have his whiskey ready." AJ smiled, "Hey, you never told me how your vacation went?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was fine." Punk nodded bluntly as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Don't get too excited to tell me about it." AJ laughed a little.

"No, it was good. We had a good time." Punk said, "But she's gone to her mom's to stay after we had a fight when we got back." He said. He did question how much he told AJ. He viewed her as a good friend, and she was a terrific listener. And even though she didn't say much, he could just tell she understood what he was feeling.

"That sucks." AJ frowned, "Hey maybe a bit of space might be good. Help clear your heads." She nodded. She didn't want to say it to him, but it was so obvious that his marriage was on the way out. Divorce was on the horizon, but she could tell he wanted to make it work, because he was a good man.

"Yeah that's what Dean said." Punk nodded, "But he also told me it's time for me to think about what I really want."

"What do you really want?" She asked him, "You figured it out yet?"

"I just know there was a reason I got down on one knee and proposed to her." Punk said.

"But you know things can change." AJ said, "People can go their separate ways."

"Yeah, I know that." Punk sighed, "I just don't wanna give up." He said.

"And you shouldn't." AJ smiled. She could see he was very loyal. It was attractive for sure, "But then it comes to a point where you might end up resenting her. If you go another few years like this. Feeling miserable. You might wish you did give up sooner." She shrugged as he nodded to himself.

For her age, she was very wise. He took her advice to heart because she always seemed so concerned about his problems. He wasn't really sure why, but he was grateful that he gave her that attention. It was more comfort and companionship than his wife gave him, and that started to concern him a little.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Punk said, "Plus she's talking about having kids and I'm… I'm not ready for that." He shook his head.

"Your voice matters." AJ assured him. She didn't know Janine as much as she knew Punk, but just by the several encounters she'd had with her, she knew she was a very controlling woman who liked to get her own way at all times. They just didn't seem like a perfect match at all.

"Yeah but then she thinks when I say I don't want kids right now that it means I don't love her." Punk shook his head, "Everything is a battle."

"Hey, you gotta be honest with her." AJ said, "Especially with something like that."

"Yeah, I know." Punk nodded, "You must think I'm so miserable and boring." He shook his head.

"Well… miserable, yes. Boring… I don't know. My mind isn't quite made up yet." She said, "I just think you're going through a rough patch. I knew you when you weren't so miserable." She reminded him.

"Yeah, how long have I been coming in here?" Punk wondered.

"It's gotta be a couple years now." AJ figured, "I was only allowed to serve food at the time."

"Technically you should still only be serving food, April. You're not twenty-one yet." Punk said.

"Oh, what's the big deal?" AJ scoffed, "You can let it slide." She said as Punk nodded.

"I'll continue to pretend I don't know." He assured her as she smiled, suddenly both of them listening to screams over by the door.

Punk turned around and got eyes on a guy with a black mask, holding up a gun as the customers began to duck and take cover.

"Oh my God." AJ froze.

"Open up the cash register!" The man yelled, pointing the gun at AJ.

"Stay calm, just do what he says." Punk whispered to AJ who looked at him, gulping. He could see Jeanette at the opposite end of the bar, frozen with fear as the masked robber held a gun in AJ's direction.

"O-Ok." AJ said calmly, opening up the cash register, "H-Here." She began to take the cash out, dropping some as her hands were shaking, "H-Here, take it." AJ nodded, extending it over.

Punk watched the man walk over to them at the corner of his eye, reaching over for the money as Punk stood up, placing his hand at the man's neck and slamming his face off the bar counter as he dropped his gun.

"What's going on?" Dean and Kasey walked into the bar with concern, putting their hands over their guns on their belt.

"Armed robbery." Punk said, taking his handcuffs out and cuffing the man up whom he was still pressing against the bar counter face first.

"Let go of me!" He tried to get free but Punk had too much power over him, meanwhile Dean and Kasey had called for back-up.

"Wrong night to do this, buddy." Punk patted him on the back of his head, pulling him up and escorting him out of the bar as AJ watched, shaken with fear but thankful for Punk's protection.

"April, are you ok?" Dean walked over to her, "Here come around here and have a seat." He nodded to her as AJ walked out from behind the bar slowly and carefully, "You're ok." He assured her, rubbing her arm softly and helping her onto one of the stools.

"Oh my God. Baby, are you ok?" Jeanette ran down the bar as AJ sat on the opposite side, nodding slowly.

"You want a shot of vodka or something?" Dean asked.

"No, she doesn't." Jeanette answered for her, "You're ok, sweetie. He's gone."

"Yeah, he's on the way to the station. Dumb bastard picked a Saturday night to rob a bar? At 7pm? Dumb fuck." Dean shook his head as AJ sat quietly. It was a lot to take in.

"April, I'm going to get you a sweater, you're freezing." Jeanette said, feeling her daughter's cold arms, rushing away in the back to go upstairs a fetch a sweater.

"Dan came by. Him and Kasey are taking him in." Punk said, walking back into the bar where he saw AJ sat, frozen with fear as he expected, "Hey, you're ok." He assured her, rubbing her arms softly, "I doubt that gun was even loaded." He said, trying to make her feel better, "We see it all the time, don't we?" He turned to Dean.

"Yeah, all the time." Dean nodded, "You want a drink? Now your mom is gone." He scoffed.

"N-No… no, I'm ok." AJ nodded as Punk looked at her. In that moment, seeing someone holding a gun to her, it made him ache terribly. He assumed it was because she was a young innocent girl, but also because she was a good friend, and he really wasn't sure what he'd do if he lost their evening chats over water.

"Here, baby." Jeanette came out from behind the bar with a sweater, "Put this on." She said, putting the sweater on her daughter as AJ complied, "You two can go away." She turned to Punk and Dean, "She's fine now." She batted as Dean nodded, patting Punk on the back, going to check on other customers in the bar whilst Punk looked on at AJ. He was a little bit scared of how fearless he was in order to protect her. How desperate he was to get that man in handcuffs as quick as possible.

"Go." Jeanette glared at Punk who backed off, noticing AJ mouthing 'thank you' to him as he smiled, walking over to other customers to make sure they were ok, his duty as a police officer of course.

"Mom, I'm fine." AJ said.

"No. You're not working down here anymore. Absolutely not. I've called your father. He's on his way." Jeanette said frantically as AJ sighed to herself.


	6. Thinking About You

**Thinking About You**

* * *

"What is up with her fucking mom, dude?" Dean asked, walking home that night after the robbery, "You practically save her daughter and her business and there's not so much as a thank you?" He shook his head.

"Yeah, she's weird." Punk shook his head, "April really doesn't fit the mould of that family, does she?"

"No kidding." Dean shook his head, "I get wanting to be a protective parent. Go for it. But it's like obsessive." He said, "You see it, right?"

"Yeah, it's not right." Punk agreed, thinking about AJ, "I don't think she has friends. They don't let her go out. She's chained to that bar or college. I feel bad for her." He shook his head.

"Well she's an adult. She could walk away if it was really that bad." Dean shrugged.

"Sometimes it's harder to walk away." Punk nodded to himself, thinking of his current situation right now, and how AJ was possibly feeling the same way with her parents as he was with his wife. He wondered if that was why he enjoyed talking to her so much.

"Yeah, it's harder but for the long haul it's better." Dean said as Punk nodded to himself, "She's hot." He blurted out in typical Dean fashion.

"April?" Punk turned to him.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, "I'd fuck her." He said.

"Don't talk about her like that." Punk shook his head, slightly annoyed and not really sure why.

"Why not?" Dean chuckled.

"Because." Punk said fiercely as Dean turned to him, "Because she's my friend."

"Yeah, you two are strangely close." Dean said suspiciously.

"Strangely?" Punk shook his head.

"Well… not many married guys your age have twenty-year old female friends." Dean shrugged.

"Guys my age? I'm twenty-nine, asshole. Not Forty." Punk shook his head.

"If Janine gave you a free pass for the night, to go fuck anyone you want, who'd it be?" Dean asked curiously.

"Well one, she wouldn't. And two, I wouldn't want to. That's… cheating." Punk said.

"Hence the free pass." Dean said.

"I wouldn't wanna fuck anyone else." Punk nodded, even though alarmingly, he couldn't stop thinking about AJ. He was sure it was just because she was almost hurt tonight. His friend.

"Sure." Dean shook his head, "How is your sex life? Boring?" He asked as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Not really something I wanna talk about with you." Punk shook his head truthfully.

"I bet you don't get out of the missionary zone." Dean chuckled to himself as Punk shook his head, "She still suck your dick?"

"Ok, I think it's time for you to go walk on the other side of the road." Punk ordered as Dean chuckled to himself.

"I'm just playing." Dean chuckled to himself, "You had any contact with her?" Dean asked.

"Not apart from her asking me to go pick up her eye prescription." Punk shook his head as Dean rolled his eyes, "Look, I know what you think. Divorce the woman, she's making you miserable-"

"Oh, thank God you said it." Dean placed his hand on his chest.

"But…" Punk said loudly as Dean groaned, "I fell in love with her, there was a time in my life where I realised I wanted to marry her, and there's times where I still feel that love… I do." He nodded.

"It shouldn't be this hard, though. You should be with someone who appreciates you and listens to you. Who gets you. I don't think she ever got you." Dean said, "Do you even talk about anything personal with her?" He asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course I do." Punk said, thinking about if he truly did.

"I will support you whatever you decide. I just… it sucks seeing you in a slump like this." Dean said.

"Yeah, I'll get out of it." Punk nodded to himself.

"Start thinking about what you want and not what is good for your marriage." Dean said, "Cause you'll probably find that it'll be two completely different things." He said as Punk sighed to himself.

"Hey, did Kasey call about the robber?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, he did earlier. Said they were holding him in the cells. Apparently he's had shoplifting arrests in the past. Moving up to the big leagues." Dean shook his head.

"Idiot." Punk said as Dean nodded, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." He said, leaving his brother at the next crossroads to go their separate ways home.

* * *

"That is it! You will not be working downstairs in the bar anymore." Robert, AJ's father said strictly as AJ sat on the couch in their living room.

"Why not? Dad, I'm fine." AJ insisted.

"Don't talk back." Robert warned as AJ looked up at him, "You'll stay up her from now on."

"What?" AJ shook her head, "What about when the bar gets busy? And Robbie has went off on a bender again?" She asked.

"Hey." Robbie, her older brother said, standing in the living room.

"You guys are acting like the robbery was my fault." AJ said.

"No we are not." Jeanette said, "Your safety is in our best interest as always, April. And you have to twist it around. Make it out like we're the bad guys."

"You're one to talk." AJ shook her head.

"Do not speak to your mother like that." Robert spat as AJ looked at him. She couldn't believe she was getting yelled at on the same night a gun was pointed in her direction. She couldn't make it up.

"What am I supposed to do? I have to work." AJ said.

"You'll clean the bar down when we close and before we open up." Robert said.

"That's so unfair." AJ shook her head.

"That'll be all." Robert nodded.

"But dad-"

"I said that will be all!" Robert yelled as AJ jumped a little, looking at them both, sighing to herself and standing up, storming out of the living room as her brother followed after her.

"Hey, are you ok?" Robbie asked.

"What do you think?" AJ asked, standing at her bedroom door where she desperately wanted to disappear into and cry.

"They're just scared for your safety. That's all." Robbie nodded, "We all got a fright tonight. Nothing like that has ever happened in here."

"And yet they're yelling at me and punishing me for it." AJ said.

"Look, you're overreacting. It's cause they care about you." Robbie said as AJ shook her head. He was just as bad as her parents. She heard the comments he made about her, the way he always treated her like a five year old. Sometimes she truly did feel all alone.

"I'm not overreacting. A gun was pointed at my face tonight and now I'm getting punished for it. They're never happy with anything I do. I can't even work downstairs without them telling me off-"

"Maybe if you didn't act like such a slut with the customers, they wouldn't have to worry about you." Robbie shrugged as AJ looked across at him, "Mom's right. You got attention issues. And that gets stupid girls hurt." He nodded as AJ walked into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

She leaned against the back of her door, feeling the tears pouring down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly so no one would hear her. Not that they would ever care.

* * *

As soon as Punk got home he immediately took a shower, desperately wanting to wash the day from him. He also shamefully jerked himself off whilst he was at it, just to escape for a minute and forget he was pretty much all alone.

He eventually got out of the shower, putting on some shorts and t-shirt, walking down the stairs just in time to hear a knock at the door.

He ran his hands over his wet slicked hair, walking over to the door and opening it up.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Punk shook his head as he saw his father, Jack, standing at the door.

"Can I come in?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, letting him into the house, "I'm just in. There was a robbery at the bar. You know that one we always go to?"

"I heard. Word gets out fast on these streets." Jack said, following him through to the kitchen.

"Why are you here?" Punk asked him curiously. He didn't get on with either of his parents. His father was an alcoholic and his mother was never happy with anything. As he grew up he realised he didn't have to put up with it anymore just because they were his parents. They hadn't given him anything his entire life. He saw them occasionally but there was no relationship as such.

"I was talking to Dean the other day." Jack said, "He said you're having marriage issues."

"Glad he's spreading that around." Punk nodded to himself.

"Well I can see he's worried for you. Sad for you, actually." Jack said, "Is she home?" He wondered.

"She's gone to stay with her mom for a while. She needed some space." Punk shrugged, "I don't need relationship advice from you, but thanks for the concern." He said.

His father wasn't nasty or mean, he just didn't care. That was the problem.

"Some days I wish I'd left your mother." Jack nodded as Punk folded his arms.

"Yeah, I figured that as I was growing up, don't worry." Punk said.

"I do. Because then maybe we could have found other people that made us happier. It was dumb to hold onto each other just for the sake of our marriage." Jack said, "If you are unhappy, Phil. Leave." He said, "Otherwise… you might just turn out like me and your mom in twenty years. Still married, wishing you got out when you still had time."

"I love my wife." Punk made clear.

"Sometimes that just isn't enough." Jack nodded, "I don't want to see you make the same mistakes I did. Get out if you're unhappy." He said as Punk shook his head.

"I'm not just gonna give up." Punk said.

"It's not giving up. It's giving in." Jack said, "It's admitting to yourself that it's not the same anymore. It doesn't make you any less of a man."

"I know that. It's nothing to do with me or what I feel. I want to make it work for her. For us." Punk said.

"Then you're just gonna be the fool who gets stuck. You're gonna end up having kids some day and that won't help because then you'd be breaking up a family if you wanted out. And then you're really gonna hate yourself." Jack said, "Do it now, whilst you have the time."

"Well I'm not like you, dad. I wanna work at my marriage and make it better. I don't just wanna sit and watch it pass me by like I have no control of it."

"Seems to me like that's exactly what you're doing right now." Jack said.

"Just get the hell out." Punk shook his head, "I don't need advice from you." He said as Jack nodded.

"I'll see myself out." Jack nodded, walking out of the kitchen and leaving the house as Punk sighed to himself, running his hands through his face with frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile AJ was lying in her bed, her pillow damp as she lay under the sheets, thinking about what she was going to do when she got out of this place and started living for herself.

As she thought about it, for some reason, Punk kept popping into her head. She put it down to what happened earlier on in the night, how brave and protective he was to deal with things so calmly and swiftly. And the way he spoke to her softly afterwards. It was the most affection she'd ever received in her life. She could still feel his hand grazing her arm up and down, just to let her know he was there for her.

She couldn't get him out of her head, and instead of trying to think of something else, she just let herself think about him. She ran her hand down her body, dipping it inside her shorts and panties where no one else had been but her, touching herself as she thought about Punk and what it would feel like to be with him. Too kiss him and touch him.

She grew out of breath quickly, circling the pads of her fingers around her clit in quick notions, imagining it was him who was making her feel this way. Him who was taking all her troubles and fears away. She imagined his experience and older age made him appreciate her innocence more. She knew if she had him, he'd treat her with respect and love.

She continued touching herself towards an orgasm, thrashing around in her bed as she felt herself reaching an orgasm, imagining what it would feel to share one with him, or just anyone for that matter.

She found her release, pulling at her hair and pausing her hand inside her panties as she felt her whole body tingle, taking her out of her reality for a few seconds into complete ecstasy. She then took her hand out of her panties, finding her breath again and sighing to herself as the adrenaline ran out. One thing she realised was that perhaps it wasn't just a crush she had on him.


	7. Alarm Bells

**Alarm Bells**

* * *

"Hey, where is April?" Punk asked, walking into the bar later the next afternoon where her father was behind the bar.

"Excuse me?" Robert asked. He was taken back by how casual this man asked of his daughter. It alarmed him.

"Your daughter." Punk clarified, "I need to get a statement from her. From the attack last night. It won't take long. I'll take her down to the station and bring her straight back." He said.

"I can take her." Robert said stubbornly as Punk shook his head with confusion.

"I'm literally on my way to the station." Punk said.

"Why does she need to give a statement?" Robert questioned.

"Well she was the main witness to it all." Punk said.

"So was a bar full of other people. Use them as your witnesses." Robert said.

"Look, you don't gotta make it this difficult." Punk said, "All she's gotta do is go into the station, tell one of the other cops what happened, they'll record it and write it down, then she can go. She's not in trouble." Punk made clear as Robert looked at him, "Quicker she does it, quicker we can get this guy to jail." He nodded.

"Ok. Very well." Robert agreed, "If it is necessary." He said, walking off behind the bar to go upstairs and fetch AJ.

Punk waited in the bar area, not for too long as AJ appeared almost right away.

"Hey." AJ smiled as soon as she saw him. He was glad she was smiling. She was definitely fearless and brave.

"Hi." Punk smiled back.

"Straight back." Robert said sternly, looking at AJ with narrowed brows.

"I'll drop her off." Punk nodded, opening up the door for AJ as she walked out of the bar with him following behind her.

"How long will this take?" AJ asked him, walking to his car.

"Not long." Punk assured her as she sighed a little as he chuckled, "Not many people are bummed out about that."

"Well at least this is giving me something to do." AJ shook her head, getting into the car with him, "My parents aren't letting me serve behind the bar anymore." She said.

"What? Why?" Punk shook his head, "Seatbelt." He nodded to her as she reached beside for her seatbelt.

"I don't know why. I got yelled at last night. Yelled at." She emphasised, "I was the one who got the gun pointed in my face and they were yelling at me."

"Over what? What were they saying?" Punk shook his head with confusion. He'd never known such a strange family.

"That I shouldn't be working behind the bar." AJ said, "But they're the ones who asked me to. They pick and choose when they wanna stand by their word." She shook her head, leaning her elbow against the car door as he drove them to the station.

"Seems pretty unfair how they treat you." Punk said, as discrete as he could be.

"Yeah, I know. Trust me." AJ nodded, "I just can't wait to get out."

"Why don't you? You could find a job, rent a place, still go to college-"

"They'd kill me. They'd feel disrespected if I did that." She shook her head. She was amazed that she could just start chatting to him as if she'd know him all her life. She'd known him for several years, but it felt like more. It felt like they'd be doing this forever.

"Yeah well maybe it's time you give them a taste of their own medicine." Punk shook his head as she turned to him, watching as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Why are you so interested in my dysfunctional family anyway?" She asked curiously, "Does it make you feel better?"

"No, actually. I happen to know a thing or two about dysfunctional families." He said.

"Oh, really?" AJ nodded to herself.

"Yeah. I get it." Punk nodded seriously, "You'll get out. Start living for yourself."

"When did you start doing that?" AJ asked him.

"Moved out when I was eighteen. Went to the academy, had a job, ran my own apartment." Punk nodded.

"You're my inspiration." She nodded teasingly as he smiled.

"As I should be." Punk nodded.

"So what do you want me to say in here exactly?" She asked him, "I've never been in the station. Or in a cop car actually." She realised, about to touch some things on the dashboard when AJ slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch." He warned as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"What?" AJ chuckled, "You gotta tell me what all of these buttons are for?" She said, "One of these has gotta eject your seat, right?" She said as Punk smiled, watching her as she leaned close to look at the buttons.

"No, unfortunately not." Punk said, watching as she pressed a button which put the car siren on.

"Oh, shit. Sorry." AJ panicked as Punk chuckled.

"It's ok." He said, turning the siren off, "Sometimes I put it on when I'm in a rush home to see the cubs game."

"You don't." AJ said in shock.

"I do." Punk nodded freely as AJ chuckled.

"Isn't that illegal?" AJ questioned.

"Maybe, miss serves alcohol underage." Punk turned to her as she smiled to herself.

"Fair enough." AJ nodded.

"I just need you to tell one of the cops in here what happened. That's all." Punk said as AJ nodded, watching as they pulled up to the station.

Punk parked outside and they both got out of the car. He walked her into the station and into one of the interviewing rooms for her to give her statement.

"Oh, are you not coming in?" AJ wondered a little worriedly.

"I'll be out here. It's Kasey who is taking it. You know him." Punk assured her.

"Oh, ok." AJ nodded.

"Just take your time." Punk said as she nodded, walking into the room, closing the door over behind her as Punk stood and waited outside.

"Hey, did you get April?" Dean asked, walking down the corridor to where Punk was waiting outside the room.

"Yeah, she's in just now." Punk nodded, "I got a visit from dad last night by the way." He said, "Why are you going about telling people my marriage is failing?" Punk questioned a little angrily.

"What? I'm not." Dean said.

"Well he told me you talked to him about me and Janine." Punk said.

"No, it wasn't like that. He asked me how you and her were and I just said you were going through a rough spot." Dean shrugged, "It's not like I was lying."

"Yeah well the idiot was trying to give me advice." Punk shook his head, "Him of all people."

"At least he's kinda trying, which is more than we can usually say." Dean said.

"I don't need his advice on how to help my marriage." Punk shook his head.

"Well you need someone's advice, brother." Dean shook his head, "When you finish?"

"Once I drop April back home. I was in at 5am this morning." Punk reminded him.

"Oh, yeah." Dean said, "Did you get those reports done?"

"Some of them. I'll take the rest home with me and do them. Janine isn't there to tell me off for bringing work home." Punk said as Dean nodded.

"You heard from her?" Dean asked.

"No. She's waiting on me calling her probably." Punk said, "I'll call her later tonight." He said.

"Ok. I gotta get back to my desk." Dean said, patting him on the shoulder and walking on by as Punk leaned against the wall, pulling out his phone to kill time whilst he waited for AJ.

* * *

AJ eventually finished with giving her statement, coming out of the room where she found Punk still waiting outside playing a game on his phone.

"Hey." She got his attention as he turned around.

"Oh, hey." Punk said, "All done?" He asked.

"Yeah." AJ said, "Wasn't so hard."

"Yeah well I don't wanna see you back here, though." Punk said as she smiled, "Come on, I'll take you home." He said as AJ nodded, heading out of the station with him.

The thought of him dropping her back off home was suffocating. She wanted to be out, she wanted to stay out. She wanted to feel free, even if it was just for a few hours.

"I wanna get something to eat." She said, getting into the car with him.

"Well you can eat when you go home." Punk nodded.

"No, why don't we go grab something?" AJ asked him as he looked at her, "Just a burger." She shrugged.

"I told your dad I would bring you straight home." Punk said.

"We can just say the statement ran on longer." AJ shrugged, "You're a cop. You shouldn't be scared of him." She chuckled a little.

"I'm not scared of him." Punk assured her, "I just don't want him to be mad with you." He said.

"Please. I don't wanna go home yet." She shook her head. It was embarrassing to even say it to him, to act like she'd never saw sunlight before, but she really wasn't used to this kind of freedom, and he could see that.

"Ok, alright." Punk nodded, "Where do you wanna go?"

* * *

"No way are you gonna eat all of that." Punk said, looking across at her, sitting at a table in a burger joint where their food had just been sat down.

"Well I wanted to try a bit of everything." AJ shrugged as Punk chuckled to himself. He loved her unapologetic attitude to life.

"Fair enough." Punk nodded, "Is this your first time being here?" He asked her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, taking a bit of her burger as Punk watched the ketchup go all over her face, smiling to himself, "That's good." AJ said, impressed, wiping her face with a napkin as he smiled.

"So you don't go out with friends from college?" Punk asked her curiously. Part of him was a little hesitant about having lunch with another woman whilst his wife was out of town, but he knew himself they were just friends. It was a friendly lunch…

"No." AJ shook her head, "I told you. I don't have any friends."

"Why not? I'm sorry but it's… it's hard to believable." Punk said, "You're not so bad to like." He said as she smiled.

"Well thanks." AJ said, "Honestly, it's my fault. I stay pretty distant." She said, "Because I know that it never works out. My parents wouldn't let me go out and see them anyway so it's better I just don't have any." She said, "You're my friend." She shrugged.

"I know but… that sucks. You shouldn't have to put up with this." Punk said. His heart hurt for her. She was so trapped, mentally and somewhat physically.

"I'm honestly used to it." AJ nodded. She heard the caring tone in his voice. She'd never really had anyone care about her the way he did. Maybe that was why she was so attracted to him. She just knew she could never tell him or do anything about it. He was married.

"My dad tried to give me marriage advice last night." He told her.

"Oh, yeah?" AJ questioned as he nodded, "Will be taking this advice?"

"Hell no." Punk shook his head, "His marriage with my mom is everything I didn't want to end up like. They hate each other. I'm not gonna let me and Janine get to that stage." He said.

"So what's your big plan then?" AJ asked, "Because I have my predictions."

"Well go on." Punk said, "Tell me."

"Well you said she wanted kids soon, right?" AJ said as Punk nodded, "So she's gonna end up giving you the ultimatum." She said, "And if you wanna make it work, you're gonna feel pressured to give her what she wants. There will be a baby and then you'll feel even more miserable and trapped because now you can't do anything about it otherwise you'd breaking up a family and giving a kid two homes to live from." She said as Punk looked across at her.

"Yeah shockingly my dad said similar." Punk thought to himself. He trusted AJ when she said it, more than his dad.

"You gotta figure out what you want, Phil." AJ nodded, "Before it's too late." She said, "I mean when did it even start going bad?"

"Like… a year ago." Punk said, "We just started fighting more. I started noticing our differences more clearly." He said.

"You wouldn't be a bad person if you walked away. Honestly, it's the kindest thing to do, especially if your heart isn't in it anymore." AJ said.

"It is. I still love her." Punk said.

"But are you in love with her?" AJ asked as he looked across at her, "You want one of my onion rings?" She asked him, deciding not to let him answer that question. He looked like he didn't know what to say.

"Sure." Punk nodded, taking one of the onion rings, "You're a bad influence, you know. All this grease."

"I know, it's great." AJ smiled happily as he looked across at her, smiling to himself. Her happiness was magnetic. Seeing her happy brought him joy and he realised it was because he cared about her. He did. And not just as a friend.

* * *

"Well thank you for lunch." AJ smiled, getting out of the car after Punk pulled up outside the bar to drop her back home after their lunch.

"It's no problem. I had fun." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Me too." AJ smiled. Too much fun she figured. She realised she was breaking her own heart by falling for a married man who didn't need to be getting caught up with a twenty-year old girl. But she couldn't help herself.

"We should uh… we should do it again, maybe." Punk suggested. He'd felt more excitement during a lunch with AJ than he had the entire year with his wife. He was now terrified.

"We should." AJ smiled, a little shocked he had said that.

"I could take you to a Hawks game, since you said you've never been to one." He said, having learned a lot more about her over lunch. A lot more he loved and admired.

"Oh, I'd love that." AJ smiled excitedly, her face dropping a little as Punk noticed.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"I… well maybe it's best we don't." AJ said, "If my parents knew that I was out with you-"

"Yeah." Punk nodded to himself, "Hey when you get out of there, I'll take you to a Hawks game. I promise." He said as she smiled.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." She said, "I should get in." She nodded.

"Ok." Punk smiled, watching as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. Their friendship had never really gone anywhere outside of the bar. This felt different. It felt nice. Alarmingly too nice.

"Bye." AJ smiled, rushing off into the bar as Punk smiled to himself, still feeling her lips touch his cheek softly.


	8. Stuck

**Stuck**

* * *

"I'm gonna go call Janine." Punk said, standing up from the couch in his house.

"Oh, what?" Dean shook his head, "The game is on." He said, clutching a beer and sitting on the couch, having come over after work for the hockey game.

"It's intermission." Punk shook his head.

"Well be quick. I get nervous watching alone." Dean huffed as Punk shook his head, walking out of the living room and into the kitchen to get his phone. He figured he had to call his wife to check on her. He was stubborn and wanted her to call him, but he figured he'd be the bigger man.

He picked up his phone and called her, sitting down at the kitchen table as he heard the phone ringing out, eventually hearing her pick up on the other end of the line.

"Hey, you." Punk smiled.

"Hey." Janine replied, sitting outside on her mom's porch where she had packed her bags and fled to for a little while, "What you doing?" She asked, playing with the cushion on her lap.

"Nothing I just… I thought I'd give you a call. I wanted to give you a breather for a couple days but… I wanted to check in on you." Punk said as she smiled to herself.

"I'm doing ok." Janine sighed, "How are you?"

"Aside from missing my wife, I'm doing ok." Punk said.

"Well you are not my mother's favourite person right now, let me tell you." Janine said.

"In all fairness, I don't think I was ever your mother's favourite person." Punk said as he heard her laughing a little, which made him smile, "Look I know we're kinda at a crossroads right now and we're stepping on each other's toes but you being gone just doesn't feel right. I miss you." He said.

"I miss you too." She nodded, "But I don't know I just can't face anymore fighting, Phil. It's exhausting." She said.

"I know, I hate it." Punk agreed.

"I just feel like you don't love me anymore." She admitted. It was easier to say it through the phone instead of to his face.

"What?" Punk shook his head, "Janine, of course I love you." He said.

"You never wanna talk about our future." Janine said, "I get the impression that you don't even want a future with me." She said as Punk sighed to himself. He'd never heard her speak like this. She always shrieked or yelled when she was angry, but this was actual a civil conversation for once.

"That's not true at all." Punk said, "I think we're just going through a rough time. I'm working a lot, you've been off work for a while. Maybe you're ready for kids and I'm not quite there yet. It feels like the timing is a little off for us right now but… we'll get there." Punk nodded.

"You think so?" Janine asked worriedly.

"Yeah, come on. We'll make it work. I promise." Punk nodded. He knew he shouldn't have been promising anything when in his heart he knew things just weren't right anymore.

"I'm watching a little kid right now cycling up and down the street." She smiled to herself. Her mother lived in a beautiful house in the suburbs, "We could move out here. Really settle down. Get away from all the white noise. It could just be us and our own little family." She smiled to herself.

"Sounds nice." Punk smiled to himself. But as she was saying it, he knew that he wasn't feeling the way he should have. Instead of dreaming of that, he was dreading it, and he knew that just wasn't right. But he didn't want to hurt her, "In a few years, could be us." Punk nodded.

"See when you say things like that it makes me feel like you're just putting it off." Janine said.

"No, I… I just want to work on us for a little while, before we start having kids and losing her life to the suburbs." Punk chuckled.

"Sounds like it'd be a chore for you to come out here." Janine shook her head.

"No, it wouldn't. But babe, you gotta meet me in the middle. We're still young. I'm not… I'm not ready for kids yet. I want more time with you. I wanna be selfish with you." He said as she smiled to herself, "Are you smiling right now?" He smiled.

"Maybe." Janine smiled, "But I think we're never gonna be ready for kids. We just gotta do it." She said.

"When we both agree on it, yeah." Punk nodded.

"So I'm just waiting around on you my entire life?" Janine questioned as Punk groaned quietly.

"No, you're not. But… wouldn't you rather me be honest?" Punk asked. And then he realised he was being anything but honest with her, "You're not living with me right now and you're talking about moving house and having kids." He said, "We gotta work on us first. That's the main priority." He nodded, hearing her sighing over the phone.

"So what are you doing right now?" Janine asked.

"Dean is over, we're watching the game." Punk said.

"Babe, make sure he's not smoking. You know how I feel about it." Janine said, "In fact, sometimes he doesn't even smoke and he still brings the smell in with him."

"You're not even here." Punk laughed a little.

"It's still my house." Janine laughed back as he just nodded to himself.

"So when do you reckon you're coming home?" Punk asked her.

"I don't know. I think I'm gonna stay for a little while. It's nice being with my family right now." Janine said.

"We do gotta talk in person. We can't just run away from our problems." Punk reminded her.

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" Janine asked, "Running away?"

"Well… you have left." Punk said.

"Why do you always make me the bad guy?" Janine asked as Punk closed his eyes.

"Janine." Punk sighed.

"No. You do. As if I'm the one bailing on us." Janine said, "You caused this."

"What?" Punk questioned angrily, "What did I say or do?"

"You flipped out on me about the bank accounts-"

"No, you flipped out on me." Punk corrected, "I wanted to have a civil conversation about it and you just wanted to yell." He reminded her whilst Dean came into the kitchen to get another bear.

"No, we were talking about it and you started getting defensive, like you always do-"

"I'm too tired for this. I'm not fighting with you over the phone." Punk said as Dean raised his eyebrows and cringed.

"Sounds to me like you're the one who is constantly bailing on us." Janine said.

"You're kidding, right? I'm trying to do everything I can to make this work. It's not my fault you're never fucking happy." Punk spat as Dean widened his eyes, shaking his head to Punk.

"Excuse me?" Janine sat up on the porch, "What did you just say to me?"

"Look, I'm not doing this with you." Punk shook his head, "I'll talk to when you come-" He paused as he heard her hang up on him, tossing his phone onto the table.

He placed his hands over his face and yelled out with frustration as Dean nodded to himself.

"You want a pot to scream into?" Dean asked.

"I don't… I don't even want to talk about it." Punk said angrily, standing up from the chair and walking out of the kitchen. He really was starting to question everything.

* * *

"Hey, where is April?" Dean wondered, coming back from the bar with drinks for he, his brother and Kasey. They decided to go out after the game had finished to meet Kasey for a few drinks. Dean could see Punk was pacing angrily and figured some fresh air and atmosphere would help.

"She told me yesterday she's not allowed to serve anymore." Punk shrugged.

"What? Why?" Dean shook his head.

"Because of the attempted robbery." Punk shrugged.

"That wasn't exactly her fault." Dean scoffed, "When did she tell you that?" He asked.

"Yesterday when we were going to the station." Punk nodded.

"That sucks. She's always got such a big smile." Kasey frowned, folding his arms, "It's welcoming, you know? She makes me feel warm." He nodded as Punk and Dean stared at him.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Dean shook his head.

"You know what I mean." Kasey said, "Compared to her mom and dad, she's a ray of sunshine." He shook his head.

"She is." Punk agreed.

"I don't get why she still lives here." Dean said, "Why doesn't she just leave? She's twenty."

"Maybe she just feels like she can't." Punk shrugged.

"It's fairly easy. You pack a bag, you walk out the door." Dean said.

"Come on, it's not that easy." Punk said, "It can be scary." He said.

"I guess it can be." Dean nodded to himself.

Meanwhile AJ had come downstairs and into the bar area, walking out and finding her mom who was serving a customer.

"April, your father told you to stay upstairs." Jeanette said.

"He's not here." AJ said, "I can just clear some glasses. I need a break from studying." She sighed as Jeanette looked at her, trying to make her mind up, "I won't tell dad."

"Fine." Jeanette gave in, which was rare, but she was extremely busy at the bar and missed her daughter's hard work. She wouldn't admit that to AJ, of course, "Just clear the glasses from the tables, take a round of orders and then go back upstairs." Jeanette said cautiously.

"Ok." AJ smiled, coming out from behind the bar as she began to clear some tables.

Punk noticed her and immediately smiled. Seeing her suddenly made all his troubles seem less important. Like nothing could ever be that bad, because she was there. He knew that wasn't how friends thought of friends. Or married men thought of other women for that matter.

"Hey, speak of the devil." Dean smiled as AJ made her way to their table.

"You guys were talking about me?" AJ smiled, amused.

"Yeah, just saying how we missed your face." Dean smiled, patting her on the back friendlily as AJ smiled.

"I'm just down here for a little while." AJ said.

"Better than nothing." Punk said as she nodded.

"I know." AJ smiled, "Can I get you guys anything?" She asked, leaning over Punk a little to get the empty glasses, placing her hand on his shoulder as he raised his eyebrows a little. If he didn't know any better, he'd say it was deliberate. And he'd also say he didn't mind it one bit.

"Another whiskey, ma'am." Dean nodded.

"Beer for me." Kasey smiled.

"I'm good." Punk nodded to her as she smiled.

"I got in yesterday afternoon, no questions asked by the way." AJ let him know.

"Good, I'm glad." He smiled as Dean listened in with confusion.

"I'll get your drinks right away." She smiled, taking the empties back to the bar and going to fetch the drinks.

"What happened yesterday afternoon?" Dean looked at Punk curiously.

"I gotta take a leak." Kasey said, unbothered by the conversation as he walked off to the bathroom.

"Nothing, we just had lunch." Punk said casually.

"With April?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Punk shrugged.

"Why?" Dean chuckled a little.

"Well she was hungry, I was hungry… it just came about." Punk chuckled, "Why? What's wrong with me having lunch with her?"

"N-Nothing." Dean shook his head.

"Here you go, guys." AJ said, walking over with the drinks and sitting them down.

"Thank you." Dean nodded, watching Punk closely as he smiled to AJ, watching her smile back as he raised his brows a little. He was sure it was just both of their manners being more apparent, but he did question why his married brother was interested in going to lunch with AJ.

"Why are you staring at me?" Punk noticed, looking at Dean.

"I'm not." Dean said, quickly turning away and lifting his whiskey.

Meanwhile AJ walked away back behind the bar, looking over at Punk and smiling. She wasn't happy to be back serving in the bar, she was just happy to see him. Seeing him made her feel happy. It made her feel noticed by him. She knew it was wrong. He was married, whether he was happy or not. But she just couldn't help how she felt.


	9. Talk

**Talk**

* * *

"Where the hell is everyone?" Punk shook his head, walking into the bar the following night which was empty.

"Oh, sorry. We're closed." AJ shook her head as Punk looked across at her, "My grandma passed away last night so my mom and dad have gone to New Jersey. They don't trust me and my brother to run the bar alone." She shrugged.

"I'm so sorry." Punk said.

"Thanks." AJ nodded, "To be honest, I didn't really know her." She shrugged, "I think I've met her twice in my life." She shook her head.

"It can still hurt." Punk said, "I'll go." He nodded.

"You can stay if you like." AJ said as Punk looked across at her.

"There's no one else here." Punk laughed a little.

"I guess I just know that you're not gonna get too drunk and try hit on me." She shrugged as Punk smiled to himself and nodded.

"Fair enough." Punk nodded, walking over to the bar, taking his cap off and sitting up on one of the stools.

"Day off?" She asked him, noticing he was in jeans and a t-shirt. No usual police uniform.

"Yeah, for once." Punk nodded, "Just back from seeing my wife at her mom's." He said, running his hand through his slicked hair which was coming slightly undone.

"Judging by the tone, it didn't go well?" AJ wondered. She questioned why he was torturing himself. Why he was trying at something that clearly wasn't making him happy. But then she looked at her own current situation and knew she couldn't criticise anyone.

"Not particularly. No." Punk shook his head, "Suggested she come back home, or else we're just avoiding it all." He said, "She just flipped out. Then her mom had a go at me." He rolled his eyes as AJ frowned, "Then I start wondering… is it me? Is what she says true? Should I be giving her more?" He asked.

"She's just getting into your head now." AJ said, "Trying to make you feel guilty." She said, "You don't deserve this." She shook her head as Punk looked across at her.

"Yeah? What do you think I deserve?" Punk scoffed, "You barely even know me." He laughed a little as AJ looked at him.

"You've been coming in here for years." AJ said, "I know that you used to be really happy. Now, not so much." She said, "If it's meant to be, it shouldn't be this difficult." She shook her head.

"I know that." Punk said. Everything people said to him, he knew, he'd already thought it most often than not, "I feel like I'm not gonna get anywhere with it unless I just agree to what she wants." He said.

"Has she always been so… selfish?" AJ asked. She was a little weary of what to say in front of him. She didn't want to disrespect him in any way.

"No… well not to this extent." Punk said, "I don't know if it's just fading out. Maybe we peaked and it's all downhill from here." He shook his head as AJ sighed to herself.

"What's stopping you?" AJ asked.

"From what?" Punk asked.

"Leaving her." AJ nodded, watching him play with a beer mat. She knew him well enough to know he was agitated. She didn't blame him. She could feel the frustration coming from him.

"I don't wanna hurt her." Punk shook his head, "I don't." He said truthfully, "And I know if I brought up a divorce, it'd kill her." He said, "Believe it or not there was actually time we both got on, really well." He said.

"Of course there was." AJ nodded, "But things can change. People can change." She said as Punk nodded.

"I'm the same guy I've always been." Punk said, "I don't know, maybe I was just blinded for a long time."

"Maybe." AJ nodded, "Or… like a lot of people in the world, you fell in love, it was good, it was great and then… it didn't work out." She said, "It's not uncommon."

"You sound like you've had experience. Are you a secret heartbreaker?" He joked as she smiled.

"No, I read books." AJ shrugged as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Punk chuckled as AJ looked down, realising how dumb that was.

"Nothing." AJ said quickly, "So what are you thinking?" She asked, changing the subject, "I mean when she's fighting with you, what's going through your head?" She asked as he sighed to himself.

"That I want out." Punk nodded.

"Don't you think if you really care about her, you should be honest?" She asked him.

"It's becoming easier to just push her away." Punk realised, "I just feel like I'm constantly disappointing her. Is that what marriage is like?"

"I don't think so." AJ shook her head.

"I'm sorry, you must be sick of me." Punk laughed to himself, feeling a little embarrassed that he bored her with his relationship problems. In ways, he envied her. She was free, not locked down, allowed to love whoever she wished.

"You know I'm here if you need to talk." AJ assured him as he nodded with a smile. He did know that. He was grateful for that.

* * *

"So what age were you when you got married?" AJ asked, now sitting beside Punk on a stool at the bar. Hours had gone by where they had just sat talking. It wasn't difficult like Punk was used to at home. It just felt right. Every time she laughed or smiled, he found himself smiling too. She just had this spirit and energy that made him feel like things would always be ok.

"Twenty-six." Punk said, "It was good back then, you know? Thought we had all this stuff to look forward to and plan." He said, "I used to think it was my job. That it was too demanding to keep up with a relationship, but I know the problems are deeper than that." He shook his head.

"Are you honest with her?" AJ asked, "Have you told her that you're not happy?"

"Not literally." Punk said, "But I think she gets it." He nodded.

"What about therapy?" AJ said, leaning her head on her hand, her elbow on the bar counter. Even though he was talking about his flopped marriage, she still couldn't keep her eyes from him as he spoke. She was in awe of him. He had this mysteriousness about him, and she wondered if that was what his wife couldn't see.

"What about it?" Punk asked.

"Have you tried it?" AJ asked him.

"I know I'm miserable but… I'm coping with it." Punk laughed a little.

"No, I mean couples therapy." AJ said, "It could help. You wouldn't be yelling at each other but you'd be getting everything off your chest." She said.

"I don't know if the problem is I… I don't want to save my marriage." He admitted. It was the first time saying it out loud to someone.

"Oh." AJ nodded slowly. She didn't expect him to say that, even though she kinda figured, "Well that's… that's all you." She nodded, "You gotta figure out how to deal with that."

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Maybe you're right. Maybe I got married too young. Put too much pressure on myself." He said, "Tried to prove I'm not like my parents and I'm… I'm one alcoholic breakdown away from being identical to them." He shook his head.

"My biggest fear in life is that I turn out like my mom." AJ nodded, "So… I get it." She said.

"Take it from me, you're nothing like her." He smiled.

"Scared I stay around here too long to see myself turn into her." AJ nodded, "My brother is just like my dad now. He never used to be. We used to get on so well and now he… he treats me just like they do." She shook her head.

"You're stronger than that." Punk said.

"How do you know?" AJ questioned, "I could cry myself to sleep every night." She said as he looked across at her.

"Then maybe you're just good at hiding things." Punk said as she nodded.

"Maybe." She whispered to herself.

"Why do they really treat you the way they do? You tell me it's a protective thing but… I don't see it that way." He said. He wondered if she did.

"What do you want me to say?" AJ asked, "That my parents like to control me? That when they feel hard done by or angry, they take it out on me?" She shrugged as he looked at her, seeing the pain in her eyes, "Is that what you see?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded quietly. He didn't imagine she talked to everyone like this.

"Can't help feel like sometimes I would have been better off adopted." AJ nodded truthfully. She felt like she could be open with him. They'd had many meaningful conversations, but nothing like this. Nothing as personal and close as this.

"Yeah I got a tattoo that says spaceboy." Punk nodded, showing her his wrist as she looked on.

"Why?" AJ smiled a little.

"I used to think I was like an alien when I was a kid. From outer space. Didn't feel like I particularly belonged with the family I had." Punk said, "Apart from Dean."

"At least you have him." AJ smiled, "He's a good brother. He cares a lot about you."

"Yeah. Yeah, he does." Punk nodded, "I know he's frustrated with me. He thinks it's as simple as me just ending it with Janine and getting a divorce. Moving on and pretending it never happened." He said.

"What if it is that easy?" AJ wondered.

"I still have feelings for her." Punk nodded.

"Do you?" AJ questioned.

"Yeah, deep down." Punk nodded, "And when I think about the shit we're going through, I think about the good times we had. What if we can get them back? What if we just need to get through this and then it'll be good?" He wondered.

"Or what if it gets worse?" AJ asked quietly as he looked at her.

"Then I'm the fool." Punk nodded to himself.

"You're not a fool, Phil." AJ shook her head, "You're a good man. I mean the fact you're so miserable right now is because you don't wanna hurt your wife with the truth." She said.

"Or I just can't face it anymore." Punk said.

"You deserve to be happy." She nodded.

"Yeah well so do you but here you are." Punk said, knocking on the bar top, "Stuck in a bar you hate talking to some loser about his failed marriage."

"I don't think you're a loser." AJ shook her head as he looked across at her, "And I don't hate this bar. It's more… the people who own it." She nodded to herself as he smiled a little.

"Right." He nodded to himself.

"You'll figure this out somehow." AJ nodded, "It's easy for me to tell you what you should do but… I'm not the one living it." She said, "I just hope you find some sort happiness." She nodded, tapping his hand sweetly as he smiled to her.

She watched as he looked across at her, gazing into her eyes, into her soul. The look he was giving her was making her stomach jump. She didn't know if it was intentional or if it was just his natural charming ability. She didn't know if she'd ever feel comfortable with someone like she did with him. It was such an unexpected friendship developed over the years, and now she couldn't stop looking at him in a different way.

"What?" Punk smiled. He could see her cheeks getting slightly flushed. It had been a while since he felt like he was making anyone feel good or nervous.

AJ leaned over and pressed her lips against his. She didn't know how to kiss. She'd never had a first kiss. But somehow she wasn't nervous about that. It just came over her and she couldn't stop it. The heat was too much not to act on.

Punk was surprised at her move on him, feeling her hands on his cheeks as she moved her lips against his slowly, his hand dropping to her thigh as he kissed her back like he'd been dying to do for weeks, maybe months. Nothing felt forced. He wasn't even trying to escape through it. It felt so right, but… the wrong crept up on him as he remembered he was not a single man. No matter what state his marriage was in.

He pulled back from the kiss abruptly as AJ's hands fell from his cheeks, looking at him in a daze as he stared at her with concern.

"I'm… I'm so sorry." AJ said as she realised what this meant for him. To her, it was a simple kiss. She could go to bed and dream about it, about his lips, his hand on her thigh, his tongue… but for him, this was just complication, mistake, wrong…

"It's ok. Don't worry about it." He shook his head.

"No, I shouldn't have done that." AJ got up from the stool, almost falling back a little.

"Careful." He caught her by the arm.

"Maybe you should go." AJ nodded, walking past him and heading behind the bar, "It's… It's getting late and my brother will be home soon and-"

"Ok ok." Punk put his hands up, noticing she was getting incredibly flustered, "This is on me. Not you. I shouldn't have kissed you back." He said as she gulped, looking across at him.

"But you did." She whispered as he looked across at her. She thought she was chancing her luck by kissing him, but the way he kissed back made her realise that maybe he did see her in a different light. Maybe he did notice her like she thought no one would.

"I'll go." Punk nodded, picking his cap up and putting it on his head, turning around and leaving the bar as AJ took a deep breath, placing her hands on the bar top. She thought she was flustered at just the thought of kissing him, but actually doing it was a whole other ball game. She immediately felt guilty for letting her own feelings cancel out the fact he was a married man.

Punk left the bar, walking down the street, running his hands over his face. If it wasn't for the fact he felt so guilty, he would have had no problem admitting that he felt the most alive he'd done in months.


	10. Zero to One Hundred

**Zero to One Hundred**

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Dean asked, walking into the station the next morning where Punk was sitting at his desk playing with an elastic band ball.

"Huh?" Punk turned to Dean.

"You look like you haven't slept." Dean said, sitting down at his desk across from Punk, unpacking his sandwiches as Punk shook his head.

"It's nine in the morning, you just got here." Punk shook his head as Dean began eating his sandwiches.

"And what about it?" Dean said as Punk rolled his eyes, leaning back on his chair, swaying from side to side, "You're more annoying than usual. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Punk shook his head. He wasn't about to get into it. Not right now. He hadn't slept at all last night. He tossed and turned in bed. He felt ashamed that he was more so thinking about his kiss with AJ than he was about the guilt that should have been eating him up.

"I won't be at the bar tonight I've got a date." Dean told him.

"You've got a date?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Who?" Punk shook his head.

"That chick I met at the gig a few weeks ago." Dean said, "The one you bailed on me because Janine wanted you to stay in?" He reminded him as Punk nodded.

"So you went alone?" Punk asked sadly as Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I had a good time." Dean nodded, "And I met this girl. She was super cool. She was working crazy last week so we couldn't get round to the date until now." He said.

"What's she like?" Punk smiled. He was happy for his brother.

"Blonde." Dean nodded.

"Well obviously." Punk said, "I don't think I've ever saw you date a brunette. Like ever."

"That's because I haven't." Dean said, "You like brunettes with good asses, I like blondes with good tits. Which is good because we never step on each other's toes." He said as Punk nodded to himself.

"Let me rephrase for you to understand what I actually meant." Punk said, "What is she like… as a person?" He emphasised.

"Oh." Dean nodded, "She's great. She's super funny. My kind of humour. Loves the same music as me, obviously. She's a second grade school teacher so she's sweet as hell." He said as Punk looked at him.

"You've already slept with her, haven't you?" Punk could tell.

"A little bit." Dean nodded truthfully.

"A little bit?" Punk question.

"Yeah, like-"

"You know… I don't need to know actually." Punk nodded, "I'm good." He assured him, "Where you taking her?"

"Just to dinner. A few drinks after." Dean nodded.

"Well the bar might still be closed." Punk said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. What's going on?" Dean asked.

"April's grandma died so her parents are in New Jersey. They wouldn't let her open the bar up until they're back." Punk said.

"How do you know this?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"I spoke to April yesterday." Punk shrugged, "I walked in and she told me they were closed."

"I see." Dean nodded, "How was your day off yesterday?" He asked.

"Shit." Punk said, "Drove to Janine's mom's house, thought I could convince Janine to come home but it turned into another fight, which her mom proceeded to join into and flip out on me." Punk nodded, "Janine said she's not coming home until she's in a right frame of mind. I said we can't fix anything if we're not seeing each other and then she just lost it with me."

"Hey, man I can keep my mouth shut and I can give you support for whatever you need… but I can't stand seeing you this miserable. It's bullshit. You don't deserve it." He shook his head as Punk sighed to himself.

Even though he knew he should have been thinking about Janine, his marriage slowly dying, the guilt of kissing another woman, he couldn't think past April's lips. He was still thinking about their kiss. The way it had made him feel. The fact it came so natural to them both. That's what he was really thinking about.

"Hey, you listening to me?" Dean asked.

"What?" Punk looked up, "Yeah yeah, I know." He nodded.

"Do you really? I know you. You're good and you don't want to hurt her. I get it. Telling her you want a divorce is gonna make her feel unloved and unwanted, but you can't honestly tell me that this marriage is gonna get better. Can you?" Dean asked as Punk sighed to himself.

"What am I supposed to say to her?" Punk sighed.

"Divorce me, please." Dean said in a desperate voice.

"We didn't sign a prenup." Punk said as Dean turned to him.

"Tell me you're kidding." Dean looked at him.

"No, I'm not." Punk said.

"Oh, you stupid fuck. Are you serious?" Dean questioned as Punk nodded, "Well I look forward to seeing you living on the streets, buddy. Good going."

"Well forgive me for thinking this marriage was going to work out." Punk said, groaning to himself, "I fell in love with Janine for a reason, ok? And that's still there. We can make it work."

"Try tell yourself that first before convincing me." Dean advised as Punk sighed to himself, "Can I come by your house and borrow a shirt tonight?"

"Yeah, whatever." Punk nodded.

* * *

"Black shirt?" Dean asked, standing in his brother's bedroom, getting ready for his date whilst Punk lay on top of the bed.

"Yeah, you look fine." Punk nodded, checking his phone to look at the time. Every hour of the day, he'd only thought about April and their kiss. He felt like he would die if he didn't have it again.

"Shit… I don't have a condom." Dean realised, looking through his wallet, "You got some?"

"I'm married." Punk screwed his face up.

"And?" Dean looked at him with confusion as Punk looked back, waiting for him to understand on his own, "Oh, right? Cause you're not having sex?" Dean assumed.

"No." Punk scoffed, "You don't use those when you're married." He shook his head, "But… yeah, I'm not exactly in need of them anyway." He nodded, "It's pretty much the least of my worries right now." He shook his head.

"Really? The least?" Dean asked.

"Ok, so maybe it's an average worry." Punk said as Dean nodded.

"Yeah, thought so." Dean nodded, "I'm going for a smoke." He said.

"Make sure you go right to the bottom of the garden." Punk said, habit of his wife telling him as Dean walked out of the bedroom.

He lay on the bed and sighed to himself. He was mad at himself for the way he was feeling. Mad at himself for allowing himself to feel again. The kiss he shared with AJ was all he was thinking about. The way she talked to him in such a genuine manner, like she actually had his best interest at heart, he hadn't felt that in so long. He wasn't sure if he actually ever had that with Janine.

He got up from the bed, walked downstairs and headed to the kitchen, walking outside where Dean was smoking. Maybe his head was mixed up. Maybe he'd just hit his breaking point with Janine and this was his mind taking him elsewhere to calm down. Maybe it was just two people in the moment.

"You want one?" Dean laughed, holding his cigarette up.

"No, I'm gonna take a walk." Punk said, "Lock up with your key for me."

"Ok." Dean nodded.

* * *

Punk left his house and wound up at the bar. He pushed the main door open and found it locked, so he knocked on it in hopes AJ would hear it.

AJ was downstairs in the bar studying when she heard a knock at the door. She abandoned her books and headed over, taking the lock off the latch at the top and bottom, opening it up.

"Hey." Punk nodded as she gulped.

She'd been thinking about their kiss all day. She hated that she wanted more. She knew his situation was so unsteady, it felt wrong to act on her feelings right now. She wasn't sure if he was just in need of a pick me up, and she was scared that she was happy to oblige, if it meant getting close to him.

"Hi." AJ said, backing up a little as he walked into the bar.

"Your parents back?" He asked.

"No, they won't be back until Friday." AJ said, locking the door behind him, turning around and watching him.

"What about your brother?" Punk asked.

"He's not here." AJ said as he nodded, noticing her books sitting on a table in the corner.

"You study down here?" Punk noticed.

"Change of scenery from my bedroom, yeah." AJ nodded, folding her arms, "Phil, what-what are you doing here?"

"I haven't stopped thinking about you all day." He said as AJ looked across at him, "And that kiss."

"Me neither." AJ whispered. She wasn't expecting him to say that. She was expecting a plead for her to never tell Janine perhaps. Or a warning to stay away from him. But then she realised he just wasn't that type of guy. He wasn't a dictator. He was mistreated. Misunderstood. But she understood him.

"I… I want to feel bad." Punk said, walking closer to her, "I should feel bad." He whispered as she looked at him, "But I don't."

"What do you feel?" AJ asked him quietly, watching as he stood as close as he could to her, feeling the heat from his body against hers, looking up at him with huge brown eyes.

"Would you judge me if I said I feel like I want to take your clothes off?" Punk whispered as she swallowed in her dry mouth.

"No." She whispered, running her hands up his chest, "What else?" She begged to know.

"I don't care where… here if we have to." Punk said, "I want to kiss every inch of your skin." He whispered, running his hands down her arms as she began to breathe heavily, "Feel you under me, on top of me…" He whispered as she bit her lip, looking up at him with doe eyes.

"Are you gonna use me?" AJ asked. She was protective of herself, even when she was completely lost in him. She'd never felt this way before. She didn't want it to end, and it hadn't even really began yet.

"No." He shook his head, taking her chin between his thumb and finger, "Do you want this?"

"I've never wanted anything more in my entire life." She said, her voice full of desperation as Punk smiled, "You wanna know something?" She whispered, backing up against the wall whilst pulling him with her.

"What?" He asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I touch myself when I think about you." She admitted, "I have for the past year." She whispered, "I think about you taking me from behind over one of these tables." She said as Punk looked down at her, "And I never want it to stop." She said as Punk leaned down, kissing her passionately, his tongue dancing with hers as she cupped his face, not thinking about anything else other than him and this moment.

Punk couldn't hold it back, he found someone who saw him, who noticed him, and he noticed her. He saw all of her. The beauty, the layers behind her beauty. He wanted to experience her.

She felt him trail the kiss from her lips down to her neck, which was something new, just like all of this. The feeling was unreal. It was drugging like. She felt her eyes rolling back into her head as he held her waist and kissed her neck. It was then she became aware of where this was headed. She didn't want to tell him, but she knew she could.

"Phil." She whispered.

"What?" He whispered back, continuing to kiss her neck.

"I've never did this before." She said, feeling him pause, lifting his head from her neck and looking at her.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"I've never been with anyone." She shook her head as he looked down at her.

It was the first time in the night that he started to doubt what he was doing. Was he worthy enough to be her first? Did she want him to be her first?

"What do you want?" He asked her. He didn't know what else to say. He had to get her opinion. Part of him wasn't even that shocked that she hadn't been with anyone else. She was so locked away, so hidden.

"I want you to do it." She nodded, "I want it to be you. I know you and… and I trust you." She whispered, kissing the side of his mouth and back to his lips, desperate for that kiss again. She knew what she wanted. She was no prude. She trusted him like no other.

He pulled back from the kiss, looking down at her, "No." He shook his head as her heart skipped a beat. She wasn't nervous until now, "Not here." He said as she looked up at him curiously.

"Why not?" She shook her head.

"Your first time shouldn't be in a bar." He said, "Tomorrow night. I'll pick you up." He nodded as she smiled.

"Ok." She whispered, "We could… go tonight." She nodded.

"I want you to sleep on it first." He said as she nodded.

"Ok." She said, leaning up and kissing him again as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She hadn't felt anything like this in her entire life, and she was too caught up to think about the consequences of this.


	11. First Time

**A/N: Warning: you know what's about to happen.**

* * *

**First Time**

* * *

"This is nice." AJ whispered, walking into the roomy hotel room which had a view of the city, "Look at the view." She dropped her bag, wandering over to the window as Punk shut the door behind them, tossing his own bag over to the floor.

He thought he would sleep on this and change his mind. Realise what he was doing was wrong. Unfair. But what he felt for AJ wasn't something he'd ever felt before. It was something much more than love. It was connection.

"I've been here for conferences before." Punk nodded, walking over to the window where she was standing, "I get discount."

"That's romantic." She teased as he chuckled a little.

She'd slept on it and woke up wanting it even more. She wanted to wake up, snap out of it and become the smart girl her parents expected her to always be, but selfishly she wanted this for her.

"I aim to please." He said as she smiled.

The car journey to the hotel was tense. They barely said much but they didn't have to. That was the beauty of it.

"Phil." She said seriously, watching him walk over to the bed, picking up the welcome letter and reading it.

"What?" Punk said.

"Are you going to regret this?" She asked him as he looked over at her.

"Are you?" Punk asked, walking over towards her.

"I asked first." She said.

"I'm not going to regret this." Punk shook his head. She needed to hear him say it. Because his word meant something to her. She'd known him for a long time, even if it was just through bar chat. She knew him and she trusted him, "Are you?"

"No." AJ shook her head, turning around and closing the curtains, shutting out the nights city lights, turning back around and looking across at him.

"If you're having second thoughts, tell me. Now, in five minutes, half-way through. We can stop and… forget it ever happened." Punk assured her. He didn't want her to feel any pressure.

"That's not how I plan on tonight going." She assured him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I want to go all the way." She made clear as he smiled.

He backed his way towards the bed, taking her hands and walking her with him, stopping until he felt the back of his legs hit the bed. He took his t-shirt off first, throwing it over on the floor as she smiled.

She stared at his fully tattooed chest, already feeling hot as she looked at his toned body, his hip dents which she wished to see more of.

"That must have been painful." She said, running her hands up his chest as he watched her.

"It was." He confirmed as she looked up at him, watching as he leaned down and kissed her softly, caressing his hand at the back of her neck, deepening the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

He ran his hands down her body and picked her up under her ass in one swift movement, feeling her gasp a little into his mouth as he smiled against her lips.

He turned around with her, never losing her lips, placing her down on the bed, pushing the décor cushions off with one hand.

She kept her legs around him until he pushed them off, tracing his fingers down her face, pulling back from the kiss as she looked up at him. Staring into his eyes, she knew right there and then that this wasn't just a crush. This was a result of something very deep and passionate. Something neither had confronted because of their own fears.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered as she looked up at him.

"Take my shirt off." She begged as he pulled her t-shirt over her head and off, tossing it over onto the floor with his. He held her by her chin, kissing the side of her mouth and down her jaw towards her neck.

He kissed her neck whilst placing his hand over her bra cup, squeezing her breast lightly as she bit her lip and rolled her head back. She felt his bare stomach pressing against hers, his lips on her neck and his hand on her breast. She was already in the clouds.

He kissed her neck down to her collarbone. She realised he wasn't joking about wanting to kiss her entire body. She then felt him reach behind her back, unclipping her bra easily, pulling the straps down and through her arms.

Of course there were nerves. She'd never let anyone see her like this, but the nerves were mashing with the anticipation, creating quite the rush within her.

He pulled her bra from her, revealing her small but perky breasts which he immediately cupped in his hands, grazing his thumbs over her nipples as she looked up at him. He had a firm yet gentle touch. She couldn't describe it. It was hard enough to make her feel, but light enough to enjoy.

She watched as he lowered his mouth down to her chest, taking her breasts into his mouth, teasing her nipples and swirling his tongue around the sensitive flesh. She could already feel herself wet in her panties.

"Phil." She moaned his name softly, lacing her fingers in at the back of his head through his hair, feeling his mouth around her breasts as his hands down her torso.

He kissed around her breasts for a while, kissing his way down her stomach towards her jeans which he undone, sitting up a little as she looked at him, watching as he undone her jeans and pulled them down.

She watched him get off the bed, standing at the bottom and pulling her jeans down, tossing them over with the gathering clothes in the corner.

"Does this turn you on?" She whispered curiously as Punk smiled a little.

"A naked woman? Yeah." Punk nodded, climbing back over her, leaving her panties on for now.

"No…" She said, "Knowing you're the first man to have me." She said as he looked in her eyes, "The first man to put his hands on me." She whispered, taking his hand, putting one of his fingers in her mouth, sucking on it as he watched her intensely. He was already growing painfully hard but she somehow added more fuel to the fire.

She released his fingers from her mouth which he ran down her body, pushing her panties to the side and parting her folds, feeling the wetness of her already.

"You're soaking." He said proudly as she smiled. Feeling his fingers on an area only she had touched was a strange but wonderful feeling. He found her clit and began massaging it with the pads of his fingers.

"Oh my God." She moaned quietly, watching as he kissed down her body, reaching her mid-centre as she propped herself up on her elbows. She no longer needed her imagination to imagine these things. They were happening. She could feel all of it.

He situated his face between her legs, pulling her panties off, parting her legs whilst continuing to massage her clit. He lowered his mouth between her folds, replacing his fingers with his tongue.

AJ's mouth gaped open, no words or noises coming just yet, just a silent gasp as she felt his mouth around her most intimate area. Then she watched his eyes look up at her which had her letting out a loud and long moan.

"Oh my god." AJ gasped, swallowing and collapsing back onto her back as Punk smiled, placing her legs over his shoulders as he feasted on her, bumping his tongue over and over again on her sensitive clit.

"Phil." AJ moaned, looking up at the ceiling, astounded by the feeling, the adrenaline coursing through her veins as he sent sparks of electricity all the way through her. At times she forgot how to breathe, taking gasps and forgetting to breathe out, overcome by the pleasure.

Punk had never heard or watched someone like it. He could see her feeling every second of it. It was the realest thing he'd ever seen. Her naked body was arching back and forth as he ate her out.

He lifted his mouth from her for a second, finding her entrance and slipping a finger inside slowly.

"Tell me when you want another one." He kissed the inside of her thigh as she looked down at him, feeling him slowly rock his finger back and forth inside of her.

"That feels so good." She moaned, biting her lip and watching as he lowered his mouth back between her folds, sucking on and teasing her clit whilst he rocked his finger inside her, pressing against her g-spot.

She felt herself building up to an orgasm, so much more deeper than she'd ever given herself. She could feel his eyes on her the entire time which turned her on even more. She wanted him to see what he was doing to her. How he was making her feel.

"Another one." AJ gasped, feeling herself right on the edge as he slid another finger inside of her, realising how tight she was.

"Fuck, baby you're so tight." He moaned, not sure he could possibly get any harder as he watched her approach her orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum." She whispered, "Fuck!" She moaned out, feeling an entire rush break through her body, jumping a little as he felt her close in around his fingers, watching as she came hard, pulling his fingers out to let her release escape her just that little more.

He smiled to himself, looking on at her glistening body already sweating and contracting. He made his way back up her body, watching her more closely as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

"Taste yourself." He encouraged as she opened her rolling eyes, taking his fingers and putting them in her mouth, sucking on them and tasting herself as she looked up at him with those innocent eyes.

"Put something else in my mouth." She took his fingers away.

"You don't have to." He nodded.

"I know. But I want to." She made clear, sitting up on the bed and pushing him down on his back as he raised his eyebrows a little. Her confidence told him she was comfortable with him, and that meant everything.

He undone his jeans, pushing them down as she helped, pulling them all the way down with his boxers, freeing his hard length and eyeing it up.

"You're so big." She whispered, reaching out and wrapping her hand around him, watching him as he closed his eyes as she did so, enjoying her soft touch, "Tell me what you like and I'll do it." She nodded.

"Do whatever you want to do." Punk nodded as she looked at him. She wasn't sure she'd ever had this sort of control over anyone. Stroking him up and down, watching his reaction, it made her feel in control, something she didn't have in her day to day life, and she loved it.

She continued to stroke him up and down with her hand before lowering her mouth down on his shaft, taking the tip of him into her mouth.

"Fuck." Punk moaned out, looking down at her as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his length, little by little taking more of him into her velvet mouth.

She continued to take his length further into her mouth, accepting the fact she couldn't quite get all of him in there, but doing her best to go as far as she could.

"Jesus." Punk widened his eyes a little as he watched her mouth go all the way down and back up. He hadn't felt this way in a very long time.

AJ released his length, using her hand on him again, looking up at him, her hair slightly messy over one side of her face, staring up at him whilst resting her chin on his thigh, her huge innocent eyes projecting love straight to him.

She lifted her head back from his thigh, taking him back into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down a little bit faster as he moaned.

"April, fuck…" Punk ran his hands through his hair, looking down at her head moving up and down, her mouth sliding all the way down and back up his length.

She was only doing what she felt would be right, and judging by those glorious moans he was making, he was enjoying it just as much as she was.

He had to stop her, tugging on her arm a little and pulling her back as she looked up at him sadly.

"No, it's ok…" He said breathlessly, "I was gonna cum." He warned as she smiled a little.

"And you don't want to?" She wondered.

"Not until I'm inside you." He said as she smiled, feeling him pull her up his body, turning them around so she was on her back and he was on top.

She then watched him get off her, wandering over to his bag on the floor, opening it up and taking a condom out. She caught him looking over at her, pausing for a second as she smiled.

"What?" She smiled innocently, lying naked in the centre of the bed.

"N-Nothing." He shook his head, not realising how much she was glowing until he took a step back for a second. Part of him felt like this was his first time. He'd never felt like this in his entire life.

She watched him tear open the condom, making his way back over to the bed, putting one knee down in the mattress, crawling back over her as she watched him put the condom on.

"You ready?" He whispered, nudging her neck and kissing it as she smiled at the feeling, running her nails down his back and nodded.

"Yeah." She nodded.

He parted her legs, settling himself between them, running the tip of his length up and down her slit. Everytime she felt the tip touch her entrance she got goosebumps. He teased up and down for a little while before pushing the tip of his length inside of her.

"Fuck." AJ raised her eyebrows, feeling him slowly edge his way inside of her, breaking all the barriers as she widened her eyes a little. There was pain, but there was also the most wonderful full feeling that she could never have imagined her.

"Fuck, you're… so tight." Punk moaned in awe, feeling her walls hugging his length desperately. It wasn't a clench, uneasy tightness from her part, she was surprisingly relaxed, "Are you ok?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Yes." AJ nodded. She was just fine. He was making her feel things she didn't even understand yet.

He took her immediate yes as signal to start moving. He began moving inside of her slowly, the sound of her wetness filling the room, indicating that she was getting more ready for him as time passed.

"Fuck, baby." Punk shook his head, holding her legs apart, looking down at her as she had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. She was in ecstasy. Pure ecstasy.

* * *

The night only got better and better. Just as her physical body grew receptive to him, so did her internal body. She orgasmed over and over again. She felt him deep, and then deeper.

She felt him inside of her in different positions, feeling her orgasms and then really feeling her orgasms. Punk watched her in awe as she gave herself up to him, letting him control her body, letting him take her from behind, the side and on top.

The more he watched her move around the bed with him, the more he watched her confidence grow. He had never felt this connected to another human being in his entire life.

"I'm gonna cum again." AJ moaned, straddling his hips, her breasts bouncing in his face as she moved up and down him which he appreciated, meeting her thrusts, "Keep fucking me." She begged, putting her hand around his jaw, leaning down and kissing him exhaustedly.

Their bodies were sweating so much that the sheets were damp underneath them.

Punk flipped them over so he was on top again, thrusting into her as he moans escaped her breathlessly.

"Yes, just like that." AJ moaned, "Fuck, I'm cumming." She moaned out, clutching his arms and moaning out loudly as she felt her body wash over another orgasm, tingling all over her.

"Fuck." Punk growled quietly, "Shit, I'm gonna cum." He moaned as she looked up at him. She wanted to watch him, "Fuck." He moaned, slowing his thrusts down as he felt himself reach his climax, spilling himself inside the condom inside of her.

She watched his face as he came, full of pleasure and satisfaction, leaning up and kissing the corner of his mouth down his neck.

Punk pulled out of her, pulling the condom from him and tossing it onto the floor, collapsing on top of her as she smiled, kissing his neck.

He turned his head so he could look her in the eyes, both of them staring at each other, thinking the same thing but not being able to say it aloud. Their heavy breathing said it all.

"I feel light-headed." She laughed a little as he smiled, kissing her neck. With him, she felt free.


	12. Happy

**Happy**

* * *

"Hey, you ok?" Punk asked, walking out of the hotel bathroom in his boxers, spotting AJ standing over by the window again, wearing his t-shirt over her which came to her thighs, looking out at the dark city and all its twinkling lights.

"Yeah, I'm good." She nodded as he smiled, walking over to her, "It's just so pretty." She shook her head, watching the cars going by from below.

Punk could see her and her smile was infectious. She was glowing. She was incredible. He'd never have a night like this in all his life. All of his problems had deliberately stayed out of his mind. It was just the two of them here tonight. No troubles allowed.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked, grazing his hand over her shoulder.

"No, I'm ok." She turned her head and looked up at him with a smile. She felt so taken care of. So loved and admired. She felt it even when he just looked at her, or said a few words. There was something much more going on.

She watched as he walked back over to the bed and collapsed on top of it, half sitting up, half laying down against the cushions.

"Have you done this before?" AJ asked, turning back around and looking to the window to avoid his eyes that held so much love in them. It was hard to ask him anything serious whilst looking at them.

"What do you think?" Punk asked curiously as she turned around and looked at him, making her way over to the messy bed and laying down beside him.

"I can't really tell." She admitted. She didn't want to offend him, but she wasn't naive, she knew his current situation and wondered if he had to find his pleasure elsewhere.

"I've not done this before." Punk assured her as she nodded. She didn't think he had, but she felt comfortable enough with him to ask anyway, "You think I'm some guy who cheats on his wife every weekend with a different girl?"

"I didn't say that." AJ made clear. It was the first time she'd heard the word cheat come up in the night. It did make her feel like a terrible person. She never wanted to be caught up in the middle of a failing marriage, but she couldn't deny how she felt.

"I'm a terrible person." Punk nodded to himself quietly. As the adrenaline and rush began to fade down a little, the guilt crept in. He realised he had cheated on his wife tonight. Not just sexually but emotionally too. He hadn't just slept with another woman, he'd connected with her.

"You're not." AJ shook her head, "You're not happy." She said, "And your marriage is… on the way out." She nodded, "You know that." She sighed as he nodded to himself.

She looked up at him and wondered if that was the sudden sound of regret she was heaving. Wondering if she was about to be made the fool and hear the 'we shouldn't have done this' speech.

"No, you don't get it." Punk sighed to himself as she looked up at him, "I'm a terrible person because… I haven't felt this in so long with anyone and I… part of me doesn't even feel bad." He admitted truthfully, "In fact, I'm trying to think of how I can see you again. I'm trying to think if you… want more." He admitted as she looked up at him and smiled.

"I want more." AJ assured him as he smiled.

"Was it what you expected?" He smiled.

"It was way more." She nodded, "I know what you must have thought. Twenty years old and never had sex." She scoffed a little.

"I didn't think that." Punk shook his head, "I just saw a girl who hadn't been allowed to experience the world and people just yet." He nodded, "Because her parents are selfish and controlling." He added.

"If they knew I was here with you, I don't know who they'd kill first." AJ admitted anxiously.

"They won't find out." Punk assured her.

"Will your wife?" She looked at him. Saying that to him hurt her. She wished it was simpler for them.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do." Punk nodded, "I guess I… I gotta be honest with her. She won't even talk to me anyway." He shook his head.

"I think you deserve better." She whispered, running her hand up his chest, "Someone who gets you and… understands you." She nodded as he smiled. It was proof that he didn't just want a night of sex out of this. He wanted more from her. The deep conversations. The trust that everything they spoke to each other would stay between the four walls they were in. With her, it just felt different. It felt right.

"How long have you wanted this?" He asked her. Whilst he was making love to her, she kept saying it over and over again. How much she'd wanted this for so long.

"I always thought you were… not so hard to look at." AJ said, "I mean you've been coming into the bar for years now. I probably met you when I was sixteen." She shook her head as he nodded, "Probably just after that." She thought to herself, "I just thought you were so sweet and… charming." She smiled to herself, "Like the type of person that walks into a room and everyone turns their head, you know?" She nodded to herself as he smiled, "And I'm no idiot, I saw how in love you were with your wife back then. I used to think wow, she is one lucky woman." She nodded, "And then I guess I watched it fade from afar. We talked more and… my feelings never went away I just knew how to handle them better. I wasn't a little girl with crush anymore." She nodded.

"I never even knew you looked at me like that." He admitted. He wasn't even being modest. He had no idea. Sure over the past few months they'd gotten closer, he'd opened up to her and let her see the saddest parts of him, but he never thought she wanted it. He thought she was just being a good friend.

"Did you look at me like that?" She asked. The good thing was, she could ask him something and know she was getting an honest answer. He wasn't buttering her up and sweet talking her. It was real and honest just like always.

"Not always." He nodded truthfully, "I always thought you were beautiful and… I hated how your family treated you." He said, "Sometimes I'd come to the bar just to see you. You're the energy and soul of that place. Everyone smiles when they see you." He smiled to himself, "I was jealous that you could… fake a smile so good."

"I've had plenty of practise." AJ sighed a little, "It was never fake for you." She promised as he smiled, "Phil." She said.

"What?" Punk waited, feeling her curl into his torso. Holding her felt so right. Like he was destined to hold her forever. He could have stayed there with her like this forever.

"What are we doing?" AJ asked him.

"We're in a hotel room." He said, looking down at her, "Where we've spent all night fucking." He said, grazing his thumb over her bottom lip as she looked up at him lustfully, "And I can't stop thinking about having you again." He told her truthfully as she smiled. It helped to hear that, because she felt the same.

She knew perhaps she had been consumed by all the new and incredible feelings she'd felt tonight. The new experience she'd shared with him and let him have with her, but that wasn't what made this night so different and special. She knew anyone could lose their virginity, but to lose it like she had, to feel the emotional sparks as well as the physical ones. She knew she couldn't lose that.

"I feel like I'd die if this was it." She told him truthfully.

"It's not." He said, leaning down and taking her lips softly against his as she wrapped herself around him, pulling his weight over her as their lips locked passionately and her legs wrapped around him.

He kissed down her neck, running his hands under his own t-shirt she was wearing, cupping her breasts as she moaned softly.

She couldn't get enough of him. This crazy night didn't have to end yet. Not until they said it did. Being on the same wave length somehow made it better. They knew what they both wanted, what they were both feeling,

"I don't care if we have to hide it." She whispered, feeling his lips on her neck, "If you have to hide me." She moaned softly. The untouched, unloved part of her was aroused by the idea of being his secret. She knew it was in no way shape or form healthy for the mind, but knowing she was light to him. Knowing she was the one he was coming to, she secretly enjoyed it.

"I never want to hide you." Punk said. He knew it was scandalous that he'd taken a girl to a hotel for the night, taken her virginity and had the wildest night with her, but he wasn't living in a fantasy. He wasn't trying to escape through her and use her. He cared about her. He felt things for her that he hadn't felt in so long for any other human being.

"As long as we can do this…" AJ whispered, "As long as I can feel you inside of me." She said. She was craving it. The ecstasy of this night was engrained in her memory. She had to have more with him.

"You don't have to worry about that." He chuckled a little, lifting his head from her neck and looking down at her, staring into her big brown eyes that he'd watched light up over and over again through the night. He knew right there and then that this wasn't just some fling, it wasn't two people in the heat of the moment. It was something so much more.

"You look happy." AJ noticed. Throughout the past year, all she wanted was to see him smile, to see him happy because he deserved it. Through all the chats at the bar, the opening it up, the shutting off, she just wanted to see him happy, and she never thought the first time she'd see it would be whilst she was naked underneath him.

"I am." He whispered, leaning down and kissing her lips. For the first time in so long, he felt good again, he felt like himself. She brought that out on him. She had been keeping him going for months. She was the reason he was still sane. She was his muse.

* * *

A week went by where AJ and Punk continued to find ways to see one another. AJ's parents were back which made it harder, but they still made it work. She'd tell her parents her class was running on at college, and instead be picked up by him on his lunch break or on his day off. She didn't know how it was possible, but it was getting better. It was getting more passionate and intense.

"Fuck, baby." AJ moaned blissfully, sitting on top of him in the back of his car, parked in an empty parking lot somewhere. He had never experienced the need and want to have someone so desperately like this. Not even when he first started dating his wife. This was like nothing else he'd experienced before.

"Give it to yourself. Take it." Punk moaned, his hands digging into her hips as he helped move them up and down, not that she needed the help, she was wild all on her own, and it was a pleasure in itself to watch her become so in touch with her body.

"You're so big inside me." AJ moaned, putting her hand around her jaw, looking in his eyes, "I can feel every inch of you." She moaned, looking into his eyes.

He took a hold of her hips and began thrusting up inside of her, the sound of skin hitting against skin. She still wasn't quite used to how he made her feel. It was overwhelming at times.

They both eventually came. AJ collapsed over him, still straddling his hips with him inside of her as he sat on the back seat in the car.

"We've steamed this place up." Punk noticed the car windows as AJ looked over and chuckled.

"I'm not surprised." AJ panted, pressing her body into his, her breasts cushioning against his chest whilst her walls still hugged around him, "I could literally just stay like this forever." AJ whispered.

"Me too." Punk said, listening to his phone ringing in the front seat.

"You should get that. It could be work." AJ nodded, getting off of him, rolling over onto the seat beside as he reached in for his phone, running his hand through his slicked hair.

"It's Dean. 15-56. Belmont." Punk groaned a little.

"What's that?" AJ asked him, putting her bra on.

"Suicide." Punk nodded.

"Oh." AJ said.

"I should get going. Sorry, I don't wanna rush or-"

"It's ok. It's ok." AJ assured, "I get it." She smiled, leaning over and kissing him as he smiled.

"I might stop by at the bar tonight. Maybe I'll see you." He smiled, putting his shirt back on as AJ pulled her panties up.

"Maybe." AJ smiled to him, "Just pretend you weren't fucking me in the back of your car earlier." She said as he chuckled.

"I'll do my best." He smiled.

He was doing a fantastic job of blocking out everything else that was going on in his life. When they were together, nothing else mattered, and they both realised how dangerous that was.

"You gotta teach me all those cop codes." AJ said.

"Well there's a lot of them." He chuckled.

"I'm a fast learner." She smirked to him as he chuckled.

"I gotta agree with what." Punk nodded to himself as she smiled, leaning over and kissing him.

* * *

They eventually got their clothes back on and Punk dropped AJ off at the bar before heading to the station to pick up Dean and Kasey.

"Shotgun." Kasey said, heading into the passenger's seat as Dean shook his head, getting into the back of the car. Punk felt terrible that Dean was now sitting where he and AJ had been getting on just less than half an hour ago, but he didn't have to know that.

"What took you so fucking long?" Dean shook his head.

"I was… further out." Punk said, "So what's going on?"

"Well possible suicide." Kasey nodded, "But the guy is a known drug user so… Paul wants us to maybe find some leads. Kill two birds with one stone kinda thing and see if we can find the supplier."

"Did he overdose?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." Kasey nodded, "He was only twenty five."

"Damn." Punk shook his head.

"Yeah, Paul said it wasn't a nice sight." Dean nodded, reaching beside him for his seatbelt.

"Well it never is to be fair." Punk said.

Dean pulled his seatbelt over him, clipping it into the buckle when he found a wrapped tucked in between the seat. He pulled it out and raised his eyebrows at the condom wrapper he was now holding.

"Where did you say you were?" Dean asked suspiciously, looking on at Punk as he drove them to their destination.

"Uh… picking some things up." Punk said vaguely as Dean looked at the condom wrapper. He was no fool. He knew his brother's wife was out of town and he distinctly remembered his brother claiming to not use condoms with his wife. He wasn't expecting this kind of thing from his brother.


	13. Found Out

**Found Out**

* * *

"Have you spoken to her?" AJ asked quietly, lying in bed with Punk, naked with her body wrapped around him, her head tucked under his chin as he ran his fingertips up and down her arm.

"No." Punk shook his head, "When I call her she doesn't pick up." He said as AJ nodded.

They were in a hotel room, the same hotel they had been using for the past three weeks. It was constant. Every night or day they saw each other. They had it out in the back of his car, the toilets in the bar, hotel rooms… anywhere they could find the right time at. AJ had made it clear that she didn't want to go to his house and sleep in his bed with him, as much as she wanted to. He understood why.

"Maybe you should go see her." AJ said.

"At her mom's house? No way." Punk shook his head, "If I drop this bomb on her there, they won't let me out alive." He said as AJ sighed.

"Did I change it for you?" She asked.

"Change what?" Punk asked her.

"The decision you had to make." AJ said, "That night we kissed you still said you wanted to work on it, that you didn't want to let it go." She said, "Am I just… distracting you from it all?"

"No… of course not." He said, "You made it so clear what I have to do. The way I feel when I'm with you, I've never felt with my wife. Ever." He said, "I could never lay here with her and just talk like this." He told her, "April, my marriage is over."

"Yeah, I know." AJ nodded, "I do kinda enjoy sneaking around actually." She admitted to him as he smiled.

"Oh, yeah?" Punk smiled as she looked up and nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled, "I just… I'm scared that she comes back and you change your mind. You wanna make it work with her and then I just become the girl on the side who took your mind off of it for a while."

"You're never gonna be that girl." Punk promised, "I'm not gonna lose what I have with you." He shook his head as she nodded. She believed him. She was just airing her worries to him, because she was comfortable enough to do so.

"Do you think being good friends helped this?" AJ asked.

"For sure." Punk nodded, "I never thought all those nights of chatting at the bar over stupid things was gonna lead to this but… I'm so glad it did." He said, tilting her chin up as she smiled, feeling him press his lips against hers softly.

She felt like the only girl in the world to him. She knew it wasn't an ideal situation but he still made her feel special and irreplaceable. Sometimes those feelings were just as good as the physical ones.

"My mom and dad are gonna catch on at some point." She whispered, leaning her head back under his chin after the sweet kiss, "My mom already questions why I'm at college for so long. She barely bought the whole… me volunteering at college for extra credit every night. She's gonna start snooping around."

"And what is she gonna find?" Punk chuckled a little as she smiled.

"I don't know." AJ said nervously, "I just know she wouldn't approve of this." She said, "The age thing. The… married thing." She sighed, "Cop thing."

"The odds are not in my favour then, are they?" He said.

"I would not say so." AJ said, "Part of me just wants to tell her everything. Part of me wants it to piss her off."

"Well you can only take so much of them before you're gonna snap." Punk nodded, "I did the same with my parents."

"What's their deal?" AJ asked.

They didn't just have sex and go their separate ways, it was real and genuine afterwards and before. There was a bond so strong. A connection neither had felt before. So much trust.

"Well my dad is an alcoholic. My mom is insane." Punk nodded, "I grew up with them just hating each other. My dad would go on benders and my mom would be popping her pills. Me and Dean had to pretty much look after ourselves." He said.

"I'm sorry." AJ frowned, kissing his chest. She liked that he opened up to her. It made her feel worthy of him and his trust. She knew he wasn't the type of guy to go about telling his business to everyone, so she knew she meant a great deal to him.

"No, don't be." Punk shook his head.

"Do you still talk to them?" AJ asked.

"Occasionally. My dad pops up here and there. Drunk for the most part." Punk said, "I do my best to avoid my mom at all costs." He admitted.

"Well at least you got out." AJ said.

"You will too." He assured her as she smiled. She believed everything he said to her and trusted his word completely.

"Say you do get a divorce…" AJ said, "Does that mean you would be with me?" She asked him innocently, "Because I know how men can be, you know? If you only like me because we're sneaking around and it's… supposed to be wrong, I get it-"

"No, that's not why I'm with you, April." He said seriously, "I'm not escaping through you. I'm not using you to get my fix and then forget about you when my wife comes back home." He said. He understood why she was worried given the situation.

"I'm just saying that I'm ok with that-"

"Well you shouldn't be." Punk said as she looked up at him, "I'm not the guy who treats you like that. When Janine is back I'm gonna talk to her. It's over. Me and her are done. And when things are settled, that means I can just… be with you." He said, "Just like this but without the sneaking around and the drama." He said as AJ smiled.

"She doesn't know what she's lost." AJ shook her head. She couldn't believe his wife never saw him in the same light she could.

"I've never had this feeling with her that I have with you." Punk shook his head, "All I think about all day is you, when I'm gonna see you-"

"Me too." AJ said with a slight moan, rolling over on top of him. There was no denying that something much more was going on between them. They could both feel it. Neither really had to go that deep into it. They both just knew they were feeling the exact same things.

"You are so beautiful." He shook his head in awe, cupping her face and pulling it down to his lips as they shared a passionate kiss.

AJ then broke the kiss off to take it down his body, kissing down his chest and stomach as he smiled. Sexually, she was the best he'd ever had. He could go all night with her just teasing her and still get off on his own. He knew her experimental side was coming out already. She was experiencing a lot of 'first times' throughout the weeks, and it had been mesmerising to watch her.

"What's your favourite position?" She smirked, wrapping her hand around his length, stroking him up and down as he smiled.

He sat up, pulling her on top of him in reverse. She thought he wanted her to take his length inside of her in a reverse straddle, but she suddenly felt him pulling her hips up his body until her folds were positioned right at his mouth, tongue diving in between them.

She began to moan immediately at the feeling, collapsing her body over his and stroking his length with her hand before taking him into her mouth, fitting perfectly in a 69 position, which was new and exciting to her.

"Fuck, baby." AJ moaned out, feeling his hands caressing her ass whilst he feasted on her, teasing her entrance with his tongue and back up to her clit. She went back to sucking on his length, bobbing her head up and down on him, going back and forth from using her hand and her mouth.

It didn't take her long to reach her orgasm. He was relentless as he wrapped his arms around her thighs and never let go.

"Fuck." AJ moaned, leaning her forehead on his thigh, stroking him up and down as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. The way he had held onto her until she came was such a turn on, "Maybe this is my favourite too." She whispered breathlessly, hearing him chuckle a little.

She shuffled her mid centre down his body from his mouth to on top of his length, sinking down upon him as her walls hugged around him.

"April… shit." Punk moaned, looking on at her ass as her hips moved wildly up and down on him as he rolled his head back with pleasure.

* * *

They eventually finished each other off exhaustedly and left the hotel. Punk dropped AJ back off from her supposed volunteering session at college, and then headed straight home.

He realised the door to his house was already open and got nervous.

"Hello?" Punk questioned with confusion.

"It's me." Dean called from the kitchen as Punk rolled his eyes, walking down the hall and into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here? The key I gave you was for emergencies." Punk reminded him as Dean nodded, "What's up?" He shook his head as Dean looked at him.

"Where were you?" Dean asked.

"I was out, Dean. Why?" Punk said bluntly.

"Oh, out?" Dean nodded to himself, "Where's that?"

"Is it work?" Punk assumed.

"You weren't at the bar, I checked there. You weren't at work. Weren't at the gym-"

"You sound a little stalkerish." Punk chuckled to himself, "Why were you looking for me? What's wrong?" He asked, doing his best to avoid the questions.

"Look, man… I've gave you three weeks to come talk to me. Three weeks." Dean said, "I didn't want to do this but… I have to know." He said as Punk looked over at him, "Are you cheating on your wife?" He asked as Punk looked at him with concern.

"What?" Punk shook his head. He was disgusted with himself for trying to act like he wasn't. But he didn't know what else to do.

"I found a condom wrapper in your car like three weeks ago." Dean said, "I… I thought maybe it was a one-time thing. You made a mistake. But… you've been acting so weird lately." Dean said, "You're never around. You… look different."

"I look different?" Punk shook his head.

"You look happy for someone whose marriage is a total disaster." Dean nodded, "What the hell is going on?" Dean questioned as Punk looked across at him, "Are you sleeping with someone else?"

"Yes." Punk nodded. He figured why bother lying. Especially to his brother.

"Phil." Dean shook his head, standing up from the kitchen table.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"You're married." Dean said, "You have a wife-"

"Who doesn't even want to talk to me." Punk said, "Are you… are you really gonna go off on me right now? You who tells me to leave Janine every day?"

"Yeah, I want you to divorce and move on. I don't want you to cheat on the woman. Even she doesn't deserve that." Dean said, "It's not even just cheating, it's… it's an affair." He said, "Right? You're having an affair?"

"It's not like that." Punk shook his head.

"Oh, what's it like then?" Dean asked.

"I care about this girl. A lot." Punk said as Dean looked across at him, "Look, I am just waiting on Janine coming back so I can talk to her and tell her that… it's just not gonna work out for us anymore. I've tried calling her, she doesn't want to talk to me-"

"That doesn't mean you get a free pass to go fuck some other girl, man." Dean said, genuinely bothered by this, "Seriously, dude this… this isn't cool. This isn't the type of guy you are." He said with disbelief.

"I can't win with you." Punk shook his head, "You've never liked Janine. You never supported our relationship and now what? You're gonna defend her and stick up for her?"

"You are cheating on her." Dean emphasised, "She's not my favourite person in the world, you're right, but that doesn't make me approve of this. I never once said to you that you should do this." He said, "Who is the girl? Someone from work?"

"No… no, it's… it's no one you know." Punk shook his head. He definitely couldn't tell him who it was.

"Do you even know her?" Dean wondered worriedly.

"Yes, I know her." Punk said fiercely, "I'm a grown man, Dean. I can figure this out."

"Well I hope you do. Cause you're on your own for this one." Dean shook his head with disappointment, walking past him and leaving the house as Punk sighed to himself.


	14. Back

**Back**

* * *

"So you're just not gonna talk to me?" Punk asked, walking into work the next morning, having said hi to his brother at his desk who ignored him.

"No, I don't really feel like it." Dean said.

"Come on, man. Don't you think I know I've fucked up?" Punk asked, sitting down on his chair, wheeling over to Dean's desk, "I know it's wrong, ok? I know."

"Do you? Because you don't seem like you do." Dean said.

"I do." Punk said, "But… I'm not just fooling around with this girl." He said, "I think…" He paused, realising the significance of what he was about to say, "I think I'm in love with her." He nodded, "Which means I'm not… I'm not love with my wife. The only reason I was holding out for something was because I thought I still was but… I'm not." He nodded.

"Who the hell is this girl? How can you be in love with her if you've known her for three weeks?" Dean scoffed, "You're just losing your mind, maybe. That makes more sense." Dean shook his head.

"Look, I can't get into it but I promise you… I'm not just fooling around. I care about this girl. And yeah she's… she's made me realise that my marriage isn't going anywhere. My wife won't even talk to me and I still don't even understand why." He said as Dean sighed to himself, "This girl helped me realise I need to get out, which is what you wanted, right?"

"Hey, don't you go twisting my words to support your filthy ass. What was stopping you from just telling Janine all of this before you started screwing this chick?" Dean asked, "She's gonna be crashed, man."

"So… maybe I just don't tell her. Maybe I just tell her that I wanna get divorced-"

"Phil, I don't know what the hell has gotten into you but you're acting like a jerk. It's bad enough what you're doing but now you're not even gonna tell her?" Dean shook his head, "Does this girl you're with know you're married?"

"Yeah, she does." Punk nodded.

"Great. Can't wait to meet her. A chick who is fine with sleeping with a married man. You certainly know how to pick them." Dean nodded.

"Hey, she is not like that. Believe me." Punk promised as Dean shook his head, "What do you want me to say, man? I've been fucking miserable for months. I've done everything I could to try and help my marriage and she decided to walk out. Not me." He said, "And now I'm actually with someone who I cared about and… and she cares about me." He nodded as Dean looked at him.

"You're with her? So what she's… she's your girlfriend? You have a girlfriend and a wife now? You're that guy?" Dean asked as Punk shook his head.

"I don't even know why I'm bothering." Punk shook his head, moving back over to his own desk as Dean sighed to himself, wheeling his way over to Punk's desk on his chair.

"Look, any other time, if I knew that you actually met someone who treated you well. Someone who made you happy which… yeah, you do look happy." Dean nodded, "I'd be so stoked for you. Unbelievably happy." He said, "But you are a married man. You made vows." Dean said.

"I don't feel married. I haven't for the past year." Punk said.

"Ok and that's fair enough, but the fact is you are. You are married. Janine knows you as her husband." Dean said as Punk looked across at him, "I'm scared what she's gonna do when she finds this out. I'm scared for you, I'm scared for this poor girl, whoever she is, that you've dragged into this."

"Dean, she's not some stranger." Punk assured him.

"Then tell me who it is." Dean said curiously. He still wanted to know the details.

"No… no, she's not involved. It's got nothing to do with her." Punk said.

"Doesn't look like that from where I'm standing." Dean said, "You gotta make this right before it gets any worse. Get Janine home, tell her everything and… I'll set up the couch for you at my place." He shook his head as Punk sighed to himself.

"Despite what you think… I never wanted this. I never planned on it." Punk made clear. He was very much falling for AJ, but that didn't mean he wasn't upset that his marriage hadn't worked out the way it should have.

"I know you didn't. But somehow you've made something that was already pretty bad, so much worse." Dean said as Punk looked across at him, "Only you can fix this."

"I know." Punk sighed to himself, "I know."

* * *

"Dean knows." Punk whispered, sitting at the bar talking to AJ as she almost dropped a glass out of her hand.

"What?" AJ said, panicked.

"He doesn't know it's you." Punk assured her quickly, "But he knows that I'm… seeing someone else." He said, "Found a condom wrapper in my car."

"Oh my God." AJ said worriedly.

"He's pissed off with me." Punk nodded to himself, "Obviously." He said, speaking quietly to her.

"What did he say?" AJ asked.

"Well between the lines he said I'm more or less a piece of shit." Punk nodded, "And that I should be telling Janine." He said as AJ sighed to herself.

"He's right." She nodded to him.

"April." Jeanette batted angrily, walking over to her as Punk watched, "What did I tell you about being down here?" She spat, "And talking to this man." He said as AJ looked over at Punk.

"She's a grown ass woman." Punk spat as Jeanette turned to him whilst AJ looked at him worriedly, "She can do what she wants. You don't control her life."

"Excuse me?" Jeanette looked across at Punk.

"You heard me." Punk said bluntly.

"April, go upstairs." Jeanette ordered.

"Mom, it's ok-"

"Go upstairs now." Jeanette spat as AJ nodded, backing away, keeping her eyes on Punk worriedly as she eventually disappeared upstairs.

"You don't have to treat her like that. She's not a little girl." Punk said.

"And who the hell are you?" Jeanette questioned, "I'm her mother. How dare you tell me how to treat my daughter."

"I wouldn't have to if you just treated her right." Punk said.

"I want you to stay out of it. Mind your own damn business and leave my daughter alone." Jeanette hissed, "Do you understand me?" She questioned. One too many times this man had gotten under her skin in regards to her daughter. She didn't like it, and she didn't like him.

"I understand." Punk nodded cockily, if she only knew.

* * *

"Phil…" AJ moaned out, placing her hand on the car window which she was backed up against, feeling him thrusting into her as she circled her legs around his waist to feel him closer, "Don't stop." She panted, placing her hand down between them, massaging her clit in circles as he pumped in and out of her hard.

"Fuck, baby. You feel so good." Punk moaned, placing his hand on the window to steady himself as he thrust into her, looking down and watching his length piercing through her whilst her fingers circled her clit desperately.

"I'm gonna cum." AJ moaned, cupping her breasts in her hands, her back pressed against the corner of the back seat, "Yes… don't stop." She panted, feeling her orgasm on the brink, a few more thrusts from him sending her right over the edge, yelling out his name, her whole body tingling.

Punk smirked as he felt her come around him, her core leaking around his length as he thrusted through her orgasm to reach his own.

AJ watched as he came inside of her, pulling at his arms and circling her legs tighter around his waist, lacing her fingers through his slicked hair which had come undone, desperate to feel him close.

"Fucking hell." Punk moaned, pulling out of her and sitting back as he ran both hands through his hair which she'd pulled out of its slicked style.

"I'm throbbing." AJ whispered, still leaning up against the corner of the back seat, stroking herself as he watched, "I love watching you cum." She smiled as he chuckled and nodded.

"I know." He nodded.

"I thought my mom wasn't gonna let me go out." She admitted truthfully, "After you had a go at her."

"Yeah well she needs to hear it from someone." Punk said.

"You think I can stick up for myself?" AJ wondered.

"No, I just think you're a good person who doesn't wanna hurt anyone." Punk nodded.

"Maybe." AJ thought to herself, "What are you gonna do about Dean?" She asked.

"It's not Dean I'm worried about." Punk said truthfully, "He's right. I… I should tell her." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I agree." AJ nodded, "It's so… hard to care about anything else when you make me feel the way you do." She admitted truthfully as he nodded.

"I feel the same." He smiled to her, watching her kneel up and climb over him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you." She nodded. It was a no brainer. All she felt was love for him. It was truly something special. Even in those quiet moments where they slept exhaustedly in each other's arms, the love was overwhelming, "And it's ok if you don't really feel the same. I get it." She nodded as he looked into her eyes. That was the whole thing. She got it. She got him. She saw him when he was at his lowest, and brought him back to life. He was in love with this woman.

"I love you." Punk nodded, "April Mendez." He smiled as she looked into his eyes, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

She pressed her lips against his and kissed him passionately, "I hope we never lose this." She whispered against his mouth, leaning her forehead against his, "Promise me." She said. As time went by, the more feelings she developed, the more she realised just how in love she was with him.

"I promise you." Punk whispered, placing his hands behind her neck, looking into her eyes. He knew what he had to do. He had to tell his wife everything. He had to end it, because he wanted to give AJ the world like she deserved.

* * *

Punk dropped AJ off at the bar, desperately wishing they could stay with each other just that little bit longer.

He drove home, parking up outside his house and getting out of the car. Yet again, he walked in through the door which was already opened, and he only assumed it was Dean to tell him off some more.

"Dean?" Punk called, walking into the house, closing the door behind him, pausing as he saw Janine's bags sitting at the bottom of the stairs, "Shit." He whispered to himself.

"Hey." Janine walked out of the kitchen as he watched her, "I was about to get a search party out for you. You're not usually home so late." She said as he looked across at her.

"I… I didn't know you were coming back today." Punk said.

"Yeah." Janine nodded, "Neither did I until I woke up, I guess." She smiled, "I've just been missing you so much." She shook her head, wrapping her arms around him tightly as he gulped, hugging her back.

"Wait… Janine, we gotta talk…" Punk pulled back from the hug as she looked across at him.

"Yeah, we do." Janine agreed, walking through to the kitchen as he followed, "I was thinking about what you said, about me running off and bailing on us and… I guess I was too proud to admit that, that's what I was doing." She nodded, leaning against the kitchen counter as he stood across from her, "I just didn't want to keep fighting with you. I love you too much." She shook her head.

"Janine-"

"No, please let me… let me talk." Janine said, "I know that sometimes I can be hard to deal with. And you have your flaws too." She made clear as Punk looked at her, "But I think we can work on this, I think we can get past it-"

"I want a divorce." Punk looked across at her.


	15. One Little Problem

**One Little Problem**

* * *

"What did you just say?" Janine shook her head, her shoulders tightening as she stared across at him.

"We haven't been the same for months. This part year even." He said, "And I feel like we've tried pretty much everything."

"I've tried everything. You haven't done anything." Janine immediately said.

"You're kidding, right?" Punk looked across at her, "I've not stopped trying to make this work. Like you said, you're the one who would up and leave to your mom's all the time." He said.

"Because I couldn't bear to fight with you anymore." Janine said, "I came back so that we could talk about it more-"

"All we do is talk about it." Punk said, "And then we fight, and then that fight turns into another fight." He said, "It shouldn't be this difficult. It should be easy, like it was at the start." He said.

"Marriage isn't easy, Phil. It's something you work at." Janine said.

"Yeah and we have worked at it and… and it's not working out. Come on, you have to agree with me here." Punk said.

"I agree that these past few months have been difficult, but that doesn't mean it's always going to be difficult. I love you I love you more than anything in the world. If I didn't think this would work out, do you honestly think I would have married you?" She questioned, "We're made for each other." She said, "Soulmates." She smiled.

"Things have changed." Punk nodded, "It's not like how it used to be."

"Things have changed? Meaning you?" Janine assumed.

"No, meaning us." Punk said.

"Aren't we the same people we've always been?" Janine asked.

"Do you believe that?" Punk asked, "Honestly? Do you really think that time hasn't changed us? And that maybe… maybe we won't different things now?"

"No, Phil. I think that this is our marriage you're talking about giving up on. That's not us. We don't do that." She said as Punk sighed to himself, "I think things have gotten difficult and maybe we've both not handled things very well, but there's time… we have time to fix it." She smiled, "That's the beauty of marriage, right?"

"We've tried, Janine. We've did the weekend getaways. We've did the date nights every week. Talking about things when we're upset… nothing changes." Punk shook his head.

"My mom was talking to me about couples therapy." Janine nodded, "She said that her and my dad went one time, when he was still alive. They were going through a rough patch and it really helped them. It saved their marriage." Janine said, "And I'm willing to do anything."

"You literally haven't spoken to me in like a month." Punk shook his head, confused. It was typical Janine. Acting like the peacemaker, when she was the one disturbing the peace.

"I needed space." Janine said.

"For what? What did I even do? You blew up on me and stormed out." Punk said.

"No I didn't." Janine said, "You were being unreasonable, I sensed a big fight coming and I got out-"

"Oh, sure. Of course that's what happened." Punk nodded to himself.

"Don't you think it could work?" Janine asked.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Couples therapy." Janine nodded, "It's surprisingly common."

"Maybe it would if we did it months ago, or maybe that wouldn't have mattered. I don't see us getting past this. It's built up too much." Punk shook his head, "And I'd rather both of us just… be happy, move on-"

"Move on?" Janine questioned, starting to panic as she heard him saying these things, "Who the hell are you? You want me to move on from our marriage?" She laughed a little at the thought.

"I don't mean it like that." Punk said, "I want to see you happy and… we aren't making each other happy anymore. Don't you think that tells us something?" He questioned, "I've tried and I've tried. We… We both have. But what else can we do now?"

"Keep trying, Phil." Janine shook her head.

"You tell me, with a straight face, seriously, that you think we can save this." Punk said.

"I think we can save this." Janine said seriously, looking across at him, "Was that serious enough for you?" She questioned as Punk ran his hand through his hair, "You don't want to fight for us, do you?" She figured, starting to worry by his reactions and words.

"Babe, I've been fighting for us for a while. How long does it have to go on until we just admit that… it's not working?"

"You're giving up on us." Janine realised, "Do you… Do you not love me anymore?" She raised her eyebrows as Punk looked across at her.

"Janine, look at me." He said as she looked across at him, "I care about you. I want better for you-"

"You can't even answer my question." She said worriedly. She wasn't an idiot. She knew their marriage was struggling, but never did she think he had fallen out of love with her.

"I love you. Of course I do." Punk said, "I think that's why we need to face facts here. I want you to be happy-"

"And you can't make me happy?" Janine questioned, "Why are you talking like this?" She asked worriedly, "We're just… we're just struggling right now." She said, walking over to him and placing her hands on his arms, "Phil, I'm not gonna give up on us."

"What else are we supposed to do, Janine?" Punk asked, "We're not happy in this relationship, and I don't wanna stick at too long to see us… hate each other." He said, "Come on, you have to feel it too. The distance." He said.

"It's nothing we can't fix." Janine cupped his cheeks, "Don't you remember how good it was? At the beginning?" She whispered.

"We're not at the beginning anymore." Punk said, placing his hands over hers on his cheeks, "I'm sorry." He nodded. Of course this was horrible and painful. He'd spent five years with Janine. He thought she was his one. It wasn't supposed to end this way.

"No… we can get back to the way we were." Janine said, "What about the therapy? It might fix everything."

"Do you really believe that?" Punk asked her. He was slightly taken back by her almost desperate attempt to avoid the conversation of divorce. It was like she never thought he would consider it. He knew it was right for them.

"Yes. Yes, of course I believe it." Janine said, ripping her hands away from him, "Phil, we can fix this, baby. I know we can. We're not perfect. No couple is." She laughed nervously. Never did she think he'd have the guts to bring up divorce. She was shocked. Frightened.

"It's a little more than that and you know it." He said as she looked at him nervously, "Come on, you can't act like I'm insane for saying this."

"You're not but… you're insane for thinking that I'll just give up on us. You're the one I want to spend my life with." She shook her head as Punk looked across at her.

"So do you ever think about that when we're fighting?" Punk asked her.

"Tell me what to do to make this work and I will do it." Janine nodded as Punk looked across at her. He was truly taken back by her almost desperate reaction. He knew she was a woman with a lot pride and dignity, so to hear her almost beg was slightly difficult for him.

"It's not just about you and me anymore." Punk sighed to himself. He figured he had to bring it up eventually. It wasn't fair to her, "We've both been miserable for months, almost the past year. You know that." He said, "Sometimes you've not even been here-"

"I'm pregnant." Janine said desperately as Punk looked across at her, pausing, "I'm pregnant." She nodded quickly as he stared at her with raising eyebrows.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Y-Yeah." Janine nodded, fidgeting with her hands, "That's why I came back." She nodded to herself, "To tell you. To work it out." She said as Punk just stared at her in awe and shock.

"What… how can you be pregnant?" Punk questioned.

"That weekend away." Janine nodded, "I uh… I reckon it happened then." She said, "You're gonna be a dad." She smiled as he looked across at her in disbelief, "Phil, we're gonna have a baby." She nodded, taking his hands in hers as he gulped.

"Are… Are you sure?" He gulped, feeling like his legs were about to give up on him.

"Yes, I'm sure." Janine smiled, "Look I know that this has been tough but I think… I believe this is a sign. It has to be." She said as Punk stood in shock, not knowing what to say or think, "And I know this won't fix everything but… this is so much more to fight for, right? This is our family." She nodded as he looked down at her.

"You're… You're pregnant." He whispered to himself. Just in a second, his whole world and life had changed and he had no idea what to do about it. It had just became so much bigger than what he wanted. So much harder.

"Yeah." Janine smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "When I found out I knew it was a sign that… we're gonna be ok. Me and you. And this baby is gonna be so loved." She said, "And I can't wait to see you with him or her."

"I uh… yeah…" Punk mumbled, not knowing what to say. He wasn't able to get a sentence together.

"I know I was… I was just as shocked." Janine chuckled, "And then I felt amazing. And nervous. And excited." She smiled as he looked down at her, "And there's no one else I could ever imagine doing this with." She said, hugging into him, resting her head against his chest as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, "Everything is going to be ok." She said, relaxing as she felt his arms around her.

"Y-Yeah." Punk said quietly.


	16. Decision

**Decision**

* * *

"I'm going to unpack my bags and do some washings." Janine told Punk who still couldn't really say anything, "You're not gonna faint on me, are you?" She smiled as Punk just looked at her, "Ok, look I know this is scary and I heard you loud and clear weeks ago when you said you weren't ready for kids. I don't think I really was either. But… I don't think anyone is ever ready for this type of thing."

"When'd you find out?" Punk asked.

"A… a few days ago." Janine nodded, "I knew it wasn't exactly a phone conversation and… I had to put on my big girl pants and come home. Work this thing out." She said as Punk nodded slowly.

"Ok." Punk said, leaning back against the kitchen counter to support his weight, otherwise he really felt like he'd collapse at any minute.

"It's gonna sink in, baby. You're just in shock." Janine smiled, "I felt the same way." She nodded.

"Did you feel like you uh… you couldn't breathe?" He gasped a little, "Cause that's how I feel." He laughed nervously as she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, same feeling." Janine assured him, "Tell me we'll make this work." She nodded, "For our baby." She said as Punk looked across at her.

He was truly at a loss for words and thoughts. He had accepted that his marriage was over for a while, but now even more so because he was completely in love with another woman. To hear this news… it was like watching a car crash in slow motion. Maybe the right thing to do was continue to tell Janine the truth. To tell her that he had been sleeping with another woman for three weeks. That he was in love with her and wanted to be with her. But he couldn't just think about himself now. This woman was carrying his child.

"Do you mind if I uh… I go to Dean's for a little bit?" Punk asked, "Sorry, I just… I think I need some fresh air." He said as she nodded.

"Ok, yeah. Just don't tell him about the baby." She said immediately as he looked across at her, "I'm still very very early. No one knows." She said as Punk nodded.

"Ok, yeah." Punk gulped.

"Promise?" She smiled, walking over to him as he nodded, "Ok." She nodded, leaning up and kissing him. It hurt him to kiss back. His heart wasn't in the right place. His heart wasn't hers anymore, but she didn't know that.

"I'm gonna go unpack my bags." Janine smiled, pulling back from the kiss as he nodded.

"Ok." He smiled.

"When you get back we can talk more, yeah?" Janine nodded.

"Yeah ok." Punk nodded along, watching her leave the kitchen, taking her bags upstairs as he immediately headed for the door.

* * *

"She's fucking pregnant." Punk sat down on Dean's couch, "She's actually pregnant." He stood back up, not knowing what to do with himself.

"Who is?" Dean asked, "Your girlfriend or your wife?"

"Fuck off." Punk nodded seriously as Dean realised he wasn't in the mood for jokes, "Janine." He gritted his teeth, "She's pregnant. Literally pregnant with my kid."

"She is?" Dean questioned.

"Yes. She just told me." Punk said, "She came back tonight. I brought up divorce. I was calling it off, man. I was… I was gonna tell her everything. I was telling her everything and then she… she hit me with that."

"Shit." Dean sighed to himself, "How pregnant is she?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe like… six weeks or something." Punk guessed, "She said I've not to tell you because she's still really early but I gotta talk to someone about it." He shook his head.

"Is she gonna have the baby?" Dean asked.

"Well yeah, it sounds like it." Punk said, "I literally can't believe this is happening." He shook his head, sitting down on the couch, placing his hands on his head as Dean watched him sadly.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked.

"I gotta tell her." Punk said, removing his hands from his head, "I gotta. I'm not… I'm not lying to her whilst she's pregnant with my kid."

"Exactly. She's pregnant with your kid. What do you think she's gonna do when she finds out what you've been doing these past few weeks?" Dean asked as Punk looked across at him, "She is out of your life, with the kid. Think about that for a second." He said as Punk placed his hands over his mouth.

"So… so what do I do? Do I lie? Never tell her?" Punk shook his head, "I'm not in love with her, Dean. I love…" He sighed to himself, "This girl I've been seeing. I'm in love with her."

"She's not the one carrying your kid, though." Dean said.

"So what you think I gotta just ignore everything because she's pregnant?" Punk asked, "Be the couple who stayed together for a baby and not each other?" He asked.

"Well hey, man. If you wanna walk away from your kid, go ahead. I mean it would fit with how you've been acting lately." Dean nodded.

"Shut your mouth." Punk nodded, "I'm having a fucking nightmare here and you're not helping." He said.

"What do you want me to do?" Dean asked, "This is your mess. You put yourself in this situation." He said, "Either you break your own heart and suck it up. Or you break hers and lose your kid." He said. Tough love was all he had for his brother right now.

"I can't even believe there is going to be a kid." Punk shook his head, "How do I go home now and look her in the eye, tell her that everything will work out when I… I don't even love her." Punk said.

"I don't know, buddy. This is a shit situation for everyone." Dean nodded, "I just know that Janine is the type of woman who will take you to court and gain full custody of your kid. Or better that, she'll just disappear and you'll never be involved." He said, "And I… I can't bear to watch you go through that."

"But what am I supposed to do, Dean? I love someone else. It's her I want to be with." Punk said. It made him realise just how in love he was with AJ, when he still couldn't get her out of his head, even with the bombshell his wife had just dropped.

"I don't know." Dean shook his head, "I just… I don't wanna see you lose everything. A baby changes everything. I mean you're gonna be a dad." He smiled a little as Punk gulped.

"I'm gonna be a dad." Punk whispered to himself, feeling sick at the thought yet knowing his priority had to lie there.

* * *

"Hey, baby. I thought you'd be at Dean's for longer." Janine smiled, walking out of the on suite bathroom in their bedroom which Punk had come into after making his way home.

"I uh… I just got some fresh air and stopped by to say hi to him." Punk nodded to her as she smiled.

"Desperate to tell him about the baby?" Janine smiled.

"Yeah." Punk nodded. _Already told him_ he thought, shamefully.

"I know, I can't wait to start telling people." Janine said, "Especially my mom. She's gonna be so happy. So happy." She smiled to herself as Punk looked across at her. Despite his own problems, he saw the smile on her face. He saw her willingness to make it work with him and… he only wished he felt the same.

"I'm surprised you never told her when you found out." Punk said.

"It was hard not to." Janine nodded, "But… I'm only a few weeks gone probably. Pregnancies can be unpredictable." She said as he nodded.

"You feel healthy?" Punk asked her as she smiled.

"Yeah, I feel good." Janine nodded, "Really good."

"You look really happy." Punk smiled.

"I am." Janine nodded to him.

"Look, about everything I said earlier-"

"I don't blame you." Janine said, "Our marriage has been terrible lately, I know that." She nodded, "But… this is our baby. That changes everything, doesn't it?" She asked him.

"Yeah. It does." Punk walked over to her, "Changes everything." He said as she smiled.

"Are you scared?" Janine asked him.

"Terrified." He nodded.

"Me too." She agreed, "Good to know we're on the same page." She laughed a little.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, looking across at her, "We'll make this work." He nodded, his heart beating faster as he said it, detecting the lies he was telling himself and her. Simply because it was the easier thing to do. He'd never hated himself more. It wasn't a particularly good time to think of himself as being any kind of good father.

"Yeah?" Janine smiled with relief as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, it's gonna work out." He nodded, cupping her cheeks softly as she smiled, hugging into him.

"Mmm, I love you." She smiled, relaxed as Punk leaned his chin on her head, hugging her back tightly.

"I love you too." He said quietly.

* * *

"Hey." AJ smiled big as she saw Punk coming into the bar the next afternoon, "Little early for a water, isn't it?" She said as Punk smiled. He hadn't even said anything yet and he was already hurting. Just seeing her smile was hurting him. Because he knew he had to let that smile go.

"Yeah, I uh… I actually came here to talk to you." Punk nodded, "Would you be able to go outside?" He asked as AJ looked across at him with concern.

"Are you ok?" She asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah." He lied, watching her come out from behind the bar, walking around and heading outside of the bar with him.

"What's going on?" AJ asked him, "You know I can't leave in the middle of the day." She smirked a little, only assuming he'd come by for their usual rendezvous.

"This has to stop." Punk nodded as her face dropped.

"What?" AJ shook her head, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Janine came back last night and uh… well she's pregnant." He put his hands on his hips as AJ raised her eyebrows, "She's pregnant so uh… we can't… this can't go on-"

"She's pregnant?" AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, looking down at the ground as AJ looked at him, "April, I… this wasn't how things were supposed to go-"

"And yet…" She whispered to herself, feeling slightly foolish for ever thinking this could have gone her way, "That's what I get for sleeping with a married man." She figured, "Karma, right?"

"N-No… this, this isn't your fault. I dragged you into this. I'm the one to blame here, from all angles." Punk said as she looked at him, "I promised you this wouldn't happen."

"Yeah, you did." AJ remembered. She remembered the hope it gave her, "So you're gonna just settle?" She assumed, "The couple who stays together for a baby?" She nodded.

"I can't leave her." Punk shook his head.

"Hey, I get it." AJ put her hands up.

"You don't have to. You can hate me. You should hate me." He said, "And this is killing me because I… it's you who I want." He nodded as she looked up at him, "And I didn't lie to you when I said I loved you. I do." He assured her. He needed her to know that.

'So… I just become the other girl." AJ nodded to herself. Of course it hurt. She was in love with this man. She thought they could have had a future. She thought he was the one.

"No, you… you were never just the other girl." Punk shook his head, "You have to believe me."

"If I could do something to make sure I didn't lose you, I would." He said, "But… she's having my baby. I can't leave now and… if I did I'd never see my kid." He shook his head, "And hey maybe I don't deserve to but… I have to be there for her."

"I get it." AJ nodded vaguely.

"These past few weeks-"

"You don't have to go on about it. You don't have to tell me things you think I wanna hear. It doesn't make anything better. You go back to your wife and I'll… go do whatever. Just like I thought would happen." She shrugged, "It's fine." She nodded. Her heart physically hurt. It was not fine.

"April-"

"Congratulations." AJ whispered, bowing her head as she walked off back into the bar, making sure he didn't see her crying. She waited until she reached the bathrooms in the bar, locking herself in a cubicle, sitting down on the toilet and sobbing to herself.


	17. The Other Girl

**The Other Girl**

* * *

"Hey, man. You ok?" Dean asked, walking into the station, spotting Punk sitting slouched on the chair at his desk.

"Not really, no." Punk shook his head. He'd just come from talking to AJ, and all he could see was the pain and disappointment in her face. It was the same pain he felt, and he wasn't sure she even believed that anymore. He didn't blame her if she didn't trust a thing he said anymore.

"Is there anything I can do?" Dean asked him as Punk shook his head.

"No, nothing." Punk shook his head, "You said it. It's my mess. I did this." He nodded to himself.

"This other girl… did you really love her?" Dean asked curiously, sitting down at his desk, wheeling his chair over to Punk's desk.

"Yeah, I did. I still do." Punk shook his head, "But… what am I supposed to do? If I tell Janine, she's out of here and she's taking my kid with her." He said, rubbing his forehead tiredly. He wasn't sleeping. Not when he had so much to think about, "And I don't wanna hurt her. She's having my baby. What the hell is she gonna do if I tell her that whilst she was finding out she's pregnant with our kid, I was out sleeping with someone else." Punk said.

"Do you think there's hope for you and Janine at all?" Dean asked, "Maybe… Maybe this baby will bring you closer together." He nodded, "It might not fix everything but it could make it a little easier for you."

"I'm not in love with Janine." Punk shook his head, "Yes, I love her, I care about her and I don't want her to get hurt but… I'm not in love with her. And I was so ready to lay it all out there. Tell her that we're done. A baby changes everything." He sighed to himself as Dean nodded.

"What are you gonna do then?" Dean asked.

"What can I do?" Punk asked, "Go back to where I was a few weeks ago. Tell myself that I can save my marriage. If not for me then for my kid. They're the one that's gonna suffer." He shook his head sadly. The timing was so off and he felt bad for being so miserable about something that should have been so wonderful.

"Look I'm not condemning you lying to Janine and just shutting up for the sake of a baby. I'm not." Dean said, "But I'm just scared of what she might do if you were honest with her. I mean say you came clean to her, you guys split and she had the baby. Do you really see her agreeing to co-parent with you?"

"No, of course not." Punk took a deep breath, "I should have come clean to her sooner. Before I even slept with anyone else. I should have gotten out… like dad said." He shook his head.

"You can't look at it like that anymore. You gotta look forward. You're gonna be a dad. That's… exciting, right?" Dean smiled. He could see his brother was at a crossroads where he felt lost and confused. He didn't envy the situation he was in at all.

"What do I know about kids?" Punk shook his head.

"Said every new parent to be in existence." Dean smiled, "You'll learn. And Uncle Dean will be there to help." He promised as Dean smiled to his brother.

"Thanks, man." Punk nodded.

"I know this isn't what you want. No need to say it, I can just tell." Dean said, "But… maybe if you give it a go, things could change for the better."

"Maybe." Punk said unconvinced, "I can barely look her in the eye."

"I think that's understandable given what's been going on. I get it, you were preparing to end it and go your separate ways. You were ready to do it and now… you feel like you can't. I get that." Dean nodded.

"Do you get that I still want to be with… the other girl, even though my wife is pregnant?" Punk said, "I mean… what the hell is wrong with me? My wife tells me she's gonna have a baby and all I want is to go meet someone else." He shook his head as Dean sighed to himself.

"You really love this other girl, huh?" Dean realised as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Yeah, I do." He said, sitting up on his chair and sighing to himself, "I uh… I gotta finish this report." He shook his head as Dean nodded to himself, moving back over to his own desk.

* * *

"Hey, I'm home." Punk said, getting home later that night as he saw Janine come from the kitchen, dressed up ready to go out, "You off somewhere?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna go out." Janine smiled, "I left a shirt and some jeans out on our bed for you."

"Out? Out where?" Punk shook his head.

"Just to the bar down the street. We're gonna meet Dean and his new girlfriend. I text Dean." Janine smiled as Punk shook his head immediately, "What?"

"We uh… we don't need to go there, do we?" Punk chuckled a little nervously, "I mean… I'm always there."

"Exactly and I know how much you love it." Janine smiled, kissing his cheek, "And finally your brother is dating which means I have a girl I can talk to." She said excitedly.

"Babe, I don't know… I don't feel like going out." Punk shook his head.

"Come on, this is my way of… showing you that I'm down." Janine smiled.

"You're down?" Punk shook his head.

"Yeah. I know that I give you a hard time for spending time with your friends and brother in that bar. So I just want to be a part of." Janine shrugged, "So go get into your shirt and we'll get going." She said as Punk nodded slowly.

He didn't recall a time in recent years where she'd actually took notice of something he liked and enjoyed, like hanging to with his buddy's and brother at the bar.

"You sure I can't tempt you to go anywhere else?" Punk asked her.

"No, we're going there. It's not about me. You love it there so we'll go there." Janine smiled, "Now quickly, go get changed." She said as Punk nodded, heading upstairs and quickly getting cleaned up and changed into a shirt and jeans.

Janine waited downstairs, putting her coat on and applying some lipstick as she looked in the mirror by their front door. She looked down at her stomach, turning side on and rubbing it, staring into the mirror as she done so.

She turned around when she heard Punk coming downstairs, "Maybe we should just go for dinner or something?" Punk suggested, walking down the stairs.

"Oh, you look so handsome." Janine smiled sweetly, "No, we're going to meet Dean and… Renee, I think her name is." She said.

"Yeah, it's Renee." Punk assured, "Ok." He took a deep breath. This wasn't going to go well, he just knew it.

"I secretly want to celebrate our news." Janine smiled, taking his hand and placing it on her tummy, "I swear I can feel it. It's probably so tiny right now but… I can feel it." She nodded as he smiled, feeling her tummy with his hand.

"Well… I can't but I'll take your word for it." Punk smiled.

"It can be a secret celebration. Just between you and I." Janine smiled, "And our baby."

"Yeah." Punk smiled.

"Ok, let's get going. It takes me forever to walk in these heels." She shook her head, taking his hand and leaving the house.

* * *

"April get rid of those glasses sitting there. They've been there for hours." Jeanette shook her head, standing behind the bar where AJ was helping out. She knew her parents couldn't keep her upstairs forever. Especially at the weekend when the bar got incredibly busy.

"I've just not got round to it yet, mom." AJ shook her head.

"Lose the attitude, baby. It doesn't suit you." Jeanette walked by her as AJ rolled her eyes, reaching over for the empty glasses, beginning to unload them into the dish washer. She had channelled all her hurt and sadness into working. She still couldn't really believe that the one good thing in her life that she'd found, had been taken away from her. She hated herself for even believing it would have worked out. She felt incredibly stupid.

"She looked up as she heard the bar door opening up, watching as Punk walked in with Janine, clutching the glass she was holding as he didn't even look at her. She couldn't believe he was actually coming into the bar, with his wife, hours after finishing it with her. She felt even more stupid now, and wondered if she had him figured out the way she thought she had.

"I'll go get the drinks." Janine said after saying hello to Dean and meeting his new date, Renee.

"No, let me." Punk said immediately.

"No, I wanna have a look at the sodas." Janine insisted, "Water?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded nervously, sitting down at the table as he watched Janine head up to the bar.

AJ took a deep breath as she realised she had to serve Janine, keeping her cool as she walked over to serve her.

"Hi, what can I get you?" AJ asked politely.

"Hi, sweetie. Uh…. What kind of soda's do you do?" Janine asked as AJ looked across at her.

"Just… the usual kinds." AJ nodded.

"Ok, I'll take a grapefruit soda and a water." Janine nodded.

"Ok." AJ said, turning around and grabbing a soda from the fridge behind as well as a water, "Keeping the tab open?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, we are." Janine smiled, "Can you bring them over?" She asked as AJ looked down at the can of soda and the water. Why couldn't she take it over? She had two hands.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"Thank you, sweetie." Janine nodded, walking back over to the table they had as AJ grabbed the soda and water, walking out from behind the bar and heading over to their table.

"Here you go." AJ sat down the drinks for them.

"Thanks, honey." Janine smiled as Punk glanced up at AJ.

"Thank you." Punk nodded.

"Dean, can I get you anything else?" AJ asked, ignoring Punk.

"I'm good, April. Thanks." Dean smiled as she nodded, walking back over behind the bar.

"I kept the tab open." Janine smiled to Punk.

"Who are you and what have you done with Janine?" Dean questioned as Janine smiled, turning to Punk and kissing him as Punk kissed back as discreetly as he could, but she was all over him.

Dean looked elsewhere and out of the corner of his eye noticed AJ behind the bar wiping under her eyes, very obviously upset.

"You want another drink?" Dean asked Renee.

"Rum and coke." Renee nodded as Dean stood up, walking over to the bar, looking on at AJ quickly drying her eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Dean asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." AJ assured him, looking over at Punk and Janine. Her heart physically hurt watching it. She didn't know if he had control over it, but to bring it here, right in front of her nose. It was the first time she felt like he'd made her look like an idiot, and feel like one too.

"Disgusting, right?" Dean nodded, noticing she was watching Punk and Janine.

"Excuse me." AJ said, not being able to stand and watch it anymore, walking away from Dean and into the back of the bar as he shook his head with confusion, turning back to Punk and Janine, pausing for a second. Surely it wasn't…

He walked back over to the table, "Can I speak to you?" Dean asked Punk who he noticed was extremely uncomfortable.

"Uh… yeah." Punk said.

"Outside." Dean nodded, walking off outside as Punk stood up, leaving Janine chatting to Renee as he followed his brother out of the bar.

"What is it?" Punk shook his head.

"The other girl." Dean said, "It's April, isn't it?" Dean realised.


	18. Never Realised

**Never Realised**

* * *

"The other girl." Dean said, "It's April, isn't it?" Dean realised.

Punk looked across at him, a nervous feeling in his stomach as they stood outside the bar, the streets loud and awake as it was the weekend. He desperately wanted to avoid bringing AJ's name into things. He'd caused her enough pain.

"N-No… what?" Punk shook his head, not having enough time to think of something to say.

"It is. It's her." Dean nodded. He could tell by his brother's face that he was right in thinking it was AJ, "She's upset. You're… You're sitting there kissing your wife right in front of her after you what? Promised to be with her?" Dean questioned, "She's a young girl, man. What are you doing?" Dean shook his head with confusion.

"I didn't want to come here tonight, Janine did." Punk said, "I tried to get out of it but-"

"But what Janine wants, Janine gets, right?" Dean nodded, "I'm familiar."

"I'm not trying to hurt, April." Punk said.

"Yeah maybe you're not trying to, but you are. Clearly. She's just a young girl. She's in college-"

"Yeah and I'm not in a nursing home, Dean." Punk said, "She's been there for me. Through all of this. She would sit and chat to me all night in there. And then… then we got closer." He explained as Dean ran his hands through his hair, "I'm in love with her."

"I felt better when I didn't know." Dean admitted, not being able to keep up, looking across at Punk worriedly, "You took advantage of that poor girl. You knew what you were doing. You knew the consequences." He said, "And now you've broken her heart and tossed her to the side. I mean… was that the attention? Did you just want some fling with a hot young girl before you have to face your wife for the rest of your life?"

"You shut your mouth." Punk said angrily, "This was not a fling." He spat as Dean realised he had touched a nerve clearly, "I love April. It's killing me that she's got caught in this and has to suffer." He said, "But what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe not parade your pregnant wife right under her nose whilst she's working. Might be a good start." Dean said.

"Janine insisted on coming here." Punk said, "I tried getting out of it. I didn't want to bring her for April to see. I'm not trying to hurt her, Dean. Believe me."

"Yeah, well to me she looks like a girl with a broken heart." Dean said, "Didn't you think about the possibilities of her getting hurt in all of this? Or were you just worrying about shoving your dick in her-"

"Not at the time. I was setting myself up for divorce. When Janine came back I was laying it all out there. I was looking up lawyers, I was about to end my marriage, Dean." Punk made clear, "I didn't intend for there to be a choice where I had to choose. It was always gonna be April."

"Why didn't you tell me it was her?" Dean sighed.

"Because I didn't want her to get caught up in it. And if I was gonna tell Janine about it, I wasn't gonna drop April's name in it." Punk said.

"What age even is she?" Dean questioned.

"She's twenty." Punk said, "She's a grown woman. She can make her own decisions. I didn't pressure her. This was mutual." He made clear.

"Well obviously considering how hurt she looks at seeing your wife kissing you." Dean said, "Man, I like April. She's harmless and she… she doesn't deserve to be brought into this mess." Dean sighed to himself.

"Yeah I feel the same way, don't worry." Punk sighed.

"How'd she even manage to see you? Don't her parents lock her up in her room?" Dean shook his head.

"She was telling them she would stay later at college." Punk said, "We'd go to a hotel or… my car-"

"And now you're just supposed to pretend like it didn't happen?" Dean asked.

"Well I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Dean. My wife is pregnant. There's gonna be a baby and if… if I have to lie to myself and suck this up so that baby doesn't suffer in any of this then I… I gotta do it, right?" Dean asked as his brother sighed to himself.

"But you love April?" Dean asked.

"More than I've ever loved anyone." Punk said, "It wasn't just sex. It wasn't just an affair and a fling… we would talk all the time. I've told her things I've never even thought about telling Janine." He said as Dean sighed to himself.

"A part of him could understand his brother and AJ getting together. They were both very similar people. April was very laid back, easy going and honest. Janine was not those things. Their personalities couldn't have been anymore different.

"All I can do is give you advice." Dean said, "You either follow your heart, you be selfish and you come clean to Janine about everything. You get April back-"

"I don't even know if she'll want to be with me anyway. Not now." Punk sighed to himself.

"Right now you tell me what looks more appealing to you? A life with April or a life with Janine and your kid?" Dean asked as Punk looked across at him. He could tell by his brother's silence what he was thinking.

"Don't make me say it." Punk sighed to himself.

"April?" Dean asked as Punk nodded.

"And what does that say about me? As a dad to be? Am I gonna look at this kid and resent it for making me stay in a marriage I'm not happy in?" Punk questioned.

"No one's making you do anything, Phil." Dean reminded him.

Truth be told, Dean never really believed Punk when he said he was in love with this other girl he had been seeing. He just thought his brother was trying to escape, hence why he suggested to attempt to make it work with Janine, but after seeing April and how hurt she was, and hearing how deeply his brother cared for her… he wasn't sure he could tell his brother to ignore that.

"Either way I'm gonna lose, right?" Punk nodded, "If I tell Janine everything I might not even get to see my kid." He said. His heart blead for his unborn child and the mess which he or she was being brought into. He felt ashamed to imagine himself as any sort of dad, let alone a good one.

"But your happiest when you're with April." Dean said as Punk nodded, "I'm not blind, those three weeks I noticed the change in you. You were happy. Here I was thinking it was just because you were getting laid but… you actually do love her, don't you?" Dean realised.

"Yeah, I do." Punk nodded, "And knowing I've hurt her, and she's breaking her heart in there is breaking mine too." He said as Dean sighed to himself.

"Hey, you two." Janine walked out of the bar as Dean looked over, "What are you doing out here?" She shook her head, "It's freezing."

"Talking about work." Dean covered quickly as Punk nodded along, "I know how you don't like Phil talking about work with you-"

"Oh, I don't mind it." Janine smiled, locking her arm around Punk's, "But feel free to come back and join us when you're both finished. We may or may not need some more drinks." She said, leaning up and kissing Punk's cheek as he smiled to her, watching her walk back into the bar.

"What she's incapable of getting her own drink?" Dean scoffed.

"I can't think straight right now." Punk shook his head.

"Maybe you should go check on April." Dean said.

"Oh yeah I'll just go on upstairs to her apartment and walk in whilst my wife is sitting in the bar downstairs." Punk nodded sarcastically.

"I'm serious, you gotta talk to her. You made her think that this was going somewhere and now she probably feels like an idiot. Not to mention she probably feels extremely used." Dean pointed out.

"Don't you think I know that? I know she probably thinks all of that." Punk insisted.

"Just go check on her. I will distract Janine." Dean said as Punk sighed to himself.

"Ok." Punk nodded, walking back into the bar with Dean.

Dean headed back to the table whilst Punk wandered around the bar to the back without Janine noticing. He walked into the kitchen where he saw the chef busy.

"April around?" Punk asked casually. If anyone asked why he'd come up with something.

"Stock room." John, the chef nodded as Punk left the kitchen, finding his way into the stock room where he saw her sitting on one of the huge boxes that the supplies came in with.

"April." Punk said as AJ looked up, not realising he was standing there.

"Just go away." AJ shook her head. She felt humiliated by him. She wasn't sure it was his intention, she hoped it wasn't, but it still hurt her.

"No, please just… let me talk." Punk said, walking further into the stock room.

"I don't wanna listen to it." AJ shook her head, "It's over. You're back with your wife, you'll have the baby and we'll pretend this didn't happen. Easy, right?" She said sarcastically.

"If I leave her… If I tell her about us, I risk losing my kid. And if I don't, I risk losing you." He said, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. All I know is that I love you."

"Do you?" AJ wondered, "Or did you just feel sorry for me? Was… Was I an easy target?" She asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Punk shook his head.

"Poor little virgin April who has no one." AJ nodded, "Is that what you thought?"

"No, April come on… you know it wasn't like that." He said, "I was getting ready to divorce my wife. You know I was. Her being pregnant has changed things. But not my feelings for you." He made clear as she looked up at him.

"This is your life." AJ said, walking closer to him, "I'll be hurt for a while, I'll miss you and think of the what if's… but you are the one going home with a woman you don't love anymore to raise a child you didn't want." She made clear as he looked down at her, "The life that you told me you didn't want whilst we were in bed together, naked." She whispered as he looked down at her, "After you'd made love to me over and over again." She said as he gulped, feeling her standing so close.

"Because I want a life with you." Punk said quietly.

"I refuse to be played with like a toy." AJ stepped back from him, "I don't blame you for sticking by your wife. She's having a baby." She nodded, "You'd be heartless to walk away so easily." She understood as he nodded.

"I wish there was a way I could make it right." Punk said.

"There isn't. Not without someone getting hurt." AJ nodded, "And I get that it's me who has to get hurt. I'm not the one having your baby. I'm not married to you-"

"That doesn't make you less important." Punk said.

"It does." AJ nodded, "That, I can all handle as best I can but… don't you dare bring her in here and make me watch you both as if I haven't been the one that's been kissing you these past few weeks. Don't make me feel a bigger fool than I already feel." She made clear.

"I'm not trying to. I couldn't get out of it." Punk said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of this. I never meant to hurt you. It's you I want to be with." He cupped her cheek as she let herself rest against his hand for a few seconds, remembering how good his touch was. But she realised this wasn't going to work.

"No." AJ shook her head, taking his hand away and stepping back from him, "We should just… stay away from each other." She said, "You go and live your life and I'll live mine."

"April-"

"I have to get back to work, and you need to get out of here before my parents find you." She said, "The last thing we need." She said, walking past him and leaving the stock room as Punk sighed to himself, running his hands over his hair as he left the stock room, going back to Janine at their table whilst AJ got back to work, doing everything she could to avoid him.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Appreciate the support so much. More to come. This is an angsty one! (As they always are lol)**


	19. Your Decision

**Your Decision**

* * *

"Hey, April." Dean smiled, walking into the bar a few nights later as AJ looked over at him.

"Hey." AJ nodded, "Where's your girlfriend? She's nice, I like her." She smiled.

"She got caught up at work." Dean nodded, looking across at her. The more he thought about it over the past few days, the more he realised how suited his brother was to AJ. Way more suited than Janine ever was. If it weren't for his brother being married with a baby on the way, after the shock, he would have been over the moon that Punk had found someone as great as AJ. But it wasn't quite as easy as that.

"Whiskey? Or a beer?" She asked him.

"Just a beer." Dean nodded, sitting up at the stool as AJ nodded, grabbing a glass from behind her and pulling him a pint. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. He could see the sadness she was carrying and it hurt him.

"Here you go." AJ smiled pleasantly, sitting the beer on the bar for him. It was hard for her to see Dean. When she saw him, she thought about Punk, and when she thought about Punk... it was pretty painful.

She hadn't seen him since a few nights ago when he was at the bar with Janine, when they talked in the stock room. She appreciated him staying away from her. It was too difficult to see him and pretend like nothing had happened.

"I know." Dean nodded to her as AJ paused, "About you and Phil." He said quietly.

"What?" AJ questioned, looking around the bar to make sure none of her family were around. It was a weekday night, which meant the bar was a lot quieter.

"He told me the other night." Dean said as AJ gulped, "And for what it's worth, he really does love you." Dean nodded, "I really think he was going to end his marriage, but then… well Janine being pregnant kinda held him back."

"We don't have to talk about it." AJ shook her head, slightly uncomfortable but also surprised at how nice Dean was being. She thought she would be frowned upon as the girl his brother had been cheating with.

"I know, I just… I want to make sure you're ok." Dean said, "I feel like you've been dragged into this mess now and… you don't deserve it."

"I knew what I was getting myself into." AJ assured him, "I'm not a kid."

"I know that, I just know that Phil is really struggling. He has no idea what he's supposed to do." Dean said.

"I told him that I don't blame him for sticking by his wife. She's having his baby. I get it." AJ shook her head.

"I think the problem is he doesn't want stick by her. And he doesn't want to admit that because of the baby." Dean said.

"Well it's either I get hurt or his wife… and given that she is pregnant and vulnerable, I'll take the fall. What do I have to lose yourself?" AJ shrugged.

"Don't shrink yourself. You're not any less important than she is." Dean nodded.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" AJ questioned, "I mean I'm the girl who your brother was cheating with."

"I was mad at first." Dean nodded, "But only because I thought he was…" He paused, not sure if he should say it, "I thought he was using you." He nodded, "I guess when you think of an affair, you don't really believe that there's actual feelings involved." He said.

"Right." AJ agreed.

"But then when I found it was you, and I saw you upset the other night, and he kept telling me that he would rather be with you…" He sighed to himself, "I know my brother and I know he's genuinely fallen for you." He nodded.

"There's no point talking about it. He shouldn't risk losing his own kid for me. I'm not… I'm not breaking up a family." She shook her head.

"He's miserable, AJ." Dean sighed to himself, "He never wanted this. He told her months ago he wasn't ready for kids. I think she's under the impression that it's gonna save the marriage but… I think it's pushing him further away and I don't wanna see him stuck." He said.

"I can't get involved anymore." AJ made clear, "And you shouldn't either. It's his marriage. His decisions." She nodded, "He knows how I feel and that's that." She shrugged, "Losing me is gonna be a lot less important than if he loses his wife right now." She nodded.

"I don't think he believes that." Dean said as AJ looked across at him, "I was worried that he was just stringing you along. With the age difference and… him being married-"

"You thought I was naïve and stupid?" AJ corrected.

"Not stupid but… maybe naïve." Dean said, "Maybe he was just telling you lies until Janine came back and worked it out with him. But… I know now that's so far from the truth. He loves you." Dean nodded. He wanted her to know that. He didn't want her to feel like she'd been thrown away.

"And I love him." AJ nodded, "But it's just… it's not meant to be." She said. She had to keep her cool head on for now. She wouldn't lie about her feelings to anyone, but she was staying out of the drama at all costs.

"I'm sorry." Dean shook his head, "We've known you for years. I never thought… this is something we'd be talking about." He said as AJ nodded.

"Weird, huh?" AJ smiled a little.

"It's not actually." Dean admitted, "I get it. You two." He nodded, "You're both pretty similar. Same annoying sense of humour."

"Excuse me?" AJ tutted as Dean smiled.

"Those three weeks… he was really happy. I saw it." Dean said.

"I was too." AJ nodded quietly as Dean watched her, "He has more important things to be worrying about than me." She shook her head as Dean sighed, "I gotta change these barrels over here." She said, finding her escape from the conversation as it got harder to talk about it. But she did appreciate him talking to her.

Dean watched as she walked away, sensing just how hurt she was and how unimportant she felt.

* * *

"When will you be home?" Janine asked, sitting at the kitchen table whilst Punk got ready to go out on the night shift at work.

He had been trying his hardest not think about AJ but it was truly impossible. She was the only thing on his mind, even when he was lying next to his wife in bed. It only made him feel more miserable as the days went by that he couldn't be with the woman he truly loved, not unless he sacrificed his unborn kid.

"6am." Punk nodded to her, "You'll be asleep." He said as Janine nodded.

"I hate when you do night shift." Janine frowned, "I miss my cuddles." She said as Punk smiled.

"It's just another couple days." Punk nodded. It was even harder for him as it felt like Janine was really trying to work on things with him. She wasn't starting fights like she would so easily before. She was actually having normal conversations with him, and yet, all he could think about was AJ and having her in his arms.

"Couldn't you get someone to swap with you? Or is that not how it works?" Janine asked.

"It's not really how it works." Punk said, "Hey when are you going for your scan? I'll need to get the day off so let me know when you get the appointment."

"Oh, it… it probably won't be for another few weeks." Janine said, "I'm only a couple weeks pregnant." She said as Punk looked across at her.

"Well you gotta be more than that. You gotta be at least five or six." He said, because he knew that was the last time they'd slept together, "Isn't there an appointment you get to see how far along you are? And see the baby?" He asked her. He was no obstetrician, but he was pretty sure there was a lot of appointments involved with pregnancy.

"Yeah… yeah, but that's still really early." Janine nodded, "I don't need to go until another few weeks." She assured him as he just nodded slowly.

"Ok." Punk said, he just supposed she knew best, she was the pregnant one.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning." She stood up, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll try not disturb you when I get in." He smiled.

"I don't mind." Janine smiled, "Maybe I could find myself something to do." She said, running her hands down his chest as he looked down at her.

"I'm gonna be late." He smiled lightly, leaning down and pecking her lips.

"Ok. Have a good night." Janine smiled, watching as he took off and left the house, sitting back down at the table to finish the rest of her coffee.

* * *

Punk drove to the station to start his shift when he found Dean waiting for him outside.

"Hey, I thought it was your day off today?" Punk asked him.

"It is." Dean said, "I just wanted to tell you that I spoke to AJ." He said.

"You what?" Punk said angrily, "Dude, I told you I'm not involving her-"

"I know. I just… I wanted to make sure she was ok." Dean said, "And… if it makes you feel any better I think she still loves you. But she also feels like a piece of shit-"

"I know, trust me. It's eating me up every day." Punk sighed to himself, "What did she say?"

"That she understands why you have to choose your wife over her." Dean said as Punk sighed to himself, "I would be a terrible brother if I sat back and watch you get trapped in something that you are completely miserable over." He said, "Especially when you have something good elsewhere."

"I can't divorce my wife, Dean. There's gonna be a baby here soon." Punk reminded him.

"What if she doesn't react as badly as you think she might?" Dean suggested.

"Are we talking about the same woman?" Punk scoffed.

"I'm serious. Sure she's gonna be pissed and she'll probably kick off. Rightly so." Dean nodded, "But what if she doesn't take off with the kid. What if she finds it in her heart to… accept that you two are over but you can both still co-parent." He said.

"Do you honestly see that happening? I sit her down and tell her not only have I been sleeping with another woman, but I'm in love with her and would like a divorce." Punk said, "Do you honestly think her first thought is to make sure I get treated fairly with the kid? She'll use it against me. I'll never see it. And we have no prenup so… I'll probably have to move out."

"And what about when it's all settled? And you have April… and you're happy?" Dean asked as Punk looked across at him.

"You're the guy who was losing his mind with me over sleeping with her. Telling me that I gotta stay with Janine for my kid." Punk said.

"I didn't actually think you two were serious. I thought you were just using her and she was just a naïve little girl who got played." Dean said.

"Is that how low you think of me?" Punk asked.

"No, I just know it's been a shit year for you and I thought maybe this was you reaching your breaking point." Dean said.

"No, this was me waking up." Punk said, "Only to be… shot back down again."

"If you love April, you shouldn't risk losing her for a life of misery." Dean said.

"Then I become the dad who walked out on their kid." Punk said, "I become just as bad as our dad."

"You are not our dad." Dean said, "And this isn't you walking out-"

"If I leave Janine she will take that as me walking out on the baby." Punk said, "I know her. She'll pack her bags or she'll make me pack mine. She'll get lawyers. Good ones because she has money." He said, "And I'll never see my kid, ever." He said as Dean sighed to himself, "What would you do?"

"I would never have married Janine." Dean scoffed as Punk looked at him angrily, "Sorry, I just… I do feel for you, man. I know it can't be easy." He sighed. He wished there was something he could have done to help his brother, but it was ultimately his decision. The decision had to be his.

"I'm gonna be late for my shift." Punk shook his head, "Just… leave April alone for now. I doubt she wants to talk about this." He said, walking off.

"I get you two." Dean said as Punk turned around, "I don't think I did before but I've thought about it and… you guys are really similar people." He nodded as Punk sighed to himself. He knew that.

"I gotta go." Punk said, walking off into the station to start his shift as Dean frowned. It was only getting worse.


	20. Shopping

**Shopping**

* * *

Punk finished up his shift at 6am, leaving the station and getting into his car to drive home, except… he didn't want to go home, it didn't feel like a home to him anymore. Home was somewhere he felt happy and comforted. His home was AJ.

He promised himself he would stay away from her. He knew it wasn't fair to be around her right now, but he physically couldn't go one more day without seeing her. He was aching for her. Just to see her and hear her voice.

He knew he shouldn't have, but he drove to the bar. He knew she'd be leaving for college soon and when he saw her walk out of the entrance, he got out.

"April." Punk said as AJ turned around, watching the nervousness on her face. He hated that he made her feel that way. That he'd hurt her and made her feel small.

"I need to get my bus." AJ shook her head, "You shouldn't be here."

"Please just let me talk to you." Punk said, walking towards her as she sighed, "I miss you." He shook his head, "This is killing me."

"Well it's not the best for me either, Phil." AJ nodded as Punk sighed to himself.

"It's you. It's you who I wanna be with. Not her." Punk shook his head, "You know I was going to call it off. I was gonna bring up divorce. I did bring it up." He said, "And then she told me she was pregnant. What am I supposed to do?" He asked. He kept saying it because he truly didn't know. He wanted someone to make the call for him.

"I don't know. I don't want to be the one who breaks up a family." She shook her head, "It felt… it felt ok because I knew you were gonna end your marriage and we could be together but… it's different now." AJ shook her head, "I don't want to be the reason you don't get to see your kid." She said as Punk looked across at him.

"You're not to blame for anything." He made clear, "You have to know that. I don't blame you at all. I should have spoken to Janine months ago." He said, "And now here I am, I thought I finally had it figured out." He admitted.

"Well life isn't that easy sometimes." AJ nodded, "The decision has to be yours. No one else's."

"It's not just about what I want, though." He said, "It's harder than that now." He said.

"And I know that." AJ understood, "But you need to figure it out because I'm not gonna be on standby for you to change your mind. I'm not being one of your options. I want to be more than that to you. And if that's all I am then maybe we shouldn't have even done this-"

"You are not an option. You're it." Punk said as she looked up at him, "I want you." He said, tilting her chin up by his thumb and finger.

"Don't." She whispered. When she felt as strongly as she did about him, she knew she could be reckless.

"Spend the morning with me." Punk nodded.

"Phil." AJ sighed, looking up at him. She wanted to be with him so badly, but she knew this could only make it more difficult and more problematic than it already was…

* * *

"Phil." AJ moaned, lying in the hotel bed naked as Punk thrusted inside of her on top. A few days without him had her body relishing in glory, welcoming him back desperately.

She'd skipped her class for the morning and Punk had text Janine to say he was working later. It was hard to think about consequences when it felt this good.

"Fuck, April." Punk moaned, leaning down and kissing her passionately, feeling her moans in his mouth as he continued to pump inside of her fiercely.

"I'm gonna cum." AJ whispered against the side of his mouth, "Please don't stop." She grabbed his face desperately as he moved his hand down between them and began stroking her clit, sending her completely over the edge as she bucked her hips so wildly and sensitively that his length slipped out of her, causing him to smile as he watched her orgasm.

"You ok?" Punk smiled, leaning down and kissing her neck as AJ moaned with satisfaction, grabbing the back of his hair.

"You make every time feel like the first." She said breathlessly as he smiled, kissing up her jaw and back to her lips.

He slipped back inside of her below, this time thrusting into her slowly and deep as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I don't want this to end." He whispered as she bit her lip, moaning quietly at the intense thrusts filling her up.

He couldn't hang back for much longer and came hard, pulling out of her and collapsing on the bed beside, tossing the condom from him as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I wish this felt wrong." AJ admitted truthfully as he turned to her, "So it would be easy to stop." She whispered, curling her nakedness into him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"It'd be easier but… I don't want to lose this feeling for anything." Punk admitted truthfully, grazing his fingers up and down her arm.

"Have you been sleeping with her?" AJ asked curiously.

"No." Punk said truthfully, "No, every time she hints at it I… I come up with an excuse." He said, "The ironic thing is, sleeping with her would feel like cheating, and this… this is the thing that feels right." He said.

"But morally… it's not right." AJ whispered. There were moments where she hated herself for being the other girl, "My uh… my dad had an affair when I was growing up." She said as Punk looked down at her, "I found them." She nodded.

"I'm sorry." Punk sighed.

"No, it's… it's fine." AJ said, "But I always wondered how anyone could do that to another woman. Another family." She shook her head, "I thought seeing that type of thing so young would have made me think before… doing something like this." She shook her head, "But I guess not."

"This just feels completely different." Punk shook his head.

"Yeah, for us. What about Janine?" AJ sighed, "I know you're stuck and you don't love her anymore, you haven't for a while, even before me but… what we're doing is still unfair. And it's hard to care when we're in the moment." She nodded.

"I know." Punk nodded, "Trust me, I feel like the worst person on earth." He said, "I wish I could just tell her."

"Maybe you can." AJ said, "Who's to say she'll not let you see the kid?"

"Dean said the same thing but… I know her. She can be spiteful." Punk nodded, "And if not her then her family." He said, "And then to the kid, I'll be the dad that walked out on him for another woman." He said, "And I don't wanna be that." He sighed to himself as AJ nodded.

She knew it was a difficult place to be in. His feelings for her were clear, but the goodness in his heart wasn't ready to risk losing his kid.

"So what do we do?" AJ whispered, "We can't… we can't keep doing this." She shook her head. She hated that she'd gave in, because it only made it harder to pull away again.

"I-I don't know." Punk sighed with frustration, "Do I tell her? Is that the risk I gotta take?" He questioned, "I can't lose you." He shook his head.

The past year had been slowly but surely the most challenging thing for him. His marriage fell apart bit by bit and to find AJ was almost like the light at the end of the dark tunnel. To find a best friend and soulmate all in one, that was his sign that his marriage was finished. But the situation he was in now made it impossible to make a decision.

"Then you should tell her." AJ nodded, "The sooner you tell her the easier it will be." She said as Punk nodded.

"I don't even know what I could say." Punk sighed to himself.

"The truth." AJ said, "This doesn't make you a bad person. If she uses the baby against you, to get back at you, that's not you paying for your mistakes, that's her being unfair. No matter what happened, the baby shouldn't be put in the middle."

"And that's what I'm scared of." Punk sighed to himself, "I just don't know." He said as AJ looked up at him.

"I'm not going to just wait around on you." AJ made clear, "You know I feel and you know where I am. But if I'm just keeping you warm until you go back home to your wife… this is over." She made clear to him.

"That's not who you are." Punk said, "You are my home. I want to stay here with you all night. It's you I want." He said, rolling over on top of her as she looked up at him.

"You got me. I'm right here." AJ nodded as he leaned down and captured her lips against his, rolling them over so she was on top, making every second count.

* * *

AJ got back home to the bar in the afternoon where her parents believed she had been at college for the day. She knew one day off wouldn't affect her college work, and it was most definitely worth it after the full morning she had spent in bed with Punk.

She knew her heart was in such a risky place, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to be with him. When they were together it just felt right. It felt perfect.

"April run along to the store and get in some milk. We're out." Jeanette said just as AJ had come back.

"Just milk?' AJ asked her.

"Yes. Straight back." Jeanette warned, handing AJ over some money.

"Ok." AJ said, leaving the bar and crossing the road and heading down to the nearest store for her mother.

She picked up the milk and headed to the cashiers desk when she nervously bumped into Janine in one of the aisles. She tried to avoid eye contact but she knew she had been spotted.

"Hey… April, is it?" Janine smiled.

"Yeah." AJ gulped nervously. She could barely look this woman in the eye considering she'd been sleeping with her husband all morning.

"I don't think I've ever saw you out from behind that bar." Janine teased.

"Just getting some milk." AJ nodded.

"You don't use soya?" Janine noticed.

"No… just… normal milk." AJ laughed a little.

"Oh, soya milk is really good for your hair and nails." Janine said, "You should try it." She said as AJ nodded to herself. Complimentary as she always was.

"Maybe I will." AJ nodded, "But my mom would kill me if I came back with it. She likes her basics." AJ said.

"Oh, my mom is the same." Janine chuckled, grabbing a box of toothpaste and putting it in her basket as AJ noticed something that puzzled her. A box of tampons.

"Must be a generation thing." AJ said, making sure she didn't look too suspicious but she knew what she was looking at. She was pretty sure the last thing a pregnant woman needed was a full box of tampons.

"Must be." Janine smiled, "Well I better go." She said as AJ nodded, watching her walk away down the rest of the aisle as AJ stood in shock and confusion.


	21. Truth Comes Out

**Truth Comes Out**

* * *

"Hey, where were you?" Punk asked as he heard Janine coming home.

"Hey, I'll come see you in a minute." Janine called as she went upstairs whilst Punk sat in the kitchen, waiting. He heard her upstairs for a little while before coming down.

"Hey." Punk said.

"Hi, baby." Janine smiled.

"What were you doing?" He asked her.

"Just putting the toothpaste and stuff I got the store upstairs." She said, "Got us some stuff to make dinner." She nodded, sitting her grocery bag on the kitchen counter, "Babe, have you gotten any sleep?" She worried.

"Uh… yeah, I got a couple hours." Punk said, "Where were you?"

"Just running some errands." Janine said, "How come you had to work until later?" She asked, putting the groceries away.

"I just had a ton of reports due that I hadn't finished." Punk said as Janine nodded.

"Is someone not keeping up with their work?" Janine smiled over her shoulder at him as Punk smiled.

"Well there's a lot of it. Sometimes I can't keep up." Punk nodded.

"Hey, if you're stressed you should talk to your boss. Maybe cut down your shifts?" Janine suggested.

"I can't afford to cut down shifts." Punk shook his head, "I'll be fine. Sometimes it just builds up." He said.

"Well don't stress in silence, babe. Talk to someone." Janine nodded as Punk looked on at her unpacking the groceries.

Sometimes he wanted to just say it. He wanted to just blurt out that he was in love with someone else and that he wished for a divorce. But he knew he couldn't.

"How you been feeling?" Punk asked her.

"I've been fine." Janine nodded with a smile, "No morning sickness. Apparently if you don't have morning sickness it means you're having a boy." She smiled, "I mean… how cute? A little mini you." She smiled to him as Punk smiled, his heart racing on the inside.

"You got a preference?" Punk asked her.

"Oh, you know I want a girl. I won't lie." Janine smiled, "But… healthy is the main concern, right?" She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, of course." He said. Every time he thought about telling her, it just became too much, especially as he heard her talking about their baby. He wasn't completely emotionless towards her. He didn't want to make any female cry, certainly not one he once loved very much.

"What about you?" Janine smiled, "Boy or a girl?" She asked, "Be honest."

"I… honestly don't mind." Punk nodded, "A healthy one is good enough for me." He said as Janine smiled.

"Ok. I am going to make a start on dinner." She announced as Punk nodded, watching her singing to herself in her own world, happy and oblivious to what was going on with him. It hurt him to be so cruel…

"Janine." Punk gulped.

"Yeah?" Janine turned around, "Oh, babe you have a nosebleed." Janine panicked as Punk felt under his nose, looking at the blood on his fingers as he rolled his eyes.

"It's ok. It's fine." Punk stood up, grabbing a towel and tilting his head up.

"Are you feeling ok?" Janine asked with concern.

"Yeah, I don't know why this has happened." Punk shook his head, sitting back down at the kitchen table.

"Just keep your head back and let it pass." Janine said as Punk nodded. It wasn't like he could tell her now with his head pointed to the ceiling.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Dean asked, walking outside of the station where AJ was waiting to speak to him.

"Hey." AJ said anxiously.

"What's up? You ok?" Dean asked as AJ nodded.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, I'm ok." AJ nodded as Dean folded his arms.

"Did you come here to bring some milk?" Dean asked, noticing the carton of milk in her hand.

"Oh… no." AJ shook her head, "You know what, I shouldn't have come here." She realised. She wanted to tell someone, but then she realised she was involving herself too much.

"Hey, no… what's going on? You're obviously bothered about something." Dean said as AJ looked across at him.

"Please don't tell Phil." AJ said, "Because I don't really know what this means yet but… I mean, I'm… I'm sure I know what's going on-"

"Ok, April you're talking riddles here. Speed me up." Dean nodded.

"I bumped into Janine at the store." AJ said as Dean groaned.

"Oh, God. What happened?" Dean dreaded.

"Nothing happened. It was fine." AJ said, "We had small talk and then she walked away." She nodded.

"Ok." Dean said suspiciously, "So what's the problem?"

"She had tampons on her basket." AJ said as Dean looked at her, wondering why that was a problem, "Tampons." AJ nodded.

"Yeah? So? Don't women need those… things?" Dean asked awkwardly, not thinking clearly to put the dots together.

"Yeah but pregnant women definitely don't need tampons." AJ made clear as Dean looked at her.

"So… maybe she's just stocking up?" Dean shrugged, "What are you saying right now?"

"I don't think she's pregnant." AJ shook her head as Dean folded his arms, "I mean look at the facts. Phil was bringing up divorce to her and that's when she told him she was pregnant. Maybe she panicked and thought if she told him she was pregnant, he'd stay."

"Or you're just… making this up?" Dean said as politely as he could.

"What?" AJ shook her head, "I'm not making this up." She made clear, "Who is stocking up on tampons when they're pregnant? No one." She said, "It makes sense."

"You think she's faking a pregnancy?" Dean asked.

"I do now." AJ nodded, "Is it so surprising that she would do something like that? Especially when she heard Phil talking about divorce. She probably never expected him to leave her and panicked about it." She said.

"Janine is smart. This sounds like a dumb desperate plan. I mean… he'd notice that she wasn't pregnant after a month or two. There's no way she's faking this." Dean shook his head. It was way too scandalous and shocking to believe. Not only was it shocking, but slightly sick and twisted.

"You don't believe she's faking it?" AJ asked.

"I don't see how she could." Dean said, "It's not exactly a long term plan to keep Phil with her. I think he'd start to notice when there was no baby anywhere." He said.

"Well she's obviously desperate." AJ shook her head.

"No… she wouldn't… she wouldn't do that to him." Dean shook his head to himself as he started to think about it. It was troubling to think it was actually a possibility.

"Maybe she would if she thought he was about to divorce her." AJ said as Dean looked across at her worriedly.

"We gotta tell Phil." Dean said, "Oh my God."

"No, we can't." AJ shook her head, "I can't at least." She said.

"She's treating him like a fool. Getting inside his head. Playing with his emotions. And… And she doesn't even know about you two yet. She's doing this without even knowing he cheated." Dean said, "Oh my God." He said, horrified by this possibility.

* * *

"How you feeling?" Janine asked, walking into the living room later on where Punk was sitting.

"I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me." Punk shook his head, "It was just a nosebleed." He insisted.

"Nosebleeds don't happen for no reason." Janine said, "Maybe you should see a doctor. It could be stress from work." She said, sitting down beside him on the couch and rubbing his arm softly.

"I'm fine." Punk shook his head as Janine frowned.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and get you a blanket." She said, kissing his cheek and rushing off upstairs as Punk sighed to himself.

He sat in a daydream when he suddenly noticed Janine's phone lighting up on the coffee table. He picked it up to give to her when she came back downstairs, and noticed the message was from one of her friends, reading the following:

_So good to see you this afternoon. Any excuse to do some day-drinking. Catch up soon. _

Punk read it at first and it barely registered, then he read it again, and again, growing more concerned.

"Here you go." Janine smiled, walking back into the living room with a blanket for him.

"Were you drinking today?" Punk asked as she looked at him nervously, "Your phone flashed up. From Emily. Any excuse to do some day-drinking?" Punk questioned, handing her the phone as Janine looked at it and gulped.

"It was… it was one glass." Janine shook her head, "It's fine. Won't hurt the baby." She smiled.

"Are you serious?" Punk screwed his face up, "You shouldn't be drinking. Period." He said, "Why would you risk it?"

"Phil, it was just one glass. Not even a full one." Janine said, "It's fine. Tons of women drink at the start of their pregnancy because they don't even know they're pregnant-"

"Well you do." Punk said fiercely as she looked across at him.

"Yeah and I know what I'm doing." Janine spat, "You don't need to freak out. Are you gonna be one of those nervous parents?" She smiled, trying to lighten the mood up a little.

"No, I just don't want my kid to be born with any sort of problem. Healthy baby, right? This isn't very healthy of you." He said.

"Oh, Phil stop being so dramatic. It was one glass of wine." Janine rolled her eyes, "It's not gonna kill it." She spat as Punk looked across at her.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Punk shook his head as she looked at him, "I'm going to lie down. I've barely slept all day and I… I have a splitting headache." He said.

"Yeah you sound like you need a lie down." Janine agreed as Punk stood up, walking by her and heading upstairs as she collapsed down on the couch, biting her nails worriedly.

She heard a knock at the door and got up to go answer it, walking out from the living room and into the hallway, opening up the door where she saw Dean standing.

"Hey." Janine said, "Phil is lying down. He's got a headache." She said as Dean nodded, looking across at her.

"Then I guess you and I can just have a chat." Dean said, walking into the house and into the living room as Janine closed the door over, following him into the living room. She wasn't shy about the fact she didn't get on with Dean, so she wondered what he possibly had to say to her.

"What? What do you want? Money?" Janine chuckled as Dean stared across at her.

"No." Dean shook his head, "I want to know why you, a pregnant woman, was buying tampons at the store today?" He said as Janine looked across at him, folding her arms and looking down, not expecting him to say that.

"What are you talking about?" Janine shook her head, "Who-Who told you I was pregnant?"

"I saw you. I was gonna come say hi and then I watched you put the tampons in your basket." Dean said, something he had discussed he was going to say with AJ earlier.

"Are you stalking me?" Janine shook her head, "What the hell is up with you boys today? Step off a girls neck here." She spat.

"Answer the question? Why?" Dean spat.

"Because… they were half off and I'm not gonna be pregnant forever, am I?" Janine hissed, "You wanna know why I bought everything else too? Do you need the details?"

"Are you really pregnant?" Dean asked. He had the luxury of her not knowing he knew about everything, which he could see had caught her off guard, which was already off to a bad start.

"When did he tell you?" Janine asked angrily.

"Answer the question." Dean said, "Are you really pregnant? Or did you hear the word divorce and panic?" He spat as Janine looked across at him.

"He tells you everything." Janine whispered to herself, "God it's like being in a permanent three-way." She spat angrily.

"You fucking wish, sweetheart." Dean nodded, "Are you pregnant? Yes or no?" He questioned as Janine looked at him.

"We're… we're trying to… we're trying to have a baby." She nodded, desperately hanging onto anything she could to make this work.

"Are you pregnant? Yes or no?" Dean spat, wanting her to say it, watching Punk walk into the living room quietly by the door.

"No I'm not pregnant!" Janine hissed, "I'm not pregnant."

"What?" Punk shook his head as Janine turned around, gasping a little as she saw him standing whilst Dean ran his hand over his hair, "You're not pregnant?" He questioned with shock.


	22. Coming Out

**Coming Out**

* * *

"Phil." Janine said, looking over at Punk who was standing at the door, "I can explain." She gulped, trying hard to think in her head what she could say to help this situation, to make it better.

"You're not pregnant?" Punk questioned, "There's no baby?" He asked. He couldn't quite comprehend it. He was just trying to get used to the idea that he was going to be a father. That there was going to be a baby. His baby. And now he was learning it didn't even exist.

"I'm gonna go." Dean nodded. He knew there was no reason for him to stay. Clearly the rest of this conversation was only for his brother and his wife.

"How dare you." Janine spat as Dean paused before leaving the living room, "How dare you come in here like this-"

"Excuse me?" Dean looked at her angrily, "How dare I? How dare you!" Dean yelled, "That's not something you lie about. That is not something you put in someone's head." He spat whilst Punk stood quietly, trying to absurd the information.

"You had no right to come here. This was a conversation for me and Phil." Janine spat.

"Well go on. Have the conversation then." Dean nodded to her, turning to Punk who was standing still as a statue, "I'm sorry, man." Dean sighed, patting Punk on the back before leaving the house, slightly frightened of what was to follow between the couple.

"Phil, I can explain everything." Janine walked over to him, "This is just… it's a misunderstanding." She gulped.

"Misunderstanding?" Punk shook his head, "Are you really not pregnant?" He asked. He felt like he had to keep hearing it to believe it.

"N-No, but… but I can be." Janine nodded as Punk tilted his head, "I can be. See how good it felt? How we… we weren't fighting and we had something to focus on?" She took his hands in hers, "We can have that. We can start trying for a baby-"

"Don't touch me." Punk ripped his hands from hers, walking past her further into the living room.

"Phil, please-"

"Why'd you do this?" Punk turned to her, "What are you getting out of this?" He questioned.

"I thought it could save our marriage." Janine said, "It will. It already has-"

"Do you honestly believe that?" Punk stared at her angrily.

"You can't tell me it hasn't felt good these past few days. We've been happy. You've been happy." She nodded as Punk laughed to himself, running his hands over his face.

"What the hell were you gonna do when I started to notice you weren't pregnant?" Punk questioned as she looked at him, shrugging, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He spat.

"You started talking about divorce and splitting up. I panicked." Janine snapped, "I wanted to give you something that… that would make you stay-"

"A fake baby?" Punk questioned, "Yeah, that was exactly what I wanted. Thank you so much." Punk nodded.

"I wanted you to see how good it could feel-"

"I have felt anything but good these past few days." Punk said as Janine shook her head, "Didn't you think that when I brought up divorce and splitting up that it was us that was the problem? Nothing to do with a baby. That wasn't the reason I wanted to divorce you-"

"Well then what?!" Janine threw her hands up.

"I love someone else!" Punk yelled back as Janine raised her eyebrows.

"W-What?" Janine shook her head as Punk ran his hand through his hair.

"There's someone else." Punk nodded, "Someone I love and care about." He said as Janine shook her head, laughing a little, assuming it had to have been his weird sense of humour, "I'm not kidding." Punk made clear as Janine looked at him worriedly.

"Someone else?" She gritted her teeth, "What does that even mean?" She spat.

"It means when I brought up divorce and splitting up, it wasn't because we didn't have a baby. It was because I don't love you anymore." Punk said, "And I don't even think you love me." He said as Janine paused, staring across at him.

"Have you… Have you been cheating on me?" Janine questioned with disbelief as Punk looked across at her.

"Yeah." Punk gulped. He wasn't going to lie. Not now.

"What?" Janine shook her head, "I-I don't even understand…"

"Yeah well me neither. I thought I was gonna be a dad five minutes ago and now I know I'm not. My head's a little scrambled right now." He said.

"You've been cheating on me." Janine said almost robotically, in disbelief.

"Our marriage has been a disaster for the past year. We did everything. We did the weekend getaways. Opening up more. Date nights. Changing our routines. We tried." Punk said, "And it just got worse-"

"You cheated on me." Janine repeated, beginning to pace a little as Punk watched her, "How long?"

"Since you went to your mom's." Punk said as Janine shook her head.

"No… no, you wouldn't do that to me." Janine whispered, looking across at him, "You wouldn't."

"All we were doing was fighting. You left and barely even contacted me-"

"So you went and fucked someone else?!" Janine spat as Punk sighed to himself, "W-What about when I came back?" She asked, numb with shock.

"What about it?" Punk said.

"Were you still with her? Are you still-"

"I was with her this morning." Punk nodded as Janine raised her eyebrows.

"This morning?" Janine questioned, "So even when you thought I was pregnant you… you still cheated on me-"

"You literally lied about being pregnant!" Punk yelled, "Who does that? That's sick-"

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare use that to counter against what you've done. You've been cheating on me all this time!" She yelled.

"Yeah and I was gonna tell you everything. I was ready to come clean and… and talk about divorce, so we can get out of this… whatever this relationship has become." He said, "And then you told me you were pregnant-"

"Who is this woman?" Janine questioned.

"Not important and it doesn't matter." Punk made clear.

"Oh, it's important." Janine chuckled, "And I will find out." She warned.

"You'll do nothing." Punk said, "Our marriage was a mess. It wasn't even a marriage anymore-"

"So you just thought that gave you the right to go screw other people? What the hell is wrong with you? I-I didn't marry this man." She shook her head, "I married a good person, who cared about me, who would never, ever hurt me-"

"I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted it to come to this but you… you faked a pregnancy to keep me here. Who the hell does that?" Punk spat.

"Someone who loves their husband and wanted things to work between them desperately-"

"No, don't… don't make it like you were doing this for me." Punk said, "It's sick and twisted. You don't put that shit in people's heads." He said.

"You don't get to use that to forget what you've done. I could have been pregnant and you were out fucking some other woman. How disgusting do you have to be to do that to your own wife?" She spat as Punk looked down at her, "You should be lucky there is no baby. You're a disgrace." She looked up at him.

"I agree." Punk nodded, "I didn't want it to come to this, and I certainly didn't want to hurt you, but you… you say I'm a different man? You're a different woman."

"I haven't changed since you met me." Janine spat.

"You have. Drastically." Punk nodded, "And I'm not making excuses. I know what I've done was wrong. I'm not saying that because our marriage was terrible that it's ok that I went and… did what I did-"

"Cheated. You cheated on me." Janine said, "You can't even say it." She shook her head.

"I know what I did." Punk assured her, "But when you were coming home, I was ending it with you. I already had lawyers on standby for a divorce. I was ending our marriage officially, but… our marriage ended months ago." He said, "And you know it did."

"And I was trying to save it-"

"With a fake baby!" Punk yelled, "That's… that's so messed up. That's the most messed up thing I've ever heard. I… You told me earlier you thought it'd be a boy." He screwed his face up, "How could you look at me in the eye and know that there was no baby?"

"I don't know, how could you look me in the eye and know that you're screwing someone else?" She batted back as he nodded to himself.

"Is this what we're gonna do now? I've got my ammunition, you've got yours?" Punk questioned.

"I was trying to save our marriage. You were destroying it." Janine spat, "You've… You've been sleeping with someone else for weeks. You do not get to make me the bad guy." She said, "No chance in hell."

"I'm not trying to make you anything." Punk spat, "I'm saying I tried to save this marriage. Maybe I didn't fake a pregnancy. But I did just about everything else to try and save us but… it didn't work. You know it didn't." He said, "We were over a long time ago-"

"Our vows still stand as long as we are married. And we swore to love each other, to be faithful to one another… faithful, Phil. You know what that means?" She spat.

"Yeah, I guess we never swore to not allow fake pregnancies so… you get a pass, right?" He said as she slapped him hard across the face, then slapped him again for a second time.

"Go to hell." Janine spat as Punk nodded to himself, rubbing his cheek, "Just because you fall out of love with me doesn't mean you get to go sleep with someone else."

"Yeah well just because I bring up divorce doesn't mean you tell me you're pregnant when you're really not." Punk said.

"They're two completely different things." Janine spat, "I-I can't believe you've been cheating on me." She shook her head, "This morning." She said, sickened to even say it, "When I was at my mom's house, crying over you, you were here not giving a damn."

"That's not how it was." Punk said, "I called you every day, I went to visit you, nothing was good enough for you. I-I reached breaking point, Janine. I couldn't do it anymore and… and someone else was there for me."

"Who is it? Tell me her name." Janine spat angrily.

"No. No, she's not getting involved in this." Punk made clear.

"Oh, you wanna protect her?" Janine pouted sarcastically, "Or are you ashamed? I mean there's only certain types of girls who'd sleep with married men." She said, "I'm sure she's lovely." She chuckled to herself in a sadistic manner.

"What the hell were you going to do when I figured out there was no baby?" Punk spat.

"I was gonna get myself pregnant by the time you'd start to wonder." Janine said as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" Punk spat. He had to remember that she'd came up with this pregnancy plan before she knew about his affair, which meant she made up this plan in her own brain, and actually thought it would work.

"Yeah… I figured it wouldn't matter. It was supposed to bring us together and… and it did-"

"If you seriously think this was the solution to all our problems, you're insane." Punk nodded, "Do you have any idea how sick that is? And for you to plan on getting pregnant, bringing a kid into this fucking mess-"

"Well this was before I knew you'd cheated-"

"Exactly! Which is worse, in my opinion. You thought of this on your own, when all you thought was that I wanted a divorce." Punk said, "You don't do that. That's messing with people's emotions-"

"Oh, you're one to talk about messing with people's emotions." Janine laughed, "What do you think you're doing to me right now?" She spat.

"Telling you the truth." Punk nodded, "Which yeah, I should have told you from the beginning, I know that." He said, "Despite what you might think, I never wanted to hurt you. Ever."

"Oh, well it looks like you really tried your hardest not hurt me." Janine nodded sarcastically, looking across at him, "I loved you. I was gonna do anything to save this. Anything." She shook her head.

"We tried." Punk said, "I was miserable, Janine. We both were. We weren't happy together. Half the time I felt like I was just here so you could say you had a husband." He said, "The connection was gone. It has been for the past year."

"Whatever you have to say does not justify you cheating on me with another woman. Multiple times." Janine said, "You are scum and I want you gone." She said as Punk looked across at her.

"Yeah and I'm concerned about the lengths you'd go to just to secure a marriage that had no real chance of surviving anyway." Punk said, "It's sick and no normal person would think about doing that to someone." He said, "I thought I was gonna be a dad. You put that in my head."

"Oh, are you disappointed?" Janine chuckled as Punk watched her.

"No. No, I'm relieved." Punk nodded, "No kid deserves to be brought into a mess like this. To parents who are so far gone from loving one another." He said.

"I love you. You're the one who stopped loving me." Janine warned, "You bailed on us."

"If it makes you feel better." Punk said, "Then yeah. I bailed. But in ten year's time, when we're both happier, you'll thank me."

"I won't thank you for shit." Janine spat, getting closer to him, "Get out of my house." She warned as Punk looked down at her.

"Your house?" Punk questioned.

"My house." Janine nodded.

"Fine." Punk nodded, "I'll go." He put his hands up, walking to the living room door.

"And Phil…" She called him back as he turned around, "I'll find out who the girl is." She assured him as Punk stared across at her before walking out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

Janine paced the living room, pulling at her hair to maintain her anger before flipping the coffee table over, tearing the living room apart hysterically.


	23. Humiliated

**Humiliated**

* * *

"Hey, man. You need anything?" Dean asked, walking into the living room in his house where Punk was sitting.

After leaving Janine, Punk walked to his brother's, figuring it was the only place he could crash for the night. He certainly couldn't stay in the house with Janine, and she'd made it perfectly clear that she wasn't moving.

"No, I'm fine." Punk shook his head as Dean sat over on the chair, "I just can't believe that she's not actually pregnant." He said, "I was just kinda accepting the fact I was gonna be a dad and now… now I'm not." He nodded. It was a strange bunch of emotions.

"It's probably for the best, right?" Dean asked, "You were never really on board with it."

"No but I… I came to terms with it." Punk nodded, "Just feels like one extreme to the other." He shook his head, running his hands over his face.

"How'd she take the… other news? About you and April?" Dean asked.

"How do you think?" Punk asked him, "She was throwing the cheating thing in my face, I was going off on her for the fake pregnancy thing… there was no real talking or explaining. Just shouting." He shook his head, "And look, I didn't expect her to take it well and I know that what I did was far from the right thing." He nodded, "But she tried to keep me there, knowing I wanted a divorce, by telling me she was pregnant when she really wasn't. I mean… who comes up with that?" Punk shook his head.

"It's a little concerning." Dean agreed, "And desperate."

"Part of me is glad that it's all out there now but… I feel like the worst is yet to come." Punk nodded, "She's just a totally different person to me now."

"Does she know it's April?" Dean asked.

"No, and don't tell her." Punk said, "I want April kept out of this." He said as Dean nodded.

"It was her who came to me. She saw Janine in the store buying tampons and came to me about it, said she reckoned that she was faking it." Dean said.

"So April knows?" Punk nodded.

"Well she was just speculating back then but… now we know it's actually true." Dean shook his head, "I mean what the hell was she gonna do when you noticed she wasn't getting any bigger? And there was no baby?"

"She said she planned on getting pregnant soon so that I wouldn't notice." Punk shook his head, "I mean she decided to do all of this before knowing I was cheating. It's not like she did it to hurt me or to be spiteful. She did it because she genuinely thought that it would help and keep me there." Punk said, "It's fucking concerning behaviour." He said as Dean nodded.

"Tell me about it." Dean agreed.

"I guess we both did our equal parts of really destroying our marriage in the end." Punk nodded, "Because I know I'm not a saint. I did sleep with someone else. I did lie to her." He said. He knew what he'd done was not right. He didn't need to be told. But he couldn't help falling for someone else.

"Yeah, well you know that. It's not like you're playing the innocent victim. You fucked up, so did she. Technically this should make the split easier." Dean said.

"She thinks she's the victim." Punk nodded, "I was just sick of being miserable, man. When she went to her mom's and she… she stopped answering my calls, and then I went down there to try and bring her back up and she just fought with me." He said, "I was sick of it. And April was there for me." He said as Dean nodded.

"I know." Dean said, "Look it's a shitty situation all round but like you said, it's out there now. She knows the truth, you know the truth. You can… You can finally get out." He said as Punk nodded.

"She said she'd find out who the girl is." Punk said, "The last thing I want is April to get dragged into this."

"She won't. Just be careful with what you're doing for now. Don't go kissing AJ in the middle of the street." Dean said, "Stay lowkey for the time being." He said as Punk nodded.

"I can't believe it's actually finished." Punk shook his head, "And there's no baby." He said. It was a lot to take in.

"I'm honestly a little relived." Dean nodded, "I didn't want you to be miserable but then I didn't want you to risk losing your kid." He said as Punk nodded, "No kid deserves to be brought into a mess like that. Born for the soul purpose of saving a marriage." He said, "It's not right."

"You don't mind me staying here for a couple days, do you? I think I gotta give her some space." Punk nodded.

"Stay as long as you need." Dean nodded, "I'm sorry it's ended so ugly with you two. I didn't get on with her but… I know you did care about her at one point. It's sad to see that become… this."

"Yeah, well when I married her I thought that would be it for me." Punk nodded, "But… things just changed. She changed." Punk said, "I wish her no ill will but I'm… I'm glad she knows now and we can actually split up." He said.

Although it was still sad to see things diminish as horrifically as it had, he felt some sort of relief out of it. He didn't know if it was because he knew he could be with AJ properly, or if he was just glad he didn't have to be so trapped anymore. There was a lot of feelings and emotions right now.

* * *

The next night Punk and Dean had gone to the bar after work, mainly so Punk could talk to AJ and tell her everything that went down. Punk hadn't seen or heard from Janine since their massive fight last night and figured that giving her a few days to possibly cool off was for the best.

"I can't believe that." AJ shook her head, sitting in the stock room on one of the boxes, "I mean I knew when I saw the tampons. And then I realised that she must have thought it would keep you together." She said, "But still… it's hard to believe someone would do that."

"Yeah, I know." Punk nodded, leaning against one of the crates, "I'm staying with Dean right now until she calms down." He said, "I don't see us having a civil conversation any time soon." He shook his head.

"How do you feel?" AJ asked him curiously as he looked over at her.

"I mean I'm… I'm relieved." Punk nodded, "Especially now that I know she was lying about being pregnant. I'm glad I got out of that." He said, "But… you know I never wanted to hurt her, and obviously I know I have." He said as AJ nodded, "It's a lot to think about."

"Yeah, I figured." AJ nodded.

"She's also set on finding who the woman is I've been with." Punk said, "But there's no way she's gonna know it was you so you're fine." He nodded, "It's just so weird that it's over now. It's all out there." He said, "I don't feel as trapped and I know I can be with you now." He said as she smiled.

She was of course relieved to hear that everything had been revealed between Punk and Janine. Mainly because it meant she could continue to love this man without feeling bad about it, and he didn't have to hide her, not as much anyway.

"We should probably still keep a little distance." AJ suggested, "Just until she's calm and out of the shock." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I agree." Punk nodded, walking over to her as she stood up from the box, "But I still gotta see you." He whispered as she smiled and nodded.

"You can." She smiled, leaning up and kissing him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer.

The only thing making this easier for him was the fact he had the girl of his dreams, the real girl of his dreams by his side. She knew what he'd been through with his marriage. She was there every night to listen to him complain about the fighting and the arguments. For it to come to an end just made him feel like he could properly love her and give her the world she deserved. This was love. Real love.

"I have to get back to work." AJ pulled back from the kiss as Punk nodded, leaning his forehead against hers, "Maybe I can sneak out when everyone is in bed later." She said as Punk smiled.

"Yeah?" Punk smiled as she nodded, biting her lip.

"Yeah, I want you." She whispered as he smiled, "But I gotta work first."

"Ok." He smiled, pecking her lips. She was the sunshine in all of this, she always had been. He was grateful that in the midst of something so ugly, he'd found the love of his life.

They both left the stock room. AJ returned behind the bar and Punk sat back down with Dean at a table. A lot was on his mind of course. He knew divorce would be on the horizon which meant a lot settling and paper work.

"Uh… Phil." Dean tapped his brother as he noticed Janine walk into the bar, "What is she doing here?"

"I don't know." Punk said worriedly, watching Janine walk down the bar. She was far too cocky for him not to be nervous.

"There he is!" Janine pointed to Punk, "My husband." She said loudly as the bar quietened slightly, people turning around.

"Janine." Punk stood up from the table, "Not here." He warned.

"No, I think here is perfect, actually." Janine nodded, "Here is the perfect place because I assume that's where you two found your little romance." She turned to AJ behind the bar who dropped the glass out of her hand.

"Janine. Let's just talk outside." Punk said, starting to worry.

"No, we'll talk here. So everybody can listen!" Janine yelled as everyone in the bar looked over, including AJ's parents standing behind the bar.

"April has nothing to do with this." Punk said.

"Oh, really?" Janine chuckled, "Ladies and gentleman my husband here told me last night that he'd been cheating on me. For several weeks." She added as Punk ran his hand through his hair, "And I thought to myself… what little skank would even sleep with a married man? Who would do that?" She laughed.

"Janine." Punk gritted his teeth, "Outside." He took a hold of her arm.

"Don't you touch me!" Janine yelled, pushing him back as Punk put his hands up, looking over at AJ who was paused in shock.

"Ok, this isn't the place for this." Jeanette nodded, "You should go."

"I will go." Janine assured her, "But let me finish." She said, "So I thought to myself… who's the girl? It's gotta be some low-life rat from the gutter, right?" She looked around at everyone who were all shamefully listening, "And then I found this in my husband's car this morning." She pulled out AJ's college lanyard which she had accidentally left in Punk's car.

Punk groaned to himself, looking down at the ground whilst AJ stood still, looking at her lanyard which Janine was holding up and showing around the room, as if it was an auction.

"Yes, this is a college lanyard. College. And I'm sure you all know the face on it." Janine said.

"Please stop." AJ begged quietly as Janine turned to her.

"Maybe you should have said that to my husband whilst he was fucking you." Janine spat as AJ gulped.

"Why are you doing this?!" Punk spat.

"Because I think people should know the type of person she is, the type of person who all smiles to you and pours you your drinks." Janine spat, looking around at the busy bar, "I bet you all think she's sweet and innocent." She nodded, "But here you go…" She threw the lanyard across at AJ, "She's really just a cheap little nasty slut who ruined my entire marriage." She nodded, "And if I were all of you, I wouldn't let her pour me another drink. Who knows where she's been?" Janine looked over at AJ.

AJ watched as everyone looked at her, including her parents who were staring at her from across the bar. She had never felt so humiliated in all her life. She felt like she had been stripped naked for everyone to look at and point at.

"And shame on you." Janine turned to Punk, "You're the one who should have known better. She's a little girl. She's a college student." She spat, "Is that what you like? Is that why you didn't wanna be with me anymore?" She questioned as Punk looked down at her.

"I think you're done." Punk glared at her.

"No, I'm not done." Janine shook her head, taking a glass from the bar which had some remains of a drink left in it, throwing the drink at AJ and reaching over, grabbing AJ by the hair and trying to pull her over the bar.

"That's enough!" Punk yelled, ripping Janine back from AJ as Dean joined him in putting her out of the bar, "Get out!" Punk yelled, putting her out of the bar.

AJ wiped the drink from her face, looking around the bar as everyone stared at her, turning to her parents who were staring at her angrily with disgust and disappointment.

Punk walked back into the bar whilst Dean took care of Janine, looking over at AJ who was soaking wet and standing still. He then looked around at the silent bar who had now turned their eyes to him, and then he saw AJ's father staring at him with the most angered expression he'd ever saw anyone with. He knew it was about to get a whole lot worse.


	24. Cut Off

**Cut Off**

* * *

"You have three seconds to get out of my bar." Robert looked across at Punk who was looking over at AJ.

"April, go upstairs right now." Jeanette gritted her teeth as AJ looked over at Punk.

"I swear, I don't care if you're a cop. I will beat you out of that door if you don't leave." Robert made clear as Punk put his hands up in defence, nodding over to AJ who continued to wipe her wet face. The nod was a reassuring one, but she was feeling anything but reassured.

"Leave!" Jeanette yelled at Punk.

"Can I just talk to April?" Punk asked calmly.

"I think you've done enough to my daughter." Robert spat, "If I see you in this bar again I'll take your head off your shoulders." He said as Punk nodded to himself, looking over at AJ.

"Just go." AJ said tiredly. She couldn't take any more of the yelling. She wanted to get this part over with.

Punk nodded to her, backing out of the bar as AJ turned to her parents.

"Get upstairs now." Jeanette spat as AJ turned around and walked out of the bar, heading upstairs to their apartment.

"Robbie, hold the fort down here." Robert told his son as AJ's brother nodded, taking over the bar whilst her parents headed upstairs.

"I can explain. It's not like how she said." AJ said, standing in the kitchen as she watched her parents come into the room.

"April, tell me this isn't true." Jeanette said as AJ looked across at her, "Tell me you didn't… let that man take advantage of you-"

"He didn't take advantage of me." AJ defended, "I love him. And he loves me."

"I raised a smarter daughter than this." Jeanette shook her head, sitting down at the kitchen table stressfully, "My daughter… a homewrecker?" She spoke to herself with shock.

"Mom, it wasn't like that." AJ defended, "His marriage was over already. I'm not the reason it ended." AJ said.

"Are you really defending your behaviour?" Robert looked across at her in shock, "Really?"

"It's not like how she's painted it. We care about each other." AJ said, "He's been kind to me and sweet-"

"He is married!" Jeanette yelled, "He is a married man. He has a wife. You do not have sexual relations with another woman's husband. You-You shouldn't be having sexual relations with anyone, April. College comes first-"

"I'm twenty years old." AJ said, "You can't tell me how to live my life." AJ shook her head.

"What are people going to think?" Robert spat, "When they come into this bar? What are they going to think about our family? And you?" He looked across at AJ.

"I don't care because I know the truth-"

"The truth is you are his mistress." Jeanette stood up, getting in AJ's face, "Do you understand what that means? It means you don't matter. It means he is using you. It means when his marriage got hard he looked for someone who is easy." She spat as AJ stared at her, "Do you understand that?"

"No, it wasn't like that!" AJ yelled, "He wants to be with me."

"He will throw you away like trash and you will be known around here as the girl who broke up a marriage." Jeanette said, "You should be ashamed of yourself. Disgusted with yourself."

"Your mother is right." Robert said, "People are now going to treat you as classy as your actions have been." He said.

"I don't care." AJ said, "I don't care, I know what me and Phil have." She shook her head, "His marriage was over months ago. And then we got close. His wife even faked a pregnancy just to keep him around. She's crazy." AJ said.

"There are no excuses for what you have done." Jeanette spat, "You have no self-respect and you deserved that humiliation."

"Mom." AJ said with hurt in her voice, "I didn't mean to hurt anybody."

"Well you have." Robert said, "And that man will want nothing to do with you now."

"You're wrong." AJ said, "He wants to be with me."

"April you're a child at college. He is a grown man-"

"I'm not a child." AJ said, "You just want me to be one so you can keep controlling me. I'm twenty. I can make my own decisions. I can sleep with whoever I want!" She yelled angrily as her parents looked at her with shock, "And I did. I slept with him. So many times." She laughed carelessly, "I let him do whatever he wanted to me." She smiled as Jeanette slapped her hard across the face.

"Keep your mouth closed." Jeanette spat angrily as AJ held her cheek, turning back around to look at her mother, "You will pack your bags tonight and be gone."

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"You are not my daughter." Jeanette spat, "No daughter of mine would act like this." She said as AJ looked across at her, "I want you out of here by tonight."

* * *

Meanwhile outside Punk was standing with Janine and Dean, "She has nothing to do with this! You just humiliated her in front of all of those people." Punk spat angrily. His main priority was AJ right now, it always would be.

"It has everything to do with her you idiot." Janine spat whilst Dean made sure to stay between them, "She knew you were married, it's not like she's an idiot. And I… I spoke to her the other day, at the store… I actually spoke to her and all along she's been fucking you?" She spat, "I'm the one who is humiliated here!" She yelled.

"I think you should just go home." Dean nodded to Janine, "You've said everything you wanted to. Now go."

"Home." Janine chuckled to herself and nodded, "A home that we bought together." She looked across at Punk, "Did you fuck her in my bed?"

"Alright, that's it." Dean said, taking Janine around the arms, "You are going home." He made clear, "Phil, just go back to my place and I'll take her."

"I can walk myself." Janine shoved Dean away, "I feel sorry for her actually. Poor girl. Manipulated by you."

"Oh, shut up." Punk shook his head, "Just go."

"Once a cheater, always a cheater. I'm sure there will be others." Janine nodded.

"You didn't have to do this. If you wanted to get angry at me, then go ahead. Humiliate me, get people to point and laugh at me, but she did not deserve that." He said.

"She knew what she was doing. Don't defend her." Janine spat, "She deserved all of that and more." She said, "You both deserve each other." She nodded.

"Just get out of here." Punk shook his head, "You've said all you have to say." He said.

"Oh, I got more to say." Janine nodded, "More to do." She said as Punk looked across at her, "I loved you. I loved you so much." She shook her head as Dean stood awkwardly in the middle, "And this is how you treat me." She said, backing off down the street, walking off as Punk sighed to himself, running his hands over his face.

"Hey, man. She's just-"

"Fuck!" Punk yelled angrily, kicking over a trash can on the street as Dean watched.

"Let's just go back to my place." Dean said calmly, "Let's face it, we're both never getting back in that bar." He shook his head.

* * *

"Now would be the time where I offer you an alcoholic drink." Dean said, sitting at the kitchen table in his house as Punk sat quietly.

"I gotta go check on her." Punk said, "Her family are insane, Dean. The things she has told me about them… they're seriously crazy-"

"And if you step a foot in there you're a dead man and you know it." Dean said, "You can check on her somehow tomorrow." He nodded.

"This is my fault." Punk shook his head, "I shouldn't have brought her into this mess."

"You didn't. You guys both hit it off. It's not one-sided." Dean said, "All those things Janine is saying, it's just because she's angry with you."

"April didn't deserve that." Punk shook his head.

"She's a tough girl. She'll be ok." Dean nodded.

"This divorce is gonna be a nightmare." Punk said.

"Yeah well I don't think any divorce is easy." Dean said.

"She's just a completely different person to me now." Punk shook his head, "And not just because I… I love April and I fell out of love with her. She's just different. It's not the same woman I met five years ago."

"People can change." Dean nodded, "You know you're no saint. You're not playing any victim card. You both fucked up." Dean said honestly as Punk nodded.

"Yeah and I can admit that." Punk said, "She's not even phased at the fact she lied about being pregnant. It's like it doesn't even matter to her." He said.

"She lives in her own little world." Dean nodded, "It's not gonna be an easy journey but you'll get through it." He said as Punk nodded, listening as there was a knock at the door.

"I swear if that's her…" Punk groaned, leaning his forehead down on the kitchen table.

"I'll get it." Dean patted Punk's back, getting up from the table and walking down the hallway, opening up the front door in preparation for Janine when instead he found AJ, holding a bag as well as having a backpack on her back, "Uh… hey." Dean said worriedly, noticing her eyes were red and puffy.

"Is Phil here?" AJ asked, a lump in her throat.

"Yeah, yeah… come in." Dean nodded, letting her into the house as he closed the door behind her, "He's in the kitchen." He said, walking through to the kitchen as AJ followed.

They got into the kitchen where Punk's head was still leaning on the kitchen table, "Hey, buddy." Dean got his attention as Punk looked up, noticing AJ in the kitchen.

"Hey." Punk stood up immediately, looking at her bags and her puffy eyes, "Hey, are you ok?" He asked worriedly, cupping her cheeks as she took his hands.

"They threw me out." AJ cried as Punk raised his eyebrows whilst Dean sighed to himself and rubbed his forehead.

"Come here." Punk sighed, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she leaned into him and sobbed.

"I didn't know where else to go." She cried.

"It's ok, I got you." Punk nodded, kissing her head and hugging her tightly.


	25. Together

**Together**

* * *

"Dean, I'm so sorry." AJ turned to Dean immediately, "I'll find somewhere to go." She nodded, knowing fine well that she didn't have anywhere else.

"April, you're fine." Dean nodded, "I've got a spare bedroom, you guys can stay in there until you figure something out." He said, "I'm meeting Renee for dinner so… I'm gonna go. Just make yourself at home." He nodded to her.

"Thank you so much." AJ said as Dean nodded.

"Thanks, man. I'll see you later." Punk said as Dean nodded, leaving the kitchen and heading out to meet Renee, "So what happened?" Punk asked AJ, taking her bags from her and sitting them over.

"They yelled at me. A lot." AJ nodded, taking a seat at the kitchen table with him, "They think of me as much as Janine does. Actually I think they think worse of me than she does so… that paints a picture for you." She said as Punk sighed to himself, "They weren't interested in hearing if I actually loved you or if it was a serious relationship." She said, "They wanted me gone."

"I am so sorry." Punk took her hand in his, "This is all my fault."

"No, it's not." AJ shook her head, "We both did this." She said, "We both wanted this. It's nobody's fault." She said.

"I can't believe they would kick you out." Punk shook his head as AJ looked across at him.

"Really?" AJ raised a brow.

"Ok, maybe I can believe it a little." He nodded as AJ smiled softly, "But still, to just kick you out and not even think about how unsafe you could be-"

"I think me doing something for myself for once has made them realise that they can't control my life anymore. And maybe that's all I was to them. Maybe I was never really a daughter to them. Just someone they could control." She said.

"Your dad did the same thing. Not even the same thing, he did worse." Punk said, "How can he justify being mad at you?"

"Well he said a lot less than my mom, I guess." AJ said, "She thinks you just used me." She nodded, "No one's gonna believe that we actually care about each other." She shook her head with frustration.

"I don't care what anyone else believes. We know what's going on between us and that's all that matters." Punk nodded as AJ sighed to herself.

"I can't believe she found my lanyard in your car." AJ sighed, placing her hand on her forehead, "I've been looking for that for like a week and a half." She shook her head, "I just thought I'd misplaced it."

"I had no idea she was looking in my car. I had no idea she was gonna come to the bar like that." Punk said.

"Did you see her after outside?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, but she was still just going off on one." Punk said, "She said she's not finished. That she has more to say and more to do." He shook his head as AJ sighed to herself.

"This is such a mess, Phil. I never thought it would be this bad. Were we just in denial?" AJ shook her head.

"I just don't think I realised how Janine would really take it." Punk said, "I never thought she'd go into full blown psycho mode." He said, "I really thought she'd pack her bags and go to her mom's actually." He shook his head.

"What are we going to do?" AJ asked him, "I've just been thrown out my house." She shook her head, still in shock.

"As long as you're with me, you'll be fine. I promise you." He nodded, "Your parents are idiots for kicking you out, for treating you the way they do." Punk said, "You don't deserve any of it." He made clear. He wanted her to know that. The way her family had treated her, even prior to this, was almost inhumane. Part of him was glad she was out of that toxic environment, but he knew she had to be terrified on her own.

"I just don't know how to live on my own. I'll never be allowed back in the bar. My parents said I'm the shame of the family. They're more concerned about what people will think."

"You have nothing to be ashamed about." Punk said, "We know what we have. Maybe things got out of hand and that's on me. I should have been the one who came clean sooner to Janine-"

"She lied to you about having a baby." AJ reminded him, "You did what you had to. And I don't blame you." She said.

"She's acting like that doesn't exist. It's not even phased her that she made up this lie." Punk shook his head, "And I got a feeling that the divorce isn't gonna go smooth at all." He sighed to himself.

"I'm here for you" AJ nodded. She wanted him to know she was there for him just as much as he was there for her. The only good thing to come out of this was the fact they could give themselves to each other completely, without the fear or the guilt anymore.

"I love you." Punk said softly, cupping her cheek as she rested against it.

"I love you too." AJ nodded. She felt like everything could be falling down around her, but if she had him she'd be fine, and they'd get through it. She knew that type of love was special and rare, "My hair is all sticky." She sighed, running her hands through her sticky hair thanks to Janine throwing a drink over her, "And I smell like vodka." She sighed.

"Why don't you go take a shower?" Punk nodded with a smile.

"I feel bad for Dean. This is his house." She sighed.

"And he's my brother." Punk said, "He's fine with it. It won't be forever." He nodded as she looked across at him.

"Ok." AJ nodded.

"I'll order some food for us, ok?" He said as she smiled and nodded.

"Ok. I'll go upstairs." AJ said, getting up from the kitchen table, grabbing her bags and heading off upstairs to take a shower.

She put her bags in the spare bedroom and headed into the bathroom, turning the shower on and getting out of her clothes, in need of a hot steaming shower to wash the day away from her.

Punk took his phone out and was about to order food when he figured he should check with AJ on what she wanted to eat. He left the kitchen and headed upstairs, knocking on the bathroom door.

"April." He said.

"Yeah?" AJ said from the shower.

"Uh… I forgot to ask what kind of food you want? Pizza? Chinese?" He went on listing as AJ stepped out of the shower and unlocked the door, opening it wide as she stood naked and wet in front of him.

"What?" She looked up at him as he gulped. Her beauty always took his breath away.

"Uh…" Punk paused, "Food?" He nodded, remembering why he came upstairs.

"Why don't we call for some later?" She whispered, taking his hand and pulling him into the bathroom, closing the door over and stepping back into the shower as Punk smirked.

He took his clothes off in a flash and joined her in the shower, immediately taking part in a passionate kiss, pressing her body up against the glass as he held one of her legs up around him, wanting to feel her as close as he could.

He kissed from her lips down her body, crouching down in front of her as AJ smiled, draping one of her legs over his shoulder as his tongue swooped in between her folds, feasting on her like her life depended on it.

"Fuck, baby." AJ moaned, running her hands through his wet hair, leaning her head back against the shower doors and cupping he breasts. She could always count on him to make everything bad in her life go away. To have was to have everything she needed.

He stayed between her legs for some time before kissing his way back up her body to her lips. He then picked her up as her legs circled around him, placing her down on his length as she moaned, her arms wrapped around his neck as she looked him in the eyes.

"Fuck, that feels so good." She moaned as he began lifting her up and down on his length, thrusting up inside of her whilst the shower sprayed onto them, making everything steamier and slippery.

He watched her moaning, only turning him on even more every time she let out how good she was feeling vocally. He continued to move her up and down on his length, holding her up by the ass, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room as she grabbed his neck to hold on.

* * *

"We've never done this before." AJ said, later on sitting at the kitchen table whilst eating from her Chinese takeaway box. She was in some sweats and a t-shirt which she'd packed in her bag, her hair still wet from her shower.

"Done what?" Punk asked.

"Spent a night together." AJ said, "I always had to go home." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled, "It's nice." He nodded as she smiled. To be able to sit with one another, talk and be in each other's company without the worry of other people around them was bliss.

"I don't know what I was expecting my parents to say. I should have known this was how they'd react." AJ shook her head, "I had this hope that when you'd sorted your divorce out, I would tell them and they'd be happy for me." She sighed to herself, "How dumb am I?"

"You're not dumb." Punk shook his head, "I don't blame you for wanting your parents support. We all do. And it sucks when we don't get it, even more so when they treat us like we're a piece of shit." He said as AJ nodded, "Taking myself away from my parents was when I really started to get my life together. I didn't feel like I was tied down to anything." He said as AJ nodded.

"At least you have your brother." AJ said, "Mine couldn't care less what happens to me." She shook her head.

"Then they don't deserve you." Punk said, "You're an amazing woman. Strong. Beautiful. Smart as hell." He said as she smiled to him, "This is their loss, not yours." He shook his head as she smiled.

"Thank you." She said quietly, "What are you going to do about Janine?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure." Punk shook his head, "I can't talk to her right now. She's too heated. I'm gonna need to wait until she's in a better place before I talk about the divorce." He said as AJ nodded.

"I guess I was dumb to think that it would go smoother." AJ said, "Do you think I ruined your marriage?" She asked him. She was only human, and the things her mother had said to her, the horrible things, they were still playing in her mind.

"No, of course you wouldn't. My marriage was already ruined, and you were there for me." Punk said, "I didn't fall in love with you because I was looking for someone else… I just saw you, it just happened naturally and to me that means I'd fallen out of love with Janine a long time ago." He said as she nodded.

"I just wanna forget about all the white noise. My parents. Janine. Everyone who has an opinion." AJ nodded.

"We can." Punk said, "We'll get through this." He promised as she nodded with a smile. She believed him. Even though things had gone disastrously wrong, having him by her side made everything ok, and she knew she'd be just fine.


	26. Not Over

**Not Over**

* * *

"Mmm this is nice." AJ moaned softly, waking up in the morning in bed as Punk spooned her from behind with his arm wrapped over her. They'd gotten to have the night to themselves, sharing more kisses and cuddles in bed than they normally got a chance to. It was nice just to lie there in their own little bubble and forget about everything.

"It is." Punk agreed, feeling relaxed and calm as he held her close. When he held her, everything felt like it was going to be ok, because they had this and that was all that mattered.

"Did Dean come home last night?" AJ wondered with a smile.

"I don't know, I never heard him. Did you?" Punk asked.

"No, I fell asleep so early." She shook her head. They'd spent the night curled up on the couch watching TV, speaking all their troubles to each other, before heading to bed for the night where AJ fell asleep extremely fast, very much exhausted from the chaotic day.

"I wasn't far behind you." Punk said truthfully, "He might have stayed at Renee's." He said.

"How long have they been dating?" AJ asked him. It was nice just to be able to talk. To have the time and leisure to be in each other's company without worrying. Of course there was still the stress of her parents kicking her out, and Janine going off the rails, but they had each other and they knew that was enough. They didn't have to address it to one another, they just knew.

"That's been a few weeks now." Punk nodded, "He seems to really like her." He said.

"He never struck me as the dating type to be honest." AJ said as Punk chuckled a little.

"He's not really. He has to really like a girl to go on a date with them." Punk said.

"Are you like that too?" AJ asked him curiously.

"I guess so, yeah." Punk nodded.

"Did you date before Janine?" AJ asked him. They were still getting to know one another of course, and the beauty was they now had all the time in the world, and getting to know each other was a breath of fresh air.

"A little. I was probably a little reckless when it came to girls." Punk said honestly.

"Oh, really?" AJ said sarcastically.

"What?" Punk chuckled.

"Nothing." AJ smiled to herself.

"No, go on." Punk smiled.

"Well you just… you're a very charming individual, so it's… it's not hard to believe it." AJ said as Punk chuckled a little.

"The only girl who has ever made me nervous about anything is you." Punk admitted truthfully.

"Little old me?" AJ smiled, "What have I got to make you nervous about?" She asked curiously.

"You're so smart." Punk said, "You know who you are and… you have this confidence about you. I don't think you realise it, and maybe it's not apparent when you first see you but… it's there." He said as AJ smiled to herself.

"Yeah well you grow up pretty much alone, you gotta gain a back bone from somewhere." AJ nodded, "I just feel like mine never really grew to its full potential." She said.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked.

"I let my parents control me for so long. I never spoke up for myself. I let them say and do whatever they wanted." AJ said, "If I was so confident, wouldn't I have stood up to them before now?"

"It's a different kind of confidence I'm talking about." Punk whispered, kissing he neck as she smiled, "It's a lot deeper."

"So you have me all figured out then?" AJ smiled, reaching her hand back behind her and cupping his cheek.

"No, I doubt it." He said, lifting his head from her neck, "I'm sure there's still a lot that I don't know about you. And there's a lot you don't know about me, probably." He said.

"Well go on." AJ said, playing with his hand which draped over her whilst he spooned her, "Tell me something about you that I wouldn't know. Something crazy." She said as Punk chuckled to himself.

"Something crazy." Punk nodded to himself, "I never finished school." He said.

"Why not?" AJ asked.

"I got kicked out." He said, "For fighting. Still somehow made it into the academy but… I think my actual fighting skills are what got me there, not any sort of qualifications." He said.

"You have such an amazing job." AJ said, "Not finishing school never looked so good on someone." She said as he smiled.

"What about you? Something I would never know?" He asked her.

"Uh… I am very bendy." She said as he laughed a little.

"I think more so that anyone else, I know that." He said as she smiled, "Come on, something I wouldn't know."

"I have never had a friend." AJ shrugged as Punk stayed quiet, "My mom wouldn't let me go to other people's houses. Even in the first grade. So because of that I always got left out. Carried over into high school." She said, "My mom said that friends can hold you back from reaching your full potential so why would I wanna risk that?" She shrugged as Punk sighed to himself, "And working in a bar, watching friends come in all the time, it's all I ever really wanted for such a long time." She admitted.

"How your parents have treated you is… it's not fair." Punk said.

"Yeah." AJ said, "I know." She nodded, "Truth is you were probably the first person I would ever have classed as a friend. I mean I met friendly people in the bar all the time but you were the only one who actually seemed interesting in me and how I was doing." She said, "So… thank you." She said quietly as he kissed her cheek.

"I'll always be your friend first." He promised as she smiled, "You stay here, I am gonna bring you up some breakfast." He said, kissing her cheek and getting out of bed as she smiled, watching as he left the bedroom.

For someone who had just been thrown out of her home, she sure didn't feel sad about it. In fact, ironically, this was the first time she'd actually felt taken care of. It was the first time she felt like she had a home.

Punk brought her up some breakfast with what he could find in Dean's refrigerator. Coffee, toast, bacon and eggs.

"Oh, are you not having anything?" AJ asked, sitting up in the bed as he sat the tray on the night stand beside her.

"No, I gotta shower and get to work." Punk told her.

"Oh, yeah." AJ nodded.

"You got college today?" Punk asked her.

"No, I'm off." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"Well make yourself at home. I'll come check in on you on my lunch break." He said.

"You don't have to do that. I'm sure I'll be fine." AJ assured him.

"I'll be home around six. Maybe instead of staying in I could… finally take you out?" He smiled as AJ looked across at him, "Don't worry, we'll go way into the city where no one can accidentally bump into us." He assured her as she smiled.

"That sounds nice." She smiled.

"It's a date?" Punk questioned with a smirk as AJ nodded.

"It is." She smiled, watching as he leaned over and kissed her sweetly before heading for a shower whilst she stuck some TV on and had breakfast in bed.

* * *

Punk eventually left the house and got to the police station. He walked into the offices, walking towards his when he realised people were staring at him, and not in a good way.

He reached his desk and looked over where Dean was sitting, "Hey." Punk said quietly.

"What's up?" Dean greeted, "You good?" He asked.

"Yeah." Punk said, sitting down at his desk, "Why is everyone looking at me?" He asked his brother wearily.

"Well word got out about… what's going on with you and Janine." Dean said as Punk turned to him, "Word travels fast."

"Yeah, no kidding." Punk shook his head.

"How was your night? Is April ok?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, she's better this morning. It was nice to actually spend a full night together. Normally we'd have to rush away." He said, "She feels bad that she's staying in your house, though."

"Tell her not to worry." Dean shook his head, "You two can stay as long as you need." He nodded as Punk smiled.

"I appreciate that, and I know she really does." Punk said, "I see you stayed with Renee last night?"

"Yeah, the opportunity presented itself." Dean nodded casually as Punk chuckled a little, "So we have an interview today with a witness from last week's battery assault in that club." Dean said as Punk nodded.

"When's he coming in?" Punk asked.

"12pm." Dean said as Punk nodded.

"Hey, Phil." Kasey approached Punk at his desk.

"What's up, Kasey?" Punk nodded.

"Uh… Janine is outside." Kasey said, "And she's slashed your tyres."

"What?" Punk stood up as Dean groaned to himself.

Punk ran out of the station, heading outside where he saw Janine crouched down, slashing his last tyre on his car.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Punk yelled as Janine looked over with a smile.

"You fucked another woman in this car." Janine said casually as Dean came out to check on things behind Punk.

"Have you lost your mind?" Punk shook his head.

"No, I'm thinking good. I'm thinking real good." Janine said, standing up straight as Punk shook his head.

"It doesn't have to be this difficult, Janine." Punk shook his head.

"I loved you." Janine spat, "I thought you were someone who would never, ever hurt me like this." She said as Punk looked across at her, "What is it? What does she have that I don't?" She questioned seriously.

"You can't come here, to my work and… and do this." Punk said, "You're making this worse for yourself." He shook his head.

"We could have had a baby." Janine sighed, "We could have. If that's what you wanted-"

"I didn't." Punk made clear, "And you know I didn't." He said. He was starting to think she was really going crazy.

"But it could have been better. It could have saved us." She insisted.

"We were too far gone. This marriage didn't end because I found someone else. It ended a long time ago." Punk said, "And you know… deep down you know it did." He said as Janine stared across at him.

"I still can't believe you did this to me." Janine shook her head, "My husband. The love of my life."

"You need to go, Janine." Dean said, "If you go now, we'll pretend that we didn't see you slashing these tyres." He nodded as Punk looked across at Janine. She looked like she was on another planet.

"Go home." Punk nodded to her.

"It's not over." Janine shook her head.

"It is." Punk assured her, "It's been over for a long time."

"It's not over." Janine whispered to herself, dropping the knife she used to slash the tyres onto the ground as she backed away and left the station.

"She doesn't look good." Dean said to Punk who sighed to himself.

"Yeah, I know." Punk shook his head.


	27. Fitting In

**Fitting In**

* * *

"How the hell am I supposed to settle a divorce with her when she's out here slashing my tyres?" Punk asked, standing outside the station with Dean as he crouched down by one of his tyres.

"She'll calm down eventually." Dean figured, "She's probably still shocked." He said as Punk sighed to himself.

"I just wanna have a civil conversation with her." Punk shook his head, standing up straight, "I know maybe I don't deserve civil but she's not innocent. She was lying to me too. We both had our flaws."

"Yeah, I think she's totally forgot about lying about the baby." Dean said as Punk shook his head.

"And why is everyone in there looking at me like I just spat on their face?" Punk asked, pointing back to the station, "They don't know the full story."

"Exactly. All they know is that you cheated on your wife." Dean said, "Who cares what they think."

"If they all wanna play that game I'll let go of a few home truths of theirs." Punk shook his head, "Is this how it's gonna be? She's just gonna pop and start thinking of ways to ruin my life?" Punk questioned.

"It's gonna pass. She'll get fed up. You just gotta give her some time to be mad at you." Dean said as Punk sighed to himself.

"She looks like she wants to murder me." Punk groaned, leaning against his car, "Do you think I'm an awful person?" He asked his brother as Dean shook his head.

"No. No you're not an awful person, Phil." Dean shook his head, "Sure, maybe there was some others ways you could have went about this but… you can't help how you feel." Dean said, "I just want you to be happy and I can see that you're happy when you're with April." He nodded.

"I am." Punk nodded, "Being with her makes me just realise that I was never as crazy about Janine as I am about her." He said, "And I never wanted to hurt Janine, this wasn't what I wanted but… it just felt like it got out of my control. I know that's probably what every unfaithful husband says when they cheat but… it's true." Punk said, "And now me and April have both been thrown out our homes." He nodded to himself with worry.

"Don't worry about that. You're welcome to stay at mine until you figure it out." Dean said.

"I just wish it was easier for us." Punk shook his head, "I feel like I've turned April's life upside down."

"Maybe it's a blessing in disguise for her." Dean said, "Her family were awful to her. Even I know that. Maybe now she'll actually be appreciated." He said as Punk nodded.

"I just don't want the divorce and everything that's going on with me and Janine to affect her." Punk said, "And I got a feeling that Janine isn't gonna make this easy for me. I mean… I rest my case." He looked down at his flat car tyres.

"It's still fresh for her. She's gonna be mad, obviously." Dean said, "Once she calms down, she'll want it to be over just as much as you." He said as Punk nodded.

"Or she'll wanna drag it out and make my life hell." Punk figured as Dean nodded to himself.

"It's a fifty fifty chance." Dean nodded as Punk sighed to himself, "Come on, let's get back in before Paul beats our ass." He said as Punk nodded.

"I gotta call people out to replace my tyres." Punk shook his head as Dean patted Punk's back, guiding him back into the station.

* * *

"She slashed your tyres?" AJ questioned, sitting at the kitchen table whilst Dean sat beside her making himself a sandwich up.

"All four." Punk nodded, standing over by the fridge and grabbing a drink. He and Dean had both gotten home later on that night. It was a nice feeling to get back and find AJ there, it made his shitty day so much better.

"She can't do that." AJ said, "You're cops, can't you… do something about that?" AJ asked them both.

"That'd probably just make it worse." Punk shook his head.

"I'm telling you. You gotta let her be mad." Dean said, taking his knife and dipping it into the jar of mustard to scoop onto his sandwich as AJ watched with fascination, "You gotta let her be mad so that she can then calm down. It's best she gets it all out her system now."

"That looks like a good sandwich." AJ nodded as Dean turned to her.

"Yeah I call it the Dean." Dean nodded to her, "Turkey, pastrami, provolone, tomato, lettuce, onion, little bit of mustard, little bit of mayo." Dean told her as she nodded, "You wanna try it?"

"Hell yeah." AJ nodded as he slid the sandwich over to her, watching her lift it and take a bite.

"What do you think?" Dean asked as AJ nodded, still working on the bite she'd took.

"Best sandwich I've ever tasted." AJ nodded to him as Dean smiled proudly.

"It did take me a while to perfect it." Dean nodded, taking the sandwich back from her whilst Punk smiled watching them. It was nice to see AJ getting along with his brother so easily. It was something he was desperate for when he dated Janine but she never warmed to Dean in the slightest.

"So that date I promised you tonight, we're gonna have to postpone it until my car gets new tyres." Punk said, "I'm sorry." He told AJ who shook her head.

"It's fine, don't worry." AJ nodded to him, "We can just have dinner here."

"I make some enchiladas to die for." Dean nodded to her.

"Well if they're as good as that sandwich I'm in." AJ said as Dean smiled. It was a breath of fresh air having AJ to talk to, someone who was genuinely similar to he and his brother, who had the same humour and personality. Someone who was easy to talk to.

"I'll go out and get the stuff to make it then." Dean smiled happily.

"Oh, you don't have to. We can rustle up something." AJ insisted as Dean stood up.

"No, I'm in the mood for them now." Dean nodded, "You need anything at the store?" He asked them, grabbing his sandwich and his keys as AJ smiled. He definitely was a unique character.

"No, I'm good." Punk nodded.

"I'm good, thanks." AJ smiled as Dean nodded, walking out of the kitchen and leaving the house, "I hope he doesn't think he has to look after us. I can… I can get a part-time job and start paying for things." She nodded, "I will."

"No, he doesn't mind. It's actually nice seeing you and him talking." Punk said, "He never got along with Janine, at all." He said, sitting down at the table across from him, "Clash of different personality, I guess."

"Yeah, I can see that." AJ nodded.

"I'm sorry I can't take you out tonight." Punk said.

"Hey, don't worry about it." AJ assured him, "We got plenty of time." She reminded him as he nodded with a smile.

"What did you get up to today?" Punk asked her.

"I just studied. I know, boring." AJ nodded, "But I have an exam next week and I wanna be prepared." She said, "Plus it's helping me focus on something else." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I got a shit load of work done today." Punk nodded, "Well after I dealt with the slashed tyres incident."

"She can't do that. Yeah, I understand her being mad and upset. Fair enough. But there's also some sort of maturity you gotta have about it. And that's coming from a twenty year old." AJ said, "It's like she's just lost it."

"I think she would have gone off like this with or without me telling her about you. Every time I see her she keeps saying she loves me. She brought up the baby again today." Punk said, slightly more concerned, "It's like she's more mad that I'm gone than she is about the cheating." He said as AJ nodded.

"It's just gonna take some time." AJ said, "Dean is right. You gotta let her get this all out for her to be calm, I guess." She said as Punk nodded.

"Doesn't help that my entire work thing I'm a scumbag now." Punk nodded.

"How do they know?" AJ asked.

"Word gets around." Punk shrugged, "I just wish they knew the full story."

"They don't have to. We know it and that's enough." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"This is nice." Punk said, "Coming back from work and getting to see you." He said as she smiled.

"Yeah, it is." AJ smiled fondly, taking his hand from across the table, "I just hope that this divorce can be settled as quickly as possible for you. Because I know it's stressing you out." She said. She knew him well enough already to know that he was stressed about things. Of course he was.

"As long as I've got you, I'll be fine." Punk assured her as she smiled.

* * *

Later on that night, Dean had cooked up his speciality dinner for everyone, including Renee who had come by to join them. AJ had never felt so welcomed by people before, especially Renee who made effort to actually get to know her, without it being fake or forced. It wasn't the reception she was used to or the family environment she recognised, but she loved it.

"So you two were like the bad kids at school then?" Renee chuckled, sitting beside Dean at the table whilst Punk and AJ sat across.

"I wouldn't say we were bad." Dean said, looking at Punk for confirmation who nodded in agreement, "We just… liked to act up from time to time." He said.

"We just needed attention." Punk added as Renee and AJ chuckled.

"Yeah our mom didn't hug enough as kids." Dean said.

"So did you get kicked out of school too?" AJ asked Dean.

"No, I made it all the way." Dean said, "I was definitely more behaved than he was." He pointed to Punk who just shrugged.

"You got kicked out of school?" Renee asked Punk with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "But I think I did ok." He shrugged, unbothered as AJ smiled. She loved his care-free attitude, his recognition that he wasn't perfect but he tried his hardest at everything. That was important to her.

"Yeah tell me the thought process behind you both wanting to be cops?" Renee asked curiously whilst AJ went in for more helpings of dinner sitting in the centre of the kitchen table.

"Someone's gotta take this away from me." She laughed to herself as Punk smiled.

"I just copied Phil with everything." Dean shrugged, "He done something, I would surely follow. So it just happened. He applied for the academy and got in so I figured if this dummy who got kicked out of school can get in, so can I." He said, "I got in the following year and the rest is history."

"I bet you guys see some scary stuff." Renee said.

"From time to time." Dean nodded.

"What's the worst case you've ever worked on?" AJ asked curiously, reaching for more chips and dip on the table.

"Well I know what yours is." Dean looked over at Punk, "Do you know mine?"

"No." Punk said.

"You go first." Dean said as the girls looked at them both curiously.

"About two years ago I worked on a missing kid case." Punk nodded, "And we still haven't found her." He said as AJ frowned, "She was four when she went missing so she'll be six now." He nodded, "All fingers pointed to her step-dad but… we never got a break through." He said as AJ sighed, placing her hand on his leg under the table, "I was in charge of the case so it kinda weighs me down." He nodded.

"Hey, you can't possibly blame yourself." AJ shook her head.

"Yeah, that's something out of your control." Renee agreed.

"It's just… it's hard when you can't make it right." Punk said, "And it's left unsolved. It can play on your mind sometimes." He said as AJ sighed, rubbing his leg softly. The truth was, he never really got to talk about things like this with anyone. Janine never really enjoyed him talking about work, so he never did, but when he looked at AJ and he felt her listening closely, her hand on his leg comfortingly, it was the most support he'd felt in his entire life.

"What about you, Dean?" AJ asked, leaning into Punk and kissing his arm sweetly, "What's yours?"

"I had just not long made the step up from rookie. I was on the beat full-time and I worked on a domestic case. These kids were left in their apartment on their own most days, starving. The mom and dad were beating them and… not looking after them properly." He shook his head, "So I went to the apartment and I'll never forget the little boy's face. He had to be about 3 or 4." He said, "And I'm thinking, well… I'm gonna end up in prison cause I'm gonna kill these two parents." He shook his head, "Out of everything I've worked on, that's the one I can never forget." He said, "Good news to mine is, those kids got taken off those parents and put into foster care where they got adopted. The parents are still in prison." Dean nodded positively.

"That's awful." Renee shook her head, "People can be so cruel." She sighed.

"Yeah." Dean agreed, "So what's the worst thing about being a school teacher?" He turned to her as Renee smiled whilst Punk and AJ chuckled lightly.

"Oh, definitely when I have to blow their noses. Or they wipe it on my skirt." Renee shrugged, "That's definitely up there." She smiled.

"What are you studying again, April?" Dean asked AJ.

"Medicine." AJ nodded, "I wanna be a chemist."

"Oh, that's cool." Renee smiled, "Were you good at science at school?" She asked whilst Punk stood up to get another drink from the fridge.

"Yeah, I guess. I just always thought the idea of it was cool." AJ nodded.

"How long until you graduate?" Dean asked.

"Another two years." AJ nodded to them.

Meanwhile Punk looked over standing by the fridge, watching as AJ spoke with Dean and Renee, seeing the smile on her face every time she laughed. He knew she hadn't been appreciated the way she should have all this time, and he was glad his brother and Renee so the kindness and beauty in her too. In all the stress and madness, this was the good, this just felt right.


	28. Holding Out

**Holding Out**

* * *

"Fuck, baby." AJ moaned blissfully, lying in bed on her side whilst Punk lay behind her, thrusting inside of her in a spooning position, his hand cupping her breast whilst his lips teased her neck, giving her the perfect combination of closeness and pleasure she could get.

"You like that?" Punk whispered, "You like it deep, don't you?" He nudged her neck as she smiled, her eyes closed with pleasure as she grabbed onto the sheets under her.

"It's all yours." She moaned, her hand reaching behind her as she cupped his cheek.

He kissed her neck, moving his hand from her breast down to her leg which he held up, thrusting inside of her, his groin pushing back and forth against her ass which she continued to back into him desperately.

"Fuck, April." Punk groaned, pressing his forehead against the back of her skull, feeling her begin to back into him wildly, rolling them over without coming unattached from him. She sat up, winding up in a reverse cowgirl position as Punk lay on his back.

"Fuck." AJ moaned, moving her hips up and down on him wildly, spreading her arms down in front of her between his legs whilst she moved her hips.

"Jesus Christ." Punk moaned, watching her ass slapping up and down on his groin area whilst her walls hugged his length tightly.

"I'm gonna cum." AJ announced, stroking her clit in circles to tip herself over the edge, feeling him meeting her thrusts and moving his hips up into her, helping her reach her orgasm which came over her hard, "Fuck." AJ moaned, kneeling up and taking his length from inside of her as she let her orgasm take over her, legs quivering and body jerking as Punk smiled.

She turned around, looking up at him with a smile before using her mouth on his length, bobbing her head up and down whilst also using her hands as Punk rolled his head back.

"Fuck, baby." Punk moaned, looking down at her, "Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Punk announced, watching as she stroked him up and down with her hand quickly, sticking her tongue out at the tip of his length, her eyes staying on him.

He came into her mouth, moaning out as she stroked him dry, making sure she got every drop in her mouth. He ran his hands through his hair breathlessly, looking down at her as she wiped her mouth like a kitten and crawled back up his body.

"You're beautiful." Punk said, tucking her hair behind her ear as she rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him with big eyes, "Seriously, I'm in trouble." He figured.

"No, I promise I'm well behaved." She smiled, rolling off him onto her side of the bed as he smiled, "Do you have any kinks?" She asked him curiously, turning her head and looking at him as he chuckled, "I'm serious." She said, turning onto her side and looking at him for answers.

"I'm not sure." Punk thought to himself, "Do you?"

"I don't wanna say unless you do." AJ smirked.

"Ok." Punk thought harder, "I guess I'm a sucker for stockings, fancy lingerie." He said.

"Oh, really?" AJ smiled, "Maybe I could do something about that." She said as he smiled to her.

"What about you?" Punk asked her.

"I don't wanna say." AJ said timidly.

"Oh, come on." Punk said, "What is it? I guarantee it's only gonna get one reaction from me." He said as she looked at him, "What is it?" He questioned as she looked at him.

"I want you to tie me up." She whispered as he raised his eyebrows.

"You do?" Punk questioned, not expecting her to say that.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, climbing over him, straddling his hips again and lowering her face to his, "And you can do whatever you want to me. I'd just be lying there… waiting for you." She whispered as Punk gulped.

"You like that kind of stuff?" Punk asked her with a smile.

"I don't know, I've never tried it." She said, "Obviously." She laughed a little as he nodded, realising it was a dumb question, "And then maybe I can… tie you up." She whispered as he raised his eyebrows, "And do whatever I want to you."

"You're crazy." Punk smiled.

"Maybe." AJ nodded as Punk smiled.

"I'll be remembering this conversation." He promised.

"Good. I hope you do." She smiled, pecking his lips a few times before rolling back over onto her side of the bed.

"Are you at college tomorrow?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah." AJ said, "I'm in classes all day. When are you home?"

"After six probably. Hopefully my car will have new tyres so I can pick you up." He said.

"I can just get the bus, don't worry." AJ shook her head.

"I'd feel better if I picked up." Punk nodded nervously.

"Hey, you can't hide me forever." AJ reminded him, "It's gonna be fine." She said, curling into him, "Don't worry." She said as he traced his fingers down the back of her head through her hair sweetly.

"I just don't want you dealing with any of this crap. It's my divorce. Not yours." He said.

"I know but I'm with you, which means you're crap is my crap." AJ reminded him, "And I don't mind. We'll get through it together." She said as he smiled.

"I love you." He kissed her head sweetly as she hugged into him.

"I love you too." She smiled.

* * *

The next night AJ was finished with her college classes and was waiting on her bus home. It was still all overwhelming to her that she was no longer living at home with her parents. That she had been physically kicked out of her home. At times it made her upset, and other times it made her feel more powerful. Like the world was her own, like she was finally able to breathe. She just knew she wouldn't know where she'd be without Punk, and also Dean too.

She was minding her own business standing at the bus stop when she saw someone approaching her at the corner of her eyes, turning around and noticing it was Janine walking her way. Of course her stomach immediately sank. She didn't know what this woman wanted. Was she going to hit her? Push her in front of a bus? Rip her hair out? All was very possible.

"Finished your classes for the day, sweetie?" Janine asked in a patronising manner, walking over to AJ.

"Please leave me alone." AJ said, walking over to the other end of the bus stop, looking the other way as Janine just followed her.

"I just want to talk." Janine insisted as AJ turned to her, "Come on, I'm not gonna beat up a little girl, am I?" She asked as AJ glared at her.

"There's no reason you and I need to talk to one another." AJ said.

"Well I disagree." Janine said, "I have a feeling you don't really know what you've gotten yourself into."

"Look I know what you're gonna do." AJ nodded, "You're gonna tell me that he's gonna get fed up of me, or that he's a terrible person. You're gonna tell me all his flaws." She said, "But I don't wanna hear it. You guys were unhappy."

"Don't dare tell me about my relationship with my husband." Janine warned sternly as AJ looked across at her, "You're twenty years old. Your just starting out in life. There's so many other flavours out there, honey. Believe me. You aren't really gonna settle with Phil." She scoffed.

"It's none of your business." AJ spat.

"You should get out of it whilst you can." Janine said, "And let him come back to me." She nodded.

"What?" AJ shook her head with confusion.

"You need to give him the chance to make it right with me. To fix our marriage." Janine said as AJ looked at her with awe.

"You don't get it, do you? You still don't." AJ said in disbelief, "He is done with you. He doesn't want you anymore. Your marriage failed a long time ago and he wants a divorce. He wants to move on from you, not with you." She made clear, "How can you even think about taking him back when he's met and fell in love with someone else?" She shook her head. She wondered if this woman really was losing her mind.

"I know Phil still loves me deep down, and he'll wanna fix it with me when he gets bored of you. That's why you need to end it with him." Janine nodded.

"I'm not ending anything. The only thing that's ending is your marriage. Just settle the divorce so that everyone can move on." AJ shook her head as Janine looked across at her, folding her arms.

"He's a good fucker, isn't he?" Janine nodded.

"Excuse me?" AJ shook her head.

"Oh, don't be modest about it." Janine said, "The guy has stamina." She nodded.

"Just leave me alone." AJ shook her head.

"He's gonna want me back, April." Janine said, "You are just his mistress. Someone he can fuck without the hard relationship drama. Someone he can just use and be done with-"

"You know nothing about our relationship." AJ spat, "He is not using me."

"Oh, he is." Janine said, "And when he wants to have his marriage back, and he wants to really settle down, he's not gonna look at you for that stuff, it's gonna be me."

"And you would take him back? Don't you have respect for yourself?" AJ shook her head as Janine glared at her, "He will not come crawling back to you like you think. He's not in love with you anymore. He certainly isn't going to come back to you when you faked a pregnancy to him." She spat.

"That was just to show him what we could have had." Janine said.

"No, it was a twisted lie which messed with his head. You don't do that to someone you supposedly love." AJ said, "Why can't you just hate his guts like a normal person and divorce him?" She shook her head, "What are you waiting for?" She shook her head as Janine stepped closer to her.

"Believe me, you are just going to be a phase for him. He's going to get bored of you." Janine said

"If that's what makes you feel better. If that's what is gonna help you get through this then fine, believe that." AJ nodded, "But if he did get bored of me, it will not be because he wants you back, believe me." AJ spat as Janine looked at her, standing very close as AJ held her own.

"I know him better than you." Janine said.

"The sad thing is, you don't." AJ said, "You don't know him better. He told me you barely let him talk about work or his family or anything regarding him as a person." She said, "I don't think you even loved him, I think you love the idea of just having someone around to make you feel nice, and now you don't have that." She spat as Janine looked at her.

"You're way too confident to be a twenty-year old mistress who just got kicked out of her house by her own family." Janine said, "Must suck to be such a whore that your own family can't stand to look at you." She nodded.

"I don't care." AJ shook her head, "Phil is in my bed every night, keeping me warm." She nodded as Janine slapped her across the face hard, pushing her into the trash can by the bus stop as AJ fell into it with some of the garbage falling over her.

"That's the only place you belong." Janine spat, walking off down the street as AJ sighed to herself, getting helped back to her feet by some kind strangers at the bus stop.


	29. Vow

**Vow**

* * *

AJ got home from college later on, walking into Dean's house and shutting the door over behind her as she heard Punk and Dean in the kitchen. She didn't want to tell them about what happened with Janine. She could put on a brave face but of course she felt humiliated to a degree. She just didn't want to make either of them any more worried or upset.

"Hey." AJ smiled, walking into the kitchen, putting her backpack down.

"Hey." Dean nodded.

"You're not usually back from class this late." Punk noticed, looking across at her.

"Oh, I just got caught up in a class." AJ shrugged, "How are you?" She smiled, walking over to him, kissing him sweetly.

"I'm good." Punk said, noticing she was acting funny already. He knew her so well. He'd been her friend for a long time. He could tell when she acted out of character, "What's wrong?" He asked as Dean looked over.

"What?" AJ shook her head, "Nothing, I'm fine." She smiled, rubbing his arm, "What are you guys doing for dinner? I could make something." She said, walking over to the fridge as Punk suddenly noticed a cut up her arm where her cardigan was ripped.

"April what happened to your arm?" Punk asked worriedly, walking over to her, "It's bleeding."

"Oh." AJ tilted her arm round and looked at it, "Oh, it's nothing."

"April." Punk said as AJ looked up at him. Part of her liked that he knew her so well and could tell when she had something to tell him. It meant there would always be honesty.

"Ok." AJ said, accepting defeat, "Janine found me at the bus stop whilst I was waiting." She said as Dean looked over angrily.

"What the hell did she do to you?" Punk asked, extremely angry, even more angrier than he was when she slashed his tyres.

"She just talked shit and then she pushed me into a garbage can. I must have cut my arm when I fell down." She realised having not even noticed.

"That's it." Punk shook his head angrily, grabbing his keys and heading out of the kitchen.

"Wait, Phil." AJ followed him out of the kitchen, pulling him back by the arm, "Don't. You're just going to make this worse for yourself."

"April, she assaulted you on the street. Maybe, maybe I can overlook the tyre thing because it was me, she's trying to hurt me and I can deal with it, but when she starts bringing you into this, no way." He shook his head angrily.

"She's too far gone, I think." AJ said, "Just listen to me." She begged, holding him back from reaching the door, "She's not thinking clearly. She kept saying that I should leave you alone so that you and her can fix your marriage. She doesn't even care that you cheated, she cares that she's alone." She emphasised as Punk looked across at her, "She can't comprehend that you aren't in love with her anymore."

"Well then maybe I'll go make it perfectly clear to her." Punk said, walking for the door.

"Or you can say nothing and let her make a fool of herself. Let her go on and on until she bores her own self." AJ suggested, "She is… not in a right frame of mind right now." She said.

"That doesn't give her a right to assault you on the street, April." Punk said, "I know I've hurt her and she has a right to be mad but this is just too far."

"Please don't go over there." AJ shook her head, "She thinks that you two are gonna work things out. She really believes that. She's not just in denial. She actually thinks that you're just using me and that you're gonna come back to her. And that weirdest thing is she sounds like she would take you back. It's not registering that you're not in love with her anymore." She said. She'd gathered that from talking to Janine earlier.

"Is she stupid?" Punk questioned as AJ sighed.

"She's hurting." AJ said, "And when people hurt, they act out-"

"You don't need to be reasonable, April. The guilt is over. We don't have to feel bad for her." Punk made himself clear. He knew it was just her kindness showing through.

"I don't feel bad for her." AJ assured him, "She humiliated me, got me kicked out of my own home, assaulted me just there.. I don't feel bad for her." AJ concluded, "I just don't want to give her the attention she's clearly looking for." She said, "She probably pushed me over because she knows it would get this reaction from you. I bet she's sitting at home just waiting at the door for you to push through." She said as Punk looked across at her.

"I'm not gonna let you suffer in this. This is my marriage. She shouldn't be anywhere near you." Punk said, opening up the door.

"Phil, please." AJ sighed, watching as he left the house and closed the door over behind him as she sighed to herself.

"You gotta let them both have it out." Dean said as AJ turned around, "His biggest nightmare is you getting dragged down with him and that's what's happening."

"I'm a big girl. I can handle it." AJ said.

"I know, and Phil knows that but… he doesn't want you to deal with it." Dean said, "Let him be mad at her. She's not the victim here. She played a huge part in demolishing their marriage, even before you and Phil got together."

"What do you mean?" AJ shook her head.

"Well I never really noticed it until I've seen Phil around you. He's himself. He talks about work again. He has his old sense of humour back." Dean said, "He's comfortable. And look I'm not saying he was in a hostile relationship. I know for sure that he did love Janine at one point but… she controlled a lot of things and he bottled a lot of stuff up. Stuff that you should talk to your wife about." Dean shrugged as AJ looked across at him, "He's found you and he wants to protect what he has with you. Let him." Dean nodded as AJ sighed to herself.

"I just don't want him to make it worse." AJ said.

"It's already pretty bad anyway. What's it gonna hurt?" Dean said as AJ nodded to herself, "Come on, you better clean your arm up." He nodded as she walked over to him, getting a reassuring arm around the shoulder as he walked her into the kitchen.

* * *

Punk burst through the house which he was now referring to as Janine's, not bothering to knock, to enraged to think about manners.

"Janine!" Punk yelled, walking into the living room, "Janine!" He called, walking into the kitchen where he paused. He didn't see Janine, instead her mother, Hilary was sitting at the kitchen table. He wasn't sure he'd make it out of the house alive at this point.

"Phillip." Hilary nodded.

"Where is Janine?" Punk asked.

"Her sister came by and picked her up. Taking her to my house to stay for a little while. To be around her family at this difficult time." Hilary said as Punk looked across at her.

"What about the divorce?" Punk shook his head.

"She is no right mind to be thinking about going through a divorce. But believe me, she will in good time. I will not let her be married to you for any longer than she has to." Hilary shook her head.

"I know what you must think of me." Punk assured her, "But she's not innocent. She told me she was pregnant when she wasn't. She lied to me because she was scared I was going to leave." He said, "Tried to trap me."

"She loved you." Hilary said, "Still does, sadly." She said.

"Our marriage was finished months ago. We tried hard to make it work and it wasn't happening." Punk said, "This was going to happen whether I found someone else or not-"

"Is found someone else the new phrase for cheating?" Hilary asked, "Because that's what it is. Cheating." She nodded.

"It is." Punk agreed, "I'm not shying away from that. But we were broken down. I mean she spent weeks at your house ignoring my calls, not wanting to see me or talk to me." Punk said.

"Because she was upset that things weren't going right." Hilary said, "She is not as weak and dumb as you think." She stood up.

"I don't think she's weak or dumb." Punk shook his head, "But assaulting another woman in the street is when this crosses the line." He said, "And the fact she still thinks we can actually fix our marriage isn't dumb, it's psychotic." Punk nodded as Hilary looked across at him.

"You obviously didn't love my daughter as much as she loved you." Hilary nodded, "I can assure you, you will regret this in the years to come. Once my daughter picks herself up, divorces you and gets her head straight, you're gonna see what it's like to be on her wrong side." She said, "I'd be very afraid if I were you."

"What is she gonna do? Fake another pregnancy?" Punk asked as Hilary slapped him across the face hard.

"That was a sign of her desperation for you to love her." Hilary spat, "She wanted to have a baby with you. It's all she talked about when she stayed with me. How she wanted you to be the father of her kids, how she wanted you to have your own family." She said, "She just wanted you to love her-"

"And I did." Punk said, "But along the way it stopped working and I wasn't gonna be stuck in a relationship that made me miserable. It was unfair to me and unfair to her." He said, "We can go on and be happy with other people."

"Oh, she will." Hilary nodded confidently, "My daughter is a beautiful, strong, smart woman. This is your loss and her gain." She assured him, "And I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure she divorces you as quickly as possible." She said.

"Well, finally we agree on something." Punk nodded to her.

"And then your hell will really begin." Hilary assured him as he looked across at her, "Don't contact her. She needs time on her own with her family." She said, putting her coat on and grabbing her car keys as Punk watched her, "This is going to stay with you forever. Janine will make sure of it." She nodded, leaving the kitchen as Punk watched her storm out of the door.


	30. Date

**Date**

* * *

"Hey, what happened?" AJ asked as Punk got back later on that night, walking through into the kitchen where she was sitting at the table.

"She wasn't home." Punk shook his head, "Her mom was there."

"Oh, God." AJ said worriedly, placing her hand on her forehead, "What did she say?"

"Just what you'd expect, I guess." Punk said, putting his keys down and sitting at the table, "She said Janine has gone to stay with her for a little while, to be around her family and that she's gonna make sure that she doesn't stay married to me for any longer than she has to." Punk said, "And she slapped me." He nodded as AJ sighed.

"Maybe this is a blessing in disguise." AJ nodded, "I know you wanna start talking divorce now but let's face it, she's not in the right frame of mind to be talking about divorce with you. Maybe some time alone with her family will make her realise that the marriage is done and she needs to move on, and let you move on."

"You don't know her family." Punk shook his head.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked.

"Well sure they'll make sure we get divorced but… not without me suffering in some way." Punk said, "They're filthy rich and entitled." He shook his head.

"Don't worry. If anything they'll probably help Janine hate you more and that will get the divorce up and running." AJ said, "I think it's a good thing she's gone out of town for a while-"

"Yeah because now she can't attack you on the street." He shook his head, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you're being brought into this. I… I really wished this wouldn't happen." Punk sighed to himself.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm a big girl. I can stand my own ground. I just didn't see the push coming." She smiled a little as he nodded.

"How is your arm?" Punk asked her.

"It's fine. Dean helped me clean it up." AJ nodded.

"Where did he go?" Punk asked.

"He went out with Renee for some drinks." AJ said, "He told me to lay off you a little, to let you be mad with her for what she did to me." She shrugged.

"Well she had no right to do that, April." Punk shook his head, "We've both made mistakes. She's lied. I've lied. All I wanna do is move on with you." He sighed as AJ nodded.

"And you will. It might just take a little longer than you want." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"At least she's out of town for now." Punk said as AJ nodded, "I can take you on that date that we had to bail on." He said as she smiled.

"I'd really like that." She nodded.

* * *

"I'm so sorry for calling so last minute." AJ said the next day, standing in a store with Renee, looking at dresses, "I was lying in bed last night and I realised that I… I don't even have anything to wear for a date."

"It's ok." Renee chuckled, "Any excuse for me to shop on my lunch break." Renee smiled, who had come to help AJ buy a dress for her date on her lunch break, "What kind of dress are you looking for?" She asked.

"Well nothing too fancy." AJ said, looking through the dresses on the rack.

"Ok, we'll find something in here." Renee nodded for sure, "So where is he taking you?"

"He never said." AJ shook her head, "I think it's a surprise." She nodded, "I think with Janine out of town he feels more comfortable going out with me. Which I'm not taking offence to, I get it." She said.

"I think it's best they just keep distance from each other right now." Renee agreed, "Let her calm down so that when they start the divorce process, she's not still just as mad with him."

"Yeah, that's what I said." AJ nodded, "I wanted to stop him from going over last night to the house but Dean basically told me to just let him protect me." She said as Renee nodded.

"I've spoken to Dean about it." Renee said, "He says Phil is back to his normal self again with you. He's happy and he talks more openly." She said, "He obviously didn't feel comfortable around Janine to do that, which is really sad." Renee said as AJ nodded, "He must really love you." She smiled.

"I'm just sick of people thinking that he's using me. I don't let it get to my head because I know he's not, and I know what we have is special but… I've never been viewed as that way. It's not the best feeling in the world." AJ said.

"Of course it's not. And the way she humiliated you both in front of everyone… that wasn't fair. You never deserved that." Renee said, "You just gotta focus on what you have with Phil, which is everything he never had with Janine." She said as AJ nodded.

She'd never had a girl friend who she could talk to and seek advice from. Renee was easy to get along with and very honest which she respected. It was just nice to get the chance to know other people and be in their company.

* * *

"You ready to go, Ape?" Punk asked, waiting downstairs as he put his wallet in his back pocket.

"Yeah, just coming." AJ called from upstairs as Punk nodded, waiting around by the front door, looking up when he heard AJ coming downstairs, raising his eyebrows when he saw her. He'd truly never saw anyone more beautiful.

She had a tight black dress on down to her thighs, hugging her body to compliment her curves. A leather jacket over her shoulders. Her hair silky and wavy down her back with a little make-up on. Not that she needed it.

"Uh…" Punk gulped, watching her reach the bottom of the stairs, not really knowing what to say. He was lost for words. He'd never really saw her outside of jeans and a t-shirt. And regardless, her beauty had no limit to him with whatever she wore but this still left him speechless.

"I think I'm ready to go." AJ nodded to him, noticing he wasn't saying much.

"You look… You look…" He put his hand out, trying to get the words, trying to find a word to describe her in this moment, but there wasn't one good enough.

"I'm hoping good?" AJ smiled a little as he laughed nervously, "Oh, is that your nervous laugh?" She raised her eyebrows, "I've never heard your nervous laugh before." She realised as he nodded, putting his hands on his hips and looking down at the ground.

"You look stunning." Punk nodded to her, leaning down and kissing her cheek as she smiled, "You didn't have to… get dressed up or anything-"

"No but I wanted to." AJ smiled, "This is kinda my first date… ever." She reminded him as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm feeling the pressure." Punk nodded as she smiled.

"You look handsome." She smiled, running her hand down his chest sweetly, "Are you gonna tell me where we're going yet?" She asked him.

"No, it's a surprise." He said, taking her hand and opening up the door as they left the house.

* * *

They left the house and arrived at the date destination where AJ realised they were having dinner at a rooftop bar. She was overwhelmed already without the night really beginning. Their table was out on the balcony with a view over the city. Twinkly lights surrounded the railings and bar. She thought it was something she'd only see in a movie.

"I could just sit here and look around and I'll be happy." AJ shook her head in awe as Punk smiled watching her. He could see she was taking it all in, her eyes sparkling as she looked out at the view. He was a little worried that he would compare things with her to Janine, but she hadn't even crossed his mind. All he was thinking about was the beautiful woman in front of him. Nothing else.

"It's nice, huh?" Punk smiled as she nodded.

"It's amazing." AJ shook her head, "I've never seen anything like this before." She said as Punk smiled.

"Well now you can say you have." He smiled as she tapped his foot under the table sweetly. She appreciated that he never drew attention to the fact she'd never really seen much of anything, but still managed to show her everything.

"Have you been here before?" AJ asked him.

"No but I always heard about it." Punk nodded, looking across at her and smiling at the smile on her face as she looked out at the view. Whenever she smiled like that, he felt like everything was right in the world, and he was exactly where he needed to be. He wanted that smile to be with him forever.

She felt important. After a life of being looked down on, treated like crap and never feeling like she was valuable to anyone in her life, she finally felt like someone truly valued her. She was so in love with him and this moment. She never wanted it to end.

"Thank you for taking me here. You didn't have to." AJ looked across at him as he smiled.

"No, but I wanted to." He smiled, mirroring what she had said earlier about her dress which caused her to smile.

"I suppose I have to look at the menu. I'll get back to that view in a minute." She said as he smiled.

"Good evening, what can I get you both to drink?" A waiter came over politely.

"Just water for me, please." AJ nodded.

"The same." Punk added.

"Miss would you like me to hang your jacket up in our cloakroom?" The waiter asked.

"Uh… yeah, ok. Thank you." AJ nodded, passing her leather jacket to him.

"And you, sir?" He asked Punk who nodded, passing his jacket over.

"Thank you." Punk nodded as the waiter left their table.

"I've never been called miss by anyone I don't think." AJ smiled to herself as Punk chuckled.

She wasn't materialistic by any means, and the fancy restaurant with the gorgeous view wasn't essential to her. He was essential to her. This just added to the night as a bonus, and to her it showed he cared.

* * *

"Oh my God, this is so good." AJ shook her head, sharing a slice of chocolate cake with him after their dinner.

"Yeah, we made a good decision." Punk nodded to himself as she smiled, "I hope this isn't weird for you."

"What do you mean?" AJ asked him.

"Well… I know I'm technically still married, and I don't know when Janine is going to come back and start the divorce. I just don't want you to feel like you're waiting." He shrugged.

"I don't feel like that." AJ assured him, "On paper, yeah you're still married but… when it comes to everything else you're not." She said as he nodded, "I think it's good that she's left town for a while. You never saw her last night… she was saying and acting insane." She shook her head, "I think she needs to be out of here and with her family."

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I got my worries that she's gonna want some of my money." He nodded to himself, "And we never signed a prenup so… there's even more chance." He said.

"Isn't she rich?" AJ shook her head.

"Well yeah, but rich people still like taking money." Punk said, "Plus anything to make my life hell, her mother promised they're gonna do." He shook his head as AJ sighed, "But to be honest, I don't even care… she can take money, take the house… me getting out and me being with you doesn't come close to any of that stuff." He said as she smiled.

"We'll get through it together. You don't have to face it alone." She nodded.

"I don't know where I'd be without you these past few weeks." Punk admitted truthfully, "I feel like I can finally talk again." He shook his head.

"Why couldn't you talk to Janine?" AJ asked curiously.

"I don't know… she just… she wasn't…" He looked across at her, "She wasn't like you." He realised, looking into her eyes, "It's just different now. It's good." He smiled.

"Dean has noticed." AJ nodded, "He said you're talking about work again. He said that you hadn't mentioned that case you worked on, the missing little girl, since it went cold." She said.

"Yeah." Punk realised, "Yeah when I had you beside me I just felt like I could talk about it." He nodded as she smiled.

"You can always talk to me about anything." She smiled.

"I know." He nodded confidently, "I just feel like I lost so much of myself to my marriage, and now I'm getting it all back." He said as she smiled and nodded, "Having someone I can actually share a life with instead of just co-existing." He said, "And look, I know you're at college and you are younger but-"

"That doesn't matter." AJ shook her head, "It doesn't matter what I'm doing, that's never gonna affect how I feel about you." She made clear as he nodded.

"I was even looking at apartments this morning." He admitted, "And then I didn't know if that's something you'd want… if you'd wanna get your own place or-"

"No thank you, I'd rather live with you." AJ smiled as he chuckled a little, "I suppose we can't annoy Dean forever."

"No, that'd be unfair, I guess." Punk said as she smiled.

He watched as she took another spoonful of chocolate cake, in all her glory, "You best hurry up or I'm gonna finish this myself." She warned as he chuckled

* * *

After a very romantic night, Punk and AJ finally got home from their date. AJ was on cloud nine, feeling like a princess, like the only girl in the world. The date was everything and more she could have imagined, something she'd never forget.

"Is Dean out?" Punk asked her.

"I think he was staying at Renee's." AJ nodded as Punk smirked a little and turned to her, "Which means we have the house to ourselves." She smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You got something in mind?" Punk smiled, noticing her smile slightly more devious than usual.

"Maybe." AJ smiled, "Why don't you lock everything up and then come upstairs." She whispered to him before heading upstairs as he watched her take every step.

He locked up the house eagerly, making sure the kitchen door was locked up too before heading upstairs and into the spare bedroom which they had been residing in for the past few days.

He noticed AJ wasn't there so sat himself down on the end of the bed to wait on her, wondering what she was up to.

He took his jacket off, throwing it over one of the dressers, beginning to unbutton his shirt when he saw her walk into the room, pausing his hands as his jaw dropped.

"Didn't just buy a new dress today." AJ smirked, standing in some lacey black lingerie with stockings, seeing by the look on his face that she'd definitely gotten it right, "You like?" She whispered, walking over to him as he gulped, nodding immediately.

"You look…" Punk gulped. Now he really didn't have the words.

"Let me show you how much I enjoyed our date." She whispered, crouching down in front of him to pull his jeans and boxers down, just getting started with her teasing and tormenting for the night.


	31. Moved In

**Moved In**

* * *

"Oh my God." Punk said, out of breath as he lay on the bed with AJ on top of him. Her stockings and underwear had been ripped off throughout the course of the night, and she lay on top of him naked, equally as breathless as he was.

"I know." AJ panted, her head on his chest as she heard his heart beating rapidly, "Feel like I'm gonna pass out." AJ exaggerated as Punk chuckled.

"Me too." Punk said, wiping his sweaty forehead with his arm.

"You're the best." AJ said dreamily with satisfaction as he smiled, reaching down and grabbing her ass as she smiled.

"No you're the best." He said as she smiled, "That was amazing." He shook his head in awe. It just got better and better. He'd never experienced having this sort of connection with someone. Where the passion and desire was unworldly. Where at times they just had to have each other or else they felt like they'd die. It was incredible.

"So you liked the underwear?" AJ smiled, lifting her head and looking up at him.

"I did." Punk nodded, "Wherever it is." He chuckled, looking around the room floor as she smiled, "When did you get it?" He asked curiously.

"Today, when I was getting the dress." AJ said, "I passed the lingerie store and I remember you saying you… liked that stuff so I went in." She nodded, "They've got a lot of kinky stuff in there."

"Oh, yeah?" Punk chuckled.

"Yeah, a ton. It was… interesting." She said as he smiled.

"Well feel free to go back and… pick up some other stuff, I don't mind." He said as she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't." AJ chuckled, rolling off his body exhaustedly onto her side of the bed.

"I thought that maybe we could go look at some apartments tomorrow when I get off work." He said as she turned to him.

"Yeah?" She questioned as he nodded.

"Yeah, there's a few listings I circled in the paper. Not far from here." Punk said.

"Ok, yeah." AJ smiled excitedly, "I was actually thinking about getting a job. If we're gonna be living together then I want to be making my own contribution-"

"But you're in college." Punk said.

"I know but until I graduate and get a job I can't just live off you. I need to pay my own way." She said as he smiled. Her independence and need to do things on her own was incredibly sexy to him.

"Ok, whatever you want. Your decision." Punk nodded.

"Speaking of the paper, I actually saw some ads for a couple jobs I could go for. Flexible hours. Close by. Good money." AJ nodded.

"As long as you're happy." Punk said as she smiled.

"I'm happy with you." She assured him, curling into his body and kissing him on the lips.

* * *

"This place is really nice." AJ nodded, standing in the apartment which she and Punk were looking at.

"You've said that about every one so far." Punk chuckled.

"I know but this one is definitely my favourite." AJ decided, "There's a view of the park from the living room window. The bedroom is massive." She said, "Loving the kitchen." She said.

"It's actually pretty affordable too." Punk nodded.

"Alright, here are the keys." The super walked into the living room where Punk and AJ were standing, "I've only got one set for you right now but I'll get another set made-"

"Oh, we were just having a look at this place." Punk nodded to him.

"I know but the other person who was coming to view it didn't show up this morning so… it's yours if you want it." He said as Punk turned to AJ.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" Punk asked.

"Sure." The super nodded, leaving the apartment as Punk looked at AJ.

"What do you think?" Punk asked, a little overwhelmed.

"I mean I… I love it." AJ laughed a little, "It's so close to college and it's close to the station for you. It's kinda… perfect." She said, "And I don't say that word a lot." She assured him.

"I can see us living here." Punk nodded as she smiled, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Me too." AJ smiled.

It was a huge step which they were both aware of. The length of their romantic relationship probably wasn't enough to justify living together, but the circumstances and the way things had turned out, it was the way forward for them, and they were happy together.

"This place?" Punk smiled as she nodded, feeling him pick her up with excitement as she wrapped her legs around him. It was exciting. A new part of their journey. It was them taking control of something they both wanted, without having to worry about anything or anyone's opinions around them.

"I love it." AJ nodded, cupping his face and kissing him. She really felt like she was beginning to live her life for herself finally. She thought it was going to be a struggle after getting kicked out of her home, but it was the biggest blessing she could ever have received. The environment she was in was no longer toxic, it was loving and warm where she felt so appreciated.

* * *

One week later AJ and Punk were officially moved into their new apartment. They'd officially left Dean's house, giving his spare bedroom back to him whilst suggesting he cleanse it with some holy water, which he was not a fan of.

The feeling of having their own place was unmatched. A place to call theirs. A home for their love and relationship to grow.

Punk got home from work later on one night, walking into the apartment, checking around until he found AJ in their bedroom, reading a book in bed.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." She smiled, taking her glasses off, "How was work?" She asked, sitting her book over on the nightstand.

"Oh, you know. Same old same old." Punk nodded, leaning over the bed and giving her a kiss, "Hi." He smiled again."

"Hi." AJ smiled, cupping his cheek, "You had dinner?" She asked.

"Yeah I had some food earlier with Dean." Punk nodded, "There was a big conference on at the station and we gate-crashed the buffet." He let her know.

"That's mature." AJ scoffed as he chuckled, taking his shirt off as she watched dreamily, "Oh, I have good news." She remembered.

"What?" He turned to her.

"I got the job at the shoe store." She nodded.

"You did?" Punk raised his eyebrows, "That's great. When do you start?" He smiled.

"Next week." AJ said excitedly.

"That's amazing, April." Punk smiled, leaning back over the bed and kissing her cheek as she smiled.

"They said they would balance my shifts out and work it around the days I'm in college. The woman I spoke to was really nice. I'm looking forward to it." She smiled.

"Good, I'm glad." Punk smiled. Seeing her happy no matter what it was about or for was always the best, "Well you've got a lot of customer service experience so you'll be great." He said.

"I'm still nervous, I guess. New place, new people." AJ nodded, "But that's normal." She shrugged.

"Of course it is." Punk said, "We should do something to celebrate. Tomorrow I get off at 3, we could go out?" He said.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." She smiled. Having someone with her to share her excitement with, no matter how big or small it was, was truly amazing and it made her feel so supported and loved, something she still wasn't used to.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower." Punk said, slipping something underneath his pillow without her noticing before heading into the bathroom in their bedroom to take a shower.

AJ took her book back from the night stand, putting her glasses back on as she picked up where she left off. She just loved the feeling of having her own space to do whatever she wanted.

Punk took a quick shower and headed back into the bedroom in his boxers once he was done. AJ tilted her glasses down and looked at him over them which caused him to chuckle.

"What are you looking at?" He teased, collapsing down on the bed beside her as she smiled.

"Nothing." She smiled innocently, sitting her book over with her glasses, watching as he leaned up and kissed her passionately, pulling her body down the bed as he rolled over on top of her.

She let him deepen the kiss, her ankles locking around him as her legs circled around his waist, arms around his neck which she suddenly felt him take and hold above her head.

She then watched him reach under his pillow as she looked with confusion, watching him pull out the rope as she raised her eyebrows and then smiled.

"Oh." AJ smiled as he tied her wrists together above her head and then further tied them to the bed post.

"Is that too tight?" He whispered, kissing her neck as AJ moaned softly.

"No." She said, feeling him push her t-shirt up, bunching above her breasts which he took into his mouth one by one. The feeling of her hands behind tied up above her head was adding to the intensity of the pleasure. Being restrained with nothing to grab onto was just turning her on more and more.

He kissed down her breasts and stomach and pulled down her shorts and panties once he reached them, looking up at her and noticing she was already moaning without him doing much. He could see how much her hands behind tied was turning her on, and it only turned him on more.

He settled his face between her legs, parting her folds and swiping his tongue up her slit as AJ hissed, arching her back up immediately as he smiled. He began using his mouth between her folds whilst his hands reached up, holding and squeezing her breasts whilst he ate her out.

"Oh my God." AJ's eyes widened, pulling at the rope a little, forgetting it was there at times and losing her mind when she realised she couldn't free her hands. It was pure ecstasy.

Punk kept his eyes on her as he teased her clit with his tongue, keeping a hold of her breasts above, watching her head rolling and thrashing around.

"Phil." AJ cried out, "Oh my God… I'm gonna cum." She gasped breathlessly, feeling her orgasm rising to the edge very quickly as his mouth devoured her and teased all the right parts, "Please don't stop." AJ cried out, her hips rolling and arching up as he watched her moaning out, "Fuck." AJ moaned, reaching her orgasm as she panted heavily, moving her arms up and down. The fact they were tied back only made her orgasm stronger, sending waves of pleasure through her body over and over again as Punk lifted his head and watched.

Punk kissed his way back up her body where he saw she was still feeling the effects of her orgasm, "You look so sexy like that." He whispered.

"That was amazing." AJ moaned softly as he smiled, reaching over and untying the rope from the bed and from around her wrists.

"Get on your hands and knees." He told her as she looked up at him and smiled, biting her lip as she got up from the bed, taking her t-shirt off whilst she was at it, getting on her hands and knees in front of him as he smirked.

She felt him take both her hands, causing her to fall forward flat on her face, unbalanced as he tied her hands around her back tightly.

She smiled as she rested her cheek on the mattress whilst her knees kept knelt up, keeping her ass region in the air.

He pulled her towards him by the hips once he had tied her hands behind her back, making it impossible for her to have control over any of her upper body, "You ok?" Punk made sure as she nodded.

"Yes, don't ask just do it." AJ begged as he smiled, getting rid of his boxers before thrusting himself inside of her wetness as she moaned loudly, "Oh my God." AJ's eyes widened, leaning on her shoulder on the bed whilst he took a hold of her hips, thrusting inside of her.

"Fucking hell." Punk moaned, pushing his length inside of her, rocking back and forth as he pounded into her.

"Just like that." AJ moaned through her teeth, "Fuck." She gasped. Again, the fact she had no control over any of her body was turning her on so much. She wanted him to have this, and she wanted to be taken like this.

"Yeah? You like that?" Punk slapped her ass as she moaned and winced.

"I fucking love it." AJ moaned breathlessly, "I'm gonna cum again." She moaned, leaning her forehead on the mattress whilst he thrusted into her. She felt him tangle his arm around her hip, massaging her clit with his fingers whilst he thrust into her which tipped her over the edge again.

Punk watched as she came, collapsing flat out on her stomach, his length slipping out of her as he listened to her moaning, smirking at the view of her lying flat on her stomach naked with her hands tied behind her back.

"Oh my God." AJ whispered to own self, feeling bouts of pleasure rushing through her entire body, feeling light-headed with the intensity.

Punk got up from the bed, walking around to the edge as she turned her head and looked at him.

"Come suck my dick." He nodded, stroking himself up and down as she smiled, shuffling over towards the edge of the bed, finding it a little difficult with both her hands behind her back but managing to get to him, opening her mouth and lifting her head as she took his length in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. She underestimated just how much she used her hands when it came to this, and the thrill of him using her mouth in this position was making her wet, dampening the sheets below her as she lay diagonal across the bed.

"Fuck." AJ gasped, releasing his length from her mouth.

"Your neck hurting?" He assumed, taking a hold of her by the hair and thrusting his length into her mouth as she widened her eyes, feeling him hit the back of her throat as he pulled back out of her.

"Mmm… do it again." AJ moaned, some saliva dripping down her chin, opening her mouth back up as Punk thrust his length into her mouth. Feeling the sides of her velvet mouth against his shaft was glorious, and seeing her hands behind her back, lying flat on her stomach in front of him wasn't the worst image he'd ever seen.

"Fuck." Punk moaned, releasing his length from her mouth.

He climbed back onto the bed, lying on his back as she knelt up on her knees, moving over and straddling his hips, finding it hard to keep her balance with her hands still tied behind her back.

"You want them untied?" Punk asked her.

"No." AJ shook her head, "Just fuck me." She demanded as he guided his length up inside of her as she sank down on him.

"You fuck me." Punk demanded as she looked down at him. She liked the contrast of her having no control, but all the control in the world.

She began bouncing up and down on his length, her perky breasts bouncing with her whilst she took his length deep inside of her, hands still behind her back tied tightly.

He then pulled her down over his chest, wrapping his arms around her and thrusting up inside of her wildly.

"Oh my God." AJ cried out, her voice shaking as his thrusts rocked her entire body, "Fuck." She moaned, "You're gonna make me cum again." AJ gasped desperately.

Punk continued to thrust his hips up, his length moving deep inside of her, feeling her walls hugging around him as she approached another orgasm, her body feeling electric as more pleasure rushed over her again and again.

"Fuck, you're so wet." Punk moaned, feeling the evidence of her orgasm around his length, "I'm gonna cum." He announced, pulling out of her as she rolled off of him onto her back.

He kneeled beside her, stroking himself up and down quickly as she opened her mouth, feeling him spill his warm seed in her mouth and on her face, moaning out as she sucked the tip of his length.

He smirked as he looked at her glistening sweaty body laid out on her back, hands still behind her back whilst she sucked on the head of his length with a not so clean face.

"Fuck." Punk gasped, kneeling back and running his hands through his hair, laughing a little as she smiled.

"That is not the last time we're doing that." AJ made clear breathlessly as he smiled.


	32. Tease

**Tease**

* * *

"So how is the apartment?" Dean asked Punk, sitting in the station at their desks, "You settled in?"

"Yeah, it's great." Punk nodded, "I think we were both kinda worried that we were taking such a big step but it feels right. I can't really imagine going home and not seeing her." He admitted as Dean nodded, "And April got a job."

"She did?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah a part-time gig at a shoe store." Punk nodded, "We're going out tonight to celebrate."

"That's good. Tell her I said congratulations." Dean said as Punk nodded, "You think you're trying to forget about it subconsciously?"

"Forget about what?" Punk asked.

"Janine… the fact you're still married." Dean said.

"Well to me I'm not married anymore." Punk said, "I don't feel married. I haven't for months." He said, "I think it's best for her that she's gone to her mom's for a while. It gives us both time to cool off." He nodded, "When she comes back hopefully she isn't as mad and… we can just start the divorce process." He nodded, "I don't want it hanging over me."

"Of course not." Dean said, "Has April heard from her parents?"

"No." Punk scoffed, "She hasn't seen or heard from them since they threw her out." He said as Dean shook his head.

"They really live in their own little bubble, don't they?" Dean shook his head.

"She's better off without them." Punk shook his head, "Breaks my heart a little when I see April looking around, as if she's been in prison for years and just got out. When I took her on that first date… she was just in shock with everything." He said, "I know sometimes she still feels alienated but I'm trying to take her to as much places as I can, show her around everywhere that she's missed." He said as Dean smiled, "Gonna take her to a hawks game next week."

"At least she's out now and she has more freedom." Dean nodded, "No one deserves to live in lockdown like she has." He said as Punk nodded.

"It's just nice not having to sneak around anymore." Punk nodded, "As soon as I can get the divorce over, the better."

"You think she'll make it hard for you?" Dean asked him.

"Probably. But I don't know. She can take the house, obviously. I've already called up about the mortgage. I had to deal with a lot of shit when I was signing the papers for the apartment." He said, "I don't care what she wants, I just wanna be divorced."

"Given you've both helped in breaking the marriage up, it should be a civil divorce… but, it's Janine we're talking about so I'll hold my breath." He shook his head as Punk nodded.

* * *

"Hey, babe. I just gotta get changed and then we can go." Punk said, getting home later that night where AJ was already ready to go out for dinner.

"I left your shirt and jeans out." AJ nodded as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss hello.

"How was your day?" He asked her, taking his black shirt off and replacing it with a casual one.

"It was good. I had a morning class and then just came home. Started getting ready a little early." She said, excited to be going out.

"You look beautiful." He smiled as she blushed, watching him wander through to the bathroom, "The table isn't booked until five so we can take our time getting there." He announced to her as AJ nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"How was work? Did you get your reports finished?" AJ asked him, brushing down her leather skirt as she sat on the edge of the bed, listening to him brushing his teeth.

"Yeah, just made the cut." Punk said, with a mouthful of toothbrush, "Thought I was gonna have to take some home at one point." He said, fixing his hair in the mirror, slicking it back a little more, "Oh, Dean said congratulations on getting the job." He said, walking out of the bathroom, popping a piece of gum in his mouth.

"Oh, well tell him thank you." AJ smiled, standing up from the bed, "I have a present for you." She said, grinning.

"A present for me?" Punk laughed a little as she nodded, handing him the small remote control over as he looked at it, "You… want me to fix this?" He assumed, "What's it for?" He asked curiously, looking around the remote, pressing the button as he watched AJ jump a little, "You nervous?" He laughed, not catching on, "Is it for your computer or something?" He asked, pressing it again as he watched AJ moan this time, raising a brow.

"Not for my computer." AJ laughed a little, "I have these vibrating love eggs in. You press that button and it vibrates." She smirked as he raised his eyebrows.

"But we're going out." Punk shook his head as AJ nodded.

"I know." She smiled.

"Oh." Punk grinned to himself, "Really?" He smiled a little as she nodded.

"Yeah but don't torture me too much." She said.

"So if I just…" He pressed on the button, watching her eyes roll a little as she steadied her hand on the bed, "And you're giving me control of this all night?" He asked as she nodded, moaning a little as she reached up and grabbed the remote from him as he chuckled, "Are you sure?" He chuckled.

"Yeah." AJ gasped a little, handing the remote back to him, straightening up.

"Ok." He smirked, leaning down and kissing her. He admired the way she explored her sexual desire and let him be a part of it. It showed to him that she felt comfortable with him, and trusted him, and that was all he wanted.

"You ready to go?" She smiled to him, noticing he hadn't stopped grinning since she gave him the remote. She knew he'd enjoy it, and it was something she wanted to do. She liked the idea of the unexpected, and the fact they'd be in public.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Punk nodded, putting the remote in his pocket as she smiled.

* * *

"I will do the filet, six ounce, please." AJ nodded, looking at her menu as they sat in the busy restaurant, ordering their food with their waiter.

"And how would you like that cooked?" The waiter asked.

"Uh, well done." AJ nodded, jumping a little as she felt the vibrations below, placing her hand on the table, keeping her head down as Punk watched her with a smile.

"And your sides, miss?" The waiter asked.

"Uh…" AJ took a deep breath, gulping and looking over at Punk who smirked to her innocently, "Fries." AJ blurted out as Punk chuckled to himself, taking his finger off the button as he watched her relax a little more, only to press his finger back onto it to drive her further insane.

"And for you, sir?" The waiter turned his attention to Punk whilst AJ leaned back on her chair, folding her legs over, breathing heavily to herself, "Sir?" The waiter said again as Punk was too distracted watching AJ in an extremely erotic state.

"Oh, yeah… I'll do the same." Punk nodded, taking his finger off the remote as AJ gasped with relief.

"Well done?" The waiter asked.

"No, extremely rare, please." Punk nodded, handing his menu to the waiter as AJ handed hers over, watching him walk away.

"You're evil." She scolded but with a smile.

"I think you should put this in every time we go out." Punk nodded to himself, placing his elbows on the table as he looked across at her.

"Yeah you wish." AJ chuckled to herself, taking a sip of her water, "Is it warm in here?" She asked him.

"No." Punk smiled, watching her taking a drink as he pushed the button again, watching her almost spit the water out, sitting her drink down as she held onto the edge of the table.

"Oh my God." She whispered to herself, placing her hand over her mouth as Punk smiled. She underestimated just how good it would feel, and the thrill of trying not to be loud or react so obviously was turning her on. She never expected to be as flustered as she was.

"You ok?" Punk chuckled cheekily as she looked across at him.

"Mhm." She gasped a little as he took his finger off the button, watching her run her hand through her hair and lean back on her chair a little.

"I like this little remote." He nodded to himself as she chuckled.

"I thought you would." AJ shook her head as he smiled.

* * *

After one of the most intense dinners of her life, they finally payed the cheque and left the restaurant, heading back to the car parked outside. He didn't torment her too much during their dinner, but every now and then he'd catch her off guard. He knew when the best time was to press the button, and how long to hold it for. Sometimes he'd deliberately watch her get close and take his finger off, which was driving her insane. She could tell he was having fun watching her, and although it was hard to keep her self-control, it was a huge turn on for her throughout the night.

"That food was so good." AJ said, sitting in the passenger's seat as Punk drove them home.

"Wasn't my favourite part of the night." He said honestly as she smiled.

"Obviously not." AJ chuckled a little, suddenly feeling the vibrations below starting again, turning around and noticing he had the remote in his hand, pressing on the button, whilst his other held the steering wheel, "Phil." AJ begged.

"What?" Punk said innocently, listening to her moaning and moving around in the seat beside him, almost making a whining type of moan in desperation.

He took his finger back off the button as she shook her head, "No, please… put it back on." She begged as Punk smiled, pressing the button again as she moaned.

This time she dipped her hand into her skirt and panties as Punk turned to her for a second, watching as she sat on the seat, so desperate and frantic as he could see she was touching herself rapidly. It was a sight hot enough to make him painfully hard, which made driving a lot more difficult, especially when she was sitting beside him getting herself off.

"Fuck, baby… please don't stop it." AJ begged, biting her lip and rolling her head back against the car seat, sliding further down as she stroked her clit in rapid circles whilst the vibrations rocked her body. She'd been begging for this release all night. The teasing had built up to so much need and pleasure.

Punk didn't dare take his finger off the button this time, it was too far gone and listening to her moaning loudly beside him was to enjoyable to stop.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." AJ moaned, feeling light-headed as everything built up to the one area, letting go of it as it rushed through her entire body, moaning out in ecstasy as she leaned against the car door, hands in her panties as Punk turned to her, taking his finger off the remote as he saw the aftermath of her orgasm, the relief on her face and the satisfaction. He was extremely glad they had arrived home.

She liked the fact that by him torturing her all night, she had ultimately got to torture him in the end.

"You're the evil one." Punk concluded.

"Maybe." She whispered, watching him get out of the car as she followed, still feeling weak and legless after such an intense orgasm.

She walked into the apartment building, her lips on his as they kissed their way up the stairs, almost tripping up a few times. They eventually reached their apartment as Punk opened it up, picking her up as her legs circled around him, walking into the apartment and locking the door behind them as he walked straight to the bedroom with her.


	33. Weekend Away

**Weekend Away**

* * *

"Phil, can I speak to you in my office?" Paul, the commissioner of the police station, their boss said as he approached Punk and Dean at the desk.

"Uh… yeah, sure." Punk nodded, walking through the station and heading into the office, "Everything ok?" He asked.

"Well… yes and no." Paul said, sitting down behind his desk whilst Punk sat down across from him, "I heard you… moved out of your house."

"You heard?" Punk laughed a little, "From who?"

"Just talk around the station." Paul said.

"Yeah, I did." Punk said, "Why?"

"How is your divorce coming along?" He asked.

"It's not coming along." Punk corrected, "Janine is in the burbs with her family. I don't know when she'll come back to settle a divorce." He said, "I thought this conversation was going to be about work." He said.

"It is but I just wanted to make sure you're doing ok." Paul said, "I've been through a divorce. It sucks. You're lucky you don't got kids involved in it cause it can get real ugly."

"It's already real ugly, believe me." Punk nodded, "Can we get on to the work thing?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Paul nodded, "There's a conference in New York this weekend. I want you and Dean to go along. You guys have been here a long time and I think you'll find it interesting." He said.

"The whole weekend?" Punk asked unenthusiastically as Paul folded his arms, "I mean… the whole weekend?" He asked cheerily, "It should be more." He said dramatically.

"Don't be a dick." Paul said, "I see you boys being sergeants and captains one day. This is what you gotta do to move up the ranks."

"Really? Sit in conferences drinking coffee all weekend?" Punk questioned.

"Yeah, doesn't make sense, does it?" Paul nodded, "Your flights and accommodation are paid for so you don't need to spend any money." He said as Punk nodded.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "How is the trial for the murder suicide coming along?" He asked.

"Slow but going in the right direction as expected." Paul nodded, "You did good on that case." He assured him.

"Took longer than I would have liked." Punk said. He was very proud in his job and always strived to do his best, but lately with everything that had been going on in his personal life, he had been struggling to focus.

"Look, I know it sucks right now but once you get the divorce out of the way it'll get better." Paul said as Punk nodded.

* * *

"No, I don't want you to go." AJ whined, hugging Punk in the centre of their kitchen as he chuckled, "I'll be lonely." She frowned as he hugged her back and kissed her head.

"It's only the weekend." Punk said, "Dean is going too so maybe you and Renee could do something. Girls night in." He suggested.

"Oh, maybe." AJ thought to herself, "That's a good idea." She nodded.

"Yeah she could come check the apartment out." Punk nodded.

"You just want someone to be with me so I'm not alone." AJ figured.

"No, I'm sure you'll be fine." Punk smiled, "What you making?" He asked her, "Smells good." He leaned over her shoulder.

"It's just something my mom always made." AJ nodded, "She usually made it with just vegetables but I added chicken too." She said, stirring the stew type casserole on the stove.

"Well it smells amazing." He said, kissing her cheek as she smiled.

"So what is this conference about?" AJ asked him, turning the stove down and watching as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I don't really know to be honest." Punk chuckled, "Sometimes it's crash courses on the fundamentals of being a cop. Most often than not it's boring but when your name is there, you get more recognition and since me and Dean have been with the station for a long time, Paul is sending us." He said.

"Well that's good he trusts you like that." AJ nodded.

"Yeah he said that we're probably working our way to sergeants and captains, which is a big deal." Punk nodded, "And a big pay rise might I add." He raised his eyebrows as she smiled.

"Sometimes I wish I was just done with college. That I could just graduate already." She shook her head impatiently.

"Hey enjoy this part whilst you can. Once you get a full-time job you'll be wishing you were back at college." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, it's annoying how life works like that." AJ shook her head as he nodded, "Is being captain or sergeant something you'd be interested in? What's different about it?" She asked.

"Well it's a lot more authority. A lot more high profile investigations and cases." Punk nodded, "Plus I guess it's a respect thing too. I respect all my captains and sergeants. It'd be cool to be one of them one day." He nodded as she smiled.

"Well I don't doubt you'll get there." AJ smiled as Punk looked across at her.

Just getting to chat with her freely about work, and realising she was actually interested and supporting him, learning about what he did and asking questions… to him that meant the world because he'd never really had that in his marriage.

"What about you? How far can you take your career?" Punk wondered, "I know you said you wanna be a chemist but is there anything else you'd wanna do?" He asked her.

"Oh, there's a whole range of things I can do. I just like the idea of being a chemist. It sounds fun but who knows? Maybe by the end of my degree I'll have changed my mind." AJ shrugged.

"What are the other options?" Punk asked her.

"Uh… well I could be a nurse or a doctor but I'd have to do another year at college and then complete a few years of residency which… it's an awful lot." AJ said, "I could be a midwife but I don't really fancy spending my entire working life looking at vaginas." She shook her head.

"What? Sounds like fun to me." Punk said as she shoved him.

"Idiot." AJ scoffed, "God, there's a ton of things I could do, and it's good that I have options but… I don't know, I love the idea of being a chemist." She shrugged, "I remember I used to get our medicine tub in the kitchen and I'd unbox all the medication and line it all up. I'd learn the names of them and stuff-"

"So you spent your childhood playing with prescriptions?" Punk nodded to himself, "It makes sense." He teased as she smiled.

"Yeah well… there wasn't much else to do." AJ shrugged, turning back around and checking on dinner, "And it was the one decision I made on my own." She said, "I spent my whole life being told what to do and having decisions made for me. This was one thing I wanted to do for me and I… I got to do it." She said, "So I wanna get to the end and get that job." She nodded to herself as he smiled.

"And you will." He smiled, "Do I have time to shower?" He wondered.

"Yeah, but be quick cause this will be ready pretty soon." She smiled.

"Ok." He smiled, leaving the kitchen whilst she kept a check on dinner.

Coming home to her was a calm he'd never really experienced. This felt like a home. A proper home. Full of love and support. He just felt content when he was with her, and extremely happy.

* * *

"I hate airports." Dean huffed, walking into Punk's hotel room after they had both checked in next to each other.

"Are you still going on about the airport?" Punk rolled his eyes.

"How hard is it to follow the one way system?" Dean asked, "Huh? You walk on one side, the people coming the opposite direction walk on the other. It's really not that hard." He shook his head as Punk just chuckled to himself.

"You should file a complaint." Punk nodded.

"I might." Dean said, sitting down on the chair by the window, "Also I've got a non-smoking room. Bullshit."

"Most hotels have non-smoking rooms. It's not the 80s." Punk shook his head.

"Means I gotta trail all the way down the stairs just to have a cigarette, and you know I smoke a pack a day." He said as Punk shook his head.

"You should really try and quit." Punk suggested.

"No, I'm too far gone. I have accepted this is who I am." Dean nodded, "You wanna go grab some food?" He asked.

"Yeah, just let me call AJ real quick." Punk said.

"You are turning to mush, kid." Dean shook his head as Punk picked his phone up to call AJ.

AJ had just gotten out of the shower, noticing her phone lighting up on the bed as she picked it up and answered.

"Hey." AJ smiled, glad he was calling.

"Hey, how are you?" Punk smiled, sitting down on the hotel bed, putting his legs up comfortably as Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm just out the shower." AJ said, holding a towel around her as she picked out some shorts and t-shirt, "How was your flight?"

"Yeah, it was good." Punk said, "Apart from Dean almost having three breakdowns. We made it eventually."

"How hard is it to follow the system?!" Dean called as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Is he having another one?" AJ laughed a little, hearing Dean in the background, "Are you in your hotel?"

"Yeah, we've not long checked in. Gonna go grab something to eat and meet up with a few guys leading the conference." He told her.

"When is the conference? Tomorrow?" AJ asked, putting her shorts and t-shirt on whilst balancing the phone between her hands.

"Yeah, tomorrow afternoon." Punk said, "How was college?" He asked her, playing with the cushion on the bed.

"Dude, come on. I'm hungry." Dean whined like a child as Punk threw the cushion at him.

"College was good. I have a lot of work to do over the weekend. And I heard back from the shoe store. My first shift is on Tuesday." She said, "I'm getting nervous the closer it gets."

"Hey, you'll be great." Punk said, "It's normal to be nervous." He nodded.

"Yeah, of course." AJ said.

"So when is Renee coming over?" Punk asked her.

"Ask her if they're gonna have a pillow fight." Dean nodded eagerly.

"Shut up." Punk hissed.

"Excuse me?" AJ said.

"Sorry, babe. I was talking to Dean." Punk assured her.

"Oh." AJ laughed a little, "She's coming over tomorrow night. We're gonna get take-out and watch some trashy movies." She said as Punk smiled, "I've never had a girl sleepover before." She said excitedly as Punk smiled.

"Well I hope you have fun." Punk said, "I'm missing you."

"Oh, I miss you too." AJ frowned, "Keep your phone close by you tonight. I might show you how much I miss you." She said deviously as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"Mhm." AJ smiled, "Pictures… maybe a video." She hummed as Punk smirked to himself.

"My phone will be glued to my hand." Punk vowed, hearing her chuckle through the phone as he smiled, looking over Dean who was looking at him impatiently, "Ok, babe. I better go, Dean is getting hangry."

"Ok." AJ laughed, "I love you."

"I love you too." Punk smiled, hanging up on the call.

"Finally." Dean stood up.

"Come on then, let's go." Punk shook his head, getting off the bed and leaving the hotel room.

Meanwhile AJ had dumped all her college books on the bed, sitting in the centre as she tried to focus on some work she had to do for over the weekend, but all she could think about was sending her boyfriend those pictures she'd promised.

She shoved her books to the side, laying down on the bed and taking several pictures of herself, pulling her t-shirt above her breasts just to give him a little peak. She then took a video of herself touching herself inside her shorts and panties, sure that he would put it to good use later when he got back to his hotel room.

She didn't know if it was the fact she had been so reserved her entire life up until now, that this burst of provocativeness had come out. She felt like she was still learning about her body and everything it could do, and how good it could feel. And she had the trust in her relationship to help her with that.

She rolled around on the bed, taking pictures and videos to send to him, coming out of her little daze when she heard a knock at the door.

She got off the bed, fixing her hair and pulling her t-shirt back down, leaving the bedroom and walking down the hall.

She opened up the door and paused when she never saw anyone there. She stepped outside into the outside hallway, shaking her head with confusion and shrugging it off as she stepped back into the apartment, locking the door over behind her.


	34. Girls Night

**Girls Night**

* * *

"So I know you don't drink but I hope you don't mind me bringing some wine." Renee said, arriving at AJ and Punk's apartment the next night.

"Of course not." AJ said, welcoming her into the apartment.

"This is a lot bigger than I thought it'd be." Renee admitted, taking her jacket off and following AJ into the kitchen, "Nice kitchen. Always the most important part of a home."

"You think?" AJ smiled.

"Oh, yeah. But that's just because I spend about eighty percent of my time in the kitchen." Renee chuckled.

"You like to cook?" AJ smiled, taking the wine from her and putting it in the fridge.

"Yeah, it's like my therapy." Renee nodded, "And now that I've got a boyfriend it means I can make him try everything I make." She laughed to herself.

"I'm sure Dean isn't complaining about that." AJ smiled.

"Oh, definitely not." Renee said, "Congratulations about the job, by the way. Dean told me."

"Thanks." AJ smiled, "Yeah, it's just part-time and the woman there was really nice about giving me shifts that work around college." She nodded.

"It's always good when your boss isn't a dick." Renee nodded, "It's a shoe store, right?"

"Yeah, just a couple blocks away." AJ nodded.

"Well hey you've had plenty of experience with public service. You'll be great." Renee smiled as AJ nodded.

"I hope so. I just couldn't live here and let Phil pay for everything. I want to give something, even if it's not a lot, just until I graduate." She said, "I know he said he didn't mind and it was fine, I guess it's for me more than him. For my own conscious."

"Yeah, sometimes we just gotta ease our mind with things, right?" Renee nodded, "Plus it'll be good for when you're on spring break and summer vacation from college." She said.

"Yeah, I thought that." AJ agreed.

"I wonder how the guys conference is going. It was this afternoon, right?" Renee said.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I don't think they were particularly enthusiastic about it." AJ laughed a little.

"I mean… a conference is a conference." Renee nodded, "Ok, give me the tour, I'm ready." She smiled, dumping her purse down.

"Ok, follow me." AJ smiled, leaving the kitchen as Renee followed her, "This is the bedroom." AJ opened up the door, walking inside.

"Oh, nice. And with an on suite bathroom?" AJ raised her eyebrows, "Fancy."

"I know, right?" AJ smiled, "And then there's the living room." AJ said, dancing out of the bedroom and into the living room where Renee followed.

"Oh, this is cute." Renee nodded, "It looks so cozy." She said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, there's still some stuff we wanna change and add to but we're taking our time." AJ nodded, "It still feels so weird that I actually have my own place." She shook her head. If you told her a few months ago that she'd be moved out, disconnected from her family and living with a man, never mind her friend whom she always spoke to at the bar, she wouldn't have believed it for a second. But it was the happiest she'd been in forever.

"This place is perfect." Renee nodded, "And it's so central. It's not far from college or your job, or the police station actually." Renee said as AJ nodded. She could see how excited AJ was to show her around and how proud she was of her new home. It was lovely to see.

"Yeah, I really love it." AJ smiled happily, "And I think Phil does too."

"Of course he does. Dean said he's never saw Phil so happy like this." Renee nodded, "And look, I wasn't gonna say it because I didn't know if it was appropriate. I only met Janine once at the bar and I didn't say anything to Dean in case he told Phil and he'd take it the wrong way but… I just got bad vibes from her. She just had these weird… aura around her. Like she was looking right through everyone." Renee shook her head.

"Yeah well the encounters I've had with her haven't been so pleasant either." AJ nodded, "Part of me is super glad she's gone away to her mom's house. Not just for me but for Phil too. He needs the space." AJ said, "They both do. Hopefully cooler heads will prevail and they can just settle the divorce in a civil manner." She said as Renee nodded.

"Yeah, hopefully." Renee nodded, "Ok, what food are we ordering because I am starving?" She smiled.

* * *

The girls ordered some pizza and Renee cracked open her wine, putting on a cringe but wonderful range of teen movies. AJ was having the time of her life. She'd never had the chance to spend time with a girl friend. She'd never had a girl friend. It was good to have someone to chat to and talk about her relationship with. She was experiencing a lot of first times over the past few months and she felt grateful to have met such lovely people in the process.

"I should have stopped two slices ago." Renee groaned, sitting her pizza crust down as AJ nodded.

"Yeah me too." AJ laughed a little, "Do you want more wine?" She asked, getting up from the couch to take the pizza box out into the kitchen.

"I'm good for now." Renee smiled as AJ nodded, walking off into the kitchen to dump the near empty pizza box beside the trash, "Ok, daunting question, I know." Renee said as AJ walked back into the living room.

"Go on." AJ smiled a little, collapsing back down on the couch beside her.

"Do you think Phil is the one?" Renee smiled as AJ turned to her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "It just… it comes so natural, you know? It's like… I always thought you had to work at relationships and there had to be conflicts and disagreements, sacrifices… but, this just feels so easy and amazing." She shook her head as Renee smiled.

"And what's the deal with your parents? You still haven't heard from them?" Renee asked as AJ shook her head.

"No." AJ shook her head, shrugging, "I'm not expecting to. They made their feelings perfectly clear about me when they threw me out." She nodded, "They didn't even wanna hear me out. They were more concerned about being associated with the girl who… was sleeping with a married man."

"Look, I don't condemn cheating." Renee nodded to her, "But I do believe that people can get caught up in moments." She said, "And Phil's marriage was basically over." She shook her head.

"My family don't care about any of that technical stuff." AJ shrugged, "I mean they have issues with his age, his job…"

"Yeah about the age thing…" Renee said, "Does it bother you?"

"No." AJ shook her head, "I know it sounds a little… weird right now because I'm still only twenty but in a few years it's not gonna be a big deal." AJ shrugged, "Plus he's really taught me a lot actually." She nodded, "He's not some little boy who doesn't know what he wants in life. He's set. He's polite. Treats me like I'm a princess." She smiled to herself.

"Look at you all in love." Renee smiled sweetly as AJ chuckled, "Does it annoy you sometimes?"

"What?" AJ asked.

"Having started out as being the other girl?" Renee asked, "Having people constantly think that you're being used?"

"Yeah, it's annoying." AJ nodded, "Even Janine thinks that he's just using me." She shook her head, "But I know Phil and I know what we have. People can think whatever they want." She shook her head. She was starting to get over the burden of caring what other people thought of her. She knew her feelings and she knew what she had with Punk. Everyone else's opinions simply didn't matter to them.

"Janine is probably just telling herself that he's using you just to make herself feel better." Renee nodded.

"I don't know, Renee. When she came at me at the bus stop, she just… she didn't make sense. I mean what woman finds out her husband is in love with someone else, and vows to take him back and fix their marriage?" AJ shook her head.

"She said that?" Renee questioned.

"Yeah. She said I need to let him go so he and her can fix things." AJ shook her head, "I swear she's like… not in love with him but obsessed with the idea of him being around." She said, "Like he's just a void to fill."

"He's lucky he got out." Renee shook her head, "Dean told me about the slashed tyres incident too. Sounds like she's losing her mind a little."

"Yeah, that's why I'm glad her mom came and took her out to the burbs." AJ nodded, "I think she had a few choice words for Phil first, though."

"Her mom?" Renee asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Apparently she's never liked him." She said, "Can't say he's gonna have better luck with my mom." She said as Renee laughed a little.

"Ahh, who needs them?" Renee shrugged, "You look really happy here." She nodded.

"I am." AJ smiled, "I've never really got to live for me before." She said, "It sounds extremely dramatic when I said it loud but it's true… all I ever knew was going to college, coming straight back and working in the bar, being told what to do by my parents." She said, "I've just never really got to make my own decisions and live my own life." She said as Renee nodded.

"And now you are." Renee smiled, "Is it scary yet? The responsibility?"

"No, I like it." AJ nodded, "I like… coming home and cooking dinner, doing some studying… and then Phil gets home and we eat together and he talks to me about his work." She smiled to herself, "There's no one around yelling at me or telling me off. I get to do things on my own accord. And I have someone that I can open up to now." She said as Renee smiled.

"Hey, you have more than one someone." Renee assured her.

"You've been great." AJ nodded, "I mean you could have easily treated me as the homewrecker like everyone else but you've been so kind and sweet."

"I don't think that about you." Renee shook her head, "I see Dean happier because of how happy Phil is and ultimately that's down to you." She said, "It's just nice to be surrounded by good people and not dickheads."

"Amen to that." AJ laughed as Renee smiled.


	35. Threat

**Threat**

* * *

"You're back." AJ smiled, greeting Punk in the kitchen as he got home late Sunday night, dumping his bags down and getting a well needed hug from her.

"I have returned." Punk nodded, wrapping his arms around her tightly before giving her a long-awaited kiss, holding onto her face as she wrapped her arms around him. In a way, it was nice to miss each other for a few days as the reunion was so much sweeter.

"I really missed you." AJ said, pulling back from the kiss as he gave her a few more pecks, "A lot." She said between his kisses.

"I missed you too." Punk smiled, "How was your night with Renee?" He asked.

"It was good. She loved this place." AJ nodded, "We just ordered in some pizza and watched some movies. Talked about you and Dean." She teased.

"Oh, so a real sleepover?" Punk nodded as she smiled.

"How was the conference?" AJ asked him as he took his jacket.

"Oh, you know… just the most boring thing I've ever taken part in." Punk nodded as AJ chuckled.

"That bad, huh?" She asked.

"Oh, even worse than I thought it'd be." Punk said, "Plus I was babysitting Dean all weekend and when he gets bored he gets crabby." He nodded, "It was all very enjoyable." He nodded sarcastically as AJ smiled.

"Well you're home now." AJ smiled, "Did you enjoy the pictures I sent you?" She asked.

"I did." Punk smirked, "And the videos."

"Well I couldn't decide what to send so… I just sent them all." She shrugged.

"Yeah, I was almost booking myself a red eye when I got my eyes on them." He nodded as she smiled, "Now I have a report to do on this dumb conference for tomorrow morning." He groaned, dumping some paper work on the kitchen table as AJ frowned.

"That's a little cruel. You've just gotten home." AJ said.

"I know but it's gotta be sent away tomorrow morning." Punk shook his head, "I wish I could just do my job without all the added on extras. The crash courses, the reports, the paper work…"

"Yeah, if only." AJ nodded.

"You're getting closer to starting your new job." Punk smiled, sitting down at the kitchen table, "Excited?"

"Yeah and nervous." AJ nodded, "I feel like everything is going superfast right now." She admitted.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so. For the most part." AJ nodded, "Everything I seem to be doing right now is all new experiences. I know, it's embarrassing." She rolled her eyes, "But I was nervous for Renee to come over and spend the night here."

"It's not embarrassing. It's normal." Punk said.

"It's normal? To be making your first friend at the age of twenty?" AJ questioned him as he looked over at her, "It's embarrassing." She concluded.

"It's not embarrassing, April." Punk assured her, "You've lived a life where those opportunities, those luxuries that most people don't think twice about, you haven't been given." He said, "Sure, it's unfair but it's not embarrassing." He said, "And Renee really likes you, so I think you're doing ok." He smiled.

"You think she likes me?" AJ wondered.

"Of course she does." Punk nodded, "Don't be hard on yourself. You haven't had it easy these past couple months and I don't know, I feel like you're… you're able to be yourself now, without those chains your family had you in." He said as AJ nodded, "You can start living for you instead of them."

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Yeah, sometimes it still feels weird. Waking up in bed and realising I'm in my own place and… I'm starting a new job, I have a boyfriend-"

"Can't forget the boyfriend." He smirked as she smiled.

"Of course not." AJ smiled.

"You deserve to be happy." Punk assured her. He felt it was important to remind her of that because sometimes he could sense that she didn't really believe that. That she was still tied to the mentality her parents had raised her with, and that wasn't fair.

"I am happy." AJ smiled, "You make me happy." She nodded as he smiled, "I was lying in bed this morning trying to remember the first time we talked to one another or met at the bar actually." She said as Punk thought to himself.

"Well we had been going to that bar for a few years." Punk nodded to himself.

"I was probably sixteen or seventeen." AJ nodded, looking across at him, "I just always remember being so fascinated that you came in and didn't drink anything. It was the first time I really understood how cool it was not to conform and follow suit." She said, "I was jealous."

"Jealous of me?" Punk laughed a little.

"Yeah, you could just do whatever you wanted. You were your own person. And everyone took notice when you came in." She nodded, "I just thought that was cool." She said as he smiled.

"Well I'm glad you thought I was cool." Punk smiled as she laughed a little.

"I bet you used to just feel sorry for me. Oh, look there's the poor kid who gets bossed around and manipulated by her family." AJ nodded to herself.

"I never thought that." Punk shook his head, "I thought you were kind and sweet. Bubbly." He smiled to himself, "Couldn't understand how you came from the family you did. It was such a huge contrast between you and them." He said, "Looks like you learned how to not conform either." He said as she smiled to herself.

"Yeah, maybe." She nodded, "I have an early morning class tomorrow." She groaned, noticing how late it already was.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna be here for a while finishing this report." Punk nodded, "As much as I'd rather go to bed with you." He huffed.

"Why don't you do the report in bed?" AJ smiled as he laughed a little.

"That's never gonna work." He said as she smiled, "You go on. I'll try not to be too long." He said as she nodded.

"Ok." AJ said, leaning over and kissing him sweetly, "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled, tapping her on the ass with his paper work as she chuckled and left the kitchen whilst he dug into finishing the remains of his report.

* * *

"When do you finish?" AJ asked as Punk drove her to college the next morning.

"Five probably." Punk nodded tiredly as AJ frowned.

"When did you come to bed?" She asked.

"Like… 4am." Punk said, "I'm hoping I can sneak a nap at my desk." He nodded to himself.

"Well at least you got your report done." AJ nodded to him, "I didn't even hear you getting into bed."

"Yeah you were sound asleep." Punk smiled to himself, "But I did have to budge you over a little. You were sleeping in the centre of the bed." He said as she chuckled.

"Man, I must have been really out cold." AJ laughed a little as Punk smiled.

"What classes do you have today?" Punk asked her.

"I'm in clinical science all day." AJ said, "A ton of writing, a ton of listening." She nodded, already tired at the thought.

"I'll cook tonight, what do you fancy?" Punk asked her.

"You cook?" AJ questioned.

"Yeah, I cook." Punk nodded proudly, "I can do tacos." He said, "Not to blow my own trumpet but… they're pretty good." He said as AJ smiled.

"Well then I gotta try them." AJ smiled.

"You do. They're gonna rock your world." He said as AJ chuckled, "Ok, go learn some smart stuff." He nodded, pulling up outside the college.

"I'll try." AJ smiled, turning to him. It was insane how drastically different her life was in just the space of a few months. She had such an internal happiness which she hoped would last forever. He brought it out in her, but he also brought out the ability for her to love herself, and that was just as important.

"I'll see you later." He nodded.

"Mhm, have a good day at work. Save some cats and eat some donuts." She teased, leaning over and kissing him, cupping the back of his head.

"I do more than that, you know." Punk said between pecks, "I help old ladies cross the street too." He teased as AJ chuckled.

"A hero." AJ said, kissing him one final time before getting out of the car, putting her bag over her shoulder and watching him drive off, smiling to herself as she began to walk towards her college.

She was minding her own business when she heard her name being called. She turned around and surprisingly noticed her dad coming towards her, as if he had been waiting to see her appear.

"Dad?" AJ shook her head, "W-What are you doing here?"

"I uh… I just wanted to make sure you were still going to college." Robert nodded as AJ looked at him, "Which I'm glad you are."

"Why wouldn't I be?" AJ questioned.

"Well with how you've been acting lately, I just thought you would have gave it all up." Robert said.

"How I've been acting?" AJ questioned.

"Yeah… fooling around with this man." Robert shook his head with disappointment.

"His name is Phil and I'm not… fooling around." AJ rolled her eyes, "I'm not homeless by the way. No that you or mom cared about that possibility when you threw me out." She said.

"I know I… I came by your apartment the other night." Robert said, "I knocked but I didn't know what to say."

"Why?" AJ shook her head.

"Well I'm not so proud to see my daughter living off an older man who quite frankly doesn't care about her." Robert said.

"Oh, you know what? I am sick to death of people thinking they have this figured all out. You don't know anything about my relationship with Phil, and you don't even care to know." AJ said, "You threw me out, why are you even here talking to me? What do you want?"

"I want to make sure you never tell your mother about what you know." Robert said as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"What?" She shook her head.

"We are not alike. What I did was different, it was out of my control." Robert said, "You knew you were wrecking a marriage-"

"Is that why you really came here?" AJ shook her head, "Because you think I'm gonna tell mom about your little affairs?" She spat.

"I wouldn't put it past you right now. You're not the same April I know." Robert shook his head, "I made my mistakes right. You're still in yours."

"No, you straight up lied and cheated. I'm in an actual relationship now with someone who actually gives a damn about me, which is more than I could ever say for you or mom." AJ said, "I don't care about what you did. I… I want nothing to do with you, or mom." She shook her head, attempting to walk away as Robert grabbed her back by the arm.

"If you tell her, I'll make sure you never see that man again." Robert warned as AJ looked up at him, snatching her arm back from him.

"I have a class to go to." AJ spat, "Stay the hell away from me."

"You know I'm worried about you." Robert made clear, "I don't trust him. I know men like him. You're young and naive and he's taking advantage of that."

"He's really not." AJ assured him.

"Despite what you think, I don't want you to get hurt." Robert said, "You're still my little girl."

"Like that means a damn thing to you." AJ shook her head, "Just stay away from me. I'm done with you and mom." She said. If anything this had just made it so much clearer that she had to cut ties with her family and their toxic behaviour. She wasn't going to stay quiet anymore, "I have to go." She said, walking away from him down the path towards college.


	36. Know Better

**Know Better**

* * *

"Hey, I'm home." AJ announced, walking into the apartment later that night after a long day of classes.

"Hey!" Punk called from the kitchen.

"Smells good in here." AJ smiled to herself, sitting her back down and taking her jacket off.

"Get ready for your world to be rocked." Punk said as AJ chuckled, walking into the kitchen where she saw dinner already on the table, the most amazing looking tacos sitting on a plate.

"Ok, they do look really good." AJ nodded, impressed, walking over and kissing him hello.

"How was college?" He asked her, grabbing them both a drink before sitting down at the table. He enjoyed taking care of her, spoiling her, doing little things to make her smile. He'd missed out on so much of that with his marriage, that he was starting to notice just how broken his and Janine's relationship really was. These things he was doing with AJ which made his heart beam was stuff that just didn't exist with Janine. The love and the affection just wasn't there.

"Uh… you know… fine." AJ shrugged, sitting down at the table.

"Just fine?" Punk asked, joining her as he sat drinks down for them.

"Yeah, it was just a lot of listening. It kinda exhausts you just sitting around all day." She said, "How was work?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah it was fine. Got called out to an active shooting in the afternoon." He nodded.

"Seriously?" AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Luckily no one was hurt, we got the guy in custody." Punk shook his head, "Dumb fucking people and their guns. I wish we'd just ban them and be done with it." He said.

"That's so scary." AJ worried, "Do you ever get scared when you have to go to those sort of incidents?" She asked with concern.

"Not really. I don't think we ever have the time to think about in detail. You're too busy moving quickly and getting there. I guess you just go into cop mode." Punk nodded.

"Have you ever been hurt? Shot or stabbed?" AJ wondered as Punk nodded, "You have?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. You've never noticed my shoulder?" He asked her with a small smile.

"No, let me see." AJ shook her head as he pulled his shirt down a little at his shoulder to show her the white scarring, "What happened?" She looked at it closely.

"I got shot a few years ago." Punk nodded, "Well, it was more of a graze, still hurt like a motherfucker." He said as AJ frowned.

"Oh, wow… these are amazing." AJ nodded, digging into the tacos as Punk nodded.

"It's pretty much the only thing I can make." Punk chuckled.

"Well it's a good job they're really nice." AJ smiled, "You'll have to teach me." She said. It was nice to come home and feel that calm and safety from him, but she wasn't hiding her expressions as well as she thought.

"Are you ok?" Punk wondered. He knew her well enough to know when there was something on her mind.

"Yeah." AJ forced a smile as he looked across at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked suspiciously. He knew something was on her mind.

"Nothing." AJ laughed a little as he looked at her, waiting for her to talk. In the grand scheme of things, she was glad he was able to recognise when something was playing on her mind. It meant she'd never have to bottle up things alone anymore, "Ok… my dad came to see me whilst I was walking into college this morning." She said.

"Why?" Punk questioned.

"Well… at first I thought maybe he was actually checking in on me, to see where I was, to see if I was actually ok." AJ shook her head, "But no he was actually warning me to never tell my mom about his affairs." She said as Punk shook his head with confusion.

"I thought she knew." Punk said, puzzled.

"No, are you kidding?" AJ scoffed, "No, she knows nothing. I caught my dad when I was twelve. He told me that if I ever told my mom it would just make things worse and that I should never tell her. So I didn't." She said, "And I knew there were other women after that too." She shook her head, "Part of me just wanted to avoid the drama."

"And he has the audacity to kick you out of your house because of you and me?" Punk questioned as AJ nodded, "Who the hell does he think he is?" He asked angrily, "He threatened you?"

"He told me that if I was to ever tell her then he'd make sure I'd never see you again." AJ shook her head, "I don't even know what that means." She sighed worriedly as Punk shook his head angrily, "I think he thinks that I have this new chip on my shoulder and that I'm gonna be out to get them but… I don't want anything to do with them, Phil. I mean seeing him today made that so clear to me that I… I don't want them around me." She shook her head.

"I can go talk to him." Punk said, "I mean who the hell does he think he is? Fucking hypocrite. What he's done is a thousand times worse." He said.

"That's what I said but… he'll never see it like that." AJ shook her head, "They live on a whole other planet. But I don't want you to get involved. I want nothing to do with them and it's gonna stay that way." She said.

"Your parents make mine look good." Punk shook his head as AJ laughed a little.

"Well it wouldn't be very hard to be honest." AJ shook her head, "When was the last you saw your mom and dad?"

"Saw my dad a couple months ago. And I saw my mom about… almost a year ago." Punk nodded.

"I wonder what it's like to have good parents." AJ nodded to herself.

"Yeah, I used to think the same thing when I was growing up." Punk said.

"What about now?" AJ asked.

"I guess the idea of parents has sort of faded out now. I don't need them. They had their chance and they blew it." He said, "I learned a long time ago that… you don't have to respect your parents just because… they're your parents." He shook his head.

"Yeah, amen." AJ agreed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to talk to your dad? I don't want him harassing you." Punk said. He was incredibly angry by the way AJ was still being treated by her family members. It just rubbed him the wrong way to see a girl as wonderful as her being so neglected by the people who were supposed to love her the most.

"No, it'll just make it worse." AJ said, "He'll stay away. He was just getting his word in like always." She nodded, "I just wanna grow without them now. I've accepted that I'll never be the girl who… goes home at the weekends to see her parents, or goes for coffee dates with her mom, has her dad walk her down the aisle…" She said as Punk looked across at her, "I'm fine with that because it's not worth all the hurtful things they've said and done to me." She said, "And I'm fortunate now to be in a position where I don't need to put it up with anymore."

"Damn right you don't." Punk nodded supportively.

"I've got everything I'm ever gonna need." She said as he smiled, "By that I mean your tacos." She teased as he chuckled.

"My tacos aren't going anywhere, don't worry." He winked as she smiled.

* * *

"Fuck, baby." AJ moaned, leaning on her knees and elbows in front of Punk as he thrust into her from behind, holding her ass as he pounded himself in and out, "You're gonna make me cum." She whispered, feeling him rocking her entire body.

"You wanna cum?" Punk asked breathlessly, running his hands through his hair, looking down as he watched her backing into him, giving it to herself as he chuckled deviously at the wonderful sight.

"Yes please." AJ begged, backing her ass into him whilst she felt his length sliding in and out with every jerk of her hips she moved back in, "I'm so close. Please fuck me." She begged. Sometimes he did things to deliberately increase the anticipation and climax within herself. She wondered how he got it out of her. He always seemed to know the right time to tease and stop before sending her completely over the edge into another world.

Punk obliged, grabbing her by the ass again and thrusting back into her at high speed.

"Yes, just like that." AJ gasped, clutching at the sheets below her, "Fuck, I'm gonna cum." She moaned out, tipping over the edge as she sprawled her arms out in front of her, moaning into the sheets in ecstasy whilst Punk slowed his thrusts, watching her collapse down onto her stomach, releasing himself from her as he chuckled.

"Can't take anymore?" Punk smiled cockily, stroking himself up and down.

"You're gonna be giving me a new walk soon." AJ said breathlessly, listening to him chuckle as he smiled.

He then watched her roll onto her back and sit up, shuffling down towards him and wrapping her hand around his length, stroking him up and down whilst looking up at him, "Mmm use my mouth, baby." She said sensually, placing her hands the tops of his thighs, feeling him placing his hand at the back of her head, guiding his length inside of her mouth as she began bobbing her head back and forth.

"Fuck." Punk moaned, rolling his head back a little as he felt her soft mouth gliding up and down his length.

He thrust into her mouth a little, placing his hands on her head whilst she kept her eyes up on him. She released him from her mouth for a breath, using her hands on him, never leaving him unattended as she stroked him up and down, taking him back inside of her mouth, this time all the way as she deepthroated him for several seconds, managing to move her tongue around as she did so.

"Fucking hell." Punk moaned, knowing he was about to blow, "Fuck, you're gonna make me cum." He said as AJ released him with a gasp, stroking him with her hand again up and down rapidly, "Fuck." He moaned out as he released himself on her tongue.

Once getting every last drop from him she collapsed down on her back on the bed in a sweaty exhausted heap. He followed and collapsed down beside her.

Punk let out a satisfied sigh, running his hands through his hair as he turned to AJ, noticing she was lying staring off into a different planet, "Hey, you ok?" He asked her as she turned to him.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just thinking about earlier. With my dad." She said.

"You said it yourself. You don't have to put up with that shit anymore." He said, turning on his side and looking at her, "You're out of that environment now and you never have to go back. You can start putting yourself first." He said as she nodded.

"It's just weird going from one extreme to the other sometimes." AJ said.

"Well it'll take some time to get used to. I mean you've lived like a trapped princess for twenty years." He said as AJ looked at him.

"Is that what you think of me? Is that all you see when you look at me?" She questioned.

"No, of course not. I see anything but that." Punk assured her as she sighed, "I'm just saying that… it is a big change but I'm here for you… every step." He nodded, "When it's good, when it's hard." He nodded as she smiled.

"I know I could never love anyone as much as I love you." She said, brushing his hair out of his face as she shuffled closer to him.

"I don't plan on you ever having to." Punk smiled, "Consider this my good luck starting your new job tomorrow." He said, cupping her cheek softly as she smiled, watching him lean in and kiss her sweetly as she wrapped herself around him.


	37. Change of Attitude

**Change of Attitude**

* * *

_Two months later…_

"No, I'm not going. Quit asking me." Punk said, sitting at his desk in the police station whilst Dean stood beside him.

"Come on, I don't wanna have to go on my own." Dean huffed, pulling out a chair and sitting beside Punk's desk.

"You're not on your own. You'll have Renee." Punk shrugged.

"Yeah and this is the first time she's meeting mom and dad. I don't want it to go tits up." Dean said.

"It won't. You'll be fine." Punk said, "I'm not going so stop going on about it." Punk said, filing away some paper work as Dean huffed.

"What is AJ saying about it?" Dean asked.

"Not much because I haven't told her." Punk said, "I don't wanna put her in an uncomfortable position. I don't know what mom and dad are gonna say to her or to me. Not good things I'll bet." He said, "So why bother?" He shook his head, "I don't even know why they bothered asking me."

"Because maybe they just wanna know how you're doing… and they might wanna meet AJ." Dean said as Punk scoffed.

"If you believe that you're a big fat idiot." Punk shook his head, "I'm not sitting with our parents and giving them a chance to judge me or April. More so April. She's had enough of that from her own parents. She's not getting it from mine." He said.

"Who's to say they'll judge?" Dean questioned.

"Don't make me laugh." Punk said, "Look, you're the favourite child so it's your responsibility to live up to it." He said.

"Hey don't put that shit on me." Dean pointed as Punk slapped his finger away, "I think they tolerate us both equally the same." He said as Punk shook his head.

"Go away." Punk pushed Dean away as the chair rolled back.

"You suck." Dean huffed childishly.

"Phil." Paul walked down the station approaching Punk's desk.

"Yes sir?" Punk looked up.

"Your wife is standing outside the station. Told me to ask if you could come out and speak to her." Paul nodded as Punk raised his eyebrows, turning to Dean who stayed quiet.

"Janine is outside?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." Paul nodded as Punk gulped and stood up. He hadn't seen Janine for over two months. It got easier to block it out as time went by, and he knew when she did come back it would be difficult. It was nice being in his own little bubble with AJ, where everything felt right.

"Good luck." Dean widened his eyes as Punk sighed to himself, walking on down the station and heading outside, taking a deep breath as he looked around and saw Janine standing over by her car.

He walked over, watching her notice him and straighten up.

"Hey." Punk nodded politely.

"Hi." Janine replied, looking across at him, "How are you?" She asked calmly as he nodded.

"I'm ok." Punk nodded, "You?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Janine said as Punk nodded, a slight awkward silence filling the air as Punk put his hands in his pockets. He didn't expect her to look so… fine. He could see she'd had her hair done and dressed well in new clothes he didn't recognise.

"How was your mom's?" Punk asked her, "Good?"

"Yeah it was nice to get away for a while actually." Janine nodded, "Spend time with my sister and my mom. Had some me time." She said as Punk nodded. He almost felt like he was talking to a different person. Before she left she was this crazed, frantic woman he didn't recognise. It was very clear to see she had calmed down a whole lot.

"That's good." Punk nodded.

"What about you?" Janine asked.

"Yeah, just… working away I guess." Punk said as she nodded.

"And her?" Janine asked as Punk looked at her.

"April." Punk emphasised her name, "Is fine." Punk said as Janine nodded, "We've got an apartment together."

"Great." Janine said quickly, not wishing to hear any more, "Well I'm back so I would like to get the ball rolling with this divorce." She nodded to him, "I have already put in for the petition so I'm just waiting on them getting back to me, should be a couple days. We can take it from there and get it settled." She said as Punk raised his eyebrows. He was very surprised at her new change in attitude.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Ok, yeah." He agreed.

"I'll be selling our house." Janine nodded, "I'm moving out to the burbs to be closer to my family." She said, "Found a place already."

"Oh, really?" Punk asked as she nodded.

"Yeah." Janine nodded, "I'll stay at our place… well… the house." She rephrased, "For as long as the divorce takes to be settled and then I'll be out of your hair." She nodded to him as he looked across at her.

"I don't… I don't need you to leave town, Janine. I just… I just don't want you slashing my tyres or attacking April on the street." Punk said as Janine nodded.

"I think it's best I go, regardless." Janine nodded, "I'm not really fond of the idea of ever bumping into you two in the street. Believe it or not, Phil… I still love and care about you." She said as Punk looked across at her, not saying anything.

"Well we can just get this thing sorted as quickly as we can then, yeah?" Punk nodded to her.

"Yeah." Janine said, "And here…" She walked around to the trunk of her car, lifting out a car tyre and then another one, "There's another two in the back seats." She explained.

"What's this for?" Punk shook his head, watching her take the other two tyres out of the back seat.

"For slashing up your tyres." Janine said, sitting the tyres over onto the pavement.

"You didn't have to." Punk said as Janine shrugged.

"And tell April I'm sorry for attacking her on the street. I was just hurt and angry and… jealous that she gets to see how amazing you are." Janine nodded to him as he shook his head with confusion. It was starting to puzzle him with how nice and decent she was being.

"What's the catch here?" Punk asked, "Is this the part you say you're gonna take all my money?"

"What?" Janine laughed, "I don't need money." She said cockily.

"You wanted to tear my head off before you left-"

"No I didn't." Janine said, "I was upset and angry that I'd lost you. Nothing else." Janine said, "Taking some time on my own helped me realise that… I care much more about your happiness than I do about my own personal feelings." She said, "So I just want to get this done with and let you… move on. Like you've wanted to for a long time." She nodded as Punk looked across at her.

"Well I… I hope you can move on too." Punk said as she nodded.

"I will call you when I hear from the lawyers. Keep you up to speed with things." Janine said as he nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Punk nodded.

"Ok." Janine nodded, opening up her car door, "Don't forget those tyres." She said, getting into her car and closing the door over as Punk watched her drive off, raising his eyebrows with confusion.

* * *

"April, she was like a completely different person." Punk said, dishing out the spaghetti for dinner whilst AJ took the garlic bread out of the oven.

"I can't even imagine it." AJ shook her head.

"Neither could I until it was standing in front of me." He said as AJ switched the oven on and set the table, "She was being so… reasonable." He shook his head.

"Maybe some time away was exactly what she needed." AJ nodded, "I mean… this is what you wanted, right? Civil divorce."

"Yeah, sure. I wanted it. Never expected it." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Well she's had the time to be mad I guess." AJ said, "This doesn't need to drag out any longer." She said as Punk nodded, sitting the dinner down as AJ grabbed them drinks from the fridge.

"She said she's gonna sell the house and move out closer to her mom." Punk said, sitting down whilst AJ sat across from him.

"It's probably for the best. I didn't think she'd wanna stay around here." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"She even told me to say sorry for attacking you in the street." Punk said.

"Sounds like a changed woman." AJ nodded.

"Yeah… it freaked me out a little." Punk said.

"Why?" AJ laughed.

"She wasn't even just calmed down. She wasn't even acting like normal Janine." Punk said, "It was weird."

"I reckon she just wants it to be finished with now, which is a good thing. Despite the lies she told, I doubt she's out to get you." AJ shook her head.

"Well that's what her mom said." Punk scoffed.

"Yeah well some mothers are more protective than ours." AJ said, "Speaking of…" She cleared her throat, "Why didn't you tell me that your parents invited us to dinner with Dean and Renee?"

"Dean and his big fat fucking mouth." Punk scoffed.

"No actually, Renee told me." AJ said as Punk nodded to himself.

"Oh." He said, "Well… it's a bad idea for us to go so I just told Dean to go on his own with Renee."

"Why?" AJ shook her head, "Your parents invited you. From what I hear that it's not a regular or normal occurrence." She said, "We should go."

"We absolutely shouldn't." Punk shook his head.

"What could go so wrong?" AJ scoffed.

"They could open their mouths." Punk nodded as AJ rolled her eyes, "Trust me, they're not nice people. My mom especially. And I don't want to hear them say any shit about you. I can take it but… I'm not putting you in that position."

"I can handle myself, big boy. I'll be fine." AJ assured him with a smile, "I think we should go." She nodded as Punk looked across at her, "I wanna meet the people who created the love of my life."

"Love of your life?" He smiled as she nodded, reaching over and flicking his chin sweetly as he smiled.

The past two months had been pure bliss. Living in their own little bubble was wonderful. AJ had started her new part-time job and was enjoying it. The people were wonderful to her and she really appreciated how they worked her shifts around college, which she was still working hard in.

She hadn't saw or spoken to her mother since she had been thrown out, and hadn't seen her father since he had threatened her about keeping his secrets, a secret. She had decided and made peace with the fact they really didn't care about her. And she didn't have to respect them just because they were her parents. She was getting all the love she needed from her boyfriend in their wonderful little lovenest.

"I don't wanna go." Punk said childishly.

"Come on, baby. One night." AJ said, "You said your dad is harmless, he just has his demons. And maybe I can… win your mom over-"

"Oh, you don't even know." Punk shook his head, chuckling lightly, "She's the devil herself and if she thinks something mean, she says it."

"I think if they've invited you then that means that they want to know how you're doing, right?" AJ encouraged. She'd always encourage him, even when he was shying away from things. Just like he encouraged her.

"No, my mom just probably wants gossip." Punk nodded.

"Then let her gossip if that's all she's after." AJ said, "But I say we go and maybe you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"Not gonna happen." Punk hummed.

"Don't make me start listing bad things I'll let you do to me if you go." AJ said.

"Go on." Punk looked up as she chuckled, shaking her head.

"I'll surprise you." She nodded as he scoffed, "I think Dean really wants you to go. So if not your parents, and not for yourself, go for him."

"I don't like you and his friendship." Punk said childishly, "You two stay dragging me into things I don't wanna do."

"Oh, like what?" AJ laughed, "Shaving that nasty beard you had growing out?"

"To name a few." Punk nodded as she chuckled. He looked over at her, sighing to himself as he watched her twirling her spaghetti around her fork. Every moment, dinner, kiss, hug, conversation he had with her was bliss. Just being around her made him happy and if these past two months were an indication of anything, it was that he was madly in love and the happiest he'd ever been. Of course nerves had come back a little as he was faced with the new challenge of divorce, but it appeared his soon to be ex-wife had decided to approach things with a change in attitude, and despite the ugly ending, he was happy they could hopefully part ways in a civil manner.

"Ok." Punk nodded as he looked across at AJ, "Ok, we'll go."

"Ok." AJ smiled sweetly, "And if it goes terribly you can spank me when we get home." She nodded as he choked on a spaghetti noodle.

"April, I'm eating." Punk coughed as AJ chuckled to herself and smiled to him as he shook his head with a smile equally as big.


	38. Family Dinner

**Family Dinner**

* * *

"Hey, why are you awake?" AJ asked sleepily, waking up in the middle of the night, turning in bed as she noticed Punk was lying on his back wide awake.

"I can't sleep." He shook his head as AJ nodded.

"I can see that." She said, "What's wrong?" She asked, giving him her hand as he placed it on his chest, tracing his fingertips along her hand.

"I just… I can't stop thinking about Janine." Punk admitted as AJ raised her eyebrows a little awkwardly, not saying anything as Punk turned to her, "No… not like that." He promised, "No, I'm just thinking about how strangely different she acted today." He said, "It just kinda freaked me out. I wasn't expecting it."

"You think she's being sincere?" AJ asked him. It did cross her mine about how genuine Janine was upon her new and improved attitude. It was slightly strange to hear she was being reasonable, considering how insane she was going about the whole thing.

"I mean… yeah, I think she is." Punk nodded, "That's the weird part."

"Do you kinda wish she was being mad and nasty to you? So it'd be easier for you?" AJ asked him.

"Maybe. I don't know." Punk sighed to himself as AJ watched him.

"Do you still care about her?" AJ asked. Of course the second she heard Janine was back she felt nervousness within her. Not because she doubted Punk's love for her. She'd never doubt what they had. But it did cross her mind that he may have still cared about her. She knew there had to have been a reason they got married in the first place.

"No… no, not like that." Punk made clear, "In fact seeing her and noticing her actually being sincere and decent, it made me realise that… I don't think it would have mattered if she was the perfect most amazing wife ever. She's not you." He said as AJ smiled to herself, her heart feeling warm and fuzzy, "And she never will be." He turned her head to look at her, noticing her smiling.

"You're sweet." She smiled, caressing his cheek sweetly, "I totally understand if you did still care about her. I know that she wasn't a saint. She lied and well… manipulated you." AJ said, "But you had to have married her for a reason, right?"

"Yeah, yeah I did but… I think I was way too young to think about what I was actually doing. Sure I found this girl I was really in love with and we hit it off. I guess I just thought… well, this is it for me." Punk said, "But it wasn't." He said, "So yes, I hope she can move on and she can find happiness elsewhere but the only person I care about is you." He nodded as she smiled, "I mean, you've been incredible these past few months."

"You've not been so bad yourself." AJ smiled.

"No, I'm serious. You somehow have this ability to make me come out of my comfort zone. To talk about things that I never wanna talk about it." Punk said, "Things I'd never even think about telling Janine." He made clear as AJ nodded.

"Well I just hope you know I'm always here for you. To listen, to talk to." AJ said, playing with a strand of his hair that had fallen down out of its slicked back style, "Just like you've been here for me." She smiled as he lifted up her hand from his chest and kissed it, causing her to smile.

"I'll be honest with you… I'm terrified about having dinner with my parents." Punk said truthfully.

"Why? What do you think they're gonna say to you? Or me?" AJ asked him softly.

"I don't know… my dad probably won't say much. He'll make some inappropriate jokes." Punk nodded.

"Oh, like I'm not used to that." AJ smiled.

"No, I mean… really inappropriate." Punk assured her, "And then there's my mom…" Punk nodded to himself.

"Why don't you two get along? Did something happen?" AJ asked him.

"There's not a specific reason." Punk shook his head, "She's just… so brash and unkind." He said, "Best way to describe her." He figured, "It's not like she's just opinionated and honest… she's not… she's not nice woman." Punk shook his head.

"All sounds familiar." AJ nodded to him.

"Yeah, I guess she's sort of like your mom." Punk nodded, "In the way that she likes to have control and tell people what to do." He said, "I just grew up as a kid thinking she hated me. My own mom." He said, "They didn't treat Dean much better but she just seemed to have more of an issue with me than she did with Dean." He shrugged.

"Again… all sounds very familiar." AJ added as he nodded.

"Have you even heard from your brother at all?" Punk asked.

"No and I don't want to." AJ said, "He didn't treat me any better than my mom and dad." She shrugged as Punk nodded.

"I guess we just grew the short straw when it comes to parents, huh?" Punk nodded.

"Yeah." AJ said, continuing to play with his hair, "I just wish I had a normal childhood like other kids." She shook her head.

"I guess my childhood was still pretty normal." Punk nodded, "I spent most of outside."

"Yeah, living on a busy street above a bar… with of course the crazy family… I didn't really have a garden to play in it." She nodded.

"That's right you were playing with your mom's pills deciding to be a chemist." Punk nodded as AJ chuckled.

"That's right." AJ smiled to herself, "My mom, one time, took me to the doctors and made them check that I was… still a virgin." She nodded, "I was… eleven." She said as Punk looked across at her.

"Eleven?" He sighed as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." She said, "It was a… friend of a family friend." AJ said, "And I can… still remember it." She shook her head as Punk sighed, "So yeah… I get the whole shitty mom thing."

"Yeah, no kidding." Punk sighed.

"I hope you know how much all of this means to me." AJ said, "The way you've helped me." She said.

"Helped you?" Punk questioned.

"I feel like I hadn't really been outside my house before until we got together. Any any other person might have laughed at me for never being on a date or… never having had sex… or never even seen the majority of the city I live in." She said, "But you didn't, instead you've shown me it all and I'll never forget that." She shook her head as he smiled.

"You deserve the world." Punk said, wrapping his arm around her as she curled into him, "And more."

"I love you." AJ smiled, stroking his cheek sweetly as her face stayed close to his.

"I love you too." Punk smiled, pressing a kiss on her lips softly as she kissed back.

* * *

"You ok?" AJ asked, a few days later as they parked up outside Punk's parents' house.

"Mhm." Punk nodded, having not said much on the car ride there, "Let's just inhale our food and leave." Punk suggested, getting out of the car as AJ followed.

"It's gonna be fine." AJ assured him, taking his hand in hers and walking towards the house, "Was this your childhood home?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Grew up her." He said, "I cracked my skull right here on this wall, actually." He pointed to the wall around the front garden.

"How the hell did you do that?" AJ shook her head.

"I was… running towards the ice-cream van and Dean tripped me up. Fell backwards and cracked my head." Punk nodded.

"Oh my God." AJ shook her head, "You're so clumsy."

"No, I got tripped up." Punk insisted as AJ smiled, "Are you really sure about this?" Punk asked, turning to her as they stood in front of the door. He then watched as she stepped forward and knocked on the door.

"Yes." AJ said, squeezing his hand tightly as he took a deep breath.

Finally his father answered the door, "Hey, dad." Punk nodded.

"Hey." Jack nodded, "We didn't know if you were coming." He said, slightly surprised to see Punk.

"Well… we've came." Punk nodded, stepping into the house as AJ followed, "Dad, this is April, April this is my dad, Jack." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Hi." AJ smiled.

"Hi, sweetheart." Jack nodded to her, slightly taken back by how young she was. They didn't really know much besides the fact their son's marriage had fallen apart and he was dating someone else.

"Is everyone in the kitchen?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, give me your jackets." Jack said as Punk handed over his jacket whilst AJ did the same, "Go on through, I'll put these upstairs." He said as Punk nodded, taking AJ's hand back in his as they walked through the house.

"See… not so bad." AJ nudged Punk.

"That's just the warm up." Punk assured her, walking on into the kitchen as he saw his mother turn around.

"Phil." His mother, Liz, said with surprise.

"Hey." Punk nodded.

"I… I didn't think you'd come." Liz admitted truthfully whilst Dean and Renee sat at the kitchen table, already consuming their third alcoholic drink after being there for just half an hour.

"Well here I am." Punk nodded, "Mom, this is April, April this is my mom, Elizabeth."

"Liz." Liz scoffed, looking over at AJ, "Aren't you… sweet." She smiled, unpleasantly as AJ nodded.

"Hi." AJ nodded simply.

"Ok well… take a seat. Dinner is almost ready." Liz nodded to them both as AJ and Punk took a seat at the table.

"Thanks for coming." Dean said discretely as Punk nodded.

"Thank April." Punk nodded as Dean turned to AJ, giving her a thankful nod as she just smiled.

"Smells good, mom." Dean nodded.

"Well obviously." Liz replied right away whilst Jack came back into the kitchen, taking a seat at one top of the table, "Oh, yeah Jack you just sit down and relax I'll take care of everything." Liz nodded over to her husband as Jack raised his beer to her and nodded.

"No problem at all." Jack nodded as AJ looked over at Renee, both sharing nervous smiles.

"April, would you like a children's portion?" Liz asked, her back turned to them as she dished out dinner.

Punk was about to stand up when AJ grabbed a hold of his leg and gave him a stern look, which put him in his place immediately.

"Uh no, just a regular sized adult portion will be fine, thank you." AJ replied smugly.

"Ok." Liz chuckled to herself as Punk shook his head, glaring over at his mother, "Here we go." She hummed, sitting down the planes one by one to everyone before taking a seat at the other top of the table.

"Thank you." Renee nodded, not really knowing what else to say.

"So Dean how is your job?" Liz asked Dean.

"It's good." Dean nodded, "Yeah, me and Phil are working on a case together right now actually."

"What case?" Jack asked curiously.

"Series of burglaries happening in the neighbourhood and we're trying to get to the bottom of it." Dean said, "Most likely gang related which also stems out to other issues. No doubt we'll come across a drugs jackpot." He said as Punk nodded.

"And what about you? Where do you work?" Liz asked Renee.

"I'm a school teacher. I teach the first grade." Renee smiled.

"Oh, sweet. You look like a school teacher." Liz nodded.

"Thanks." Renee nodded, not sure how to take that.

Punk was half expecting his mother to move onto he and AJ, but she never did, clearly not showing much interest, but luckily his father took over.

"What do you do, April? You work?" Jack asked.

"I do, yeah. And I go to college." AJ nodded.

"Let me guess." Liz interrupted, "I bet you're studying… hairdressing." Liz nodded with a patronising smile as AJ shook her head.

"Uh… no, not that there's anything wrong with that." AJ shook her head, "I'm studying medicine." She said as Liz looked over at her.

"Oh, really?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. And then I work part-time at a shoe store not far from here." AJ said.

"I highly doubt a part-time wage covers rent." Liz chuckled to herself, "I'm sure there's other ways of payment you've arranged." She nodded as Punk looked at his mother.

"Quit it." Punk warned as Liz made a face at him.

"You spoke to your wife at all, Phil?" Liz asked, "Or does she not exist in your life anymore now you've got yourself a new hot, young toy to play with-"

"Just stop, alright?" Punk nodded, "For your information I've spoken to Janine and we're going through the divorce process." He said, "Once it's all done, she's moving away to be closer to her mom. We're both moving on." He made clear. It felt good to say that and believe it.

"Well that was quite a waste of five years, wasn't it?" Liz nodded.

"Yeah well forgive me for not wanting to be stuck in a miserable marriage like you two." Punk shook his head as AJ played with her food awkwardly, looking over at Renee again who was staying quiet.

"So… April, married men? Is that your type?" Liz nodded.

"That's enough!" Punk yelled angrily and very loudly as they all slightly jumped. He was not about to sit there and let his girlfriend be talked to like that. He knew this was how the night was going to go, "Now I didn't wanna come here. I didn't need to come here but April did. She wanted to meet you both… don't worry, I told her she really wasn't missing out on much but the least you could do is treat her with some fucking respect." Punk spat angrily as AJ sat beside him quietly.

She had mentally prepared herself for some snide comments, but she didn't think his mother was going to be as brash as she really was. Now she understand why he didn't talk to her.

"This is my house, Phil. Don't raise your voice at me in my own house." Liz warned, "You should be ashamed of yourself for even bringing her here. Janine was a good woman. What did she do to deserve you cheating on her with a college student?" Liz spat, "It's disgusting."

"You didn't even like Janine." Punk shook his head.

"Well at least she was your age." Liz shook her head, "And had a proper job. And was ready to settle down."

"Yeah well it was my relationship and my business." Punk said, "And I did what was right for me and what made me happy."

"I think you did the right thing." Jack nodded to Punk.

"Oh, of course you would." Liz laughed, "Husband of the century sitting over there." She shook her head.

"You know what…" AJ spoke up, "As much as this is going really well…" She nodded sarcastically, "I don't really like this food." She said as Punk turned to her with a small smile.

"Excuse me?" Liz questioned.

"Yeah, it's… it's kinda tasteless." AJ nodded, "So… I don't know about you…" She turned to Punk who was smiling, "But I think I'm gonna go."

"You fancy a cheeseburger?" Punk nodded to her.

"Oh, I'd love one." AJ said as Liz looked at them both.

"Well congratulations, Phil. You've finally met someone who is just as rude and obnoxious as you are." Liz nodded, "I wish you all the best." She said.

"Thank you, that's so kind of you." AJ smiled sarcastically, getting up from the table.

"I'll get your jackets." Jack nodded to himself, walking out of the kitchen and heading upstairs.

"Good luck." Punk nodded to Dean and Renee who weren't thrilled about their early departure.

"We don't need to listen to that." AJ said, walking out of the kitchen with Punk who was still smiling. He loved the way she had stood up to his mother, and had acted very classy, keeping her dignity intact and making his mother look a fool. He loved that.

"Lasted longer than I thought it would actually." Punk admitted, "I didn't know if we'd make it to the table." He said as AJ chuckled.

"Maybe I shouldn't have forced you to come." AJ said. She felt a little bad. She never thought his mother was going to be as bad as she was. She now understood why he didn't want to come.

"No, it was fun watching you slate my mom's food." Punk nodded to her as she smiled.

"Here you go." Jack came downstairs with the jackets, "I apologise on behalf of my wife." He nodded to AJ. If there was one thing she had gathered from the short time in the house, it was that Jack wasn't as bad as she thought. In fact, he seemed fairly pleasant.

"That's ok." AJ nodded.

"Sorry, Phil." Jack nodded as Punk shook his head whilst AJ watched.

"Maybe you could come to our apartment for dinner." AJ butted in as Jack looked at her, "Just the three of us." She nodded as Jack looked at Punk who nodded along.

"Yeah, maybe." Jack nodded to them, "I uh… I should get back in." He pointed to the kitchen as they nodded, watching him walk off as Punk turned to AJ.

"Cheeseburgers?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, opening up the door as they left the house, banging the door shut behind them.


	39. Separate Ways

**Separate Ways**

* * *

"Hey I just want to apologise for tonight." Punk nodded, walking into their bedroom where AJ was changing into her shorts and t-shirt.

"Phil, you've been apologising all night. You don't have to." AJ reminded him.

"I know but I knew that it would end that way. I knew she'd have something to say about you and I don't want you listening to that shit." Punk shook his head.

"I don't." AJ assured him, "Ok, yeah maybe… I didn't think she'd be as bad as she was." She said, "But… I'm not stranger to being patronised and spoken to like that so…"

"Yeah but that shouldn't be something you get used to, April." Punk said, walking around their bed towards her, "I don't want you think you need to put up with shit like that."

"I don't. I didn't put up with it. We got up and we left." AJ shrugged, "I thought it would have been nice to meet your parents and maybe… maybe they wouldn't be so sceptical of me until they met me but… clearly your mom isn't interested." AJ understood, "But your dad seemed ok. Maybe next time we just go see him instead, have him over for dinner like I said." She nodded.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Punk smiled.

"I know." AJ said teasingly towards him, "I just hope I didn't make you uncomfortable with this. I know I sort of pushed you to go." She said, feeling slightly bad.

"No, you didn't push me. If I really didn't wanna go I wouldn't have." He said, "Actually I think it was good that I got a reminder of how self-involved my mom is, how cruel she can be." Punk nodded, "Dean text and said that he and Renee left not long after us, apparently she started weighing in on him." He said as AJ sighed.

"I don't know how anyone can treat their kids like that." AJ shook her head, sitting down on the edge of the bed as Punk nodded, "I mean if I had kids I would make sure they felt so loved and special." She said as Punk nodded, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"You want kids?" Punk smiled to her.

"Eventually, yeah." AJ nodded to him, "You?"

"Yeah, it's a challenge I guess." He teased as she smiled.

"But then it kinda deters me from it because I've never really had a good mom so… how would I know how to be one?" She questioned as Punk nodded.

"Well sure, there's fear that comes with stuff like that but… I think it's down to the individual." Punk nodded.

"Were you scared?" AJ asked, "When you thought Janine was pregnant?" She wondered, "We never really talked about it that much."

"Of course I was scared." Punk nodded, "It just never felt right. I think deep down I knew that Janine being the mother of my kids wasn't… it wasn't something I'd even imagined and I guess when you're married to someone and you don't see that kind of future with them… I guess that's alarm bells." He said as AJ nodded.

"What about me?" AJ asked him, "Do you see me as the mother of your kids?" She asked him curiously as he turned to her.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I do." He said as she smiled, "And I think that was the problem I had when I thought Janine was pregnant. It just never felt right." He shook his head as AJ nodded.

"Do you think she'll move on? Find someone else?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah, I think so. I hope so." Punk nodded, "The divorce should be pretty straight forward. She's not fighting me for anything. I guess it's just about it getting signed and filed. Made official."

"How long could it take?" AJ asked him.

"Well it could take a while but given there's no sort of dispute, probably quicker than most." Punk said, "I didn't see that coming."

"Me neither honestly." AJ said, "But I think it's good for both your consciences that you go your separate ways amicably and… there's no hatred or aggression there anymore." She nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course that's better." Punk nodded, "Despite what she probably thinks, I never wanted it to end in divorce."

"Of course you didn't. No one sets out to get married to get divorced." AJ said, "Things just sometimes don't work out." She nodded.

"You were like the writing on the wall for me, you know." Punk nodded to her as she smiled.

"I could see how miserable you were for such a long time. I just wanted to make sure you always had someone to talk to." AJ nodded, "You're my friend first." She placed her hand on his leg, "Always." She said as he smiled.

* * *

_3 months later…_

"Why are you knocking?" Janine shook her head, opening the door where Punk was standing, "Come in." She nodded as Punk stepped into what was both their home for many years.

"I just came by to get all my boxes." Punk nodded to her.

"Yeah they're all in the living room. You actually have very little stuff." Janine said as Punk nodded.

"I'll get them loaded up in the car and then I'll… I'll be out your way." Punk nodded to her.

"The house is sold." Janine nodded to him, "I'm out by tomorrow morning so I've got a van coming for all my stuff to take it to my new place."

"That didn't take long." Punk said.

"Well it's a nice house." Janine nodded to him, "I didn't doubt someone would want it."

"Yeah, I guess." Punk nodded, "So you're gone in the morning?"

"Yeah. No reason for me to stick around now the divorce has been settled." Janine nodded.

After a few months of going back and forth with lawyers and courts, their divorce had finally been finalized. They were no longer married.

"I hope you know that I'm not expecting you to leave. If you wanted to stay here then… you're entitled to." Punk said.

"No, I don't want to stay here." Janine told him, "I really just want to go away." She nodded.

"That's fair enough." Punk nodded, "I uh… I wanna thank you for how reasonable you've been these past few months, how easy you made the divorce." He said.

"Yeah because Janine doesn't make things easy normally, does she?" Janine nodded to herself.

"Well no, not really." Punk said.

"I just wanted it to be over, Phil." Janine nodded, "You don't love me. I'm not gonna embarrass myself anymore. I get the point." She said as he looked across at her.

"Well I never wanted you to feel unloved or unimportant." Punk shook his head.

"Yeah well maybe you should have thought about that when you were sleeping with another girl." Janine nodded to him as he looked across at her, "I just hope she keeps you satisfied enough to prevent you from hurting her like you did me. Because it's not a nice feeling."

"Yeah, ok." Punk nodded to her, hearing enough, "I hope you find happiness." He said as Janine nodded.

"Yeah, I do too." Janine nodded, "And I hope she is everything that I wasn't for you." She said as he looked across at her.

"I'll… start taking my stuff to the car." He nodded to her.

"Ok." Janine said, watching as he headed into the living room, taking a few boxes, sighing to herself as she watched him begin to pack his things up into his car.

Once Punk had unloaded all the boxes into his car, he realised that this was perhaps the last time he was going to see her, and he wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say to her. Despite the fact he had moved on and was very much in love with someone who he really felt was "the one" he still wouldn't be so cruel as to forget the time he had spent with Janine.

"So I guess… this is it?" Punk nodded to her as she folded her arms.

"Yeah." Janine nodded, "This is it." She said.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted it to end like this and I hope you believe me when I say that." He said.

"I do." Janine nodded, "But… it has ended so… you can go do what you wanna do and… so can I." She said as he nodded, "Maybe we'll bump into each other in a few years and… smile to each other." She shrugged as he nodded.

"Yeah, maybe." Punk nodded.

"Is it inappropriate if I ask you for a hug?" Janine asked him.

"No, of course not." Punk shook his head, walking towards her with a smile, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll kiss your gravestone." She whispered in his ear as Punk raised his eyebrows, taken back, suddenly losing his breath in a quick second as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, stumbling back a little as he looked down at the knife Janine had pushed into him.

She ripped it out as Punk watched the blood seeping out his t-shirt, placing his hand on one of the spindle's at the stairs, looking across at her and gulping, feeling one side of his body start to go numb, collapsing at the bottom of the stairs as Janine watched him.

"You got you divorce." Janine nodded, picking her purse up, "Got what you wanted." She said, crouching down in front of him as he tried to reach out and grab her, grab something, using one of his hands to press on his bleeding wound.

She reached into his jeans pocket, taking his phone out and throwing it down the hallway as Punk watched, "Crawl for it." She nodded.

"You bitch." Punk said in a shaky voice, never being in so much pain in all his life, feeling the blood physically spilling out of his side.

"You can kiss my ass goodbye." Janine smiled, standing up straight, putting her purse over her shoulder and opening up the front door as Punk watched her leave, closing the door behind her as he groaned in pain, leaning in his forehead against the floor, lifting it and looking across at his cell phone, so far away down the hall.


	40. Vulnerable

**Vulnerable**

* * *

Punk woke up in bed, opening his eyes, screwing them up a little at the contact with lights. He looked around the hospital room, looking down as he noticed an IV drip taped to his hand, wires stuck to his chest with monitors beeping left and right of hm.

He then turned his head and noticed AJ sitting on the arm chair fast asleep, her glasses almost hanging off her face as her neck was squished into itself, uncomfortably squashed on the arm chair with her legs dangling off the edge.

He closed his eyes back over tiredly, feeling like his body weighed ten tonnes and was stuck to the bed. The pain was so bad that he wished he was back in an unconscious sleep again just to not feel it. He'd been beaten up plenty of times, even shot at it in his field of work, but nothing had ever hurt him as much as this.

His throat was dry and sore from being out of it for so long so he slowly reached for the button at the side of his bed. It even hurt him to move his arm a little, but he managed to press the button to get a nurse. He didn't want to wake AJ.

"Mister Brooks, you're awake." Punk's doctor, Patrick walked into the room, "How are you feeling?" He asked, putting his hands in his white doctor's coat pocket.

"I feel like shit." Punk said as Patrick smiled and nodded, "When was I brought in?" He asked, his mind a little hazy from everything going on, from waking up after assuming he had passed out. The last thing he could really remember was crawling towards his phone in agony along the floor.

"You were brought in at around three in the afternoon. It's just gone 4am now." Patrick nodded to him as Punk raised his eyebrows, "We had to perform surgery to stop the internal bleeding. You lost a lot of blood in the process so transfusions were necessary too." He said as Punk nodded, "You'll be incredibly sore for quite some time but… I don't doubt you'll make a full recovery." He said as Punk nodded, "You're very lucky."

"Who did I call?" Punk asked curiously, "I can't remember."

"Oh, I'm not sure of those details." Patrick said, "In the meantime, can I get you anything?"

"Uh… yeah, could I get some water, please?" Punk nodded.

"Of course." Patrick nodded, "Lesley and Jane will take care of you. They're the nurses for this floor. Anything you need just ask them, I'm sure they'll come in and introduce themselves soon." He smiled as Punk just nodded.

He felt slightly agitated and confused. It was a lot to take in that he'd woken up in the hospital and was barely able to move a muscle without his entire torso aching in agony.

"Am I on a lot of drugs?" Punk wondered. He felt like he couldn't think straight. His mind felt hazy and diluted.

"Very strong morphine, yes." Patrick said as Punk nodded. Made sense.

"Great." Punk said unenthusiastically.

"Your girlfriend told us you'd be thrilled about all the drugs." Patrick smiled as Punk nodded, "Don't worry, we'll only ever give you something if it's necessary. You're in too much pain not to maintain it." He made clear as Punk nodded. He figured his pain and injury had to have been worse than he thought considering he was still in agony, even with all the morphine.

"Is it normal that I feel like I weigh seven thousand stone?" Punk asked as Patrick nodded.

"That's normal. That's just the pain wearing on your body. You'll be exhausted and monitored closely over the next forty-eight hours, which will be the worst." Patrick said, "But… you'll make a full recovery." He nodded.

"Yeah just keep telling me that to get me through." Punk encouraged as Patrick smiled.

Punk then noticed AJ beginning to stir on the chair, waking up slowly.

"I'll go get the water for you." Patrick said, excusing himself from the room whilst Punk watched AJ wakening up.

"Hey, you." Punk smiled tiredly, resting his head on the pillow as he looked at her.

Oh my God." AJ sat up as she saw he was awake, "Oh, thank God you're awake." AJ gasped, tears coming to the surface as she stood up and leaned over to cup his face, "Thank God." She sighed, kissing him on the lips sweetly and longingly.

She had been sitting in the hospital all day and night just watching him as he slept. She realised she must have fallen asleep on the chair not too long ago. The relief to see him awake, to hear his voice and see those eyes opened up.

"I'm all good." Punk said modestly, not wanting her to worry as she leaned her forehead against his.

"I was so scared." She whispered, her voice breaking. He wanted to lift his hand to her face desperately but couldn't from the pain.

"Don't be." Punk said, "I'm ok." He nodded to her tiredly as she kissed him again before pulling the chair closer to his bedside and sitting back down.

"Are you in pain?" She sighed.

"I'm just gonna lie and tell you no." He said as she frowned, "How'd I get here?" He asked her curiously.

"You called Dean. He said he could just hear heavy breathing for a while and then he heard you mumbling that you'd been stabbed. He sent an ambulance and some cops round, they brought you straight here." AJ nodded, "He came by my work and told me so I left right away." She said, "I was so scared. I didn't know what I was gonna walk into." She admitted, taking his hand in hers and gripping it tightly.

"I'm gonna be ok." He nodded. He didn't want her to worry. He hated seeing that look of dread on her face. He desperately wished he could have comforted her more.

"She tried to kill you, Phil." AJ shook her head as Punk leaned his head back on the pillow, "She stabbed you. I mean… she's insane." AJ said.

"I thought she was being genuine." Punk shook his head. It was hard for him to admit that he'd yet again been manipulated by this woman and her lies, her falseness. All through the divorce process she had been understanding, reasonable. He'd even go as far as saying she had been kind and sweet. But it was very clear this had been her plan all along, and he felt stupid for having fallen into the trap, "I should never have trusted her. Not after her lying to me about the baby and then… the way she reacted, how quickly she managed to calm down-"

"No, you're not blaming yourself for this, Phil." AJ shook her head, "No way. The woman is insane. She has to be to have been so false and fake all this time and… turn it around so quickly." AJ said. A part of her was terrified of Janine and how she had played this out.

"Where is Dean?" Punk asked her.

"He's at the station. I told him I'd call when you woke up." She nodded, rubbing his arm softly, "How… How did it happen? What did she say? What did she do?" AJ questioned as Punk thought to himself.

"I was just… I was putting the boxes into my car and I was saying goodbye to her, I guess. She told me she was leaving in the morning so I figured… I'm not gonna see her again, may as well say a final goodbye." Punk said as AJ nodded, "She asked me for a hug and I… I said yeah." He said, "Next thing I know she's stabbing me." He shook his head.

"Dean has a search party out looking her for but… they've not found her yet." AJ said.

"She'll be gone." Punk shook his head, trying to move slightly in bed, wincing in pain.

"Careful." AJ nurtured him, standing up, "You ok?"

"I can barely move." Punk groaned to himself, resting his head back on the pillow as AJ placed her hand on his forehead, brushing his hair out of the way.

"You gotta be patient with your body." AJ said.

"They're not gonna find her." Punk shook his head as AJ sat back down.

"Of course they will. She'll not have gone far." AJ said.

"She obviously planned this." Punk said, "She's got a ton of money. She could… she could easily just disappear." He said.

"Well they're gonna keep looking for her. This was attempted murder, Phil." She shook her head.

"Yeah and I should have saw it coming." Punk said.

"Really?" AJ said, "Is it so bad that you wanted to believe there was some shred of goodness in her?" She asked as he turned to her, "You can't beat yourself up over this. She's clearly out of her mind." AJ shook her head. She was done with trying to sympathise with Janine and see things from her point of view. This was just too far. This was the difference between a sane person and an insane person.

"She'll probably never come back here." Punk shook his head as she looked across at him, "She got what she wanted. Sold the house. Got the divorce. Put me in a hospital bed." He said.

"Dean has people out there looking for her. They might catch her before she sets off somewhere." AJ said, "She can't… she can't get away with this, Phil." AJ made clear. This was way too serious to give anyone the benefit of the doubt. In some way, she could have understood that perhaps Janine had a slight mental breakdown once she found out her husband was in love with someone else. She was sure it wasn't uncommon for a girl to lose her mind a little at the thought of her husband with another woman. But this really singled out the type of woman, the type of person Janine really was.

"My entire body hurts." Punk sighed to himself, closing his eyes over. He hadn't felt pain like it. The pain from his stab wound just seemed to be circling through his entire body, unable to move or do anything, "And I've been shot before but this… this is ridiculous." He sighed to himself.

"You're on a lot of drugs." AJ nodded, holding onto his hand. Part of her own body ached to see him like this. It was the first time she'd actually felt how important he was to her. The thought of anything happening to him absolutely haunted her, "I thought I was gonna lose you today." She shook her head as Punk turned to her, "I… I don't know what I'd do without you. I… I couldn't-"

"I'm gonna be ok." Punk nodded to her, noticing tears rolling down her cheeks, "Please don't cry, I don't like that." He frowned as she smiled, drying her tears.

"I just love you so much and I… I could never lose you." AJ shook her head.

"You won't." Punk promised.

"I'm gonna take care of you." She nodded, drying her tears, "I'll be here for you every step of the way." She said, cupping his cheek as he smiled.

He knew he'd found his one. There was no one he'd rather comfort him and take care of him, see him so vulnerable like this other than her. She made him feel safe, like everything would be ok. He'd never felt that before.

"I'll leave you in charge of all the pills I'll have to take." He nodded as AJ smiled, "You're the expert."

"In training." AJ reminded him.

"Still the expert." He smiled sweetly.

"I wish I could hug you." AJ frowned sadly as Punk smiled.

"I'll accept another kiss if you're offering." Punk nodded as she smiled, standing up and leaving over, cupping his cheeks and kissing him softly. She was so eternally grateful that he had gotten medical help when he needed it. All she wanted to do was take care of him. She figured that was all love was. And they had it. But in the back of her head was the possibility of Janine fleeing somewhere far away and that just rubbed her the wrong way.

* * *

**A/N: There's gonna be a time jump next chapter to shift the story into a different gear! More drama still to come. Thanks for the reviews!**


	41. Fast Forward

**Fast Forward**

* * *

_6 years later…_

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?" AJ asked, walking down the stairs and heading into the kitchen where her husband of two years was sitting at the kitchen table. He had a computer out in front of him and some paper work.

"I'm just going over some stuff for my appraisal tomorrow." Punk said, "I'm scared I miss something out." He admitted.

"Babe, you'll be fine." AJ smiled, leaning down behind him and kissing his cheek, "You've worked so hard for this." She rubbed his shoulders sweetly.

"I know I just… I don't wanna say or do anything that screws it all up." He shook his head, "What are you doing up anyway?" He asked her.

"Came down to make some tea. Do you want some?" She asked him.

"No, I'm ok." Punk nodded, "Can't sleep?" He asked her.

"Not really, no." AJ shook her head, "Especially not when you're down here. I get lonely." She frowned as he smiled.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I don't even think I could sleep if I tried." He said as she nodded, sitting down at the table across from him.

"If you're nervous it means you care a lot." AJ nodded, "And you've had an amazing career. There's no reason that you won't make captain." She said, "You're incredible."

"Well I know you think that." He said as she smiled sweetly, "But there's a full panel reviewing me and assessing me. What if they look at all the cases that I… I couldn't solve?" Punk worried to himself.

"And why would they do that? Not every case can be solved." AJ reminded him, "I think they'll concentrate more on all the badass ones you did solve, and all the amazing work you've done throughout the years." She said, "You got this. I know you do." She nodded as he smiled. He didn't know where he'd be without her support and encouragement through all these years. It was pivotal to how he'd improved as a person. She made him a better person.

"It's a sweet pay rise too. Would help us out a ton with the mortgage." Punk nodded.

"I'd say we're doing ok." AJ smiled.

They had comfortably bought their first house just over a year ago. It was a beautiful three bedroom house in the suburbs with a driveway, a back garden, friendly neighbours on either side of them. They tended to joke about how picture perfect it was, but it really was a beautiful place to stay.

AJ had successfully graduated and was working full-time in a hospital as a chemist, and had been for four years. She loved her job and was grateful that the four years of studying had paid off. They both made a comfortable living together in their respective careers.

Their wedding, although was very small, was beautiful and everything they had hoped for. AJ was slightly sceptical about it as they were planning it. She had her doubts and worries that it wasn't as exciting for him as it was for her, because he had already planned a wedding before, but it was just as special to him as it was her and she eventually realised that.

"You want me to make you something to eat?" Punk asked her, standing up from the kitchen table, stretching his arms up and yawning.

"It's 2am." AJ laughed a little.

"You said the baby likes to eat during the night." Punk said.

"Yeah, not so much anymore." AJ said, placing her hand on her six month pregnant belly.

"Just some tea then?" Punk asked her as she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, just the tea." AJ said, "I feel really bloated." She admitted, "This pregnant thing is not treating me very kind." AJ sighed to herself as Punk frowned.

Since finding out they were having a baby, she had been back and forth with hospital appointments with different complications and problems. Their baby was healthy and happy most certainly, but her pregnancy had just been a little more difficult and demanding than she expected it to be.

"Well you're more than half way there." Punk said, "If I could do this part, I would."

"Oh, you couldn't handle this." AJ waved her hand as Punk chuckled, "It's better I take care of it." She nodded, rubbing her bump as Punk smiled.

Although both were taken back by the news as they weren't particularly trying to have a baby, they were both over the moon once the shock subsided, and it just felt right with everything going on in their lives. It had already been such an amazing journey, and they hadn't even met their baby yet.

"Here you go." Punk said, making her some tea, sitting the mug over on the table.

"Thank you." AJ smiled as he sat back down, "So when will you know about the job?" She asked him.

"By the end of tomorrow." Punk nodded.

"Oh, really? That quick?" AJ asked him as he nodded.

She liked the fact that no one else knew her the way he did. He was her everything. She'd gotten to grow with him as a person. Learn with him. Fail with him. It had been the most amazing six years with her soulmate, and every new step they took together, no matter how small or big, was always magical.

"Yeah, that quick." Punk said, "So I'll know by the time I'm home tomorrow." He said.

"Well I'm making you a celebration dinner regardless." AJ said, "Because I'm proud of you for even being considered for captain. It's a huge thing." She said, "And I don't doubt you'll get there, even if it's not tomorrow… some day you will." She smiled.

"Well good job that your opinion is the only one that matters to me." He smiled, sitting down at the table, leaning over and kissing her sweetly as she jumped a little.

"It's kicking again." AJ smiled, grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Oh, yeah." Punk chuckled at the incredible feeling.

"I still can't get used to the feeling." She shook her head with amazement.

She understood the special bond which a child gave a couple. She never thought she'd ever feel closer to her husband than she already was, but carrying his child, preparing to welcome their first baby son or daughter into the world was a whole other ball again.

Punk watched his wife as she looked down at her tummy, smiling upon the smile on her face. He cherished the life he shared with her so much. After the dramatic beginning of their relationship, things had only gone uphill for them. He knew he'd found the one. She brought out the best in him. She was always his best friend first and that meant the most to him.

"I can't believe you've only got three months left." He shook his head, watching her caressing her bump. He could already see how amazing she was going to be as a mother. He knew she had her doubts but he could just tell by the way she talked about their baby, the way she carried herself, how much love she had for their little one.

"I know." AJ shook her head, "It's crazy." She nodded.

"Nervous?" He smiled as she nodded.

"Of course I am." AJ said, "I just assume I'm always going to be nervous, even when she's born."

"Ok, you gotta stop saying she." Punk said, "It could be a little guy in there."

"Look how puffy my face is. And my weird nose." AJ said, "It's a girl."

"There's nothing different about your nose." Punk scoffed.

"There is." AJ insisted, "The crib is getting delivered tomorrow morning so I'll make a start on building it-"

"April." Punk said, "I'll build it. You're too big to be crouched down building furniture." Punk shook his head.

If there was one thing she had learned, he had become even more protective of her if that was possible, since finding out she was pregnant. He barely let her carry her purse.

"It won't hurt to unbox it all at least." AJ said stubbornly.

"No, just you tell the delivery guy to sit it at the bottom of the stairs and then I'll build it when I get home." Punk said, "Ok?" He looked across at her as she smiled cheekily at him.

"Ok, fine." She smiled, "I keep ordering stuffed animals for the nursery whilst I'm on my lunch break at work." She shook her head, "I have two lions, three teddy bears, a monkey and some puppies coming tomorrow too. Kid is gonna hate animals… and me." She shook her head, drinking her tea.

"Stop." Punk said, "I think it's cute and I'm sure the baby will love it." He nodded as she smiled.

It didn't take him long to figure out that this was an actual marriage. Nothing compared to what he'd had previously with his ex-wife, whom he hadn't seen since the day she had stabbed him. This was real. It was support, love, fun, happiness and dreams. He just felt so lucky every day that AJ had come into his life at the right time, when he needed her the most.

"Do you feel prepared for this?" AJ asked him, picking up one of the flashcards sitting on the table.

"Not really." Punk shook his head, "I mean I know what they're gonna ask me and I know how the interview is gonna go but I just… I feel like it'd be a major step down if I didn't get this promotion." He said.

"Well all you can do is prepare and try your best." AJ nodded, "And don't put too much pressure on yourself." She shook her head, rubbing his arm softly, "You'll do great, baby. I know you will." She smiled.

"I should probably try and get a few hours sleep at least." Punk said.

"I think that's a good idea." AJ smiled, "I'm just gonna finish this and then I'll be up."

"Ok." Punk nodded, closing the computer down and bundling his paper work to the side, "Ok, I'll go on up." He said, leaning over and giving her a sweet kiss, leaning his head down and kissing her tummy as AJ smiled, cupping the back of his head as she felt him press his ear against her bump.

"What are you doing?" AJ laughed.

"Listening to see if it's saying anything." Punk said as AJ scoffed, nudging his head teasingly at his goofiness, "What? I am. Uh… what are you saying?" He spoke to her tummy, "Uh huh. I see." He participated in a fake conversation as AJ smiled.

"What is it saying?" AJ asked.

"That it has the best mom ever." Punk looked up at her as she smiled sweetly, "Seriously." He nodded as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips sweetly.

"Go get some sleep." AJ smiled to him as he nodded.

"Ok." He said, getting up from the table, yawning his way out of the kitchen and heading upstairs to bed as AJ smiled.

She sat and finished her tea and eventually headed upstairs to join him in bed, in their home they cherished so much with one another.

* * *

**A/N: Where is Janine? What happened after Punk got stabbed? All will be answered soon.**


	42. Promotion

**Promotion**

* * *

"Well? How did it go?" AJ asked, practically waiting at the door the next night on Punk coming home from work, noticing him acting calm and collected, "Did you get it?" She asked, clasping her hands with hope as he looked across at her with a disappointed face as she frowned slightly.

"I got the job!" Punk exclaimed happily as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"You did?!" AJ squealed.

"Yeah." Punk smiled.

"Of course you did." AJ smiled happily, throwing her arms around him tightly, "Baby, I'm so proud of you." She said. It was a legitimate happiness. His happiness was hers and she was so proud of him and all the hard work he put in at his job to finally get some recognition.

"I start on Monday." He smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"I knew you'd get it." AJ smiled, cupping his face as he smiled happily, placing his hands over hers as she leaned up and kissed him sweetly, "I knew you would." She smiled back, shaking her head with amazement.

"It was close between me and another guy but… they opted with me." Punk said, not being able to hide his smile. He'd been a cop for a very long time and this felt like a massive pay off to all his hard work over the years. All the tough challenging sights, the injuries and the bust up cases.

"Of course they did." AJ smiled, "I'm so happy for you." She shook her head with amazement as he smiled, taking her hands in his.

"Thank you." He smiled, flicking her chin sweetly.

"Dinner is almost ready. I even bought some candles." AJ smirked.

"Oh, wow. You're really going all out, huh?" He smiled.

"Well it's not every day your husband gets promoted to captain, is it?" AJ said as he smiled.

"You're the best." Punk nodded.

"Nuh uh, you're the best." She smirked as he caressed the back of her neck, leaning back in and kissing her softly, the kiss quickly turning hot as she pulled at his shirt a little before pulling back and placing her hands on her hips.

"What?" Punk chuckled.

"Let's have dinner first." AJ smiled, "I have to start behaving." She scoffed, buttoning his shirt back up which she'd accidentally ripped open.

"Do you really think this bothers me?" Punk asked her, "Horny you is my favourite you." He assured her, "Those pregnancy hormones are great."

"Yeah, of course you think that but when I cry because I put on odd socks I'm just being dramatic, right?" She scoffed.

"Well…" Punk nodded back and forth as she smiled, "Ok, I will go shower then. Whatever you're cooking smells good." He said as AJ smiled.

"It won't be long so don't take too long in the shower." She said.

"When do I ever take long in the shower?" Punk scoffed, heading upstairs as AJ shook her head and wandered back into the kitchen. She could see how happy he was at this new change in his career, and that made her incredibly happy. Their happiness was shared with one another. She knew how hard he worked in his job, and how much he deserved this promotion.

Punk made his way upstairs, not being able to stop smiling, pausing when he got to the top as he saw the crushed down pieces of cardboard. He then noticed in the half-finished nursery that the crib was fully built.

"April." He muttered under his breath unhappily.

He proceeded to go have his shower, getting changed into shorts and t-shirt and eventually coming downstairs, walking into the kitchen where AJ was keeping an eye on dinner.

"Why is the crib built?" Punk questioned as AJ turned around.

"Oh, I… well I opened up the instructions and it looked really easy so… I figured I'd just give it a go." She shrugged.

"April, you're six months pregnant." Punk said.

"Yeah. That doesn't make me incapable of building things." AJ laughed a little, "Don't be grumpy about it. It didn't take me long."

"You know how up and down your pregnancy has been with your blood pressure and that infection you had last month." Punk said, "You're not supposed to be doing anything strenuous."

"It was hardly a workout. I just sat on the floor and put some pieces of furniture together." AJ scoffed, "I've been feeling fine. I can't just sit on the couch all day doing nothing." AJ shook her head.

"Yeah well I'm worried about you." Punk said.

They'd had a few scares during her pregnancy. She had even fainted in the kitchen one morning which Punk had to rush her to the hospital immediately. She knew that Punk was incredibly worried about her and the baby.

"I know. I know you are." AJ walked over to him, "But I'm doing good. High blood pressure is super normal with pregnant women-"

"Yours was ridiculously high." Punk scoffed.

"And it's came down." AJ reminded him, "This baby is just testing me, that's all." She smiled.

"Yeah, testing my frickin heart rate." Punk nodded as she smiled.

"I'm ok." She cupped his cheeks as he looked down at her, "Don't worry so much. I promise you." She smiled.

"No more building or heavy lifting." Punk said, "Please… for my own sanity. I should be the one taking care of that stuff-"

"You've had a ton on your mind with this new promotion. I don't expect you to take care of everything." She smiled at his sweetness.

"I know but I want to." Punk said, "I got a day off tomorrow. I will… build all the stuff that's in the garage. We can go pick up some more stuff we've to get." He said, "You can carry my wallet." He nodded as she chuckled.

"Really? It's not too heavy?" She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You can decide." He nodded as she smiled, leaning up on her tip toes and pecking him on the lips sweetly, "This all looks amazing." Punk smiled, looking on at the kitchen table which AJ had set with some candles, "You were really bargaining on me getting the job, huh?"

"I knew you would." AJ smiled, "But… if you didn't, that'd be ok too." She nodded, "I'd still be just as proud of you."

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." She said, pecking his lips.

* * *

"Fuck, baby." AJ moaned blissfully, lying on her side as her husband thrusted into her from behind, her back pressed against his chest as he held her leg up and move his pelvis back and forth. It was one of the positions she found most comfortable as she'd gotten bigger.

Punk kissed her neck, burying her face into the curve as she smirked and bit her lip. It was no secret, certainly not to her husband, that her hormone levels were all over the place and that this sort of attention was required more than the usual amount. Not that he ever complained about it of course.

"You gonna cum? Tell me when you're gonna cum?" He whispered in her ear, extending his hand around and cupping her slightly larger breasts

"Keep going, don't stop." AJ moaned breathlessly, extending her hand around behind her and cupping his face, "Fuck, that's so good." She moaned gratefully.

"Yeah? You like that?" Punk moaned, kissing her neck as he continued to thrust into her.

"Fuck, baby I'm gonna cum." AJ moaned, "I'm gonna cum." She whispered as Punk moved his hand down between her legs, massaging her clit above where he was pushing into her entrance back and forth, sending her right over the edge in a matter of seconds.

He felt her walls hugging him tightly, thrusting into her through her orgasm until he came right after her.

"Fuck." Punk moaned in her ear, leaning his forehead on the back of her head as she cupped his face behind her, "Fuck, baby." Punk gasped, feeling her milk him dry as he dropped everything inside of her.

Punk eventually pulled out of her, rolling onto his back as AJ did so too, running her hands through her hair, still a little out of breath as she smiled and turned to him.

"What was better? The dinner celebration or this celebration?" She smiled, shuffling over to him and curling into him as he chuckled a little, wiping his sweaty forehead.

"Well I did love the dinner but… I'd starve myself for this part." He said truthfully as AJ chuckled.

"You don't think I'm all… big and pregnant?" AJ huffed a little.

"Well… you are pregnant. And you're beautiful." Punk nodded as she looked up at him, "Seriously, you're… you're different."

"Like how?" AJ smiled.

"Well you know how they say pregnant women glow?" He asked her as she nodded, "Well I finally know what means. You're just… beautiful." He shook his head as she chuckled a little.

"You're just post sex happy." AJ patted his chest.

"No, really." Punk said, "You are. I could never have imagined just how amazing it would be to see you pregnant with my baby." He said as she smiled.

"I can't believe we're actually gonna have a baby." AJ smiled. She never thought of herself as ticking all the boxes and living a cliché happily married life. She was just on a journey with her best friend, her soulmate, her everything.

"I know." Punk nodded, "In twelve weeks." He shook his head as AJ nodded, tracing her finger over the scar on his abdomen, his stab wound scar from when his ex-wife stabbed him.

"Did it feel different? When I told you?" AJ asked, "Compared to when she did?" She asked.

They didn't talk about Janine a lot, mainly because it was almost like an unanswered question looming over their heads all this time. The woman had disappeared into thin air. After stabbing him, no one had heard from her or seen her. Not even her own mother, but Punk had his speculations that her mother knew exactly where she was hiding.

"Of course it did." Punk said, "This feels right. And I had been imagining this was gonna happen one day." He said, "When Janine told me I just felt trapped." He shook his head.

"What do you think she's even doing?" AJ shook her head. It did bother her that no one had been able to find her. She wanted her to pay for what she'd done to Punk. How she had left him to bleed out.

"I don't know, or care." Punk said. He did his best to avoid thinking about her at all costs, especially because she was still out there, "I just hope she stays wherever she is." He nodded.

"Yeah, me too." AJ shook her head, curling into him tighter as he wrapped his arm around her. In his arms she was always protected, and she knew their baby was too, "So does this mean you get your own office in the station now?" She smiled, changing the subject as she knew he got a little uncomfortable when Janine was the conversation topic, which wasn't often at all. It just came up from time to time.

"Yeah, it does." Punk chuckled, "Dean and the boys got me a name sign for my office door." He said.

"Oh, that's sweet-"

"No no, it said officer Jackass on it." Punk nodded as AJ chuckled.

"Oh." AJ chuckled, "Well… still sweet." She said as he nodded.

"I just hope I do good and I… I don't let anyone down." Punk said.

"You won't. You're amazing at your job and there's a reason that you've been promoted to captain." AJ said, "Don't let any cold cases or mistakes you've made in the past get you down. That's how you learn." She said as he nodded.

"Yeah, of course." He said. He'd had the fortunate luck of getting to watch his wife grow and mature into an incredibly, smart and powerful woman. She was already all this things when they had gotten together, but somehow those qualities had been amplified over the years.

Getting to watch her graduate and get her dream job was so special to him, and to see her growth within herself in regards to her difficult childhood was inspiring. She was the greatest person he knew.

"I'm exhausted." AJ admitted truthfully as he smiled, turning in and kissing her forehead.

"Yeah well I think you got an excuse." He said as she nodded.

"I'm just so happy for you." She smiled, patting his chest sweetly as her eyes began to close over as he watched her falling asleep peacefully. He leaned over and switched the light off on his bedside table, falling asleep pretty fast after her as he held her in his arms.


End file.
